


Laurier vert

by VR_Trakowski



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 93,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Traduit en français par l'incroyable Aolympia ! </p><p>Avertissement : la plupart des personnages et des situations de cette histoire appartiennent à Marvel Comics, Fairview Entertainment, Dark Blades Films, NBC, et autres entités, et je n’ai pas la permission de les emprunter. Aucune intention d’infraction de quelque manière, et cette histoire est à but non-lucratif. Tous les autres personnages m’appartiennent, et si vous voulez les emprunter, vous devez me le demander en premier. Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes, rien que les miennes, et non vous ne pouvez pas en avoir.</p><p>Encore un autre cliché (je ne peux pas les éviter). Une montagne d'abjectes remerciements pour Cincoflex pour avoir composé avec tout ça pendant presqu’un an maintenant, m’encourageant, me poussant, re-relisant,… et en étant en permanence la merveilleuse et enthousiaste personne qu’elle est ! Merci beaucoup à Laura27md aussi pour le réconfort de dernière minute et un point de vue éclairant. Notez que je n’ai pas toujours suivis leurs excellents conseils ! Aussi, le rating peut être amené à changer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Laurel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646186) by [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski). 



> Traduit en français par l'incroyable Aolympia ! 
> 
> Avertissement : la plupart des personnages et des situations de cette histoire appartiennent à Marvel Comics, Fairview Entertainment, Dark Blades Films, NBC, et autres entités, et je n’ai pas la permission de les emprunter. Aucune intention d’infraction de quelque manière, et cette histoire est à but non-lucratif. Tous les autres personnages m’appartiennent, et si vous voulez les emprunter, vous devez me le demander en premier. Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes, rien que les miennes, et non vous ne pouvez pas en avoir.
> 
> Encore un autre cliché (je ne peux pas les éviter). Une montagne d'abjectes remerciements pour Cincoflex pour avoir composé avec tout ça pendant presqu’un an maintenant, m’encourageant, me poussant, re-relisant,… et en étant en permanence la merveilleuse et enthousiaste personne qu’elle est ! Merci beaucoup à Laura27md aussi pour le réconfort de dernière minute et un point de vue éclairant. Notez que je n’ai pas toujours suivis leurs excellents conseils ! Aussi, le rating peut être amené à changer.

 L’icône de la boîte mail clignotait devant lui. Encore.

Tony l’ignora de la même manière qu’il avait ignoré les cinq dernières fois, mais elle continuait de clignoter avec une patience ridicule, presqu’aussi irritante que la personne qui avait laissé un message. Mais Tony n’était pas du tout intéressé par le fait de parler à l’Agent Phil Coulson, alors lorsqu’il eut terminé le dernier point de soudure, il se pencha et glissa un doigt sur l’écran tactile pour déposer l’icône dans la poubelle.

_J'ai dit à Fury que je ne ferai rien avant d’avoir nettoyé le bordel de Stane. Le SHIELD peut aller se faire foutre._

« Jarvis, dit-il d’une voix absente, expédie directement à la poubelle tous les futurs messages vocaux de n’importe quel membre du SHIELD. Et ne les laisse pas passer par le numéro de Pepper »

S’il ne faisait pas attention, elle pourrait lui arranger un _entretien_ avec ce groupe de tarés, et Tony n’avait simplement pas de temps à gaspiller, là maintenant. Dans un coin de son esprit, il pensa que cela pourrait être une idée intéressante, si ça se passait bien, mais il avait d’autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

Il était tellement occupé que cela lui prit une autre heure pour remarquer que Pepper n’était toujours pas apparue.

Normalement, elle descendait à l’atelier et venait le harceler à propos de quelque chose vers le milieu de la matinée s’il n’était toujours pas monté. Mais lorsqu’il leva les yeux des schémas de l’armure, il était déjà presque midi et il n’y avait aucun signe de son assistante personnelle d’ordinaire ennuyeusement ponctuelle.

Il fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. « Jarvis ? Qu’est-ce que Pepper fabrique en ce moment ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit l’IA (intelligence artificielle). Elle n’est pas dans la maison »

Cela fit se rassoir Tony. « Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce qu’elle est partie faire une course ? »

Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’aller quelque part sans au moins en informer Jarvis avant.

« Elle n’est pas encore arrivée à la maison aujourd’hui, annonça Jarvis. Aucune raison n’a été fournie.

_Aucune raison ?_

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit exactement lorsqu’elle a appelé ? »

Le ton de Jarvis était patient : « Pepper n’a appelé sur aucune ligne ce matin »

Tony fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude commençant à s’installer. _Pepper appelait **toujours**. Bordel, est-elle malade ?_

Cette pensée l’alarma, parce qu’une Pepper trop souffrante pour appeler et faire savoir qu’elle ne viendrait pas était une Pepper gravement malade. « Appelle-là »

Après un moment de pose : « Son téléphone renvoie directement à la boîte vocale ».

— Numéro du domicile, ordonna Tony. Et met le sur haut-parleur »

Jarvis s’exécuta et Tony écouta les quatre sonneries avant d’entendre le clic de la boîte vocale.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien au 310-555-4310. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, alors laissez un message_ »

Lorsque le bip résonna, Tony s’exclama : « Pepper, où est-ce que vous êtes, bon sang ? Appelez-moi ». Se levant, il prit une chemise pour couvrir le réacteur qui apparaissait à travers le trou dans son t-shirt sans manche. « Jarvis, sauvegarde et ferme tout. Je vais chez elle »

Il survola les escaliers pendant que Jarvis éteignait les hologrammes. _Je n’aime pas ça du tout_. Pepper avait de l’ _importance_ , qu’elle voulait le reconnaitre ou non, et il avait soudainement des visions d’elle fiévreuse ou inconsciente, ou les deux à la fois, étendue sur le sol de sa salle-de-bain ou trop faible pour bouger.

Il alla directement dans le petit bureau qu’elle avait aménagé dans une de ses suites. Tony n’avait pas pour habitude de se mêler du bureau de Pepper, mais il la connaissait, et il devait y avoir quelque part un trousseau de clé de secours ; elle était assez prudente pour en avoir au moins un de rechange.

Le premier tiroir qu’il ouvrit comportait des fournitures de bureau et du papier à entêtes, mais le second avait des objets plus personnels. Tony sorti une boîte quelconque qui renfermait une brosse à cheveux et plusieurs élastiques, et il sourit lorsqu’il vit les clés en-dessous. Il les prit, déposa la boîte à sa place et referma le tiroir.

Alors qu’il quittait son bureau, Jarvis annonça : « Il y a un appel entrant de M. Hogan.

— Prend le message, ordonna Tony, se dirigeant vers l’escalier. Je vais conduire moi-même.

— Je vous suggère de faire autrement, Monsieur. Il dit que c’est une urgence.

— Ngh... Tony s’arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Okay, passe le moi.

— Monsieur ? La voix de Hogan était enrouée et inégale. L’inquiétude de Tony doubla soudainement.

— Je suis là. C’est quoi le problème ? Vous allez bien, Happy ?

— Non… Je veux dire, ouais, je vais bien, mais ce n’est pas… nous… notre voiture a été attaquée, monsieur. Ce matin »

Tony fronça des sourcils dans le vide. « Attaquée ? D’où est-ce que vous appelez ? Et attendez… attendez une minute, qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par _nous_ ? »

Ses veines se glacèrent alors que Hogan formulait une réponse, la voix du chauffeur remplit de douleur. « Mlle Potts et moi-même. Sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer alors elle m’a appelé pour que je passe la chercher. Ils nous ont arrêté sur le bas côté de la route… » Sa voix s’effaça un moment : « Je me suis réveillé mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle n’est tout simplement pas là »

Tony avait déjà eu peur avant. Il avait fini par très bien connaitre ce sentiment en Afghanistan, mais jamais ne l’avait-il senti de cette manière, comme si la terre était en train de s’ouvrir juste devant lui. Le calme mortuaire de sa propre voix le surprit. « Où êtes-vous maintenant ?

— L'hôpital Queen of the Valley… monsieur, je suis…

— J’arrive tout de suite ». Tony fit un geste de la main qu’il savait que son ordinateur comprendrait, et couru en bas des escaliers, en avalant les marches. « Jarvis…

— Monsieur, je ne pense pas que l’armure est une réponse appropriée à ce moment » dit Jarvis inconfortable.

Tony ne ralentit pas. « Evidement que ça ne l’est pas, mais ça ne m’avance à rien si je n’ai pas une putain de cible ». Il s’arrêta en dérapant devant l’Audi et ouvrit la portière, sauta dans le siège et choisit de mettre sa ceinture, parce que la vitesse à laquelle il avait l’intention de conduire nécessitait des mesures de sécurité. « Met toi au boulot. Trouve tout ce que tu peux. Pirate les registres de la police si tu le dois ; je veux n’importe quelle bride d’information disponible. Fais-moi un rapport dès que tu as quelque chose »

Il claqua la portière et fit rugir le moteur, laissant des traces sur le sol en démarrant.

La route jusqu’à l’hôpital se fit dans la confusion la plus totale, entre changements de files et klaxons énervés. Tony garda le minimum d’attention nécessaire pour conduire, le reste de son esprit tournant furieusement.

_Pepper._

En extrapolant à partir de ce que Hogan avait dit, la limousine avait été prise dans une embuscade et Hogan assommé. Le lieu où se trouvait Pepper était inconnu. C’était complètement et totalement _inacceptable_ , et la peur et la rage qui criaient dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine étaient seulement contenus parce qu’avant qu’il ait plus d’informations, il n’y avait rien que Tony puisse faire.

Heureusement pour ses nerfs à vifs et pour l’équipe médicale de l’hôpital, Happy était dans un lit normal, et pas en soins intensifs, ce qui voulait dire qu’il pouvait recevoir des visites en dehors de sa famille. Le chauffeur était l’employé de Tony, pas de Stark Industries, mais il avait la même assurance maladie que les cadres de SI, et cela impliquait une chambre privée.

Happy était assis sur, et non pas dans, son lit lorsque Tony débarqua dans sa chambre. Son visage était verdâtre et il arborait un bandage sur une oreille. Son visage exprimait l’angoisse. « M. Stark… »

Tony leva une main. « Les choses importantes d’abord. Comment allez-vous ? »

Happy haussa les épaules et grimaça. « Mal de crâne. Je vivrai »

Tony hocha la tête. « Commencez depuis le début »

Le chauffeur se frotta la nuque. « Elle a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher lorsque sa voiture refusait de démarrer. Je suis arrivé juste avant sept heures ; l’autoroute était un vrai parking, alors on a pris une route secondaire »

Tony savait de quel chemin parlait Hogan ; c’était une route côtière qui traversait de belles étendues inhabitées. Hogan baissa sa main et continua : « On était la seule voiture sur quelque chose comme 1.5 kilomètres il me semble, quand une moto de policier nous a arrêté. Du moins, c’est ce qu’ils voulaient nous faire croire »

Il leva les yeux jusqu’à Tony, le regard rempli de douleurs qui n’étaient pas dû à ses blessures. « C’était la routine, permis de conduire et numéro d'immatriculation, et Mlle Potts a ouvert la vitre de séparation pour demander ce qui se passait. Le policier a alors jeté quelque chose à l’intérieur, une sorte de fumigène, parce que ça puait vraiment et on a commencé à suffoquer »

Tony serra les poings, mais il n’interrompit pas. Hogan était la meilleure piste qu’il avait.

« J’ai sauté sur ce fils de pute et on est tous les deux tombés à terre, mais il a eut un coup chanceux avec sa matraque. Lorsque j’ai ouvert les yeux, la limousine était partie et il y avait une camionnette entière de travailleurs immigrés qui se tenaient autour de moi ». La mâchoire de Hogan tiqua légèrement. « Deux d’entre eux m’ont tenu en place jusqu’à que l'ambulance arrive. Je n’étais pas très content sur le moment mais je ne n'avais pas les idées très claires non plus »

Une partie de l’esprit de Tony fit une note mentale de trouver qui étaient ces deux bons samaritains, parce que dans sa bible, les gens qui aidaient ses employés méritaient une récompense. Mais son attention était ailleurs. « Ont-ils vu où est allé la limousine ? »

Happy commença à secouer la tête et puis renonça sous l’effet de la douleur. « Non, elle était partie depuis longtemps »

Avec Pepper à l’intérieur… et gazée, il semblait. « Très bien ». Il réfléchit rapidement pendant un moment. « La limousine a un GPS et un traqueur, et le téléphone de Pepper a une puce pour le localiser. C’est un début. Ils ont peut-être jeté le GPS mais je doute qu’ils vont penser à chercher le traqueur de la voiture. » Il avait besoin d’appeler Jarvis _maintenant_. « Si vous pensez à quoi que ce soit d’autre… »

Hogan sauta sur ses pieds. « Monsieur, je viens avec… »

Tony attrapa rapidement le bras de Hogan alors que le chauffeur tanguait.

« Vous restez _là_ , au moins jusqu’à que vous soyez en mesure de marcher sans que vos yeux se croisent. » Il adressa à Hogan un regard sévère.

« Vous allez avoir besoin d’aide ». Hogan n’abandonnait pas facilement, mais il n’allait clairement pas bien.

« J’ai Jarvis. Je vais avoir Rhodey. Vous restez jusqu’à que les docteurs décident que vous pouvez partir ». Du fait que Hogan soit blessé, Tony fut capable de le repousser sur le lit. Chacun de ses nerfs lui criait de courir trouver Pepper _maintenant_ , mais il avait des responsabilités envers Happy aussi.

Hogan déglutit péniblement et céda, ferma les yeux et devint encore plus vert. « C’était des pros, monsieur » dit-il, presqu’aussi bas qu’un soupir. « C’était sans accroc »

Tony hocha légèrement tête, même si Hogan ne pouvait pas le voir. « Bien »

Il donna une tape sur l’épaule de l’homme en face de lui. « Reposez-vous. On vous tiendra au courant.

— Merci ». Hogan semblait s’enfoncer dans le matelas. « Vous allez la trouver »

Tony tourna sur ses talons et quitta la pièce au pas de course.

 _Si la drogue l’a rendu malade, quel effet est-ce que ça a sur Pepper ?_ Cette pensée alimentait sa rage dopée par la peur. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour sortir son téléphone, jura lorsqu’il vit un de ces panneaux qui en interdisent l’usage et accéléra le pas.

Dès que son téléphone fut allumé, Tony activa le détecteur vocal et appela Jarvis, lui demandant de chercher le traqueur de la voiture. Il appela ensuite Rhodey.

Le colonel n’était pas vraiment enchanté de se faire interrompre au beau milieu d’une réunion, mais il prêta attention à l’annonce de la nouvelle. « Merde, Tony. Pepper, elle… as-tu déjà appelé les flics ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont faire que Jarvis ne peut pas ? répliqua Tony. Ça doit être un enlèvement pour une rançon, où ils l’auraient juste tuée sur les lieux.

— Ouais… ». Tony entendit le doute dans la voix de Rhodey, mais il refusa d’y prêter attention. La même inquiétude était tapie dans son propre esprit, constamment ignoré : l’idée que Pepper puisse avoir été enlevée dans le cadre d’un plan de vengeance. Tuer quelqu’un immédiatement n’offrait pas les mêmes possibilités que faire durer l’espoir. « Je suis en route… où es-tu en ce moment ?

— Je retourne à la maison. Jarvis devrait avoir quelque chose d’ici le temps que j’arrive »

Tony fit adroitement un écart autour d’une voiture plus lente. « Rejoins-moi là-bas »

Il arriva avant Rhodey, mais pas de beaucoup ; la jeep du colonel se rangea dans le garage au moment où Tony sortait de sa voiture. Tony ne lui adressa pas un regard. « Jarvis, au rapport » ordonna-t-il.

« J’ai localisé aussi bien le portable de Pepper que le traqueur de la limousine, même si le GPS semble éteint ». La voix de Jarvis était crispée : « Le téléphone est stationnaire, approximativement quarante cinq kilomètres nord/nord-est d’ici. Le traqueur est quelques cent kilomètres plus loin, et il est en mouvement »

— Bien. Charge les deux coordonnées dans l’armure et allons-y ». Tony ouvrit d'un coup sec le tiroir où il conservait les combinaisons en néoprène qu'il portait sous l'armure.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas appeler la police ? demanda Rhodey hésitant. Ils ont beaucoup plus d'expérience dans ce genre de domaine »

Tony grinça des dents : « J'ai _été_ kidnappé, Rhodey, ça compte comme de l'expérience ». Il commença à se déshabiller sur place. « On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Tu ferais mieux de me suivre au sol ». Tony pouvait, si nécessaire, porter un passager en vol, mais seulement si la personne était assez consciente pour s'accrocher.

« Compris ». Rhodey retourna à son véhicule. Tony envisagea brièvement de lui proposer quelque chose de plus rapide, puis abandonna l'idée ; la jeep pouvait supporter une sortie de route, s'ils en venaient à ça.

La plateforme d'assemblement s'ouvrait alors que Jarvis préparait l'armure. Tony enfila la combinaison, zippa la fermeture et fit un pas en avant pour permettre aux bras mécaniques de faire leur travail.

_Accrochez-vous Pepper ; j'arrive._

* * *

  _Non_ , se dit sévèrement Virginia pour elle-même. _Non, non, non_.

Devant l'inconnu qu'il y avait derrière ses yeux, ce mot pouvait vouloir dire plusieurs choses. Ne panique pas, ne bouge pas, ne vomit pas. D'une certaine manière, cela les signifiait tous. Virginia resta parfaitement immobile, en essayant de paraitre encore inconsciente, et serra les dents pour réprimer la nausée qui menaçait de la submerger.

Le ruban adhésif sur sa bouche pouvait la tuer si elle perdait le contrôle sur son ventre. Elle inspira aussi profondément et silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait à travers son nez douloureux. Heureusement, l'air qu'elle respirait était frais, et son ventre s'apaisa un peu.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait ; Virginia se souvenait très bien que Happy avait été arrêté par un motard qui n'était pas un flic. Elle se souvenait même de l'avoir vu plaquer le faux policier au sol, mais au même moment les gaz avaient eu raison d'elle. _J'espère qu'il va bien..._

Sa gorge était sèche et elle avait un goût horrible dans la bouche. Qu'importe le gaz qu'ils avaient utilisé, il semblait lui avoir brûlé le nez. Mais elle ne constatait pas d'autres blessures.

Virginia essaya d'en apprendre autant que possible sur son environnement sans bouger. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose de relativement mou, sinon bosselé, et ses mains ‒ attachées dans son dos ‒ étaient pressées entre elle et quelque chose d'également mou. _Un canapé ?_

L'air était frais, oui, mais il y flottait une odeur de renfermé. Et il y avait des voix, légèrement étouffées par la distance ou un obstacle. Mais avant qu'elle puisse suffisamment se concentrer pour essayer de distinguer ce qu’il était dit, elles s'éteignirent.

Il y avait aussi quelque chose qui lui couvrait les yeux, réalisa Virginia ; quelque chose de léger et ample. Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et ne vit rien, ses cils battaient contre le bandeau. _Et, bien, c'est rassurant. En quelque sorte._

Un bandeau signifiait que ses ravisseurs ne voulaient pas qu'elle les voit, ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils avaient l'intention de la libérer au bout du compte. C'était un maigre espoir, mais c'était déjà quelque chose après tout.

Ce qui lui entravait les poignés était serré et fin : pas au point de lui couper la circulation, mais assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se dégager. Ses chevilles étaient elles aussi attachées, réalisa-t-elle, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. _Je suis complètement impuissante._

Ses chaussures avaient disparu, mais à sa connaissance, elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, ce qui était aussi rassurant. _C'est une bonne chose que j'ai choisi de porter un pantalon ce matin plutôt qu'une jupe..._

Une voix à côté d'elle la fit presque tressaillir. « Elle s'est réveillée ? » Froide, masculine, brusque.

Une voix plus jeune, aussi celle d'un homme, répondit : « Elle bougeait il y a encore une minute, mais elle a arrêté »

La première voix grogna. Virginia entendit des pas et elle réussit à ne pas réagir lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule et la secoua. Puis des doigts tâtonnèrent le long de sa joue, et d'un geste brutal, le ruban adhésif fut arraché.

Virginia ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter. Elle eut l'impression que la peau avait été arrachée avec le scotch, mais il était bon de pouvoir prendre une grande inspiration. Elle entendit grogner de nouveau, mais cette fois de satisfaction. La main sur son épaule se resserra, pas de manière menaçante, mais presque. « Vous êtes réveillée maintenant ? »

Il semblait inutile de le nier, alors Virginia passa sa langue sur ses lèvres ‒ l'adhésif avait un goût amer ‒ et dit : « Oui ». Sa voix était rauque.

« Bien. Ecoutez : on ne veut pas vous blessez, donc tant que vous coopérez, tout ira bien pour vous. Faites juste ce que l'on vous dit sans faire de problème et vous pourrez rentrer dans un jour ou deux ». La main la secoua. «Vous m'avez compris ? »

Virginia acquiesça frénétiquement.

« Bien » dit-il de nouveau, et il la lâcha. Les pas s'éloignèrent et une porte se ferma. Virginia resta sans bouger, sachant qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans la pièce, mais sa gorge était aussi sèche que ses lèvres et elle demanda finalement : « Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque à boire ? »

Sa propre voix lui parut étrangère et Virginia réalisa que sous son masque de logique se cachait une peur glaçante.

« Ouais, j'imagine ». L'homme le plus jeune semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Elle entendit des bruits de verre qui s'entrechoquait et puis le son d'une bouteille ouverte. Un moment plus tard, un bras maladroit se glissa sous elle pour la placer droite sur le canapé.

Il lui était difficile de garder son équilibre avec les mains dans le dos et ses chevilles attachées, mais Virginia y parvint, sentant le béton glacé sous ses pieds, et plus concentrée sur la promesse d'eau qu'autre chose. Elle sentit le goulot de la bouteille lui frôler les lèvres et pencha la tête lorsque l'homme l'inclina.

Chaude... chaude mais sucrée. Virginia voulait vider le contenu d'un seul coup, mais son estomac n'était pas encore remis, elle se contenta de quelques gorgées. Des gouttes s'échappèrent au coin de sa bouche et elle les lécha rapidement. « C'est assez ». Après une seconde, elle ajouta : « Merci »

Etre polie était bien la dernière qu'elle avait envie de faire, mais cela pouvait faire la différence.

« Ouais... ». L'homme s'éloigna, et en jugeant d'après le son, il se rassit de nouveau. Un léger froissement de papier trahit la présence d'un magazine.

Virginia réprima un haut-le-cœur de son ventre mécontent et essaya de respirer lentement. _L'hyperventilation ne va pas aider, Virginia._

Son esprit tournait toujours à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il était évident qu'elle était retenue pour une raison, et la cible était plus que manifeste. _Tony._

Virginia se demandait s'il avait même conscience qu'elle avait été enlevée. Elle se demandait si Happy allait bien, s'il était blessé, ou mort... ou captif tout comme elle. Elle se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Tony lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle était utilisée comme un moyen de pression contre lui.

Elle se demandait si elle allait s'en sortir vivante. Et si elle verrait encore quelque chose dans sa vie.

« L'homme qui était avec moi, essaya-t-elle un moment plus tard, pouvez-vous me dire s'il va bien ? »

Le bruit d'une page tournée atteignit ses oreilles. « Je ne suis pas supposé vous parlez » répondit la voix de façon désintéressée.

 _Bien essayé._ Il était difficile de restée assise avec aussi peu d'équilibre et sans voir, et sa tête était douloureuse. Lentement, Virginia s'allongea sur le côté. Le canapé n'était pas plus confortable de cette manière, mais horizontal était mieux que vertical, et Virginia essaya de se détendre.

 _Si Tony a un tant soit peu de bon sens, il leur dira d'aller se faire voir._ Cela serait la chose la plus pragmatique à faire.

Mais elle connaissait que trop bien son patron. Tony verrait son enlèvement au moins comme un coup porté à sa fierté ; elle avait bien peur que ses ravisseurs ne viennent de provoquer une super-armure mécanique commandée par un homme très en colère.

 _Ils doivent savoir. Ils doivent être préparés pour Iron Man._ Et cette pensée _lui_ glaça le sang, parce que cela signifiait soit l'usage d'une violence déchaînée sur une échelle qu'elle ne voulait même pas imaginer, soit qu'elle était si bien cachée que même l'éventuelle combinaison de Tony et de Stark Industries ‒ et sans doute la police ‒ ne pourrait la trouver.

Dans les deux cas, cela ne semblait pas bon. Ni pour Tony, ni pour les ravisseurs, et ni pour elle.

Fermant les yeux, Virginia essaya de ne pas trembler.

Elle était presqu'à demi-assoupie lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et que quelqu'un entra bruyamment. « Debout » ordonna l'homme à la voix froide, et Virginia le surnomma mentalement Numéro Un.

Le deuxième homme, Numéro Deux, se rapprocha. Les liens qui entravaient ses chevilles furent coupés d'un coup sec, et elle fut ensuite hissée sur ses pieds. Une main se referma sur son bras en la serrant fort, mais elle était reconnaissante pour le soutient alors qu'elle trébuchait. Ensuite, l'homme la poussa en avant, sans être trop rapide.

Et Virginia se souvint.

_Sans le vacillement du feu dans la cheminée et la lueur de l'arc reactor, le rez-de-chaussée était presque dans le noir. Elle avait été absorbée par le travail dans son bureau au manoir Stark, et seul son estomac lui avait rappelé combien il se faisait tard, mais elle avait imaginé que Tony était sorti pour la soirée. Virginia ne s'était pas attendue à la trouver assis effondré sur son propre canapé._

_Il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse distinguer les détails. La chemise de son patron était déboutonnée. Le verre dans sa main ne contenait presque plus que de la glace. Ses yeux étaient ouverts mais perdus dans le vague._

_« Tony, vous allez bien ?_

_— Quarante sept marches, lâcha-t-il d'une voix qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier mais qui lui serra la gorge. J'ai tout mémorisé »_

_De temps à autres, Virginia réagissait à l'instinct. Elle marcha jusqu'au canapé et s'assit, ni trop proche, mais ni trop loin non plus. « Qu'avez-vous mémorisé ? »_

_Et il le lui dit. Pas beaucoup, juste quelques brides décousues qu'elle essaya d'organiser, à propos des caves, des tunnels, et du fait d’utiliser ses oreilles et sa mémoire puisqu'ils ne le laissaient jamais voir où il allait._

_Et entre deux mots, il s'endormit en ronflant légèrement. Virginia retira le verre de ses doigts, l'allongea sur les cousins et le couvrit d'une couverture qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé. Et elle rentra chez elle._

_En se souvenant._

C'était la même chose à ce moment. _Tourner à droite juste après la porte. Un couloir probablement. Quatorze marches, non, quinze, tourner droite encore. Une autre pièce..._ Au moins, cela semblait différent.

La main sur son bras la conduisit quelques pas plus loin, puis la laissa soudainement. « Ne bougez pas avant qu'on ait fermé la porte » prévient Numéro Un, et elle sentit des mains manipuler les liens sur ses poignets. Un instant après, ils avaient disparus.

Virginia resta docilement immobile jusqu'à que la porte derrière elle se referme et qu'elle entende le son d'un verrou. Puis, elle leva ses mains tremblantes à ses yeux et retira le bandeau.

La lumière fit larmoyer ses yeux, mais elle les sécha et s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la petite pièce. Le bandeau dans ses mains était un de ces masques pour dormir que l'on trouvait dans les avions ; il avait même une paire d'yeux stylisés imprimés d'un côté.

Virginia respira profondément et essaya d'arrêter ses tremblements. Puis, elle regarda plus attentivement. La pièce avait été clairement aménagée comme une cellule - tiret - chambre : il y avait un petit lit pliable avec une pile de couvertures, une chaise qui semblait peu solide, une petite table et rien d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et la porte de l’unique autre sortie avait été retirée pour être remplacée par un rideau de douche bon marché. Lorsqu'elle le tira sur le côté, Virginia découvrit une salle-de-bain, petite mais fonctionnelle, avec un lavabo et des toilettes. Ce n'était pas récent, mais relativement propre malgré tout. Il y avait même deux serviettes et un peu de savon.

Elle chercha du regard des caméras. Il y en avait une, plutôt en évidence, dans le coin gauche du vestibule : elle couvrait la plupart de la pièce, et même si elle pouvait tirer le rideau pour avoir un peu d'intimité, la personne de l'autre côté l'appareil saurait où elle était. La salle-de-bain, elle était soulagée de le constater, n'avait pas de caméra.

_Enfin, elle pourrait bien être dissimulée. Mais pourquoi se donner la peine alors que l'autre est bien en évidence ?_

De toute façon, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à propos de la surveillance... du moins, rien que ses ravisseurs ne pouvaient pas rectifier.

Virginia utilisa les toilettes et se lava les mains, en se regardant son reflet dans le miroir taché. Son visage était dénué de couleur, à l'exception d'un rectangle rouge là où l'adhésif avait été collé, et ses cheveux frisottaient en dehors de son chignon à moitié défait. Elle paraissait terrifiée et malade. _Ça correspond : je **suis** terrifiée et malade._

Mais un peu plus d'eau, but au robinet, l'aida à se sentir un peu mieux, et l’usage du savon permit de retirer le restant de colle de l'adhésif, même si cela lui brûla la peau. Elle défit sa coiffure, regrettant de ne pas avoir de peigne et se frotta le crâne pour faire passer la douleur.

Sa montre lui avait été retirée, c'est pourquoi elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'elle était restée inconsciente. _Des heures probablement, le temps de m'emmener là où je suis._ Les mûrs étaient en parpaing et le sol en béton, ce qui paraissait plus industriel que résidentiel. Virginia réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait rien entendre : pas de circulation ou de sirène, pas de voix.

_Peut-être que c'est la nuit. Peut-être que je suis dans une pièce intérieure. Peut-être..._

Mais ce n'était que des spéculations. Sans plus d'informations, elle ne pouvait que supposer.

Sa gorge était irritée. Agissant à l'instant, Virginia se dirigea vers le matelas, secoua une des couvertures et s'allongea, en se couvrant entièrement. En formant un cocon.

Elle ne pleura pas. Mais seulement parce qu'elle bloqua chacun de ses muscles jusqu'à que le sommeil l'emporte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincoflex est à l’origine des meilleurs passages de cette histoire, et Laura27md de ceux qui sont les plus clairs !

 

Le téléphone de Pepper avait été abandonné dans les déchets et la mauvaise herbe qui bordaient l’autoroute. Tony se pencha pour le prendre, ignorant l’effet qu’Iron Man avait sur la circulation à côté et passa délicatement le menu en revu. La dextérité était quelque chose de difficile en armure, et s’il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait briser le téléphone juste en le serrant.

Des appels manqués défilèrent sur l’écran, dont les siens. Il semblait que Pepper avait arrêté de prendre des appels après sept heures trente ce matin, ce qui correspondait à la chronologie que Happy lui avait décrite. « Alors comment est-il arrivé ici ? murmura Tony pour lui-même. L’ont-ils jeté ? Ou est-ce elle ? »

C’était une image réconfortante, l’idée que Pepper essayait de laisser une piste à suivre tel le petit Poucet, mais Jarvis l’interrompit : « C’est très probablement ses ravisseurs qui se sont débarrassé du téléphone, monsieur. Ils devaient sûrement savoir à propos de la puce GPS »

Tony grommela : « Est-ce qu’il est d’aucune aide ?

— C’est possible. Il peut y avoir des empreintes sur l’appareil qui pourraient aider à identifier les responsables.

Le ton de Jarvis semblait alarmant : « Cependant, pour cela, vous allez devoir impliquer la police.

— Quoi, tu ne peux pas pirater la base de données ? » Tony appuya sur une petite encoche sur la pièce de l'armure de sa cuisse droite et plaça le téléphone dans la fente qui apparut, puis referma la poche.

« Avec du temps, oui. Mais cela serait plus efficace de le faire en passant par des voies officielles.

— Allons rattrapez la limousine d'abord ». Tony se raidit et activa ses propulseurs, s'élevant dans le ciel. « Balance moi les coordonnées et appelle Rhodey »

Jarvis fit prendre de l'altitude à l'armure et quelques instants plus tard, la voix de Rhodey résonna dans les oreilles de Tony. « De la chance ?

— J'ai trouvé son téléphone, répondit Tony laconiquement. Ils l'avaient jeté sur le bord de la route. Je pars à la recherche de la limousine maintenant.

— Ok, très bien. Je suis derrière toi ». Jarvis avait aussi pris en charge le GPS de la jeep de Rhodey et guidait le colonel sur les traces de Tony. « Juste, fais attention, ok ? Ils doivent savoir que tu arrives, et tu ne peux pas juste débarquer là-bas s'ils ont Pepper.

— Je sais ça ». Tony ne pouvait pas l' _oublier_. Toute la force et le pouvoir de destruction qu'il portait avec lui seraient complètement inutiles s'ils pressaient un couteau contre la gorge de Pepper. « Ils peuvent ne _pas_ savoir ça cependant. Et dans ce cas, je compte utiliser l'avantage de l'effet de surprise.

— Colle leur une raclée alors ». Rhodes coupa la connexion et Tony reporta son attention sur le paysage et la mission qui l'attendait. Il était tout seul là-dessus : Rhodey était au moins quinze kilomètres derrière lui à ce moment, et la distance continuait de s'élargir. De plus, Tony ignorait si Pepper était toujours dans la voiture.

_De toute manière, je vais bien finir par le savoir._

Dix minutes supplémentaires de vol lui permirent d'être à portée de vue de son objectif. Jarvis l’avait informé que la limousine avait arrêté de bouger une demi-heure auparavant, et maintenant l'interface de son armure affichait une balise sur une voiture parmi beaucoup d'autres.

« Un Wal-Mart ? Ils l'ont garée dans un _parking de Wal-Mart_ ? s'exclama Tony incrédule. Ils sont fou ou quoi ?!

— Je vais considérer ça comme une question rhétorique, répondit Jarvis de manière pédante. S'il vous plaît, faites attention aux passants innocents, monsieur.

— Ouais-ouais ». Il descendit du ciel sans enthousiasme parce que la boule dans son ventre lui disait que c'était une autre fausse piste. La limousine était presqu'à l'extrémité du parking ; il n'y avait donc personne à côté, même si Tony était presque sûr que quelqu'un l'avait vu arriver. « Scan, Jarvis »

Le résultat s'afficha devant ses yeux, superposé sur le véhicule et confirmait ce Jarvis lui disait : « Pas d'explosif. Pas de signature thermique.

— Vide ». Tony referma une main sur une poignée de porte, près à l'arracher dans un élan de colère, mais elle n'était pas fermée. Il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte sur les sièges arrières ; rien du tout. Happy aurait pu y avoir passé l’aspirateur ce matin, elle n’était pas moins propre.

Il vérifia l'avant aussi, et commanda à Jarvis l'ouverture du coffre, mais il n'y avait rien, pas même un message.

Une impasse.

Tony ferma les portes en les ménageant volontairement et s'éloigna du véhicule.

« Jarvis, enregistre les coordonnées pour qu'on envoie quelqu'un récupérer la limousine » ordonna-t-il, et encore une fois, il s'envola, essayant de contrôler son humeur et sa panique. « Rhodey...

— Rien, n'est-ce pas ? La voix du colonel était misérable.

— Rien du tout ». Tony n'essaya même pas d'apporter une note de légèreté ; rien de tout ça n'était amusant. « Je ferais mieux de faire le tour.

— Ouais... Rhodes hésita. Tu vas appeler les flics maintenant ?

— Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il, amer.

* * *

Le son du verrou qui tournait réveilla Virginia, et elle s’assit dans un sursaut, la panique la submergeant. Un homme grand s’engouffra dans la pièce, et toute les horreurs qui pouvait l’attendre défilèrent devant ses yeux : viol, torture, la mort…

L’homme portait un coupe-vent et une cagoule noire, lui donnant l’air d’une caricature. Il tenait un plateau avec quelque chose dessus. Un autre homme, portant lui aussi une cagoule, se tenait à l’extérieur, les bras croisés. Virginia se redressa contre le mur derrière le matelas, se sachant parfaitement sans défense, mais pas prête pour autant à courber la tête.

Mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblait lui prêter d’attention. Celui qui portait le plateau traversa la pièce pour le déposer sur la table, puis se retourna vers la porte sans un mot. A mis chemin, il hésita et regarda en arrière : « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec la voix de Numéro Deux.

Toujours effrayée, elle fit non de la tête machinalement, et il partit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le verrou tourna et indiqua qu’elle était de nouveau tranquille.

Virginia resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes, de peur qu’ils ne reviennent ; mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aucun son ne venait de derrière la porte. Petit-à-petit, elle força ses muscles crispés à se relâcher.

_C’est bon… Ils sont partis…_

Finalement, l’odeur de la nourriture sur le plateau attira son attention, et Virginia réalisa qu’elle mourrait de faim. Elle se libéra de sa couverture, se leva sur ses jambes légèrement tremblantes et se lança à l’exploration.

C’était un plat préparé bas de gamme, le genre de produit qu’elle n’aurait jamais considéré en temps normal. _Tu n’es pas en position de faire la fine bouche, débrouille toi avec ça._ A côté, il y avait une tasse de café, noir et sans sucre, mais elle le but quand même, appréciant le flot soudain de caféine. Et la nourriture, elle trouva, avait plutôt bon goût.

Alors qu’elle finissait son repas, Virginia se sentit mieux, et elle se reprocha sa réaction lors de la venue de ses geôliers. Elle semblait maintenant un peu excessive, et en plus… _Tu aurais pu demander un peigne, ou une brosse à dent, ou des vêtements de rechange…_

En posant sa fourchette, elle décida de faire mieux la prochaine fois, lorsqu’elle se présenterait.

Son repas terminé, Virginia n’eut plus rien à faire. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de l’oisiveté ‒ le poste d’assistante personnelle de Tony Stark laissait peu de temps mort ‒ et même lorsqu’elle ne travaillait pas, elle avait généralement un livre ou un dessin pour l’occuper. Mais il n’y avait rien ici.

« Regarde le bon côté des choses, se dit-elle à voix basse au cas où quelqu’un était en train d’écouter. Cela pourrait être bien _pire_ »

Mais cela ne fit pas passer le temps plus vite. Elle retourna sur son matelas ‒ la chaise n’était pas très confortable ‒ et s’assit dos contre le mur, enroulée sur elle-même pour se protéger de l’air froid. Et elle réfléchit.

Tout semblait indiquer que ses ravisseurs étaient sincères dans ce qu’ils disaient. Ils prenaient relativement bien soin d’elle jusqu’ici, et alors qu’ils n’avaient pas été tendres, ils n’étaient pas allés jusqu’à être brutaux non plus. _Tu es une marchandise pour eux. Ils ne vont pas diminuer ta valeur._

Ce n’était pas une pensée particulièrement agréable, mais Virginia était déterminée à être rationnelle. Elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’options à ce moment : s’échapper semblait une issue peu probable. Rester assise et attendre un sauvetage ou une remise en liberté allait à l’encontre de ses principes, mais elle n’était pas sure de ce qu’elle pouvait _faire_.

_Réfléchie au moins. Tu as un cerveau. Qu’est-ce que tu sais qui pourrait t’aider ?_

Pour commencer, il devait y avoir au moins trois personnes d’impliquées, se dit Virginia, étant donné qu’elle avait entendu une conversation étouffée lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée la première fois et qu’il y avait déjà quelqu’un dans la pièce avec elle. Trois hommes, fut-elle tentée de dire ; la troisième voix n’avait pas semblé être celle d’une femme.

Il était évident que tout ceci avait été planifié, étant donné l’organisation et la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient réussi à neutraliser Happy. Le souvenir la fit grimacer, et elle espérait de nouveau qu’il allait bien… et qu’il était libre. _Sois logique. L’assistante personnelle d’Iron Man est une prise suffisante. Pourquoi aussi enlever son chauffeur ?_

Elle se demanda ce qu’ils exigeraient de Tony, ou d’Iron Man. De l’argent, des armes, une requête ? Cela semblait quelque chose d’inconsidéré, étant donné le caractère de Tony et son impulsivité, mais elle se dit ensuite que cela pouvait ne pas être complètement évident pour quelqu’un d’extérieur. Tout particulièrement s’ils étaient aveuglés par ce qu’ils pouvaient obtenir de lui.

Reposant sa tête contre le mur comme si elle était sur le point de s’endormir de nouveau, Virginia laissa ses yeux se fermer à demi et elle examina la pièce sous ses cils. La nourriture et la métabolisation du gaz par son corps avaient permis de clarifier son esprit, et il était plus facile de se concentrer, de relever les détails qu’elle avait manqués auparavant.

La pièce avait été peinte en blanc, il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait légèrement l’air d’être poussiéreuse, même si le sol semblait avoir été balayé. Au-dessous de sa tête, de la lumière était émise par quelques néons encastrés dans le genre de barres en métal que l’on retrouve dans les bureaux et les entrepôts partout à travers le monde.

La porte était en bois, et semblait assez robuste. Les gonds étaient à l’intérieur, mais ils étaient lourds et gros, et elle ne se pensait pas capable de les défaire sans outils, avec ou sans caméra. _Probablement même pas **avec** des outils_ , se dit-elle d’un air contrit. Il semblait que quelqu’un avait peint par-dessus.

Il y avait une grille de ventilation en hauteur, au-dessus de la table, ce qui expliquait pourquoi l’air de la pièce n’était pas renfermé, mais elle faisait approximativement la taille d’une boîte à chaussure. Même en partant du principe qu’elle pouvait ôter la grille, elle ne pourrait pas passer par là.

La minuscule lumière rouge émise par la caméra semblait se moquer d’elle. Elle ressemblait au mauvais œil, d’autant plus à cause de la lentille ; signe qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire sans être observée.

Les doigts bougeant machinalement, Virginia explora la couverture enroulée autour d’elle en essayant de faire croire qu’elle était simplement en train de gigoter. C’était un plaid de l’armée de mauvaise qualité, de ceux que l’on pouvait trouver dans n’importe quel grand magasin. Il y en avait deux de plus posés au bout du matelas ; l’un était identique, et l’autre était plus rêche, en laine sèche, épaisse et lourde, d’une couleur kaki marron qui lui indiquait qu’elle provenait sûrement d’un magasin de surplus de l’armée.

_Rien que je ne puisse utiliser comme une arme, ou comme un outil._

Elle pouvait démonter la chaise, ou même le lit, mais pas sans que ses ravisseurs ne le sachent.

Virginia se libéra de la couverture et s’assit sur le bord du lit, désireuse de s’étirer, mais soudainement pas d’humeur à le faire si des yeux hostiles l’observaient. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la minuscule salle-de-bain et tira le rideau derrière elle. Il y avait quelques centimètres d’ouvert sur chaque côtés, mais elle ne pensait pas que la caméra pourrait y voir quelque chose.

Il n’y avait rien dans la salle-de-bain qui pouvait être démonté. Elle regarda froidement le miroir. _Je pourrais le casser si j’avais quelque chose d’assez lourd._ En fait, elle pouvait même réussir à le dissimuler si elle maintenait le rideau fermé et si personne ne venait regarder à l’intérieur.

Virginia réfléchie à l’idée, puis la laissa de côté pour l’heure. _La vérité est que personne n’a essayé de me faire du mal pour le moment._ Elle n’avait même pas été vraiment menacée ; Numéro Un avait sous-entendu qu’il y aurait des conséquences si elle se conduisait mal, mais rien de concret.

Combien même elle voulait une arme, _quelque chose_ qui pourrait lui donner un peu de force, elle décida à regret que pour l’instant il était plus sage de jouer le jeu de ses ravisseurs. _Souviens-toi, tu as de la valeur à leurs yeux. Tony va vouloir une preuve que tu es en vie._

Elle fit usage des toilette de nouveau, tira la chasse d’eau et se lava les mains en prenant son temps. Mais bien assez tôt, elle allait devoir rejoindre la pièce principale et son mobilier modeste.

Virginia reprit sa position sur le matelas, s’enveloppant de nouveau dans la couverture. Cela l’aida à se sentir mieux, en plus de la réchauffer, comme si cela la cachait réellement de la vue de la caméra. Elle croisa ses jambes, apaisa sa respiration et essaya de rester calme. Attendre, après tout, était une leçon déjà apprise.

Elle avait eu un entraînement de trois mois.

* * *

La demeure était semi-chaotique, avec ce qui semblait être pour Tony la moitié des forces de police de Malibu, faisant les cent pas et parlant à voix basses et pressantes. Rhodey avait sagement pris la responsabilité de les commander, et il essayait alors d’expliquer avec à peine une légère exaspération que Jarvis pouvait s’occuper de mettre sur écoute les lignes téléphoniques de Tony, mieux que les techniciens de la police ne pouvait le faire.

Se secouant de ses sombres pensées, Tony lança depuis le canapé dans lequel il s’était retranché : « Jarvis, peux-tu installer une écoute en parallèle des leurs ?

— Bien sûr » fut la réponse, surprenant la plupart des policiers qui cherchèrent autour eux avec de grands yeux la source de la voix mécanique.

« Fais-le alors » ordonna Tony brièvement. Il croisa le regard de Rhodey un bref instant à travers la pièce ; le colonel approuva et laissa passer le technicien.

Tony retourna dans sa léthargie. Rhodey et Jarvis avaient tous les deux eu raison : il était temps d’appeler la police, et Tony le fit dès qu’il fut rentré à la maison et qu’il eut retiré l’armure. Fait réjouissant, la réponse avait été rapide ; il était parfois utile d’être riche et influent.

Les détectives en charge avaient questionné Tony pendant une demi-heure, demandant les mêmes informations encore et encore, et il dû lutter pour conserver son calme. L’impulsion l’avait conduit à joindre son avocat, Josh Squire, et à faire le nécessaire pour avoir accès au maximum de liquide possible à tout moment, dans l’éventualité où cela devenait nécessaire. Squire, horrifié, avait entamé les démarches, et Tony savait que cette tâche au moins était traitée.

Mais sans rien d’autre sur sa liste, une étrange lassitude le maintenait alors en place. Sa gorge était serrée et douloureuse, et il y avait un nœud derrière son réacteur qui ne voulait simplement pas se défaire. Et dans le fond de l’esprit de Tony, un nom était répété en boucle.

_Pepper. Pepper. Pepper._

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment survivre sans elle. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de voir son visage, sous cent angles différents : souriant, fronçant les sourcils, exaspéré, effrayé, en colère ou fatigué, ou riant aux éclats. Tony savait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant qu’elle était ce qu’il voulait ; mais il n’avait pas vraiment réalisé combien elle était ce dont il avait _besoin_.

_J’espère qu’elle va bien, sinon…_

Il fixa vaguement les personnes envahissant sa demeure. Ils étaient en train d’installer une sorte de centre d’opération dans le bureau qu’il n’utilisait jamais ; un jargon policier s’en échappait à propos de _temps écoulé_ , de _suspects_ et de _bordel, mais qui fouille son appartement_ , mais cela semblait à côté de la plaque.

Il devait _faire_ quelque chose.

Mais il n’y avait rien du tout à faire.

Pepper et ses ravisseurs avaient disparu comme par magie, de la même manière qu’il avait été enlevé en Afghanistan. Le contrôle de la situation était maintenant aux mains de la police, et il ne pouvait qu’attendre. Et s’il y avait une chose que Tony détestait plus que le fait d’attendre, c’était de savoir que ses actions dépendaient de la volonté de quelqu’un d’autre.

Une soudaine agitation près de la porte fit apparaître Hogan, paraissant toujours souffrant, mais au moins en capacité de se tenir droit. Tony sauta sur ses pieds et franchit la distance qui le séparait de son chauffeur.

Hogan semblait décontenancé par l’agitation en cours. « Monsieur…, dit-il avec hésitation, je voulais juste savoir ce qui… »

Sa voix s’éteignit, et Tony le prit par le bras pour le conduire à travers le groupe de policiers. « L’élite de Malibu fait de son mieux, dit-il non entièrement sarcastique. Nous sommes… en quelque sorte dans l’attente de développement pour le moment »

Hogan grimaça, et pas à cause de la douleur que pouvait lui causer sa tête, pensa Tony. « Rien du tout ? »

Tony hésita, puis fit non de la tête. « Nous avons trouvé son téléphone où ils l’avaient jeté. Oh, et la limousine aussi. Mais à par ça… rien »

Hogan sembla rapetisser un peu, comme si la nouvelle venait de lui ôter un soutien invisible. « Monsieur, M. Stark… »

Ils atteignirent le couloir, qui était un peu plus calme. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Vous avez ma démission, Monsieur, lâcha Hogan dans une douloureuse dignité.

— Vous savez ce que j’en fais ? ». Tony le regarda fixement et leva une main lorsque Hogan ouvrit la bouche pour parler. « Fermez là, bordel. Vous avez fait de votre mieux, mais comme vous l’avez dit, c’était des pros ». La mâchoire de Hogan se contracta, mais Tony le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse trouver quelque chose à répondre. « De plus, si Pepper apprend que je vous ai laissé faire ça, elle nous tuera tous les deux, et je tiens à la vie »

Cela fit légèrement renifler le chauffeur. « Elle a… elle a des opinions très fermes.

— Parmi d’autres choses ». Le double sens était un automatisme. Tony observa derrière Hogan et à travers le hall. « Maintenant, venez. Vous pouvez prendre une des chambres d’amis.

— Monsieur, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi… » Protesta Hogan, avant de vaciller légèrement. Tony raffermit sa prise sur le bras de l’homme.

« Bien sûr, si vous souhaitez vraiment franchir le cordon de sécurité ici. De plus, je pense que les flics voudront vous parler s’ils ne l’ont pas déjà fait ». Il conduisit Hogan vers la chambre inoccupée la plus proche et ouvrit la porte. « Voyez, votre deuxième foyer. Maintenant, sauvez-moi du courroux de mon assistante et allez-y doucement pour un moment. Quand on saura quelque chose… »

Hogan hocha la tête lentement, se détacha de la prise de Tony et entra en boitant dans la chambre. Tony ferma lentement la porte derrière lui et retourna voir ce qui se passait. Il se sentit alerte de nouveau ; toujours furieux et effrayé, mais prêt à secouer certaines personnes si les choses ne bougeaient pas assez rapidement.

« Tony ! Te voilà » l’appela Rhodey en lui faisant signe de l’autre côté de la pièce. « Le FBI est là »

Tony se fraya un chemin jusqu’aux nouveaux arrivants qui se tenaient près de la porte. « Je ne me souviens pas avoir appelé les Fédéraux.

— Vous ne l’avez pas fait, répondit le plus grand, un homme imposant et séduisant, avec des cheveux noirs coupés cours et des yeux pénétrant, de la même couleur. Il tendit une main et se présenta : « Frank Donovan »

Tony leva légèrement la tête ‒ l’agent était très grand en effet ‒ et lui serra la main. La poignée de Donovan était ferme, sans être compétitive, et son regard était froid et évaluateur. « Voici mon équipe. Agents Alex Cross, Monica Davis et Jake Shaw ». Les trois personnes alignées derrière Donovan hochèrent toutes la tête ; deux femmes et un homme, tous les trois d’allure professionnelle bien qu’ils soient en vêtement civils. « Notre technicien travaille actuellement sur la mise sur écoute »

Tony soupira. « Écoutez, on a déjà été envahi par un million de flics. Je ne refuse pas de l’aide supplémentaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez faire plus.

— Laissez nous faire ». Il y avait à peine une trace de compassion dans la voix de l’agent. « J’ai cru comprendre que votre chauffeur avait assisté à l’enlèvement ?

— A essayé de _l’empêcher_ » corrigea sèchement Tony. En effet.

— On doit lui parler, répondit Donovan sans ciller.

— Première chambre sur la droite, indiqua Tony derrière lui. Mais allez-y doucement. Il est toujours dans un sale état.

— On fera attention » dit la plus petite des deux femmes, Cross, avec une voix étonnamment douce. Elle et l’autre femme échangèrent un regard et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la direction que Tony avait indiquée.

« Je dois vous parler à vous aussi, continua Donovan. Y-a-t-il un endroit où nous pouvons aller qui soit un peu plus calme ?

— Non ». Tony n’était pas prêt à laisser entrer quiconque dans son atelier, pas même un agent fédéral. _Surtout_ pas un agent fédéral. « Le canapé ou rien »

Le troisième agent, Shaw, parlait tranquillement avec Rhodey. Donovan hocha la tête en signe d’approbation et Tony les emmena dans le coin du salon le plus éloigné, qui offrait un semblant d’intimité.

Donovan s’installa sur le canapé avec aisance, tandis que Tony s‘assit à bonne distance, se demandant avec exaspération si tout ceci allait servir à quelque chose.

« M. Stark » commença Donovan avec une pointe d’accent. Qu’importe ce que c’était, cela ne collait pas avec son nom ; c’était loin d’être irlandais. « Avez-vous une idée de qui pourrait avoir enlevé Mlle Potts ?

— Si je le savais, je ne serais pas assis ici, répliqua Tony. Je serais en train de suspendre ces connards par les chevilles, à dix mille mètres d’altitude jusqu’à ce qu’ils la relâchent »

Donovan plissa les yeux, mais il ne releva pas la déclaration de Tony. « Un homme dans votre genre a toujours des ennemis »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Concurrents. Terroristes. Ennemis de la nation. Anciennes petites-amies. Choisissez une catégorie, j’ai probablement de quoi remplir la case ». Il serra les poings. « Mais ce n’est pas à propos de vengeance… n’est-ce pas ? »

L’agent hésita : « Ça n’y ressemble pas. Cela vous a-t-il traversé l’esprit qu’elle pouvait avoir été enlevée pour les informations qu’elle possède ? En tant que votre assistante, elle doit savoir beaucoup de choses concernant Stark Industries et vos… autres occupations »

Le sang de Tony se glaça. Il n’avait même pas songé à cette éventualité, il pensait juste que ses ravisseurs voulaient un moyen de pression sur _lui_. _Non… Pepper, non…_

Pendant un instant, une eau fantôme envahit son nez et sa bouche, repoussant l’air, le tirant vers un puits sans fond… _Non, pas elle !_

Et il y avait plus grave : ses ravisseurs avaient eu besoin de lui en bonne condition, mais si ceux de Pepper voulait juste lui arracher des secrets…

Tony sauta sur ses pieds. « S’ils n’ont pas appelé d’ici ce soir, je convoque une conférence de presse pour offrir une récompense en échange de son retour saine et sauve » dit-il catégoriquement et il se détourna, ses pas le conduisant automatiquement vers le refuge de son atelier.

Fermer la porte derrière lui coupa court à l’agitation qui régnait à l’étage et l’enferma dans un silence le plus complet. Une voix lui dit qu’il devrait remonter et essayer au moins de se rendre disponible pour les enquêteurs, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se sentir une minute de plus comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

« Jarvis, comment cela se passe ? demanda t-il en s’affaissant sur un tabouret.

— Si vous parlez de l’installation de surveillance, elle s’est considérablement améliorée depuis l’arrivée des agents du FBI, répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle. Le jeune homme est plutôt un expert.

— Ouais, génial ». Tony avait le regard perdu sur sa roadster. « Qui sont ces gens de toute façon ?

— Je cherche »

L’Intelligence Artificielle resta silencieuse quelques instants. Tony le laissa chercher des informations et se mit à jouer machinalement avec un compas en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Pepper pouvait être en train d’endurer, en essayant de ne pas l’imaginer en train de souffrir, de crier, ou de défier du regard un ravisseur dans l’ombre.

Ou blessée, et immobile, et en sang, submergée par la douleur, ou quelque chose d’autre.

Lorsque Jarvis rompit le silence, le son de sa voix le fit sursauter. « Frank Donovan et ses subordonnés ne sont pas exactement du FBI. Ils forment une unité d’élite sous couverture qui se concentre sur les criminels très connus ou particulièrement dangereux »

Tony cligna des yeux. « Alors qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ici ?

— Donovan est un expert dans le domaine des kidnappings, même si cela n’est plus son occupation principale. Son taux de récupération est de 84%.

— Ça semble pas mal, j’imagine ». Tony fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que le gouvernement essayait de garder la main sur lui au cas où les ravisseurs demandaient de la technologie ou des armes à la place de l’argent ? _Ils peuvent essayer, mais rien ne va m’empêcher de la récupérer._ « Est-ce qu’il fait souvent des exceptions comme aujourd’hui ?

— Non, c’est une faveur que j’ai demandé »

Tony tourna sur son siège. Rhodey venait juste de franchir la porte de l’atelier, et alors que Tony le regardait, il ferma le panneau en verre derrière lui. « Un de mes anciens supérieurs travaillait avec Donovan lorsqu’il dirigeait l’Unité de Négociation de Crise au FBI. C’est le meilleur, Tony. Si quelqu’un peut ramener Pepper saine et sauve, c’est lui »

Tony parvint à sourire de moitié à son vieil ami. « Alors je t’en dois une »

Le sourire que Rhodey lui retourna était tout aussi faible. Il marcha jusqu’au vieux canapé en cuir et s’appuya contre le dossier. « On va la récupérer saine et sauve, Tony. Elle doit savoir que l’on est à sa recherche.

— Ouais ». Tony détourna le regard. Pepper était courageuse ‒ il était bien placé pour le savoir ‒ mais qu’importe que ses ravisseurs la traite bien, cela devait être terrifiant pour elle.

Rhodey soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « As-tu donné son portable à la police ?

— Non ». Tony se leva du tabouret, pestant contre lui-même. « Merde, j’ai oublié. Jarvis, apporte le bas de l’armure.

— Du calme, mec. Ça a été une dure journée ». Rhodey croisa les bras et le regarda avec sympathie.

« Ouais, sauf que la sienne était encore pire ». Tony attrapa un chiffon relativement propre de son établi et marcha jusqu’à la plate-forme d’assemblage. Les robots avaient levé les pièces de l’armure et les maintenaient à mi-hauteur comme dans une vue explosée. Tony ouvrit la poche droite d’une simple pression. Le téléphone s’y trouvait toujours, et il le sortit délicatement avec sa main enveloppé du chiffon, puis ferma la poche et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les robots ramener les pièces de l’armure à leur repos originel.

« Est-ce que tu préfères que je le monte ? demanda Rhodey, mais Tony fit non de la tête.

— Je vais le faire. Je devrais être en haut de toute façon ». Il commençait à avoir la désagréable impression que les intérêts de Donovan et de Pepper n’étaient pas vraiment les mêmes. S’ _ils essayent de me bloquer…_

« Ouais, tu devrais ». Rhodey lui donna une tape sur l’épaule et déverrouilla la porte pour l’ouvrir, ses oreilles déjà à l’écoute d’un éventuel appel.

_Sonne, putain._

_Sonne._

_Sonne._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui se posaient la question : non, Donovan et son équipe ne sont pas mes propres personnages, mais certains qu’entre vous sauront les reconnaître. Qu’est-ce que j’y peux… Les personnages sous couverture me manquaient !
> 
> Merci encore à Cincoflex et Laura27md pour leurs qualités de testeuses en or !

 

Elle n’avait aucune idée du temps qui s’était écoulé. Sans montre et sans fenêtre, elle semblait coincée dans une certaine incertitude, dans une poche spatio-temporelle où la seule horloge qui existait était son corps. Lorsqu’elle était à court de spéculation et d’adrénaline, Virginia sombrait dans un état quasi végétatif, laissant ses pensées à la dérive.

C’était toujours mieux que de laisser son inquiétude et sa peur faire leur chemin dans son esprit.

Tony devait maintenant savoir qu’elle était en difficulté. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par réaliser qu’elle n’était pas descendue le harceler à propos de quelque chose qu’il essayait d’éviter. Et Virginia était presque sûre qu’il serait au moins inquiet par son absence, étant donné que cela n’était pas dans ses habitudes de disparaître sans un mot.

_Tony._

Ses pensées, aussi désorganisées qu’elles étaient, ne cessaient de retourner vers lui. Cela n’était pas vraiment surprenant : il avait été le centre de sa vie professionnelle depuis des années maintenant, et étonnamment d’une grande partie du reste de sa vie aussi. Elle avait conscience qu’elle avait laissé son boulot prendre une trop grande part de son temps et de son attention, mais elle _aimait_ ça. _C’est bon de se savoir nécessaire._

Et Tony avait clairement besoin que l’on s'occupe de lui ; cela avait été une évidence dès la première semaine qu’elle l’avait connu. Même maintenant qu’il avait appris à être un minimum responsable, il avait toujours besoin qu’elle se dresse entre lui et le flot de demandes qui croisaient son chemin, pour prendre les bonnes décisions, pour le faire manger, pour le rafistoler après ses missions, pour lui rappeler qu’il avait tout intérêt à être agréable avec le conseil d’administration de Stark Industries.

Parfois, dans son fond intérieur, elle souhaitait qu’il ait besoin d’elle un peu plus.

Oh, il avait fait une ou deux avances au-delà de ses flirts incessants, bien sûr. Elle hésitait à compter cet absurde presque-baisé au gala de charité pour les pompiers : il avait été surtout de sa faute, un bref moment de folie. Mais sa proposition, égoïste et presque sérieuse, avant son annonce explosive à la conférence de presse l'avait en fait tentée, aussi fou que cela était d'accepter.

Virginia se connaissait, et elle avait de l'estime pour elle-même. Elle sortait rarement avec quelqu'un, puisque son mode de vie ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour une relation sérieuse, et qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par quelques rendez-vous sans lendemain. Si elle devait mettre du temps et faire des efforts pour une relation, elle voulait que cela en vaille le coup. Et elle voulait un partenaire qui l'estimait lui aussi, pour ce qu'elle était et non pas pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Une _relation à long terme_ ne figurait même pas dans le lexique de Tony Stark. Et bien qu'il ait beaucoup changé après avoir échappé à la captivité, Virginia n'avait rien vu qui la pousse à croire qu'il souhaitait étendre son vocabulaire.

Toutefois, enfermée dans une cellule par des ravisseurs inconnus, son futur ressemblant à une page blanche, elle se retrouva à regretter de ne pas être restée inconsciente juste quelques secondes de plus et savoir quel effet cela faisait de l'embrasser.

_Je l'aurais probablement regretté. Mais cela aurait été bien de savoir._

Cette fois-ci, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Virginia se raidit, mais garda contrôle sur elle-même. D'après ses estimations, quelque chose comme cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que son repas lui avait été apporté, bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûre de sa propre précision. Numéro Deux, toujours masqué, entra seul, portant un nouveau plateau.

Virginia l'observa avec méfiance alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui et parcourut les quelques mètres nécessaires pour échanger le nouveau repas préparé pour l'ancien, mais il ne lui accorda pas un autre regard en plus du premier coup d’œil en rentrant.

Il était caucasien, à en juger par la couleur de peau de ses mains, et il avait de larges épaules, malgré une constitution plutôt fine. Le coupe-vent avait disparu ; il portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux en flanelle, ce qui rendait la cagoule encore plus incongrue, ainsi que de lourdes chaussures de chantiers. Quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger – et Virginia était douée pour lire le langage corporel – lui indiqua qu'il était jeune. _Plus jeune que moi, de toute façon._

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour vers la porte, elle inspira et demanda en essayant de garder une voix stable : « J'ai besoin d'une brosse-à-dent. Et de mon sac. S'il vous plaît »

Numéro Deux jeta un regard en arrière, clairement surpris, puis baissa la tête. Il se précipita dehors, et Virginia se retrouva seule face à une porte, écoutant le verrou tourner, d'un air perplexe.

_Au moins, j'ai essayé._

Elle laissa de côté la couverture et se leva pour rejoindre la table. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais… _ça ne sera pas meilleur froid._

Elle avait mangé la moitié de son repas, qui n'avait pas grand intérêt, composé d'os de poulet frits et de fausses pommes de terre écrasées, lorsque le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait la fit sursauter. Personne ne rentra ; une main jeta son sac sur le sol, suivit de deux boîtes, petites et allongées, puis referma la porte.

Elle fut surprise par la joie que lui procurait la vue de ses affaires. Virginia bondit attraper le sac comme si quelqu'un allait revenir pour lui arracher, puis se pencha de nouveau pour récupérer les boîtes. Elles contenaient une brosse-à-dent et un tube de dentifrice, tous les deux neufs, et elle sourit à la vue de ses acquisitions.

Ignorant la nourriture pour le moment, elle vida le contenu de son sac-à-main sur le matelas pour en faire l'inventaire. Son téléphone avait disparu, ce dont à quoi elle s'attendait, mais la vue de sa brosse-à-cheveux et de ses élastiques était appréciée. Son portefeuille semblait intact, ce qui la surprit un peu, mais son couteau de poche manquait à l'appel.

Tout le reste était là. Gloss à lèvres, fard, pastilles à la menthe, aspirine, tickets de caisse, un tube de crème, et la moitié d'une barre de granola ; un paquet de mouchoirs, deux tampons, un crayon sans capuchon, un petit kit de couture et ses clés.

Virginia fit tourner le porte-clés dans sa main, passant brièvement son pouce sur le masque d'Iron Man miniature qui se balançait sur sa chaîne. Tony ne le lui avait pas exactement _donné_ ; elle l'avait juste trouvé sur ses clés un jour, en quitta la demeure, un ovale rouge et or pas plus grand que l'ongle de son pouce.

Tout comme la carte qu'elle lui laissait chaque Noël, et son habitude de lui apporter des tasses de thé le premier jour de ses règles, c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté ; elle l'avait simplement laissé en place, amusée et secrètement touchée.

Elle rangea tout sauf la brosse et un élastique, et elle les prit ainsi que les deux boîtes dans la salle-de-bain. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour démêler ses cheveux et les attacher en arrière, mais elle retourna vers son repas qui refroidissait dans un meilleur état d'esprit.

_Donc comme ça ils m'écoutent. C'est bon à savoir._ Elle termina son repas pensivement, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait demander, jusqu'où est-ce qu'elle pouvait pousser. _Une chose est sûre, je vais avoir besoin de vêtements de rechange assez rapidement._

Virginia savait qu'elle pouvait faire une toilette de chat à partir du lavabo, mais l'idée de remettre des vêtements sales après ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

Ce n'est qu'en se brossant les dents qu'elle réalisa que ses ravisseurs lui avaient laissé par inadvertance une forme d'arme. _Mes clés_. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais en les tenant entre ses doigts dans son poing fermé, elles pouvaient blesser quelqu'un, si on admettait qu'elle pouvait donner un coup. Elle avait pris des cours de self-défense à l'université, et même si elle manquait actuellement de muscles…

« Tu ne sais jamais » marmonna-t-elle à travers le dentifrice. Elle se rinça la bouche en utilisant la tasse de café en plastique qu'elle laissa ensuite sur le bord de l'évier, sa nouvelle brosse-à-dent fièrement laissée à sécher.

Le masque d'avion reposait toujours là où elle l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire sur le dessus des toilettes. Virginia l'ignora et sortit récupérer son portefeuille pour le ramener dans la salle-de-bain avec elle.

En voyant les tampons, elle fut soulagée que ses règles viennent de se terminer, car malgré son succès, elle ne voulait _vraiment_ pas avoir à demander des rechanges. Elle les laissa de côté et prit ses clés de nouveau, le glissant dans les poches de son pantalon où elle pourrait les sortir d'un geste si elle le devait.

Et elle retourna sur le matelas, pour s’asseoir et attendre.

Et attendre.

Et attendre…

La lumière ne s'éteignait jamais, mais au bout d'un moment, elle se roula en boule et succomba au sommeil une fois de plus.

* * *

Le soleil couchant était presque en dessous de l'horizon, striant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs, mais Tony ne voyait pas la beauté du paysage. Le désordre organisé ayant lieu dans sa maison s'était quelque peu apaisé ; seule une demi-douzaine de policiers, la prétendue équipe du FBI et Rhodey étaient encore là.

Il y avait des cartons de nourriture Thaï, pour la plupart vide, dans la cuisine, en train de refroidir sur la grande table, et des bouteilles de Perrier un peu partout. Le bureau comportait différents dispositifs d'écoute et ordinateurs que Tony aurait normalement voulu examiner, mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à manifester de l'intérêt pour quoi que ce soit.

Les ravisseurs de Pepper n'avaient pas appelé.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, jouant machinalement avec les icônes sur l'affichage, bougeant les fichiers d'un endroit à un autre sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit et ignorant la conversation à voix basse derrière lui entre Rhodey et l'agent Donovan. L'attente était insupportable, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

« Jarvis, demanda-t-il, trop bas pour être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que l'Intelligence Artificielle. Lance un autre diagnostique sur les lignes téléphoniques »

D'une patience infinie, Jarvis s'exécuta, puis quelques instants plus tard, il annonça calmement : « Il n'y a toujours rien de nouveau, monsieur ». _Tout comme les quatre dernières fois_ , se retint de dire l'ordinateur, mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vérifier encore et encore.

Brusquement, il se tourna et franchit la distance qui le séparait de son vieil ami et de l'agent. « Demain matin. Conférence de presse » lâcha-t-il en sachant qu'il était rude, mais en s'en moquant.

« M. Stark ». Le regard de l'agent était calme. « Si les ravisseurs de Mlle Potts l'ont enlevée pour obtenir des informations, ils ne vont pas la relâcher pour une récompense »

Tony serra les poings. L'idée que Pepper puisse être torturée pour des informations le rendait malade et furieux ; il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. « Il y a bien quelqu'un qui a dû voir _quelque chose_. Une conférence de presse est le moyen le plus rapide de le découvrir.

— Pas pour le moment, insista l'agent fermement. Laissons leur une chance de faire le premier pas. Nous n'avons pas le contrôle de la situation pour le moment, et on ne voudrait pas précipiter leurs actions »

Rhodey posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony. « C'est lui l'expert, Tony. Il sait ce qu'il fait »

Ils avaient raison, même si cela lui demanda chaque parcelle de sa raison pour l'accepter. Tony croisa le regard de Donovan. « Si je découvre que l'on a attendu trop longtemps, je vous tiendrai pour responsable ». C'était une promesse, pas une menace, posée mais ferme.

Donovan ne broncha pas. « Moi de même, M. Stark »

Leur échange de regards fut interrompu par le bruit de pas dans les escaliers, et Tony se tourna pour voir son chauffeur entrer lentement dans la pièce, toujours pale et endormit, mais ayant l'air beaucoup mieux malgré l'ecchymose qui s'étalait sur le côté de son visage. Happy était bien parti pour avoir un œil au beurre noir, mais sa peau avait au moins abandonné la couleur verte.

« Quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il anxieux. Son expression s’affaissa alors que Tony secouait la tête.

« Pas encore. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Hogan se frotta la nuque avec précaution. « Mieux... »

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il avait le vertige, et Tony haussa un sourcil. « Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

Hogan leva les épaules. « Vraiment, monsieur, je vais bien. Je dois avoir dormi pendant des heures »

Depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, Rhodey croisa le regard de Tony et fit un geste de la tête en direction de la cuisine. _Bonne idée_ , pensa Tony, et il poussa Happy dans cette direction. « Vous ferez mieux de manger, s'il reste encore quelque chose »

Hogan se laissa faire. Tony le fit s'asseoir à table et lui trouva une assiette propre et une fourchette, puis il fouilla dans le frigo jusqu'à dénicher une bouteille encore non ouverte. Être aux petits soins de son chauffeur avait quelque chose d'étrange, et à en juger par l'embarras qu'il lisait sur le visage de Happy, ce n'était pas naturel pour lui non plus. Mais le faire donnait autre chose à Tony sur lequel se concentrer, plutôt que le cercle infernal de rage et de peur dans lequel il évoluait.

Hogan reprit des couleurs à mesure qu'il avalait les nouilles froides et le bœuf aux brocolis. Tony piocha machinalement dans du poulet aux noix de cajou, plus pour garder compagnie à Happy que par appétit ; il n'avait pas faim. Pepper aurait au moins _essayé_ de le faire manger à présent, mais…

_Pepper…_

Tony posa doucement le carton, puis il cassa délibérément en deux la baguette en bambou qu'il tenait. L'autre connut le même sort, et Tony aligna les quatre morceaux sur la table, parallèles les uns aux autres, en s'appliquant pour garder le même espace entre chaque.

En étant _très_ concentré.

« Elle… Elle ira bien »

La voix de Hogan était calme, et Tony leva les yeux. Happy avait rarement quelque chose à dire ; il parvenait à maintenir une certaine forme de respect à l'encontre de Tony malgré la capacité de ce dernier à mépriser le protocole. Maintenant, il regarda Tony avec un regard inquiet, mais aussi plein d'espoir.

« Elle est forte, monsieur. Coriace. C'est une battante.

— Ouais ». Tony poussa un bâton du bout des doigts. « C'est ce qu'elle est »

Happy posa sa fourchette en travers de son assiette lentement, comme si c'était quelque chose d'important à accomplir. « Elle a dit la même chose à propos de vous, lorsque vous n'étiez pas là »

Cela attira l'attention de Tony, parce qu'il avait à peine parlé de cette période avec Pepper, et qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Happy. Ce dernier poussa son assiette devant lui et regarda ses mains. « Elle ne vous a jamais abandonné. Elle disait qu'elle refusait de croire vous étiez mort tant qu'elle ne vous aurait pas vu dans une boîte ». Les lèvres de Happy tremblèrent légèrement. « Et peut-être même que cela ne serait pas suffisant »

Ces mots soulevèrent une vague d’amusement totalement inappropriée dans la poitrine de Tony : il pouvait entendre l'exaspération dans la voix de Pepper, et il devait admettre qu'elle le connaissait bien, parce qu'il n'aurait pas laissé passer la blague du cercueil si l'opportunité s'était présentée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre sur moi ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Il savait qu'elle avait pleuré à son retour, mais il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment avaient été ces trois mois.

Ils avaient eu peu d'occasions. Et il avait toujours un peu peur d'aborder le sujet, même s'il savait que cela deviendrait nécessaire s'ils devaient un jour briser le statu quo de leur relation.

« A part les gros mots ? ». Hogan fit un sourire narquois, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre, parce que Pepper dans une véritable colère était à la fois épatante et pleine d'éloquence. « Elle vous a principalement traité d'idiot pour vous être fait capturer en premier lieu. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait posé son portable, même pour dormir ». Hogan remua et tâta le bleu sur son visage avec précaution. « Elle dormait peu »

Tony se raidit, même si la nouvelle lui faisait plus plaisir que la révélation qu'elle avait dormi profondément chaque nuit où il avait été absent.

« Elle ne m'a pas mis à pied, continua Happy pensivement. Je veux dire, je la conduisais de temps à autre, mais M. Stane n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle devrait fermer la maison et me renvoyer, moi et les femmes de ménage, ou au moins, nous mettre en congé indéterminé. Mais elle refusait »

Tony déglutit. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps de réfléchir à comment sa maison avait été tenue pendant son absence ; il était juste soulagé de la retrouver à peu près comme il l'avait laissé, et trop épuisé sur le moment pour se poser des questions. Mais Pepper, en tant que son exécutrice, avait apparemment pris ses responsabilités très au sérieux.

_Il n'y a personne à qui je puisse faire plus confiance._ Et de toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, elle était la seule qui s'était montrée digne de cette confiance. Même Rhodey lui avait tourné le dos pendant un moment. Pepper ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il ne tenait pas compte de sa décision de démissionner lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'espionner pour lui. Cette dispute avait seulement prouvé combien elle se souciait de lui.

Combien elle _tenait_ à lui, même. Peut-être. Il n'était toujours pas sûr…

Tony reporta son regard sur Hogan, qui était en train d'ôter l'étiquette sur sa bouteille d'eau maintenant vide. Une loyauté simple et inébranlable n'était pas à prendre à la légère non plus, même si Happy ne prenait pas part à la pénitence de Tony et à ses secrets les plus intimes. _Je ne le mérite pas, pas plus que je ne mérite Pepper._

Mais il l'avait, et il avait déjà appris qu'il ne fallait pas considérer de tels dons comme acquis.

« Merci, dit-il brusquement, et Happy leva les yeux. Pour avoir essayé de la sauver »

Le regard coupable revint sur le visage de Happy. « Je n'ai pas…

— Vous avez essayé, l'interrompit Tony. Ouais, ils étaient plus forts. Mais personne ne se serait plus battu que vous pour la protéger ». _Sauf moi._

Ou, à en juger par le regard misérable de Happy, peut-être pas.

Tony ferma les yeux, soudainement submergé par la fatigue. Il voulait retrouver Pepper saine et sauve, mais il la voulait aussi _ici_ , avec _lui_ , tellement que l'attente lui était douloureuse.

_Dès qu'elle est en sécurité, on devra parler de ça._

_Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle aille bien. Sinon, certains auront de gros problèmes_

Et un de ces problèmes s'appelait Iron Man.

* * *

Virginia ouvrit ses yeux sur la même vue inchangée ; des parpaings nus et du ciment. Elle ne bougea pas, essayant de distinguer le rêve de la réalité ; son sommeil avait été léger et ses rêves agités.

Puis, elle entendit des voix de nouveau, et elle réalisa que c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer de nouveau et tourna sur son dos pour libérer ses deux oreilles. Mais le son restait désespérément incompréhensible ; un méli-mélo de syllabes étouffées. Celles de Numéro Un, se dit-elle, et d'une troisième personne, nouvelle pour celle-ci.

Elle risqua un coup d’œil à la caméra. La lumière rouge continuait d'émettre, alors elle remua et s'étira un peu, comme si elle venait seulement de se réveiller, puis elle s'assit.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés et avaient une odeur désagréable, mais elle l'ignora et se leva, baillant intentionnellement avant de se diriger vers la table. Virginia se laissa tomber sur la chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table en ignorant le dernier plateau, puis posa son menton dans mains, comme si elle était à la fois endormie et ennuyée.

Là, sous la grille de ventilation, les voix étaient un peu plus claires. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer chacun des mots, mais des brides se détachaient à mesure que le ton s'élevait et retombait.

« … ils vont demander une preuve »

« Tu penses… fonctionner ?

« Ouais »

Il lui était difficile de distinguer les émotions des interlocuteurs, mais quelque chose à propos de ce dernier mot lui hérissa les poils. Elle ne bougea pas ; elle garda juste les yeux fermés pour prétendre qu'elle succombait à la somnolence.

La phrase suivante était incompréhensible, mais elle sonnait comme un ordre ou une instruction. Numéro Deux fit un son d'acceptation, puis elle entendit une porte se fermer et il y eut un silence.

Elle garda sa frustration pour elle-même et ne bougea pas. L'échange n'avait pas été très instructif, mais elle savait qu'entendre quelque chose de l'extérieur de sa prison était déjà une victoire en soi. C'était un secret qu'elle allait devoir conserver précieusement.

Il n'y eut aucun nouveau bruit, alors après quelques instants elle se leva et alla utiliser la salle-de-bain. Elle démêla ses cheveux et les rassembla en une queue de cheval. Rafraîchie et réhydratée, Virginia réalisa qu'elle faisait de nouveau face à une période d'ennui.

_J'ai besoin d'une douche. Vraiment._ Elle considéra la possibilité d'utiliser l'éponge pour se laver, mais elle n'était pas vraiment prête à le tenter. En théorie, elle pouvait aussi laver ses vêtements, mais elle n'avait rien à porter pendant ce temps, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre vulnérable en s'entourant d'une couverture et de rien d'autre.

Et _porter_ ses vêtements alors qu'ils séchaient n'était pas foncièrement réjouissant.

Elle se sentit abattue et agitée à la fois. _Pas assez d'exercices_ , déduit-elle, et dans un élan de frustration, elle commença à faire les cent pas au sein de la pièce. Ce n'était pas assez grand pour la tâche, et elle devait changer de sens avant la fin de chaque tour pour ne pas avoir la tête qui tourne, mais c'était déjà une occupation et cela permettait d'activer sa circulation sanguine. Virginia garda un rythme lent, elle ne voulait pas s’essouffler, mais elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se réchauffent et qu'elle ait les idées plus claires.

Elle venait juste de terminer le tour soixante-seize, avec l'intention d'arrêter après cent, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Virginia sursauta, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Le corps longiligne de Numéro Deux entra, portant l'habituel plateau. Le peu de son expression qu'elle put apercevoir ne fut pas surpris de la trouver à un endroit différent de la pièce, mais il ne bougea pas de l'embrasure de la porte avant qu'elle ne soit retournée sur le lit. Alors seulement, il marcha jusqu'à la table pour déposer son repas.

Virginia ne s'assit pas, mais elle le regarda avec attention jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé et qu'il reparte vers la porte. Il ne semblait pas armé selon elle ; il n'y avait pas de bosse indiquant la présence d'un revolver, et s'il avait un couteau, il devait être de poche ou à gaine. Et elle ne vit personne dans le couloir cette fois-ci.

_Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a personne ici, cependant._ Et même si elle était capable de franchir en courant la porte alors que Numéro Deux avait le dos tourné, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de lever la voix pour attirer les autres. Essayer de s'échapper sans savoir où aller était soit stupide, soit désespéré… _et je ne suis pas désespérée._

_Pas encore._

Le repas ne lui indiquait rien sur l'heure de la journée ; c'était un autre plat de type dîné, accompagné par le même café bas de gamme. Elle mangea ses macaronis avec une sauce au fromage gluante et elle rêva d'une salade, ou même d'un simple fruit frais. _Au moins, ils te nourrissent…_

Elle s'attendait à une nouvelle série d'heures creuses, alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle se levait, Virginia se raidit, incertaine et – à son grand regret – effrayée de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Numéro Deux tenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un câble blanc dans une main, et un autre homme cagoulé se tenait sur le pas de la porte en train d'attendre.

« Vous allez devoir venir avec nous » dit Numéro Deux, sonnant presque désolé à travers l'ouverture de sa cagoule.

« Le bandeau » demanda l'autre sèchement, avec la voix de Numéro Un.

Les deux la regardaient avec insistance, et Virginia s'humidifia les lèvres. « Il est dans la salle-de bain » dit-elle, sa voix plus basse qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Allez le chercher » Ordonna Numéro Un.

Elle s'exécuta, car il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à discuter. Après avoir cueilli le masque sur le dessus des toilettes, Virginia sorti de la salle-de-bain et s'arrêta, incertaine de ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle.

« Mettez-le » Lui dit Numéro Deux, son intonation moins dure que celle de son comparse.

Elle hésita presque. Se rendre vulnérable devant ses ravisseurs transformait sa peur en terreur. Mais l'autre alternative était de les laisser le faire pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'entre eux la touche si elle pouvait l'éviter. Lentement, elle leva le bout de tissus et d'élastique et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête.

Elle n'était pas totalement dans le noir ; une légère lumière s'infiltrait sur les côtés. Mais le masque était assez grand pour l'empêcher de voir quelque chose, même avec sa vision périphérique. Elle pouvait toujours entendre cependant, entendre Numéro Deux se rapprocher.

Tout en elle voulait fuir, ou le frapper. Virginia garda contrôle sur elle-même.

« Les mains dans le dos » dit-il, plus brusquement cette fois. A reculons, elle obtempéra, attrapant d'une main l'autre poignet.

Numéro Deux se plaça derrière elle et défit ses mains, pressant ses poignets ensemble dos à dos. Ses doigts étaient froids et impersonnels. Quelque chose de fin était installé autour de ses poignets, et le son de glissement qu'elle entendit lui indiqua que le câble que Numéro Deux avait apporté avec lui était le genre de menottes jetables utilisé par les unités antiémeute. Rapide à enfiler, facile à couper.

Puis, sa main saisit de nouveau son coude, la poussant en avant.

Elle était plus réveillée cette fois, mieux préparée. Virginia compta les marches et les virages, et si elle était juste, ils la faisaient passer devant la pièce où elle s'était réveillée, devant une autre qui avait une télévision (elle pouvait entendre un animateur sportif) et ils entrèrent dans une troisième de l'autre côté du couloir. Là, Numéro Deux la guida vers une chaise et la poussa dessus, sans être brutal. « Pas bouger » dit-il, comme s'il parlait à un chien.

Numéro Un était là lui aussi ; elle avait entendu ses pas les accompagner. Elle resta droite, tournant ses poignets contre le lien qui les tenait. Il n'était pas trop serré, encore elle envoya un remerciement silencieux à Numéro Deux pour cela, mais encore trop serré pour être retiré.

Une troisième paire de pas entra dans la pièce, et Numéro Un prit la parole : « Est-ce qu'elle peut voir quelque chose ? »

Il y eut un bruit de froissement d'étoffe à côté de Virginia et Numéro Deux répondit : « Non »

« Bien ». Il y eut d'autres bruissements, d'autres pas et d'autres sons qu'elle ne pouvait identifier.

Elle entendit quelqu'un tourner autour d'elle pour lui faire face. L'odeur d'eau de Cologne bon marché lui atteignit le nez. « Vous allez bien aujourd'hui, m'dam ? » demanda une voix étrangère.

La question était bienveillante, mais Virginia entendit une once de mépris dans les mots, comme si l'interlocuteur – _Numéro Trois j'imagine_ – préférerait qu'elle réponde négativement. Mais elle hocha la tête avec hésitation.

« Content de l'entendre, répondit la voix, bien qu'elle n'ait prononcé aucun mot. Désolé pour les conditions d'hébergement, mais les temps sont durs. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez »

Il se moquait ouvertement d'elle maintenant, mais Virginia ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et décida qu'elle devait demander : « Est-ce que, est-ce que le chauffeur va bien ? ». Il lui était étrange de ne pas utiliser le nom de Happy, mais elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils le connaissent.

Numéro Trois émit un son dédaigneux. « Il va bien, s'il s'est réveillé avant d'être renversé par une voiture ». Des doigts durs lui attrapèrent le menton, et elle tressaillit.

« Nous allons faire un rapide enregistrement juste là pour dire à vos amis que vous allez bien. Lorsque je vous en donnerais l'ordre, vous allez dire que vous voulez rentrer à la maison, compris ? »

La colère prit légèrement le pas sur la peur, et Virginia leva la tête, lui faisant lâcher prise. « Et si je refuse ? »

Numéro Trois ria de manière déplaisante. « Alors, on vous fera changer d'avis. Vous risquez de ne pas aimer. Les pleurs fonctionnent aussi très bien »

Une image s'imposa dans son esprit, Tony écoutant un enregistrement, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage impassible avec son regard menaçant. Virginia ne doutait pas que Numéro Trois puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution, et elle imagina Tony l'entendre pleurer. La peine qu'elle lisait sur son visage lui coupa la respiration.

« Je… Je vais faire comme vous avez dit ». C'était moins humiliant, et plus sage, et cela n'avançait à rien de se persuader que son imagination était en train de prendre le pas sur elle, parce qu'une part d'elle-même savait que ce n'était pas de l'imagination.

C'était bien le connaître.

« Intelligent ». L'odeur oppressante de Numéro Trois recula légèrement, et elle entendit différents sons. Elle reconnut le vrombissement d'un ordinateur que l'on venait d'allumer, et elle en déduit que l'enregistrement serait une vidéo.

« Pour votre information, on prend bien soin d'elle » s'exclama brusquement Numéro Trois. Elle sentit une tape sur son épaule et elle inspira, en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

« Je… Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont pas blessée ». Elle hésita, et elle sentit une nouvelle tape, plus forte cette fois-ci. « Je veux rentrer à la maison »

Elle se retint de dire le _s'il vous plaît_ qui pendait à ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas donner à ses ravisseurs la satisfaction d'entendre combien elle avait peur.

« Vous avez entendu la dame, dit Numéro Trois avec satisfaction. Faites le bon choix et vous la retrouverez saine et sauve ». Il fit une pause. « C'est bon. On collera le reste de la vidéo après.

— C'est tout ? Demanda Numéro Deux.

— Presque ». Bruit de tissu, de ciseaux. « On a besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire »

Virginia sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un attraper sa queue de cheval et tirer dessus. « Bougez pas » jeta-t-il d'un ton cassant, et elle se figea, son cerveau tournant à toute allure alors qu'elle essayait d'anticiper ce qu'ils allaient faire…

Quelques coups secs, et puis la pression se relâcha, faisait basculer sa tête en avant. Elle était soudainement plus légère, et elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. « Ça, ça le fera, dit Numéro Trois sur sa droite. Ramenez-la »

Virginia fut levée sur ses pieds sans cérémonie, et guidée vers la porte. Elle essaya de se concentrer en même temps qu'on la conduisait, et même si le son de la télévision avait maintenant disparu, elle comprit qu'ils retournaient à sa cellule. Une fois encore, ses liens furent défaits, et elle serra les poings pour se retenir de retirer le bandeau. Mais alors que son guide se retirait, elle demanda :

« Y a-t-il… est-ce que je pourrais avoir des vêtements propres ? »

Après un moment de silence, elle entendit : « Euh… je vais, euh, demander »

La porte se ferma derrière Numéro Deux, et Virginia retira le bandeau et le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses mains se portèrent à sa tête, tâtant la base de son crâne, et maintenant sûre que sa queue de cheval avait _disparu_.

A la fois furieuse et dégoûtée, elle se rua dans la salle-de-bain. Le miroir confirma ce que ses mains avaient trouvé : ses cheveux tombaient de manière irrégulière et lâche, sans plus toucher ses épaules.

Elle fixa son reflet. Ce n'était pas horrible, une coupe rendrait cela passable, mais le fait qu'ils lui avaient _volé_ ses cheveux lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir été humiliée/bafouée.

La raison pour laquelle ils les voulaient était assez claire. Ils n'allaient pas juste envoyer à Tony un enregistrement de leurs demandes, ils allaient lui envoyer ses cheveux aussi, la preuve qu'ils la détenaient. Les doigts de Virginia agrippèrent le bord de l'évier, et puis elle jura, suffocante, des larmes chaudes coulant sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et se tourna pour s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant de rage, de peur et de solitude.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison._

Et si par maison il était question de son appartement tranquille ou de l'énorme maison sur la falaise que possédait l'homme, responsable d'une certaine manière de sa situation, elle ne saurait dire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincoflex a rendu cela possible, et Laura27md l'a amélioré. Et cette semaine comporte de _magnifiques_ illustrations réalisées par Rabidpotato, alors je vous recommande fortement de faire un tour sur mon site internet pour les découvrir !

 Happy était endormi, enroulé inconfortablement dans un coin du canapé. Rhodey, lui, ne l'était pas, bien que les cernes sous ses yeux exprimaient son épuisement. Il était assis sur le banc du piano, les mains autour d'une tasse de café.

Debout, Tony regardait l'océan illuminé par la lumière de l'aube. De temps à autre, il laissait ses yeux dériver légèrement sur son propre reflet dans la vitre ; exténué, non rasé, sombre. Il tenait le coup principalement grâce à des expressos mélangés à du whisky, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne buvait pas directement le whisky était parce qu'il _devait_ avoir l'esprit clair.

Ils n'avaient toujours pas appelé.

Donovan était inquiet. Il ne l'admettrait d'aucune façon, bien évidemment, mais Tony le voyait bien. Il continuait de dire que les kidnappeurs allaient finir par rentrer en contact avec eux, peut-être par d'autres moyens, mais Tony se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt, à propos de l'autre raison pour laquelle Pepper aurait pu être enlevée.

Et si c'était le cas, ils pourraient ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

Tony entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et il tourna la tête suffisamment pour voir Shaw rentrer. Donovan apparut comme par enchantement.

« Vous avez raison, c'est un véritable cirque ici, déclara Shaw, sa voix basse mais audible. Ça m'a pris trois minutes juste pour passer le portail »

Donovan grimaça et se frotta le menton. « On va devoir faire venir des hommes pour les faire dégager »

Tony les rejoignit. « Vous parlez de la presse ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, Shaw avec une expression fermée, Donovan avec un regard évaluatif. « Ouais » dit Shaw.

Donovan soupira. « Je suis désolé, M. Stark. Les fuites sont inévitables, mais... »

Tony leva une main. « Je vais faire venir des agents de sécurité de Stark Industries pour gérer ça. Et dans exactement trente minutes, je vais faire cette conférence de presse. On peut la faire ensemble, ou vous pouvez rester en retrait, mais ne vous mettez pas sur mon chemin »

Il avait déjà été aussi énervé, mais pas depuis lontemps. Tony garda sa voix parfaitement stable, presque aimable, mais la manière dont Shaw se raidit lui indiqua que la menace avait atteint sa cible.

« Je m'en occupe » interrompit Rhodey fermement en venant se placer à côté de Tony. Son expression était calme lorsqu'il regarda les agents. « Il est temps que l'on fasse quelque chose »

Donovan donna l'air de vouloir argumenter, mais il approuva. « Très bien »

Trente minutes plus tard, Tony franchissait le portail de la propriété pour faire face à la foule de journalistes et de caméramans grouillants derrière. Shaw, Cross et Rhodey se tenaient sur ses côtés, agissant comme des gardes du corps, même s'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un essayerait de s'en prendre à lui.

Il avait attendu une demi-heure pour que Rhodey puisse appeler les agences de presse les plus crédibles et les débriefer, et aussi pour qu'il puisse prendre une douche rapide et changer de vêtements ; il avait une image à maintenir et Pepper ne le laisserait jamais vivre assez longtemps pour connaître la fin de cette histoire s'il se présentait à une conférence de presse mal rasé et décoiffé.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît laissez la revenir et me charrier. S'il vous plaît._

Les journalistes étaient déjà en train de lui lancer des questions. Tony les ignora de la même manière qu'il ignorait les flashes qui crépitaient autour de lui, et il attendit simplement. Ils s'empressèrent de se taire.

« Comme vous devez déjà le savoir » commença Tony, en essayant de faire porter sa voix dans l'air frais de la matinée. « Mon assistante personnelle Mlle Potts a été enlevée hier par des individus inconnus. A cette heure, nous n'avons pas d'autres informations »

Il dut s'arrêter et prendre une inspiration pour ouvrir les muscles de son larynx, et les questions s’enchaînèrent dans un brouhaha qu'il n'avait aucune envie de déchiffrer. Il secoua la tête faiblement, et le bruit disparut de nouveau.

« Je souhaite maintenant dire que mon seul désir est de la voir rentrer saine et sauve. Et je suis… je suis prêt à accéder à leurs demandes s'ils la relâchent indemne ». Il inspira profondément. « Si quiconque à des informations concernant cet incident, je leur demande de se manifester maintenant. J'offre une importante récompense pour n'importe quelle information qui permettrait de la retrouver saine et sauve »

Il aurait voulu dire plus. Tony voulait se pencher en avant, regarder dans les caméras et promettre, en toute sincérité, que si Pepper _n'était pas_ indemne, il traquerait ses ravisseurs et s'assurerait qu'ils ne nuiraient plus jamais. Il tremblait du besoin de le dire.

Mais menacer ceux qui avaient un couteau – métaphoriquement ou non – sous la gorge de Pepper n'était pas la meilleure façon de la libérer. Alors, il garda ces mots pour lui-même.

Il aurait la possibilité de les mettre à exécution plus tard.

Tony pivota et repassa le portail, entendant à peine les exclamations recommencer. Quelques-uns des journalistes les moins professionnels essayèrent de le suivre, mais il entendit Shaw et Cross les repousser, et il ne s'arrêta pas. L'équipe de sécurité qu'il avait appelée serait bientôt là pour nettoyer l'allée, et tôt ou tard, la plupart des personnes abandonnerait et partirait.

Rhodey courut pour marcher avec lui. « Tu as vraiment besoin de manger quelque chose, dit-il. Quand as-tu eu un repas pour la dernière fois ?

— On dirait Pepper, répliqua Tony amère.

— Ouais, eh bien, quelqu'un doit être sur ton dos le temps qu'elle revienne le faire elle-même, dit Rhodey sans parvenir à sourire. Ça ne risque pas de l'aider si tu fais une hypoglycémie, tu sais »

Tony ne pris pas la peine de rappeler à son ami qu'il pouvait, et qu'il le faisait occasionnellement, ne pas manger pendant plus d'une journée lorsqu'il avait la fibre créative. Il n'avait pas faim, mais Rhodey avait raison, et ça lui donnerait quelque chose à faire pendant qu'il attendait. « Ok, peu importe »

Donovan était dans les quartiers généraux de fortune de l'équipe d'intervention lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, discutant avec le personnel qui s'occupait du matériel qui y était disposé. « Avez-vous assez d'effectifs pour gérer le flux d'appel qui va arriver ? Demanda Tony sans détours.

— Oui, répondit Donovan en le jaugeant du regard. Vous réalisez que peu d'entre eux, si ce n'est aucun, n'auront d'intérêt ?

— Ouais ». Tony desserra sa cravate et se détourna. « Je ne peux me permettre de rater quelque chose cependant »

Il marcha en direction de la cuisine, ignorant les grands yeux des personnes travaillant dans la pièce. Jarvis l'avait informé que le technicien de l'équipe de Donovan ne se remettait pas d'être aussi proche de Tony, mais à ce moment, il n'avait pas d'attention à donner à un fan. _Ramène Pepper, et je promets de t'adresser la parole_ , pensa-t-il distraitement.

Rhodey était en train d'assembler des sandwiches lorsqu'il atteignit la cuisine, pestant à propos de l'absence de sa moutarde préférée. Tony s'assit à la table, maintenant débarrassée du fatras de restes de la nuit dernière, et resta à regarder dans le vide.

_Pepper… j'espère que vous allez bien…_

Elle apparut dans son esprit, d'une centaine de manières différentes : souriante, mécontente, mordant sa lèvre après qu'il l'ait taquiné. Après son retour, il avait pris soin de ne pas la toucher lorsqu'il franchissait son espace personnel, car autant qu'il aimait pousser sur ses limites, il la respectait. Elle n'était pas une de ces femmes qu'il séduisait pour une soirée ; elle était importante, permanente, essentielle.

Et il n'avait pas été invité.

Mais maintenant il souffrait du besoin de la toucher. De la serrer. De savoir qu'elle était saine et sauve. Limites ou non, pensa Tony, la première chose qu'il ferait lorsqu'il verrait Pepper sera de la serrer dans ses bras, la ramener près de lui et ne pas la lâcher pour un long, très long moment.

Il ne se pensait pas capable se s'arrêter, en fait.

_Je n'ai pas pu te protéger, Pepper, mais je ne referai pas cette erreur._

Le son de porcelaine contre du bois rompit sa concentration. Tony cligna des yeux et les baissa pour voir Rhodey pousser une assiette devant lui. Il y avait deux gros sandwiches et six cookies raisin-avoine. « Mange » ordonna le colonel.

Tony prit un demi-sandwich et mordit dedans. Peut-être que le temps qu'il ait fini, il y aurait de nouvelles informations.

* * *

Pepper avait recommencé à faire les cent pas lorsqu'elle entendit le verrou tourner. S'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit, la colère l'emportant sur l'appréhension.

Mais c'était Numéro Deux qui était de retour, apportant un sac de shopping en papier. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et Virginia sentit de l'air froid s'engouffrer dans la pièce, avec une odeur de frais et de pins. Elle cligna des yeux. _Il y a une porte ouverte quelque part ?_

Numéro Deux se pencha pour jeter le sac sur le sol, et derrière son épaule, elle aperçut une partie du mur du couloir le plus éloigné. Il était de la même couleur blanc cassé que la cellule, mais elle parvint à distinguer un rectangle de lumière.

Puis, il y eut un claquement, et le soleil disparut. Numéro Deux se leva et ferma la porte.

Elle l'écouta reverrouiller la porte, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Soleil et air frais, _la sortie doit être juste au bout du couloir !_

 _Ça,_ c'était quelque chose de bon à savoir. Au bout du couloir à droite, c'était une direction dans laquelle elle n'avait pas encore été amenée. Et une direction pas très éloignée non plus.

 _Je me demande s'ils la gardent fermée. Je me demande où est-ce qu'on est… des pins doit vouloir dire vers les collines…_ Si elle était encore quelque part proche de Malibu, se mit en garde Virginia. Elle avait pu être déplacée plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où elle avait enlevé.

Toujours, l'information lui redonna de l'espoir. Elle sourie tristement pour elle-même et se lança à l'exploration du sac.

Il y avait deux tuniques médicales en bleu clair, de celles qui pouvaient être achetées dans n'importe quel magasin de fournitures. Il y avait les pantalons qui allaient avec, et ils étaient probablement trop cours, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils étaient _propres_.

Virginia les prit avec elle dans la salle de bain et tira le rideau, en jetant un coup d’œil à la lumière rouge de la caméra avec désapprobation. Pressée d'être propre, elle se défit de sa veste froissée, commença à défaire le premier bouton de sa blouse, et hésita.

_Et s'ils reviennent ?_

Aucun des trois hommes ne l'avait traité autrement que comme un être humain, mais elle n'était pas prête à les laisser la voir partiellement nue non plus.

 _Le petit-déjeuner – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre – était il n'y a pas si longtemps_ , décida-t-elle finalement. _Il y a fort à parier que j'aie au moins quelques heures devant moi._

Lentement, ses oreilles à l’affût du moindre son provenant de l'extérieur, Virginia déboutonna sa blouse et la retira, puis enleva son soutien-gorge. Le porter aussi longtemps lui avait laissé des marques rouges ici et là, et elle grimaça à leur vue. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça.

Elle fit couler l'eau aussi chaude qu'elle pouvait le supporter, et elle utilisa un bout de sa blouse comme un gant de toilette pour se savonner. C'était inconfortable, se tenir au-dessus de l'évier et se tamponner le corps, mais cela était vraiment agréable, et elle ne se préoccupa pas de l'eau qu'elle était en train d'éclabousser sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de laver le haut de son corps, elle se défit de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements et enleva ses bas qui étaient maintenant ruinés. Elle se lava plus rapidement, inconfortable à l'idée d'être complètement nue, mais personne ne vint la déranger, et bientôt elle pu enfiler le pantalon sur sa peau humide.

Elle hésita encore en regardant la tunique médicale, puis le lavabo. _Pourquoi pas ? Il a l'air assez grand._

Virginia posa la tunique de côté une nouvelle fois et ferma le conduit de l'évier pour ensuite le remplir d'eau. Ses cheveux allaient être dans un sale état après les avoir lavés avec du savon, mais au moins ils seraient propres. Et elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'un vrai nettoyage après avoir abandonné la moitié de sa longueur de cheveux à Numéro Trois.

Le processus était encore plus étrange, et nécessita encore deux fois plus de temps que pour laver le reste de son corps. Mais après ça, elle se sentit propre de la tête aux pieds, et elle s'essora rapidement les cheveux avant d'enfiler la blouse et de les enrouler dans une serviette. Et vida le lavabo puis le re-remplit pour y déposer ses sous-vêtements. Elle les nettoya rapidement et les posa sur le réservoir des toilettes.

Elle hésita encore pour son tailleur ; il était supposé être seulement lavé à sec. _Mais je préfèrerais encore le porter propre et gâché que sale._

_Au moins, il n'est pas en laine._

Laver le chemisier et le pantalon était plus compliqué, étant donné leur volume et leur poids. Virginia se s'embêta pas avec la veste, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas de contact avec sa peau. Lorsqu'ils furent rincés, elle ouvrit le lavabo de nouveau et les laissa sécher un peu. Puis, elle retira la serviette de ses cheveux et y enveloppa ses sous-vêtements pour en retirer encore plus d'eau.

Ses poignets et ses doigts commençaient à être douloureux le temps qu'elle ait fini, mais elle se sentit tellement mieux. Elle passa la brosse dans ses cheveux, en grimaçant lorsqu'un noeud ne se montrait pas coopératif, puis elle quitta la salle de bain. Elle prit le tube de pommade de son sac et s'assit sur le matelas pour en appliquer.

Alors qu'elle se massait les pieds, elle aperçut le crayon qui dépassait de son sac, et cela lui donna une idée.

Le sac en papier, une fois ouvert sur les côtés et aplatit, était assez grand pour dessiner dessus. Virginia regarda dans le vide, essayant de s'échapper des limites de cette petite pièce, des visages et des souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux. Elle ramassa le crayon et elle commença avec le dernier dessin qu'elle avait réalisé ; un étang à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur qu'il y avait dans un parc près de son appartement.

Mais le papier était trop sombre pour les détails, et elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée. _il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de mieux._

Et puis une idée traversa son esprit et elle sourit.

Virginia se leva et et marcha jusqu'au mur en face d'elle. Cela semblait un peu désobéissant de dessiner sur la peinture, mais personne ne s'en soucierait, et c'était une _occupation_.

La peinture était relativement lisse, mais ni celle-ci, ni le crayon ne se prêtait à des traits fins. Alors elle abandonna l'élégance et passa aux caricatures. Virginia ne faisait plus beaucoup de dessins de ce genre – le peu de temps qu'elle avait pour dessiner, elle le réservait à des projets plus complexes – mais elle avait toujours aimé distiller une personne ou un moment pour la réduire à une image, simple et évocative.

Rhodey était facile ; un personnage pestant contre un petit et tête-en-l'air Tony. Ce qui conduisit évidemment à un autre Tony, celui-ci aux mains des robots de son armure, dont l'un agitait une plume en direction de ses côtes.

Cela la fit glousser de rire. Elle s'ajouta assise sur le serveur principal de Jarvis, une bouteille de bière dans la mains et une autre près de l'Intelligence Artificielle.

Happy se tenait droit comme un i, avec des lunettes de soleil et la limousine se frottant à ses jambes comme un chat qui attendait d'être caressé. Le Débile et Doigts De Fée s'arrosaient l'un et l'autre avec des extincteurs. Elle dessina l'intégralité du conseil d'administration sous différentes formes d'animaux, sans montrer de scrupule. Puis Rhodey encore une fois, perché sur le dos d'un avion de chasse décollant.

Trois membres de l'équipe juridique de Stark Industries chantaient un karaoké de manière catastrophique. Virginia, encore une fois, se tenait à côté d'une voiture dont seule une paire de jambes dépassait en dessous ; elle dessina une clé à molette dans ses mains, et laissa l'ambiguïté de savoir si elle allait aider la personne cachée ou si elle avait l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Sa collocataire d'université poursuivait son mari avec un filet à papillons. Tony, sur un genou, offrait un bouquet de fleurs à sa Tesla Roadster. Doigts De Fée était poursuivis par un chaton.

Sa main finit par être endolorie, et Virginia rebouchonna le crayon et retourna sur le matelas, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

Elle se laissa aller contre le mur derrière elle et se demanda combien de temps l'enregistrement – et ses cheveux – mettraient pour arriver jusqu'à Tony. _Pas plus qu'une journée, j'imagine. Ils ne voudront pas attendre plus que cela_. Chaque jour supplémentaire de détention était une chance de plus pour que quelque chose tourne mal, pour être découvert ou commettre une erreur.

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu avoir envoyé un quelconque message secret avec ce courrier, une preuve qu'elle allait _vraiment_ bien. Car Tony devait s'en vouloir pour tout ça.

_Il se sent déjà responsable des morts qui sont causées par ses armes. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit en être de cette situation ?_

Il arrivait que son patron la rende folle ; quasiment tout le temps en fait. Mais Virginia avait quand même de l'affection pour lui... bien plus qu'elle ne devrait, elle le savait. Mais elle détestait le voir souffrir.

 _Je vais bien, Tony_ pensa-t-elle dans sa direction, sachant parfaitement que c'était stupide mais le faisant quand même. _Sortez juste moi d'ici._

* * *

La journée s'écoula avec une lenteur agonisante. L'équipe d'intervention passa au crible les informations qui affluaient, en signalant peu qui avaient de l'intérêt, et la plupart de celles-ci ne menaient rapidement à rien. Tony se retira finalement dans son atelier vers l'heure de midi et commença à démonter les pièces de sa Shelby endommagée ; un projet pour lequel il n'avait pu trouver du temps au cours des derniers mois, et qui heureusement ne demandait pas beaucoup de concentration. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait beaucoup à sauver de cette voiture, ou s'il devait juste recycler les morceaux, mais au moins, une partie de son esprit était occupée et le prévenait de planer au-dessus des épaules de l'équipe d'intervention et de faire des remarques acerbes.

Rhodey avait fini par accepter de faire une sieste, laissant à Happy le poste officieux d'intermédiaire entre Tony et l'équipe. Le chauffeur ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place à déambuler dans la maison au lieu de se retirer dans sa confortable petite cabane près du portail, mais il n'était pas pour autant décidé à quitter l'endroit avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Pepper.

Mais c'est Jarvis qui brisa le rythme de Tony entre tournevis et marteau. « Monsieur, l'agent Donovan vient de recevoir à l'instant les résultats du relevé d'empreintes sur le téléphone de Pepper »

Tony se leva de sa position accroupie et posa son marteau. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il en est ? »

Jarvis activa l'ordinateur le plus proche. « Les empreintes appartiennent à un certain Gordon Nyblom, un criminel connu des services ». Une photo d'identité judiciaire apparut sur l'écran, en même temps qu'une liste de condamnations ; Jarvis avait apparemment directement piraté la ligne de communication que l'équipe utilisait. Tony approuva entièrement. « Il a des antécédents de vols armés, agressions, contrebande et autres, mais rien en lien avec un enlèvement »

Tony se rapprocha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu. Nyblom n'était qu'un gamin. Il avait à peine vingt-cinq ans et un air chétif avec des yeux qui ne regardait pas vraiment l'objectif. « Il doit être une sorte de larbin. Impossible qu'il soit à la tête de ça.

— Je suis plutôt d'accord ». Le ton de Jarvis était ferme. « Il me semble que Donovan est en train de lancer un recoupement sur ses associés connus.

— A-t-il une adresse connue ? ». Tony regarda longuement la plateforme d'assemblement de l'armure, l'envie de la revêtir et d'aller botter des fesses le démangeant pour une certaine raison.

« Elle n'est plus valable depuis trois ans, répondit Jarvis sur un ton d'excuse. M. Nyblom a purgé une peine de six mois pour possession de drogues depuis. Les chances pour qu'il soit à cette adresse sont proches de zéro.

— Vérifie quand même, ordonna Tony. S'il a de la famille là-bas, ils doivent savoir où il se trouve.

— Vérification en cours"

Après un moment de pause, Jarvis annonça : « L'adresse n'existe plus. Le complexe immobilier en question a été détruit l'année dernière et remplacé par une concession automobile.

— _Merde »_. Tony frappa de colère la planche à roulettes à côté de lui. « Une impasse.

— Pour le moment »

Tony soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Garde un oeil sur Donovan et son équipe. Si quoique ce soit de pertinent passe, je veux être au courant immédiatement ». Il ne serait pas étonné que l'agent essaye de le duper et le laisse dans l'ignorance quant aux enquêtes sur le terrain. Pas que Tony puisse le blâmer ; probablement que la dernière chose que Donovan voulait était d'avoir à gérer un Iron Man trainant derrière au cours d'une mission de sauvetage.

 _Dur. Il ne pourra pas se débarrasser de moi de toute façon. Trainer_ n'était pas vraiment le terme correct non plus ; avec l'aide de Jarvis, il avait la ferme intention d'être à l'avant dès qu'ils auraient une direction. _Aucune chance que je laisse la sécurité de Pepper à des inconnus._

Il retourna vers la voiture écrasée, enlevant les pièces une à une et demanda au Débile de les cataloguer et de les organiser. Le véhicule n'était pas aussi endommagé qu'il l'avait d'abord semblé, mais il allait quand même demander beaucoup de travail pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa condition originelle.

Certaines personnes en achèteraient juste une autre, songea Tony alors qu'il cognait et éraflait ses mains. Cela serait certainement plus simple. Mais il préférait l'opportunité de restaurer, de ramener la voiture à sa splendeur ancienne.

Il l'avait fait avec la plupart de ses voitures de collection. Les acheter en parfait état avait sa propre satisfaction, mais cela faisait d'elles seulement des objets qu'il possédait. Alors que les restaurer les faisait _siennes_. Lorsqu'il les connaissaient de fond en comble, il savait parfaitement comment s'en occuper, comment obtenir le meilleur d'elles et les pousser jusqu'à leur maximum.

Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement à dédier à ce passe-temps, mais à ce moment-là, il n'était pas pressé non plus.

Sa main glissa alors qu'il atteignit le dessous du châssis, et Tony jura lorsqu'il sentit un bout pointu entailler le dos de sa main. Il l'extirpa de sous la voiture et la fléchit. Du sang maculait sa peau, mais la douleur était déjà en train de disparaitre.

Par réflexe, Tony leva sa main à ses lèvres pour lécher le sang, quelque chose qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était petit. Cela conduisait Pepper à râler après lui, mais cela atténuait aussi légèrement la douleur. Et, comme il aimait le penser, nettoyait la blessure quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle lui signalait que les bouches humaines étaient dégoutantes, Tony répondait toujours que c'était déjà _ses_ bactéries, et demandait si cela voulait dire qu'elle était sale elle aussi, Potts, parce que ça, il voulait bien l'entendre...

D'ailleurs, à ce stade, il était habitué au goût de la graisse de moteur.

Comme il l'imaginait, ce n'était à peine plus qu'une éraflure. Tony se laissa glisser d'une position accroupie à une position assise sur le sol froid du garage, afin de laisser quelques minutes à la plaie pour se coaguler ; il ne voulait pas de sang sur les morceaux de sa voiture. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que cela serait s'ils ne ramenaient pas Pepper sauve, mais son esprit lui représenta l'idée de toute façon, implacable et réaliste. Tony se vit s'isoler, passer de plus en plus de temps dans son atelier, laissant les autres diriger son entreprise, sortir avec l'armure pour réparer ses erreurs ; rentrer dans une maison vide, sans personne pour lui reprocher d'avoir pris des risques.

Faire passer des entretiens à d'autres assistantes ; aucune d'entre elles ne restant plus d'un an ou deux, incapables de composer avec sa froideur ou ses demandes. Repousser Rhodey avec des paroles cruelles.

Un homme aigri, se noyant dans l'alcool dans son propre garage, sans personne à qui parler sinon son Intelligence Artificielle.

 _Ça n'arrivera pas_ , se dit-il avec une sombre détermination. _On va la récupérer._

Epuisé, il s'adossa contre le mur.

La voix tranchante de Jarvis et le son d'un poing qui cognait contre le verre le tirèrent d'un sommeil agité. Tony se redressa, surpris, et porta son attention sur Happy qui frappait à la porte de l'autre côté de l'atelier. « Ouvre, Jarvis » ordonna-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds malgré ses muscles crispés et douloureux.

La serrure bipa et Happy tomba pratiquement à la renverse à travers l'embrasure de la porte. « Ils ont trouvé quelque chose » s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Tony courut à travers la pièce. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je ne sais pas ». Happy lui tint la porte ouverte par réflexe, et trottina derrière alors que Tony avalait les marches. « Donovan dit qu'ils ont eu un appel. Pas de la part des ravisseurs ; de quelqu'un d'autre »

L'agent attendait en haut des escaliers, distribuant des ordres à Cross et Shaw, qui approuvèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée alors que Tony s'arrêta en dérapant. Rhodey était en train d'émerger du canapé, les yeux troubles et l'air inquiet. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Tony.

— Connaissez-vous M. et Mme Pointreaux ? » l'interrogea Donovan, le regard attentif.

Tony haussa les épaules à la question sans rapport. « Un peu, ouais, pourquoi ? ». Les Pointreaux étaient un couple aisé qui vivait de l'autre côté de la ville ; le mari était une génération plus vieux que Tony, il l'avait rencontré de temps à autre à des collectes de fonds, mais il n'avait jamais eu plus qu'une simple conversation cordiale avec eux, la plupart du temps à propos de don caritatif.

« M. Pointreaux dit qu'il doit vous voir immédiatement à propos de l'enlèvement de Mlle Potts »

Sous son apparence calme, pensa Tony, Donovan semblait perplexe. Mais Tony n'avait pas le temps de se poser de questions. « Alors, allons-y »

Il pivota et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. « Chez Pointreaux ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui... M. Stark, nous pouvons...

— Je vous retrouve là-bas ». Il ignora les tentatives de Donovan de l'appeler. « Rhodey, remène tes fesses ici ! »

Happy était juste derrière Tony. « Monsieur, je peux conduire...

— Pas assez rapidement ». En fait, Tony ne pensait pas Happy suffisamment en bonne condition pour conduire quoi que ce soit, mais il n'allait pas le dire, là maintenant. « Rhodey, tes clés »

Rhodes lui décocha un regard narquois alors qu'ils quittaient la maison. « Qu'est-ce qui te dit que tu vas conduire ma jeep?

— Aucune de mes caisses n'a trois places, et tu conduis comme une grand-mère. File-moi tes clés, ou je retourne prendre l'armure »

Rhodey leva les yeux, mais il lança à Tony les clés qu'il avait sorties de sa poche. Tony les attrapa et ouvrit le véhicule à distance. Il eut une pensée pour la grande _utilité_ de cette menace ; elle semblait toujours fonctionner d'une certaine manière. Se hissant à la place de conducteur, il laissa à Rhodes et Happy à peine le temps de s'installer avant de démarrer.

Donnant un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, Tony vit Donovan et deux de ses agents se diriger vers leur véhicule, mais il ne ralentit pas, libérant seulement une main pour allumer le GPS. « Jarvis, t'es avec moi ?

— Comme toujours, répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle avec la voix métallique de l'appareil. A l'instant où nous parlons, je suis en train de déterminer le chemin le plus efficace pour rejoindre la maison des Pointreaux.

— Bien ». Tony accéléra lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du portail, Jarivs l'ouvrant tout comme il l'avait espéré. De l'autre côté, la route était dégagée, les journalistes récalcitrants retenus par la sécurité de SI, et Tony passa sans ralentir.

La route planifiée par Jarvis était destinée à éviter les embouteillages ; ce n'était pas le chemin le plus court, mais le plus rapide. Tony se concentra sur sa conduite, dépassant les limitations de vitesse à chaque opportunité mais sans prendre de risques inconsidérés. Il n'avait pas le temps ou la patience d'être arrêté juste là.

C'est lorsqu'ils filaient sur la route côtière que Happy grogna sur le siège arrière : « C'est ici qu'ils nous ont eus, monsieur »

Tony se ralentit pas, mais il nota mentalement le lieu qui paraissait anodin avec la lumière de l'après-midi. A côté de lui, Rhodey fronça les sourcils. « J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

— Vraiment ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis hier » répliqua Tony, sachant que Rhodes ne méritait pas sa mauvaise humeur, mais trop énervé pour se donner la peine de retenir sa langue. Rhodey grogna simplement.

Le trajet entre la demeure de Tony et celle des Pointreaux durait normalement presque une demi-heure ; avec Jarvis et Tony au volant, ils l'accomplirent en dix-sept minutes. Tony gara la jeep devant la grande maison – qui était aussi grande que la sienne, mais ostentatoire d'une manière plus conventionnelle – et sauta en dehors du véhicule.

A sa surprise, un coupé dernier modèle surgit derrière la jeep et s'arrêta, laissant apparaitre Donovan et Shaw. La petite femme, Cross, sorti de la place conducteur, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, et Tony dut admettre qu'il était impressionné par ses capacités.

Il courut dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il l'atteignit, révélant une femme de grande taille en uniforme noir, et Gerard Pointreaux lui-même, l'air inquiet.

De taille moyenne, en bonne forme et proche de la soixantaine, Pointeaux leur fit signe d'entrer, devançant son majordome. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez là. Tony... je suis désolé pour Mlle Potts... »

Il tendit une main, et Tony la serra automatiquement. « Vous avez dit que vous aviez quelque chose pour nous ?

— Oui, venez par ici ». Il les guida à travers un hall au plafond immense, vers un grand bureau. « Est-ce que ce sont les personnes en charge de l'enquête ?

— Je suis l'agent spécial Frank Donovan ». L'agent serra la main de Pointreaux lui aussi. « Voici les agents Cross et Shaw »

Tony désigna d'un geste ses amis. « Jim Rhodes, Harold Hogan. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? »

Pointreaux rejoignit la table cirée au centre de la pièce. « Cela a été livré il y a quelques heures ». Il désigna les objets au centre de la surface brillante : une enveloppe normale, un CD dans un boitier en plastique, et une boîte plate rectangulaire qui aurait pu contenir des bijoux. « J'ai visionné le disque, et j'ai dû faire quelques vérifications. Vous allez voir... laissez-moi le mettre »

Il allait prendre le CD mais Donovan attrapa son poignet. « Si je peux me permettre. Alex... »

L'agent Cross était déjà en train de sortir une paire de gants en latex. Dès qu'elle les eut enfilés, elle retira le CD de son boitier et se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi high-tech dans l'armoire ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Alors qu'elle fermait le compartiment CD, Pointreaux s'empara de la télécommande, elle aussi sur la table, et appuya sur un bouton.

Le ronronnement familier du lecteur atteignit les oreilles de Tony, et puis une voix masculine et dure résonna. « _M. Pointreaux. Je suis sûr que vous avez maintenant réalisé que votre femme a disparu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien, et elle vous sera retournée saine et sauve dès que vous aurez déposé cinquante millions de dollars à l'adresse de retour inscrite sur cette enveloppe. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi »_

Perplexe, Tony ouvrit la bouche, mais la voix continua : « _Juste pour que vous sachiez que l'on prend bien soin d'elle... »_

Après une courte pause, ils entendirent une voix de femme, basse et légèrement tremblante. « _Je... Je vais bien. Ils ne m'ont pas blessée »_

Le coeur amélioré de Tony sembla s'arrêter.

_Pepper._

_« Je veux rentrer »_

Il ne voyait plus rien. Un rideau d'étoiles envahit son champ de vision, et Tony avait l'impression que son implant, comme incandescent, essayait de se faire un trou plus grand dans son sternum. Il entendit l'homme parler de nouveau, sa voix paraissant lointaine. _Vous avez entendu la dame. Faites le bon choix et vous la retrouverez saine et sauve"_

_Pepper._

« Tony. _Tony ! »_. Une main lui secoua le bras. « Tony, tu te sens bien ? »

Il cligna des yeux, et vit Rhodey le regarder fixement, inquiet. Tony se dégagea, et lui lança un regard furieux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? »

Pointreaux fit un geste d'impuissance. « C'était ma question aussi. Sylvia est partie en voyage d'affaires hier matin. Il m'a fallu presque une heure pour la contacter lorsque j'ai reçu ceci. Mais elle est en sécurité à Bruxelles, et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe »

Donovan se frotta le menton, les yeux papillonnant en réfléchissant. « Aussi incroyable que cela semble, la mauvaise personne a été enlevée ». Il leva les yeux pour regarder de l'autre côté de la pièce, et ils se tournèrent tous dans cette direction. Au-dessus de la cheminée était suspendu un portrait à l'huile de Mme Pointreaux : une femme entre trente et quarante ans, auréolée d'une chevelure bouclée auburn bien coiffée.

Cela semblait incroyable en effet, mais Tony savait que la route côtière était le chemin le plus rapide entre la demeure des Pointreaux et l'organisme à but non lucratif où Sylvia était bénévole. Et le couple possédait une limousine d'un modèle presque similaire à la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boîte ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

Pointreaux tressaillit. L'agent Cross la prit et souleva le couvercle avec précaution. Elle cligna des yeux devant le contenu et puis inclina la boîte pour qu'ils puissent tous le voir.

Une bobine de cheveux roux brillant, attachés à un bout par un élastique.

L'estomac de Tony se souleva. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des longues mèches, lisses et familières, brillant sous la lumière tamisée du bureau. Les cheveux après l'élastique étaient coupés de manière irrégulière, et Tony remarqua que Pepper serait furieuse de voir sa coiffure toujours impeccable maintenant un désastre.

Les étoiles réapparurent. Tony pivota sur ses talons et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, atteignant de justesse l'extérieur et les buissons sculptés près des escaliers, avant de perdre le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand, grand merci à Cincoflex, dont la patience est sans limite, et Laura27md qui a des yeux très aiguisés. :D Je vous aime, les filles.
> 
> Note : ce que je décris concernant l'eau est totalement possible : je l'ai fait.

 

Virginia se réveilla après une longue série de rêves sans repos, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun intérêt à le faire. Se lever voulait seulement dire qu'elle devrait s'asseoir sur la chaise, ou se tenir debout ; il n'y avait rien à faire, et rien d’autre qu'un repas médiocre à attendre.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et bâtir des paupières devant le mur à quelques centimètres de son nez, mais ce fut tout. _Je me demande s'ils ont maintenant délivré l'enregistrement à Tony._

Cela semblait probable. Encore une fois, il semblait difficile d'estimer le temps écoulé, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait dormi des heures. Elle se mordit la lèvre, imaginant sa réaction. De la rage, pour sûr, de la culpabilité, et même de la peur. Il _tenait_ à elle, elle le savait ; il avait risqué la mort pour la sauver de Stane.

Et l'image de lui, furieux à l'annonce de son enlèvement, lui serrait la gorge. Tony était imprudent, égoïste, impulsif, et souvent inconscient, mais il était aussi un homme qui ressentait profondément et qui accordait sa confiance rarement. Avec les années passées à travailler avec lui, Virginia avait pris conscience qu'elle avait gagné une confiance qu'il n'accordait que très rarement, et elle avait même été honorée par cela. Car, aussi frustrant que l'homme pouvait être, il était... spécial.

Elle l'avait vu concevoir des bombes et des missiles, créer des robots qui pouvaient tuer de manière plus efficace que n'importe quel homme, programmer des satellites capables de localiser un centimètre carré n'importe où sur terre. Mais elle l'avait aussi regardé alors qu'il changeait de plan pour lancer des purificateurs d'eau à un prix accessible, de meilleurs lasers médicaux, et améliorer les combinaisons spatiales. Et qu’il envoyait aux organisations caritatives des chèques qui portaient sa signature griffonnée et assez de zéros pour faire pleurer un banquier.

Elle avait réalisé assez tôt qu'il était, sous la popularité et son ego, quelqu'un de bien. Ses choix n'étaient pas toujours les meilleurs, mais de toute façon : _qui fait les bons ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs._

Dans le silence de sa cellule, Virginia réalisa tristement que même s'il était revenu de captivité grandement changé, elle regrettait qu'il n'ait pas changé un peu plus.

_Je le respect. Mais... je ne pense pas que je puisse lui faire confiance pour ne pas me blesser._

Finalement, sa vessie lui intima l'ordre de se lever. Elle fit usage des toilettes et se brossa les dents, plus pour avoir une occupation que pour autre chose. Puis, elle passa sa brosse dans ses cheveux endommagés. Ils lui semblaient étranges à ses yeux ; cela faisait des années qu'elle ne les avait pas porté aussi cours.

Sa blouse et son pantalon de tailleur, suspendus à la tringle de rideau pour sécher durant la nuit, étaient encore un peu humides, mais Virginia était confiante. Ses sous-vêtements étaient secs, et elle les enfila, regrettant l'absence de déodorant et de chaussettes, mais s'estimant heureuse pour ce qu'elle avait déjà. Ses bas étaient sans espoir, effilés et troués sur le sol en béton, alors elle les laissa en tas sous l'évier.

Anxieuse, elle s'empara du crayon de nouveau et fit un tour vers son mur artistique. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de la caricature. A la place, Virginia se mit à dessiner des visages familiers. Rhodey fronçait les sourcils, son assistant Cédric avait l'air surpris, et Tony le regard particulier qu'il avait lorsqu'il était amusé. Elle s'appliqua sur ses œuvres, essayant d'être aussi précise que le crayon et le support le permettaient, et de faire ressortir l'essence de chaque personne plutôt que de chercher à obtenir la perfection dans le moindre détail.

Les dessins la rendirent mélancolique. _Je me demande si je les reverrai un jour._

Alors qu'elle ajoutait une touche finale sur le visage de Tony, Virginia entendit les voix de nouveau. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour dissimuler un frisson d'intérêt, et elle se raidit, s'étirant un peu alors qu'elle marchait le plus naturellement possible vers la chaise. Son sac était toujours posé sur la table, et elle l'ouvrit, récupérant sa petite bouteille de pommade et en appliquant sur ses mains, frottant doucement et tendant l'oreille.

Elle n'avait pas à faire beaucoup d'efforts ; les voix étaient plus élevées cette fois. Numéro Un et Trois, réalisa-t-elle, se disputaient.

« Qu'est ce... signifie, pas la bonne ? »

« ... il a dit. C'est partout dans les journaux »

« Pas possible... bordel »

Les voix lui donnèrent la chair de poule. Elles sonnaient comme furieuses, et son instinct s'agita, lui disant que cette colère ne signifiait rien de bon pour elle.

« ... Stark ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux... Iron Man ? »

La phrase suivante était incompréhensible, mais Numéro Trois reprit la parole, sa voix froide. « Arrange ça »

La dispute cessa. Virginia s'assit droite, réfléchissant à toute allure, essayant de rassembler les morceaux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait mal tourné, mais les deux derniers mots étaient suffisants.

_Je pense que je viens de devenir une marchandise._

Elle reposa le tube de crème et jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra.

La lumière rouge avait disparu.

Elle resta à fixer la caméra pendant un moment. _Pas de lumière. Pas de vidéo._

_Pas de témoin._

Virginia se leva. Elle se sentit calme et en alerte à la fois, ce même état proche de la zénitude qu'elle pouvait atteindre lorsqu'une crise se présentait et que la réponse devait être à la fois rapide et précise. Elle n'avait pas le temps de briser le miroir, malheureusement, mais elle avait toujours ses clés.

Rapidement, elle passa son sac par dessus son épaule, à travers de sa poitrine, le passant derrière elle pour qu'il ne la gêne pas. Elle attrapa sa blouse et son pantalon et les jeta sur le matelas, en empilant les couvertures par-dessus dans une tentative grossière de faire croire que le lit était toujours occupé.

Ses clés étaient coincées dans l'élastique de son pantalon d'hôpital. Virginia les sorties et les serra dans son poing droit, le plat des clés dépassant entre ses phalanges. Puis, elle se positionna derrière la porte.

Elle s'attendait à une attente de plusieurs minutes au moins, mais elle avait à peine pris place derrière la porte que le verrou tourna. Elle fit un pas en arrière alors que la porte s'ouvrait, appréciant le fait que ses pieds ne produisaient aucun son sur le sol dur, et elle laissa entrer Numéro Deux avait d'agir.

Il ne portait pas son masque cette fois-ci, et elle eut un aperçu de ses cheveux bruns et de son visage mince et juvénile. Il était juste sur le point de se tourner lorsqu'elle frappa son poing armé aussi fort qu'elle le put dans le bas de son dos.

Numéro Deux glapit, stupéfait, et Virginia se faufila entre lui et la porte, la claquant derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver le moyen de fermer le verrou ; elle s'élança à droite, en espérant de tout son coeur qu'elle avait été correcte dans ses calculs.

Et elle l'avait été. La fin du couloir n'était pas plus loin que la largeur de sa cellule, mais une porte de sortie avec une barre de poussée lui bloquait le chemin. Elle ne prit pas la peine de ralentir.

Alors que la barre lui ouvrit le chemin d'une simple pression, elle entendit quelqu'un crier furieusement derrière elle. Elle sortit en trébuchant sur un trottoir en béton qui bordait une étendue de bitume. Derrière, il y avait une forêt d'apparence broussailleuse.

Sans considération pour ses pieds nus, Virginia courut vers les arbres, sans oser regarder autour d'elle pour de l'aide. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la lisière de la forêt, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et elle s'enfonça désespérément dans les broussailles dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'obscurité des arbres devant elle. Il y eut plus de cris, accompagnés par un bruit de détonation. Un arbre devant elle sembla pulvériser des échardes et de l'écorce. _Génial, ils ont des flingues..._

Elle se baissa, et continua de courir ; chancelante, glissant sur le sol dur et sur les aiguilles de sapin, ses pieds déjà en feu, mais ne s'arrêtant pas. Elle entendit d'autres coups de feu, même si elle ne vit pas d'autres balles, et elle n'avait aucune seconde d'attention à gâcher en regardant derrière elle.

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer bien longtemps... je dois trouver un endroit où me cacher..._ Elle regrettait, essoufflée, de ne pas avoir remis ses vêtements humides. Le pantalon et la veste noirs auraient été moins voyants que sa tenue bleu ciel.

Le sol décrivait lentement une pente, de plus en plus raide, et au bout d'un moment, il fut plus facile pour elle de s'asseoir et de se laisser glisser plutôt que d'essayer de rester debout. Elle pouvait toujours entendre les cris, des menaces qui la firent frissonner, mais ils n'avaient pas encore mis la main sur elle...

La pente s'aplatit soudainement pour donner du sable, et Virginia s'arrêta. Sa course était barrée par de l'eau. Plus qu'un ruisseau, moins qu'une vraie rivière, le courant déversait une eau brunâtre et claire, emportant la neige fondue des montagnes vers la mer.

Il n'y avait aucun choix possible. Elle se fraya un chemin dans le courant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, le souffle coupé lorsque l'eau glacée entra en contact avec ses pieds meurtris, et s'immergea complètement pour nager de l'autre côté de la rive. Le cours d'eau n'était pas profond, seulement un mètre cinquante, mais nager serait plus rapide que d'essayer de marcher à travers le courant.

C'est lorsqu'elle fut environ à mi-chemin et qu'elle luttait contre le courant que l'idée traversa son esprit. Virginia avait joué dans des cours d'eau similaires lorsqu'elle était petite, et elle les connaissait bien.

Se tournant pour regarder dans la direction dont elle venait, elle vit deux hommes descendre la pente pour rejoindre le bord de l'eau. L'un d'entre eux avait une sorte de pistolet.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et visa, Virginia plongea sous l'eau et donna un coup de pied, se positionnant dans l'axe du courant. A cette profondeur, il n'était pas très fort, mais il l'emportait plus rapidement que si elle nageait seule. Et ouvrit les yeux et s'efforça de voir à travers l'eau étincelante, reconnaissante pour la lumière du soleil qui l'éclairait. Si ses poursuivants tirèrent, elle ne l'entendit pas.

Elle avait bien descendu trente mètres lorsqu'elle eut besoin de refaire surface pour prendre sa respiration. Elle nagea en avant avec force, ayant pour but d'atteindre l'amas de roches qu'elle pouvait apercevoir devant elle, restant aussi couverte par l'eau que possible. Le courant gagnait en vitesse alors que l'eau forçait son passage entre les gros rochers et elle se tourna pour que ses pieds soient en aval.

Les rochers étaient lisses, et duvetés à cause des algues ; complètement glissants, en fait. Elle se faufila entre les blocs, glissant et rebondissant sous la force de l'eau, et se blessant alors qu'elle repoussait et heurtait les formes dures et rondes. La portion de rapides n'était pas longue, mais elle l'éloigna rapidement de ses poursuivants, et lorsqu'elle atteignit des eaux plus calmes et qu'elle se retourna, elle ne les voyait plus du tout.

_Ouf._

Virginia se relaxa un peu, flottant plutôt que nageant, mais elle ne chercha pas à rejoindre aucune des deux rives. Le cours d'eau semblait être plus ou moins identique devant elle, des rapides peu profonds qu'il était facile de franchir en se faufilant, et une autre portion d'eau calme. _C'est probablement une meilleure idée de continuer comme ça pendant un moment. C'est plus facile que de marcher, d'un côté._

Le froid avait atténué une partie de la douleur que lui causaient ses pieds. Elle se retourna et nagea de face de nouveau, ayant pour objectif la nouvelle série de rapides et gardant les oreilles à l'affut de ses poursuivants et d'un grondement qui indiquerait une chute d'eau plus abrupte qu'elle voudrait négocier. Son sac à main, maintenant rempli d'eau, l'alourdissait un peu, mais elle ne pouvait pas y faire grande chose pour le moment, et elle ne voulait pas abandonner son contenu.

Elle avait légèrement froid, mais tant qu'elle continuait de bouger, elle savait qu'elle irait bien. Le dessus de l'eau était chaud là où le soleil donnait de ses rayons, mais plus frais en-dessous, d'une couleur brune dorée au soleil et étincelant grâce aux poussières de mica. Il y avait une odeur de frais et de propre, et les arbres au-dessus de sa tête se détachaient clairement du ciel lumineux.

C'était vraiment beau.

* * *

 

Pointreaux lui avait apporté du Canada Dry. Tony s'assit sur les marches et tint le verre dans une main, même s'il était incapable de goûter le truc.

« Désolé pour vos buissons » marmonna-t-il, et Pointreaux lui tapa l'épaule de manière distraite.

« Croyez-moi, je comprends. Lorsque je pensais que c'était Sylvia... ». Il secoua la tête.

Derrière lui, Donovan et ses hommes parlaient à voix basses, mais pressantes. Happy était adossé contre le mur près de la porte, les bras croisés, et son visage abîmé bien en évidence sous la lumière du soleil, et Rhodey regardait les agents. Tony déglutit avec amertume et essaya de prendre une grande inspiration, se forçant à admettre qu'il n'y avait pas de sang sur la queue de cheval, aucun signe que Pepper ne soit été blessée en réalité...

_Et elle était vivante lorsqu'ils ont fait cet enregistrement._ Vivante, et probablement indemne.... Elle paraissait morte de peur, mais sans cet accroc dans la voix qui indiquait qu'elle était souffrante. Tony ne l'avait pas entendu souvent, mais il connaissait ce son par coeur.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire, cependant... Elle a été kidnappée par **erreur** ?_

Il ne savait pas si c'était hilarant, écœurant, ou les deux à la fois.

Donovan marcha vers Pointreaux. « Monsieur, il est possible que les kidnappeurs ne soient pas encore au courant qu'ils aient pris la mauvaise femme... »

Pointreaux hocha la tête rapidement. « Tout ce que je peux faire pour aider, agent Donovan, je le ferai. Pensez-vous que l'on doit rassembler ensemble la rançon ? »

Tony leva la tête pour regarder les deux hommes. « Je m'en suis déjà occupé ». Squire et ses gars se tenaient prêts, et cinquante millions ne seraient pas difficiles à amasser, avec quelques heures devant soi.

Donovan approuva lui aussi. « C'est probablement plus sage »

Tony fit un geste de la main. « On peut s'occuper des détails lorsque l'on sera de retour à la maison »

Le téléphone de Donovan sonna, et il le tira de sa ceinture, murmurant une excuse et s'éloigna. Presque immédiatement, celui de Tony sonna lui aussi.

Posant le verre de côté, Tony décrocha le téléphone, la curiosité contrastant avec le souvenir de nausée lorsqu’il vit l’identité du contact. « H’lo ? »

Le ton distingué de Jarvis résonna : « Monsieur, l’équipe de l’agent Donovan vient d’achever la liste des éventuels associés de Nyblom. Il semble qu’ils aient plusieurs repères »

Le sursaut d’adrénaline fut presque douloureux, mais Tony l’accueillit. Il sauta sur ses pieds. « Charmant. Où ça ?

— Une première destination n’a pas encore été choisie. Je suppose que l’agent Donovan a l’intention de revenir ici pour examiner les informations en personne.

— Très bien. On revient aussi alors. Assemble l’armure, Jarvis, je pense que l’on va partir à la chasse »

Il referma le téléphone et tendit une main à Pointreaux. « On doit partir. Merci… pour tout »

Pointreaux lui serra fermement la main. « J’espère que vous allez la trouver, Stark. Comme je l’ai déjà dit, je reste à votre disposition »

Tony hocha la tête. Il se dirigea vers la jeep et sortit les clés.

Rhodey le rattrapa à mi chemin et lui ôta les clés des mains. « C’est moi qui conduis pour le retour »

Tony examina le porte-clés, débattant s’il devait s’en emparer. « Dixit qui ? »

« Dixit le propriétaire légal de ce véhicule. De plus, si tu penses que je vais te laisser conduire dans cet état, tu dois changer ta façon de penser ». L’humour de Rhodey était à moitié sérieux, et Tony admit qu’il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour conduire prudemment pour le moment.

« Très bien, bouges-toi alors ». Il fit le tout du véhicule jusqu’au côté passager, attendant patiemment lorsque Happy grimpa à l’arrière. Alors que Tony s’assit sur son siège, Donovan et Cross apparurent, l’empêchant de fermer la porte.

« M. Stark, j’aimerais vraiment savoir comment est-ce que vous accédez à nos informations ». Le regard de l’agent était dur, bien que son intonation soit polie.

Tony le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Vous établissez vos opérations _dans ma maison_ , et vous vous êtes connectés à son courant et à ses lignes téléphoniques. Mon Intelligence artificielle a observé chacun de vos mouvements »

L’agent Cross, à gauche de Donovan, ricana, les yeux plissés. « Cody vous avait prévenu »

Donovan ferma les yeux et expira profondément ; ce fut la chose la plus humaine que Tony le vit faire. « En effet. Très bien, Stark, mais _nous_ sommes en charge de l’opération de récupération, vous comprenez ça ? »

Le moteur de la jeep vrombit et Tony empoigna la porte. « Hm-hm » dit-il, avant de refermer la porte. Donovan recula d’un pas, et Rhodey attendit à peine que Tony ait fermé la porte pour accélérer.

Le trajet du retour ne fut pas aussi rapide que le premier, mais ils rentrèrent néanmoins assez rapidement. Tony resta tout le trajet reposant contre la fenêtre en verre, la fraicheur contre sa tête douloureuse, essayant de garder son estomac en place et s’efforçant de prévoir toutes les éventualités.

_Pepper. Accrochez-vous._

Ils avaient maintenant une date limite ; si c’était le _demain après-midi_ des kidnappeurs ou quelque chose de plus proche, Tony l’ignorait, mais elle était réelle, et cela lui donnait la chair de poule et l’envie de _faire_ quelque chose.

Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer lorsque les kidnappeurs se rendraient compte qu’ils avaient la mauvaise personne, s’ils le découvraient un jour. Allaient-ils se rabattre sur la possible rançon que Tony Stark pouvait payer, ou allaient-ils paniquer et essayer de se débarrasser des preuves ?

Il craignait fortement que ce soit la seconde éventualité.

Rhodey se gara directement dans le garage cette fois, et Tony était sorti avant presque que la jeep soit à l’arrêt. « Jarvis, rapport de situation.

— Les diagnostiques de l’armure sont tous au vert » répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle, alors que Tony se dirigeait vers l’armoire dans laquelle il conservait les combinaisons en néoprène qu’il portait en-dessous. « Puis-je suggérer que nous patientons le temps qu’une destination soit décidée ? »

Tony ignora la question, et choisit une combinaison. « Rhodey, as-tu jeté un coup d’œil à l’adresse de retour sur le paquet ? ». Normalement, il n’aurait jamais négligé un tel détail, mais il son attention avait été sérieusement détournée.

« Ouais, je suis en train de la rentrer ». Rhodey pianotait sur un clavier, puis recula tandis que Jarvis analysait l’adresse et la projeta sur un écran géant. La carte était superposée à une vue aérienne, et montrait ce qui ressemblait à une grande carrière.

« L’adresse fournie est en réalité un site en construction, annonça Jarvis. Les travaux y ont été mis à l’arrêt suite à un conflit avec le comité de zonage de la ville.

— Alors c’est abandonné ? » Demanda Tony, en se déshabillant, sans se soucier des deux autres personnes. Rhodey l’avait déjà vu se changer avant, et Happy le conduisait. Ce qui avait parfois signifié transporter deux – ou plusieurs – personnes ayant une relation sexuelle sur les sièges arrière de la limousine. Tony ne pensait pas que le voir se changer allait l’indisposer.

« Non peuplé, plutôt » corrigea Jarvis. « Ai-je raison de croire que c’est le lieu spécifié pour le dépôt de la rançon ?

— Ouais, t’as tout compris ». Tony tira le néoprène jusqu’à ses genoux. « As-tu quelque chose d’utile ?

— La date limite est demain, Jarvis » intervint Rhodey. « Je ne pense pas qu’il y aura quelqu’un là-bas _maintenant_.

— Pas en ce moment, mais l’équipe de Donovan est en train de faire des recoupements sur la propriété et ceux qui y sont associés.

— Bien. Tiens-moi au courant ». Tony passa ses épaules dans la combinaison et remonta la fermeture. Puis, il enfila un sweatshirt par-dessus pour cacher l’arc reactor. Il allait bientôt commencer à transpirer, mais cela arrivait tout le temps de toute façon.

« En prime, l’agent Donovan et ses hommes viennent d’arriver, l’informa Jarvis.

— Allons voir ce qui se passe alors » s’exclama Tony, se tournant vers les escaliers.

Rhodey ricana alors que lui et Happy le suivirent. « Tu y vas habillé comme ça, mec ? Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l’imagination, tu sais »

Tony regarda en arrière alors qu’il avalait les marches, haussant un sourcil. « Quoi ? Je n’ai rien dont dois avoir honte.

Happy toussota, et Rhodey leva simplement les yeux au ciel. « Qu’importe. Ne dis pas que je ne t’ai pas prévenu »

L’expression de l’agent Davis devint quelque peu rigide lorsqu’ils atteignirent le salon, mais Tony n’avait pas le temps pour les détails superflus. « Où ça ? » Demanda-t-il dès qu’il vit Donovan.

« Patience, M. Stark » dit l’agent, tiquant à peine lorsqu’il aperçut la tenue de Tony. « On est seulement des hommes.

— Ouais, bin, tout comme Pepper, répliqua Tony. Qu’est-ce que vous imaginez qu’ils vont faire lorsqu’ils vont réaliser qu’ils ont pris la mauvaise personne ?

Donovan grimaça. « Si nous avons de la chance, ils vont changer de plan. Ou juste l’abandonner. Si ce sont des professionnels, ils ne vont pas lui permettre de voir leurs visages »

Tony lança un regard furieux, prononçant les mots que l’autre homme ne voulait pas. « Ou peut-être qu’ils vont simplement se débarrasser d’elle et filer. C’est pourquoi nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.

— M. Stark ». Donovan parvint à devenir plus imposant sans faire un pas en avant, ce qui était impressionnant. « Je comprends que vous soyez inquiet à propos de Mlle Potts, mais vous devez nous laisser faire notre travail »

Un homme très mince, avec des cheveux bouclés, apparut dans le couloir menant au bureau où la police s’était installée. « On a quelque chose ! L’emplacement dans le nord de l’Etat »

Tony se raidit. « Jarvis ?

— Je l’ai, monsieur » répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle.

Avant que Tony ne puisse faire un mouvement, Donovan attrapa son bras. « Ceci est une opération du FBI, M. Stark. _Restez à l’écart_. Il n’y a pas de place pour les civils… »

Tony se défit de son emprise, irrité. Donovan fit un pas en avant, et soudain Happy était entre les deux hommes, bloquant le chemin de l’agent jusqu’à Tony.

Tout d’un coup, Cross and Davis avaient leur arme dans la main, pointée sur Happy. « _Reculez !_ » cria Cross.

Pendant un moment, personne ne bougea. Puis Rhodey leva ses mains. « Hey ! Les gens ! Descendez d’un cran. On est tous du même côté, vous vous souvenez ? »

Happy, qui n’avait pas bougé, regardait droit dans les yeux de Donovan. Les deux faisaient la même taille, bien que Happy soit plus large d’épaules, et pendant un long moment où chacun retenait sa respiration, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Puis, Donovan inclina la tête, et recula lentement. « Repos, dit-il calmement. Colonel Rhodes a raison »

Les deux agents échangèrent des regards, et baissèrent leur arme. Tony laissa ses mains, qui s’étaient changées en poings à la seconde où il avait vu les flingues, se relaxer. Une colère fraiche l’avait envahi à la vue des armes tirées dans sa maison, sans mentionner qu’elles menaçaient son chauffeur, bien que techniquement, Happy soit aussi un garde du corps. Mais ce n’était pas le bon moment pour s’occuper de ça. _Je peux engager des poursuites plus tard._

« Messieurs » dit-il à ses amis, sa voix stable. « Venez avec moi s’il vous plait »

Happy se retourna le premier, après un dernier regard à Donovan, et puis Rhodey baissa ses mains. Tony pivota et se dirigea vers les escaliers, sachant qu’aucun des deux hommes ne le laisserait aller en troisième.

Dès qu’ils eurent franchi la porte en sécurité, il retira son sweatshirt. « Verrouille l’endroit, Jarvis » grommela-t-il. « Et allons-y »

« L’agent Donovan demande des renforts aériens » annonça Jarvis en toute légèreté, alors que les robots d’assemblement commençaient à s’actionner. « Il semble qu’il ait l’intention de vous empêcher de quitter le sol »

Tony grogna. « Combien de temps est-ce qu’il pense que cela prend ? Rhodey, Hogan, vous allez devoir les suivre ». Il fit un pas dans le champ d’action des robots et les laissa assembler l’armure sur lui.

Lorsque la tâche fut terminée, Tony jeta un coup d’œil vers ses amis. Rhodey souriait légèrement d’un air suffisant, mais les yeux de Hogan étaient grands ouverts, et il vint à l’esprit de Tony – un peu tard – que Happy n’avait en fait jamais vu cette partie du processus avant.

Il salua l’homme de la tête ; la seule forme de remerciement qu’il savait que Hogan accepterait. Happy se raidit et hocha la tête en réponse. Tony abaissa sa visière et laissa Jarvis l’élever dans les airs et en dehors du tunnel du garage.

C’était une sorte de soulagement que de monter en flèche vers le soleil. Qu’importe le soutien aérien que Donovan avait appelé, il n’était pas encore arrivé, et Tony s’arqua pour prendre de l’altitude et mettre de la distance entre lui et sa maison. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre à esquiver des hélicos.

« C’est parti, Jarvis » répéta-t-il. La carte apparut sur l’interface de son armure, et Tony souri farouchement, laissant le mur du son derrière lui.

Sur le chemin, il passa un coup de fil à Squire, demandant à l’homme de rassembler cinquante millions de dollars en cash et de contacter Donovan pour plus de précisions. Tony n’appréciait pas l’agent, mais si payer la rançon – ou l’utiliser comme appât – était ce qu’il fallait pour récupérer Pepper, il n’avait aucun problème à jouer le jeu.

Le vol fut ridiculement court, en fait. Jarvis détailla la situation alors que Tony volait : l’adresse que la police avait trouvée était seulement à quelque cent soixante kilomètres, un petit bâtiment industriel abandonné, construit dans les montagnes, qui avait soudainement vu l’électricité et l’eau rétablie malgré l’absence de nouveau contrat de location. Une de ces installations de plus, pensa Tony alors qu’il ralentissait ; pour une raison quelconque, cela n’avait pas rentré le succès escompté, et la personne qui avait bâti cet endroit avait déserté, le laissant vide.

Et, apparemment, c’était le lieu idéal pour quelqu’un avec des intentions douteuses. Le bâtiment était caché derrière une route à double voie, dépassant à peine de la forêt de pins qui recouvrait les collines environnantes. « Donne-moi un rapport, Jarvis » dit-il, passant en vol stationnaire une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus de l’endroit ; il n’était pas vraiment prêt à laisser ceux qui étaient à l’intérieur savoir qu’il était là.

« Deux signatures thermiques ». Jarvis les localisa sur l’interface, des taches colorées superposées sur le toit en-dessous. Il n’y avait pas moyen d’être plus précis à cette distance, et Tony descendit en altitude, essayant de décider s’il devait se pointer à la porte principale, la porte de derrière, ou plutôt sur le toit.

Alors qu’il était en train d’observer, une des signatures thermiques bougea en direction de l’arrière du bâtiment, puis une silhouette émergea de la porte de derrière, tourna immédiatement à gauche et se dirigea vers la voiture garée au bout de l’allée arrière.

_Oh non, tu ne t’en vas pas._ Tony se laissa tomber du ciel, faisant confiance aux propulseurs pour accuser le choc lorsqu’il atterrit entre la personne et le véhicule.

C’était un homme, de taille moyenne, probablement entre trente et quarante ans, avec un visage dur qui pâlit à la vue d’Iron Man. Sans hésitation, il tira d’un coup sec un pistolet de sa ceinture et commença à faire feu.

_Ils essayent tous ça, et ça ne marche jamais._ Les tirs de l’homme trouvèrent leur cible, mais les balles ricochèrent simplement, abîmant à peine le métal de l’armure. Normalement, Tony aurait éjecté en arrière la personne d’une seule pulsation, mais il le voulait clairement en condition de parler, alors il fit trois grandes enjambées et envoya voler le flingue.

Il essaya de garder le geste léger, mais le bras de l’homme s’ouvrit en grand et il cria. Tony l’attrapa par la chemise et le souleva. « _Où est Pepper ?_ »

L’homme _éclata de rire_. Tony le secoua, sa rage s’amplifia, et l’homme cria de nouveau, essayant de se défaire de l’emprise de Tony. « _Parle_ » siffla-t-il.

« Partie » lâcha finalement l’homme. Son visage se tordit. « T’arrives trop tard »

Tony voulait vraiment, mais vraiment, le lancer contre le mur le plus proche. Mais à la place, il regarda autour de lui, aperçu une vieille benne à ordure cabossée à quelques mètres de là et il marcha dans sa direction. Soulevant le capot, il jeta l’homme dedans et reversa la benne, puis il bloqua l’ouverture en soudant avec les mains les rebords. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte dont avait surgi l’homme.

Elle était fermée, et tirer sur la poignée la fit se briser dans son gantelet. Tony jeta le morceau de métal inutile et il glissa ses doigts sur les côtés de la porte pour avoir une bonne prise avant de pousser. La serrure céda, et Tony laissa s’ouvrir la porte avant de franchir le pas.

Il n’y avait personne dans le couloir en face de lui. Tony fit un pas en avant, hésitant, et se retourna.

En un clin d’œil, il tira avec ses propulseurs sur la voiture, pulvérisant le moteur. Tony ne voulait pas que sa dernière cible s’échappe lorsqu’il aurait le dos tourné.

Le couloir comportait plusieurs portes tout du long, à des intervalles irréguliers. La signature thermique était dans la première pièce sur la droite, et Tony marcha dans cette direction, ses bottes martelant le sol en béton.

La porte n’était pas verrouillée. Lorsqu’il l’ouvrit, l’occupant de la pièce ne bougea, et il était plutôt évident pourquoi. Une forme longiligne dans une chemise en flanelle était étendue dans le milieu de la pièce, son cerveau en grande partie rependu sur le sol et le mur derrière lui.

_Il ne doit pas être mort depuis longtemps ; il dégage encore de la chaleur_. Tony jeta un coup d’œil froid au corps et le laissa derrière lui ; à ce moment, la seule chose qu’il voulait savoir était ce qui était arrivée à Pepper, et à part le cadavre, la pièce était vide.

Il retourna dehors, marcha à grands pas jusqu’à la benne à ordures et l’ouvrit en grand de nouveau. Son captif était assis sur le sol rouillé de la poubelle vide et regardait Iron Man en plissant les yeux, dans un mélange de défiance et de peur.

« Engin aérien en approche » annonça Jarvis dans les oreilles de Tony.

Tony l’ignora pour le moment et déplia un bras avec une lenteur délibérée, la lueur du propulseur indiquant qu’il était prêt à l’emploi. « Dis-moi où elle est » gronda-t-il.

Le prisonnier resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le gantelet de Tony. Pendant un long moment, il ne bougea pas, et puis il jura. « J’sais pas »

Le grondement rythmé d’hélices rempli l’air. Tony leva la tête pour voir trois hélicoptères militaires descendre du ciel et atterrir devant le bâtiment. Tony jura pour lui-même.

Reculant, il éteignit le propulseur et fit un geste en direction des hélicos. « Partez de là »

Son prisonnier tremblait debout, mais son bras décrivait un angle suspect et Tony réalisa qu’il l’avait probablement disloqué lorsqu’il avait frappé l’homme. Il recula alors que différentes personnes en uniforme attaquaient le bâtiment par les côtés, la plupart d’entre eux portant des armes ; son prisonnier jura de nouveau, et agrippait son épaule blessée avec son autre main.

Parmi les arrivants, il y a avait Rhodey et Donovan, tous les deux courant vers Tony, et tous les deux paraissant vouloir battre l’autre sans que cela soit trop évident. Exaspéré et en colère, Tony laissa les uniformes emmener son prisonnier. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment croiser les bras avec son armure, mais il ne leva pas sa visière ; la coquille lisse était utile pour intimider.

Donovan brûlait de colère, c’était évident. « M. Stark… » Commença-t-il alors que Rhodey et lui arrivèrent à la hauteur de Tony, sa voix mesurée et très contrôlée. « Avez-vous une quelconque idée du nombre de réglementations que vous venez d’enfreindre ? Se faire justice soi-même n’est pas…

— Il a dit qu’elle était partie » Le coupa Tony sans hésitation, se tournant à la place vers Rhodey, dont le coup d’œil préoccupé qu’il avait lancé à Donovan se changea en regard tranchant lorsqu’il se posa sur Tony. « Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de vérifier l’endroit, mais il a dit qu’elle était _partie_ »

Le visage de Rhodey se durcit. « Allons-nous en assurer alors. Il n’y en a qu’un ? »

Tony désigna de la tête le bâtiment. « Il y en a un autre à l’intérieur. Il était déjà mort lorsque je suis arrivé ». Il se tourna pour y retourner, et Donovan éleva la voix.

« Stark, vous ne pouvez ignorer…

— Dites ça à mes avocats ». Tony ne prit pas la peine de s’arrêter.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils eurent franchi le bâtiment que Rhodey prit la parole : « Jouer les héros de l’autre côté de l’océan est une chose, Tony, mais je pense que tu viens de t’attirer de sérieux ennuis.

— Je m’en _contre fou_ »

Tony passa devant la pièce avec le corps et essaya la porte suivante, entrant dans la pièce de l'autre côté. « L'un d'entre eux était en train de partir lorsque je suis arrivé. Si j'étais arrivé avant, l'autre pourrait ne pas être mort »

La pièce comportait trois matelas de camps avec un tas de couvertures froissées, deux piles de vêtements, et une petite télévision. Tony ressorti et marcha jusqu'à la porte suivante, de l'autre côté du couloir. « Si Donovan avait coopéré depuis le début, on aurait pu arriver ici avant que Pepper... qu'importe »

La deuxième pièce avait un canapé, une chaise, et une petite table encombrée par des magazines et des bouteilles de soda vides. Une porte ouverte donnait sur un petit cabinet désert, pas vraiment propre.

La troisième porte avait un verrou, et Tony serra les dents avant de l'ouvrir, car avec chaque porte, sa peur de trouver Pepper étendue de l'autre côté augmentait.

La serrure n'était pas verrouillée, cependant. Le bouton de porte tourna facilement.

A première vue, la pièce de l'autre côté semblait identique aux autres, avec un lit de camp en pagaille, une table et une chaise. Mais Tony _savait_. « C'est ici qu'ils la gardaient » murmura-t-il. Il leva sa visière.

Le rideau accroché pour cacher la salle de bain était de travers ; il n'y avait personne dedans. Mais avec son visage découvert, Tony pouvait la sentir, le fantôme d'un parfum dans les airs.

« Je pense que tu as raison ». Rhodey se faufila derrière lui pour scruter la salle de bain, puis il fit un pas à l'intérieur. « Ça ressemble à la sienne ». Il tenait une brosse à cheveux.

Tony secoua la tête machinalement. « Où est-elle ? »

Des signes sur le mur attirèrent son regard, et Tony se rapprocha pour avoir un meilleur aperçu.

Il savait que Pepper dessinait ; il l'avait vu avec un carnet à dessin une fois ou deux pendant les vols longs, et elle avait l'habitude de gribouiller lorsque les réunions devenaient excessivement ennuyantes. Mais il n'avait jamais vu le résultat.

Derrière son épaule, Rhodey éclata de rire, un son inattendu. « Regarde ça »

La vue des petites caricatures fit sourire Tony, même au milieu de sa peur. Elle les avait tous capturés, même elle, et il devait admettre que les situations étaient amusantes. Le dessin de lui demandant en mariage sa propre voiture...

« Lorsqu'on l'aura récupéré, je vais lui demander de m'en faire un ». Rhodey tapota le dessin de lui-même à cheval sur un avion. « Je ne savais même pas qu'elle savait dessiner.

— Talent caché », murmura Tony, se penchant pour regarder de plus près les portraits quelques centimètres plus loin sur le mur. Les trois visages, exécutés avec une grande précision, lui noua la gorge.

Des voix dans le couloir le firent se redresser. Tony fronça les sourcils en direction du matelas, puis il souleva la couverture pour découvrir une blouse et un pantalon froissés à moitié cachés en-dessous. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». Son estomac se serra. « Pourquoi est-ce que ses vêtements sont là ? »

Les conséquences que pouvait impliquer le fait que Pepper ait été déshabillée, étaient absolument terrifiantes.

Rhodey fronça les sourcils lui aussi. Il attrapa la blouse, puis désigna la table. « Je pense qu'elle s'est changée. Regarde, il y a un ensemble médical, et ça c'est mouillé »

« Tu penses que c'est... » Il ne pouvait finir la phrase, et Rhodey lui lança un regard pénétrant.

« Espérons que non, mec. D'une façon ou d'une autre... »

S'ils l'avaient blessée, agressée, il allait les tuer. Qui qu'ils soient. Tony réalisa que ses doigts étaient à un mouvement d'actionner ses propulseurs, et il les força à se mettre hors tension.

Des pas passèrent derrière la porte et des agents entrèrent. « Je vais voir si je peux découvrir ce qu'ils savent » annonça Rhodey de manière absente, et il les rejoignit. Tony grogna d'impatience.

« Jarvis. Est-ce qu'il y a des traces de ce qui a pu arriver à Pepper ?

— Difficile à dire, répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle. Il n'y a pas de signe de violence autre que le corps dans la première pièce, et les projections de sang indiquent qu'il n'y a qu'une seule victime.

— Alors ils l'ont déplacée, l'ont sortie, peut-être dans la forêt... ». Tony regarda les arbres broussailleux qui entouraient le parking de bitume. Il n'aimait pas cette idée non plus, Pepper entrainée dans la nature pour... quoi ? Une exécution ? Un simple abandon ?

Est-ce qu'une fosse peu profonde apparaitrait aux capteurs de Jarvis ?

Il respira difficilement. « Je pense que l'on va avoir besoin d'une équipe de recherche et de secours.

— L’agent Donovan a déjà passé l'appel, annonça Jarvis. L'heure d'arrivée prévue est dans quatre-vingt-quinze minutes »

_Elle pourrait avoir été conduite ailleurs_ , se rappela Tony. _On doit déterminer s'ils avaient plus d'un véhicule_.

Mais alors qu'il faisait face à l'étendue sauvage, il avait le désagréable sentiment que Pepper était plus loin que jamais.

* * *

 

Pepper resta dans l'eau un long moment. C'était plus facile que d'essayer de se frayer un chemin dans la végétation de toute façon, et cela rendait plus difficile pour ses poursuivants de suivre ses traces ; s'ils s'en donnaient la peine.

_Je ne veux pas avoir la réponse de la mauvaise manière/par la méthode difficile._

Elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était, à part que c'était une région assez élevée pour avoir des sapins, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait être en train de s'éloigner encore plus de toute civilisation qu'il y avait dans la zone, mais Virginia ne voulait pas s'arrêter juste maintenant.

Il y avait des portions qui nécessitaient qu'elle patauge, ou qu'elle se fraye un chemin prudemment entre les cailloux entassés les uns sur les autres d'un rapide trop peu profond pour être traversé en nageant, mais elle réussit à progresser de manière constante. Lorsque le soleil commença à lui éblouir les yeux, cependant, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de l'eau. _Je dois me sécher avant la tombée de la nuit._

Cela lui prit un moment pour trouver un endroit qui lui permettrait de sortir de l'eau, mais finalement, elle vit une pente assez douce pour ne pas être trop difficile à grimper, et un large rocher plat au bord de l'eau. Elle hissa son corps dégoulinant d'eau sur l'étendue de sable et frissonna.

Vérifiant autour d'elle par habitude, elle retira sa tenue et l'essora autant qu'elle le put, puis fit la même chose avec ses cheveux et étendit les vêtements pour qu'ils sèchent un peu. Il semblait indécent d'être à l'air libre en sous-vêtements, même s'ils couvraient plus que certains bikinis.

« Détends-toi » murmura Virginia pour elle-même, vidant le contenu de son sac. « Qui pourrait bien te voir ? »

Ses clés, qu'elle avait jetées dans son sac dès qu'elle avait été hors de portée de ses poursuivants, n'avaient pas souffert, tout comme sa crème, les tampons et le kit de couture dans sa boîte fermée. Elle fit une croix immédiatement sur le maquillage, les pastilles à la menthe et l'aspirine, et les tickets de caisse et les mouchoirs n'étaient plus que de la pâte à papier. Elle jeta dans l'eau la barre de granola ramollie, à la surprise de poissons chanceux, mais elle garda l'emballage plutôt que de le jeter dans le paysage.

Son portefeuille était gorgé d'eau. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution et vida son contenu ; les cartes n'avaient probablement pas souffert, mais son carnet de chèques était foutu. Elle utilisa les pièces qu'elle avait pour maintenir en place les trente-trois dollars en billets afin que le soleil les sèche aussi.

Alors que sa peau séchait, Virginia commença à se sentir moins frigorifiée. _Je vais probablement avoir un coup de soleil, mais je ne peux rien y faire._ Elle examina ses pieds abîmés en patientant, et grimaça. Ses deux plantes de pieds avaient de longues coupures – peu profondes – mais douloureuses. Elles avaient arrêté depuis longtemps de saigner, mais elle savait qu'elle en aurait rapidement plus si elle ne trouvait pas le moyen de protéger ses pieds.

Elle regarda ses maigres possessions, étalées sur le rocher. _Je pourrais déchirer les manches de la blouse, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles dureront longtemps_.

La seule autre alternative était son sac. Elle soupira à l'idée de le défaire, mais il était déjà endommagé, et il était assez grand pour qu'elle ait assez de cuir pour envelopper ses pieds.

S'emparant de son kit de couture, Virginia sorti les petits ciseaux que ses ravisseurs avaient négligés. Ou ignorés ; ils n’avaient pas l’air menaçant. Posant le sac ramolli sur ses genoux, elle ouvrit les ciseaux et commença à découper les bords.

Le temps qu'elle ait séparé le sac en deux parties et transformé les manches humides de son haut en lanières pour serrer le tout, le soleil se couchait derrière le sommet des arbres et l'air commençait à se refroidir. Elle écarta sa frange de ses yeux et cligna, se sentant un peu étourdie.

_Pas étonnant. Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée._ Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. La soif était un problème plus important ; ses lèvres étaient moites et sa gorge desséchée.

Virginia regarda la rivière qu'elle venait de descendre, terriblement tentée. Elle semblait propre – certainement assez pour abriter de la vie – mais bien qu'elle en ait eu un peu dans la bouche en traversant certains rapides, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit prudent d'en avaler plus.

Finalement, elle soupira, et en prit dans ses mains pour rafraichir son visage chaud. L'eau sentait le sucre et le frais. Elle porta ses mains à la bouche et en bue à petites gorgées. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Les chances de trouver une source ici sont minces, même si je savais où chercher._

L'eau avait bon goût, au moins, même si elle grinçait un peu sous la dent. Elle but plusieurs gorgées, assez pour apaiser sa soif, même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'étancher complètement. _Je vais devoir m'en contenter pour le moment._

Enfilant ses vêtements mouillés, elle regarda la pente qu'elle avait choisie. Il était étrange de se retrouver dans le milieu de ce qui semblait être une nature sauvage, sans moyen ou même des chaussures, mais elle devait admettre que cela limitait ses choix. _N'empêche, je dois trouver un endroit pour dormir avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit._ Sans aucune source de lumière, elle ne pourrait pas avancer avant le lendemain matin.

Ses chaussures de fortune étaient plus délicates qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Les morceaux de cuir s'enroulaient facilement autour de ses pieds, mais les maintenir en place était plus difficile ; les liens se défaisaient simplement dès qu'elle faisait quelques pas. Finalement, désespérée et désespérément ennuyée, elle s'assit et perça grossièrement des trous dans le cuir, maudissant à la fois le matériau et l'état de ses ciseaux.

Mais lorsque les ciseaux se cassèrent en deux au milieu du processus, cela rendit l'ennuyante tâche plus facile.

La lumière commençait à s'évanouir le temps que Virginia ait lacé le cuir autour de ses pieds. Le résultat était douteux et lâche, et compliqué pour marcher, mais il protégeait ses pieds et empêchait le sable d'entrer en contact avec ses plaies, et elle avait l'intention de s'en contenter.

Elle reconstitua son portefeuille – toujours humide sur les côtés mais cela ne pouvait pas être amélioré – et elle étira le devant de son haut pour former une poche. Dedans, elle plaça tous les objets qu'elle avait retirés de son sac. Ce n'était pas une solution idéale, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser quoi que ce soit derrière elle.

_Tu ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait être utile._

L'ombre sous les arbres s'épaississait. Virginia escalada prudemment les rochers, franchit l'étroite bande de plage derrière, et s'attaqua à la butte, plaçant ses pieds avec précaution et gardant une main libre pour garder son équilibre. L'autre maintenait fermé sa poche de fortune.

La progression était lente. Elle se pencha sous les branches et enjamba les enchevêtrements de plantes, et perdit son appui deux fois, bien que le lit de feuilles sur le sol lui évitât plus d'une égratignure. Lorsqu’elle atteignit le sommet de la pente, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, le souffle coupé.

Il y avait peu à distinguer dans la pénombre du crépuscule ; principalement la même chose, des arbres et des buissons descendants légèrement et puis grimpant de nouveau pour former une autre butte plus raide. Elle grimaça ; elle avait espéré un signe de civilisation.

Elle se reposa contre un arbre bien placé, soudainement épuisée. Elle était affamée, fatiguée et toujours humide ; ses pieds étaient douloureux et son nez avait un coup de soleil ; elle avait eu une semaine infernale jusqu'ici, et cela ne semblait pas s'améliorer prochainement.

Elle ravala les larmes de frustrations qui la menaçaient. _Ça ne va pas aider. Réfléchi ! Tu ne peux rien faire avant le matin, alors trouve un endroit pour dormir._

La température chutait alors que la nuit s'installait. Virginia s'écarta de l'arbre et fit face au problème. Observant le sol de la forêt, elle trouva un bâton qui faisait au moins un mètre, et le ramassa. Puis, elle partit à la recherche d'un grand rocher ou d'une bosse contre lequel elle pourrait s'adosser.

Elle n'en trouva aucun, mais elle mit le pied dans un creux caché par des feuilles, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé de pester, Virginia réalisa que cela pouvait être la solution à son problème. Considérant le crépuscule, elle sonda les feuilles mortes avec son bâton jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun habitant. Puis, elle s'allongea prudemment.

C'était parfaitement _inconfortable_ , mais les feuilles lui fournissaient à la fois un fin oreiller et, avec quelques arrangements, une sorte de couverture. Elle évita soigneusement de penser aux insectes, se concentrant plutôt sur le fait que les feuilles retenaient sa température corporelle, et qu'elles sentaient plutôt bon ; boisées et sucrées. Elle reposa sa tête sur son bras et fixa la pénombre, espérant que son estomac vide la laisserait dormir.

Cette fois, lorsque les larmes se firent sentir, elle ne les réprima pas et les laissa couler lentement sur ses joues pour tomber sur son matelas de feuilles. La faim, le froid, et la fatigue passèrent tous en dernier derrière le sentiment de solitude.

Virginia n'avait pas encore de famille, et peu d'amis proches. Mais sa vie était remplie de personnes ; elle interagissait en permanence avec des collègues, des contacts, n'importe qui et tout ceux que son travail exigeait qu'elle rencontre. Elle communiquait tous les jours, faisant le lien entre son patron et le reste du monde, passant et prenant des appels, envoyant des messages, des mails ; même lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas, il y avait un flot constant de mots.

Elle était entourée par le silence maintenant. Non, pas complètement ; il y avait des bruissements et des tapements, et le sifflement silencieux de la rivière, mais aucun n'était adressé à elle.

Elle soupira et se demanda brutalement à quoi ressemblerait cette aventure si Tony en faisait partie. Et ses larmes se changèrent en rire, car il serait _infernal_.

_Il resterait probablement debout toute la nuit à essayer de construire une maison dans les arbres pour y dormir. Et à se plaindre. Et à mettre le feu à la forêt en essayant d'allumer un feu de camp._ Tony était un génie, et remarquablement doué pour faire face aux situations étranges, mais il s'en sortait moins bien sans accès à la technologie.

Si elle devait être coincée dans une forêt avec quelqu'un, pensa-t-elle, Rhodey serait un meilleur choix ; il avait suivi des entrainements de survie et il était bien plus patient.

Dans son esprit, cependant, Tony se matérialisa, assit le dos contre l'arbre le plus proche, son arc reactor délivrant assez de lumière pour pouvoir lire à côté. « _Allez Potts »_ essayait-il de l'amadouer, avec un sourire suffisant. _« Vous savez que l'on devrait se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour conserver notre chaleur corporelle »_

_Comme si vous vous étiez déjà blotti contre quelqu'un_ , rétorqua son imagination. Mais la vision était tentante ; le sentir se glisser dans les feuilles derrière elle, et se presser contre elle, sa chaleur se diffuser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son bras se caler sur ses hanches.

D'une certaine manière, elle savait qu'il serait chaud.

Et un soutien dans l'obscurité, un gardien contre l'inconnu, car Tony la protégerait qu'elle soit d'accord ou non...

Virginia ferma les yeux fort, et attendit pour l'aube.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincoflex et Laura27md ; je n'aurais pas pu faire ça sans elles.

 

Tony commençait à se lasser des arbres.

Il n'avait rien contre eux de manière générale, mais à ce moment précis, il les transformerait volontiers en cure-dent si cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir une vue dégagée du sol. Il avait volé en quadrillage pendant des heures, au-dessus de la forêt, près du repère des kidnappeurs. Avec très peu de résultats.

« Combien de cerfs est-ce que l'on a trouvé encore ? Il demanda à Jarvis d'un ton maussade.

— Douze ». L'Intelligence Artificielle était imperturbable. « Et deux lynx »

Tony avait naïvement supposé qu'un être humain serait facile à trouver dans la nature en utilisant des capteurs thermiques. Il n'avait juste pas réalisé combien d'êtres vivants se promenaient en dessous, ni combien d'entre eux avaient des signatures thermiques proches de celles des humains. Il avait observé plus de vie sauvage qu'il ne l'avait fait en un mois, encore moins en un jour, tout comme il avait surpris quelques campeurs et randonneurs.

Aucun d'entre eux, cependant, n'avait vu un quelconque signe de Pepper.

Cela avait pris des heures pour commencer les recherches. Dans un premier temps, le kidnappeur refusait de parler avant d'avoir vu un avocat ; puis il révéla avec réluctance que le troisième membre de leur équipe s'était enfui. Apprendre finalement que deux des kidnappeurs avaient poursuivi Pepper sans succès dans la forêt avait au moins donné à Tony et aux agents quelque part où commencer. Mais l'équipe de recherche avait pris trois heures pour arriver malgré l'heure d'arrivée initialement estimée par Jarvis. Tony avait commencé à balayer la zone lui-même, tenant au courant des évolutions via la radio l'équipe de recherche en chemin, les volontaires qui se déplaçaient et les chiens pisteurs qui étaient de sortie.

Mais les chiens s'étaient arrêtés à la rivière, et furent incapables de reprendre la piste de l'autre côté. Le bureau du Sheriff de la région avait contribué aux recherches avec presque une vingtaine de chercheurs qui connaissaient le terrain. Mais le processus était long à avancer, et jusqu'à maintenant…

… jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait rien eu du tout.

« Tu es sûr que les lynx vont la laisser tranquille ? Redemanda Tony

— Les lynx tendent à éviter les êtres humains complètement, répéta patiemment l'Intelligence Artificielle. Les pumas, cependant, sont connus pour s'attaquer aux hommes, mais à de rares occasions »

Les épaules de Tony, qui avaient commencé à se relâcher légèrement, se raidirent de nouveau. « Génial. Combien de pumas est-ce qu'il y a dans le coin ?

— Probablement très peu ». Le ton de Jarvis était presque professoral. « La reconnaissance des proies est un comportement acquis chez les pumas ; dans cette zone, un gros chat n'est pas susceptible de considérer Pepper comme une cible.

— Et pour ce qu'il en est des ours ? ». Tony n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un ours dans la région autour de Malibu, mais faire l'inventaire de la vie sauvage locale n'était pas vraiment un de ses centres d'intérêt.

« Nous sommes en dehors de l'habitat des ours sauvages américains, le rassura Jarvis. L'hypothermie ou le risque de blessure suite à une chute représentent une plus grande menace pour Pepper.

— C'est _tellement_ rassurant ». Tony continua à suivre son schéma de recherche malgré ses muscles qui se faisaient douloureux. Il portait parfois l'armure deux jours à suivre ; ceci n'était donc rien.

Le problème avec l'armure cependant, était qu'il ne pouvait se frotter les yeux lorsque sa vision commençait à devenir floue. « Augmente la résolution, Jarvis, je commence à avoir des problèmes pour distinguer le sol.

— C'est parce que le soleil s'est couché, monsieur »

Tony cligna des yeux, et réalisa que l'Intelligence Artificielle avait raison. « Merde. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que l'on cherche ?

— Vous avez scanné la région pendant approximativement cinq heures. L'équipe de recherche a commencé à retourner à la base il y a presque quarante minutes de ça »

_Et on n'a **rien**._ C'était incroyable. Pepper semblait s'être complètement évanouie.

_A moins_ , murmura une voix obscure dans le fond de son cerveau, _qu'elle soit déjà morte_.

Son corps serait froid, ce qui empêcherait les capteurs de Tony de le détecter. Même si, supposa-t-il, les chercheurs au sol auraient autant de chances de le trouver qu'une personne vivante.

Etant donné la difficulté du terrain, les chercheurs n'avaient exploré qu'un rayon de six kilomètres. Tony supposait que Pepper pourrait avoir remonté la route au bout d'un moment, et fait du stop, même si faire du stop ne ressemblait pas du tout à son Assistance Personnelle.

_Ou ces deux ordures pourraient mentir, et ils l'ont en réalité descendue et laissée quelque part, ou ils l'ont enterrée._

Ou ils l'auraient touchée avec leur arme sans le savoir, et elle aurait fui dans les bois pour mourir d'hémorragie sous un putain d'arbre…

« Monsieur, votre tension est anormalement élevée », annonça Jarvis, rompant le cercle macabre des pensées de Tony. « Peut-être est-il temps de faire une pause.

— Pepper est toujours quelque part en dessous, rétorqua Tony. Et je peux voir dans le noir »

Avant que Jarvis ne puisse répondre, la sonnerie attribuée à Rhodey résonna dans le casque de Tony. Il soupira et prit l'appel. « Ouais ?

— Tu dois descendre, Tony » dit Rhodey d'un ton fatigué. Il avait lui aussi participé aux recherches. « Il commence à faire sombre, et Pepper est probablement cachée quelque part en attendant le jour.

— Si elle n'est pas blessée, répondit Tony brusquement.

— Même si elle l'est ». La voix de Rhodey était ferme. « Tony, ça ne va pas l'aider que tu tombes dans les pommes. Et avant que tu me dises que tu es déjà resté dans ce truc plus longtemps que ça, tu n'as pas dormi en vingt-quatre heures et tu n’as rien mangé depuis ton repas de ce matin. Et tu en as vomi la grande partie.

— Coup bas, marmonna Tony.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison, cependant ». Le ton de Rhodey n'était pas suffisant, seulement fatigué.

« Ecoute, descende et fais une pause. Tu chercheras mieux si tu te reposes un peu »

Tony ferma ses yeux enflammés brièvement. « Très bien »

C'était une défaite, même s'il savait qu'il pourrait repartir bien assez tôt. Rhodey avait raison, Jarvis avait raison, mais il était difficile de devoir s’arrêter. Juste au cas où, Tony garda les yeux sur le relevé des capteurs alors qu'il se dépêchait de retourner à la base temporaire installée dans le bâtiment des kidnappeurs. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Rhodey le rejoignit dès que Tony eut atterri, tenant dans ses mains un gobelet en carton de café fumant. Tony releva sa visière et s'en saisit, reconnaissant. « Vous avez quelque chose ? »

Rhodey secoua la tête, son expression désolée. « On aurait appelé, mec »

Tony grimaça, et avala une gorgée de café. Le parking était rempli de personnes, des chercheurs pour la plupart, et quelques membres de la presse. Ils s'agglutinaient autour des grandes urnes de café que quelqu'un avait amené, discutant ou faisant la queue. Tony aperçut la forme longiligne de l'agent Donovan de l'autre côté, donnant des ordres à quelqu'un. Techniquement, Donovan était toujours en charge de la situation, même si Pepper n'était plus captive, mais Tony décida d'éviter l'homme pour le moment. Le temps passé à se disputer avec Donovan serait du temps de recherche de perdu.

« Le Sheriff a trouvé quelqu'un pour nous apporter à manger » annonça Rhodey, désignant de la main les tables avec le café. « Tu devrais essayer d'en avoir avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

— Ouais ». D'une certaine manière, Tony savait qu'il avait faim, mais l'idée de manger ne l'attirait pas. Néanmoins, le plus tôt il avalait quelque chose, le plus tôt il pouvait retourner dans les airs.

_Pepper._

Il jeta le gobelet vide dans une poubelle à côté et marcha d'un pas lourd vers les tables, qui comportaient des plateaux en plastique de sandwiches. Il semblait y avoir un peu de queue, mais lorsque Tony s'approcha, celle-ci s’évanouie ; les civils comme les agents disparaissaient sur son chemin. Ils lui jetèrent des regards méfiants ou curieux, et sous d'autres circonstances, Tony aurait utilisé son charme et essayé de les mettre à l'aise, mais à ce moment-là, il n’avait pas d'énergie – ou d'attention – à gaspiller.

A la place, il retira un de ses gantelets et piocha deux sandwiches, puis se replia là où Rhodey était adossé contre un mur du bâtiment.

Les bras croisés, Rhodey semblait dormir. Tony savait que le colonel pouvait en effet dormir debout – une compétence acquise au cours de l'entrainement de base – mais dès que Tony s'approcha bruyamment, Rhodey ouvrit ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. « Tu as vraiment besoin d'un mode furtif pour ce truc »

Tony engloutit la moitié d'un sandwich et pencha la tête sur le côté : « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis d'habitude aussi _lent_? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut suffisamment vidé sa bouche.

— Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour pisser »

Plaisanter semblait facile, et était presque réconfortant. Tony prit une nouvelle bouchée et sourit d'un air narquois. « Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ?

_—_ Non, probablement que non ». Rhodey ferma les yeux de nouveau. « Combien de temps est-ce que tu peux rester dans l'armure de toute façon ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? ». Tony regarda le second sandwich d'un air suspicieux. Mais retirer la tomate gorgée d'eau semblait trop difficile avec une seule main de libre.

Rhodey grogna. « La seule raison pour laquelle Donovan n'a pas essayé de t'arrêter est parce que je lui ai promis de garder un œil sur toi chaque seconde que tu es au sol. Alors, soit tu me laisses reconduire son cul en armure lorsque c'est le moment, ou tu m'informes quand tu pars pour que je puisse te suivre »

Tony observa son ami. « Désolé pour ça », il avoua finalement, réticent mais sincère.

Rhodey haussa les épaules sans ouvrir les yeux. « Je ne peux pas dire que je n'aurais pas fait la même chose sous les mêmes circonstances. Mais tiens-toi à l’écart de lui, ok ? Je ne veux pas avoir à le défier au bras de fer pour savoir qui est supérieur à qui.

— Ouais ». Tony engloutit le reste de sa nourriture et regarda derrière son épaule ; Donovan était nulle part, et il n'y avait personne aux tables de collations. « Je vais chercher plus de café »

Il remplit un gobelet et le vida d'un trait, puis le re-remplit et le but à petites gorgées, sentant le poids de son armure malgré la technologie qui le portait pour lui. La caféine et la nourriture restauraient son énergie, mais il était toujours terriblement fatigué. Le monde semblait incroyablement vaste lorsque Pepper était perdue quelque part dedans.

_Je peux intervenir n'importe où dans le monde, et faire exploser un camion d'un seul geste de la main, mais je ne peux pas **la** trouver._

Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir le génie, l'argent, ou le pouvoir, quand aucun n'était utile dans ce genre de situation ?

_Allez, Pepper, faites-moi un signe. Où êtes-vous ?_

Il écrasa son gobelet et le jeta. Puis, il remit son gantelet en place. Dans le coin de l'œil, Tony vit une silhouette apparaître ; une jeune femme mince, avec un calepin dans ses mains.

Un reporter.

Tony abaissa sa visière et s'éloigna.

* * *

Virginia se réveilla alors que l'aurore commençait juste à illuminer le ciel. Elle se sentait raide, frigorifiée et désagréablement sale, mais il était plaisant de voir la forêt à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle s'assit en lâchant un grognement et frissonna, faisant ainsi tomber les feuilles humides.

Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, sans jamais vraiment sombrer dans le sommeil profond ; chaque son dans les environs la réveillait, et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait se cacher dans le noir. Intellectuellement, elle savait qu'il y avait très peu d'animaux dehors qui pouvaient s'approcher d'elle, encore moins la menacer, mais la logique avait peu d'emprise une fois que la nuit était tombée.

Mais rien ne l'avait approché dans son puits de feuilles, et Virginia se leva lentement, puis s'étira. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux, et elle sentait des égratignures de sa tête à ses pieds dus à ses accros avec les rochers ; les coupures sur ses pieds étaient extrêmement douloureuses, et son estomac criait famine.

_Et je tuerai pour un café, même pour ce truc immonde qu'ils me servaient là-bas._

Soupirant, elle soulagea sa vessie pressante à côté d'un buisson et retourna récupérer ses précieuses possessions, se demandant s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen plus simple pour les porter. La bande de cuir restante de son sac dépecé lui donna une idée, et après beaucoup de travail, elle parvint à réaliser une poche plus solide à l'aide du devant de sa blouse, utilisant la bande de cuir et quelques épingles de son kit de couture. Ce n'était ni élégant, ni parfaitement solide, mais au moins, cela lui laissait les mains libres.

L'aurore laissa place au matin, et Virginia regarda autour d'elle avec attention. _Quelles sont mes possibilités ?_

Elle pouvait retourner dans la rivière, mais cela n'était pas très réjouissant ; elle ne voulait pas passer une journée de plus dans l'eau. _Je pourrais descendre le courant jusqu'à la mer, mais…_

C'était vraiment trop dur ; à beaucoup d'endroits, la végétation et les arbres descendaient jusque dans l'eau, et elle devrait les contourner. La progression serait lente.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir suivre la crête », dit-elle à voix haute, et elle toussa pour se dégager la gorge. La crête semblait parallèle à la rivière, au moins pour le moment, et descendre le courant semblait la direction la plus logique. Retourner sur ses traces n'était probablement pas le meilleur choix.

A contre-coeur, elle glissa en bas de la dune pour boire de nouveau. Elle avala suffisamment d'eau pour diminuer sa soif et se demanda combien de temps il fallait pour qu'une maladie liée à l'eau se manifeste.

Rejoindre la crête réussit à la réchauffer quelque peu. Elle se mit en route avec détermination, glissant légèrement à chaque pas, et consciente de l'ironie que constituait quelqu'un qui pouvait courir avec des _stilettos_ si gêné par ses chaussures actuelles.

_C'est mieux qui pieds-nus, Virginia, alors ne te plains pas._

Selon ses estimations, cela lui prit plus d'une heure pour parcourir deux kilomètres. Elle garda ses yeux grands ouverts à la recherche d'un signe de vie humaine, mais mis à part une canette de coca vide assez vieille pour avoir un anneau d'ouverture détachable comme les anciens modèles, elle ne trouva rien.

Elle dut s'asseoir pour se reposer à la fin de ces deux kilomètres. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir après avoir marché si maladroitement, et sa faim commençait à lui donner le vertige. Elle se reposa contre un arbre et leva les yeux, regardant à travers les épingles et les feuilles au-dessus d'elle le ciel bleu.

_L'intelligence de base lorsque l'on est perdu est de rester en place afin d'être secouru plus facilement. Mais je ne sais même pas s'il y a quelqu'un à ma recherche. Au moins, quelqu'un qui n'essaye pas de me tuer._

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai ; elle était sûre que Tony était à sa recherche à ce stade, ou au moins harcelant la police pour la chercher. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il savait par où commencer.

Et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester en place et laisser ses poursuivants la trouver.

Finalement, Virginia se força à se remettre debout sur ses pieds douloureux et reprit sa marche. La rivière était toujours proche, elle pouvait l'entendre, mais la crête l'en avait éloigné et elle ne pouvait plus la voir à travers les arbres.

La piste apparut si progressivement que cela lui prit quelque temps pour réaliser qu'elle était là, mais elle remarqua finalement que le sol sous ses pieds était débarrassé des plus gros végétaux. Le chemin était étroit mais relativement droit, et elle releva la tête et se mit à marcher un peu plus vite. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire si la piste avait été faite par des hommes ou par des animaux, mais…

Elle s'achevait brutalement devant une petite clairière qui abritait le dôme vert vif d'une tente et un cercle de pierres marquées par le feu. L'espoir et le soulagement emplirent le coeur de Pepper, et elle inspira profondément. « _Bonjour_ »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle se rapprocha de la tente, et elle réalisa que malgré sa couleur, elle était abîmée et affaissée ; au moins une tige était arrachée. Le cercle de pierres était rempli de feuilles mortes et la glacière rayée, qui était posée à côté de la tente, était sale.

La déception la frappa si fort qu'elle dut s'asseoir de nouveau. _C'est abandonné._

Elle ravala ses larmes de frustration et se posa, laissant ses jambes douloureuses se relâcher en quelque sorte. Mais elle se releva sur ses pieds. « Signes de civilisation », marmonna-t-elle. Elle devait être à une distance respectable d'une route.

La curiosité l'emportant sur la déception, elle se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de la tente. La fermeture de la moustiquaire était remontée en haut, mais le rabat de l'ouverture ne l'était pas et elle se prépara mentalement à ce que le propriétaire soit toujours là, mais il n'y avait pas de corps à l'intérieur ; seulement quelques paquets et un sac de couchage.

Elle se demanda soudain s'il y avait de la nourriture.

Elle n'allait pas ouvrir la glacière, mais elle ouvrit la moustiquaire et entra dans la tente prudemment. Le vent et la poussière avaient fait leur œuvre dans l'avant de la tente, mais il ne semblait pas que des animaux soient entrés, et le sac de couchage était poussiéreux mais n'avait pas été dérangé.

Se sentant coupable, mais résolue, Virginia commença à inspecter les paquets. Des vêtements propres dans un sac – des vêtements d'hommes – des vêtements sales dans un autre, et le troisième…

_Jackpot._

Des barres énergisantes, du bœuf séché, des noix, des fruits secs, des bonbons, tous enfermés dans des sacs en plastique. La simple vue de ses trouvailles lui donna l'eau à la bouche, et elle ouvrit le sac le plus proche et fit tomber les barres énergisantes sur ses genoux, se souvenant à peine de vérifier la date de péremption. Ouvrant la barre, elle se força à manger lentement plutôt que de la finir en rois bouchées comme son estomac le demandait.

Alors qu'elle mangeait, elle continua d'inspecter. Un sac-à-dos posé contre une paroi de la tente se révéla contenir des articles de toilette et un pack de six bouteilles d'eau, et c'était presque aussi précieux que la nourriture. Elle fit tourner le bouchon d'une bouteille et but, en prenant son temps et en savourant. L'eau était chaude et avait le goût de plastique, et c'était _merveilleux_.

_Je dois ressembler à Boucle-d'Or._

Après la barre et quelques fruits, elle retira ses chaussures fait-main et s'étendit sur le sac-de-couchage. Il sentait le moisi, mais il était sec et plus confortable que le sol, et elle ferma les yeux.

_Il doit y avoir un moyen de savoir à qui cette tente appartient…_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Virginia se sentait beaucoup mieux, bien que toujours endolorie. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi plus que deux heures, mais la nourriture avait fait un miracle, et elle sentait son esprit plus clair.

Elle mangea une autre barre et un peu de bœuf séché, puis elle but une autre bouteille d'eau. Enfin, elle passa en revue le contenu de la tente plus attentivement. Il n'y avait aucun portefeuille ou pièce d'identité ; rien qui ne puisse l'aider à trouver la personne qui avait laissé ce camp derrière elle. Elle espéra sincèrement que le propriétaire n'était pas étendu mort quelque part dans les bois. _Peut-être qu'il a eu une urgence et qu'il a dû partir de manière précipitée._

Sous le sac-à-dos cependant, elle trouva une surprise ; une paire de baskets usées, mais définitivement utilisables. Elles étaient trop grandes, bien sûr, mais le paquet de vêtements propres comprenaient quelques chaussettes épaisses.

Cela faisait bizarre de s'habiller avec ce qui était essentiellement des vêtements volés, mais d'un point de vue pratique, qui étaient un véritable atout aussi. Les jeans étaient en fait assez grand, sinon trop large autour de la taille, et le tshirt était ample mais propre. Virginia regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son crayon avant de s'enfuir ; sans celui-ci, elle n'avait aucun moyen de laisser un mot.

_Même si on ne dirait pas qu'il ait l'intention de revenir._

Elle se fixa comme limite de prendre la brosse à dents de la personne, cependant. Passer quelques jours sans brosser ses dents n’allaient pas la tuer. Elle fourra l'eau restante, la nourriture ainsi que ses maigres possessions dans le sac-à-dos, mais après un moment de réflexion, elle décida de laisser derrière ses déchets.

Elle débattu à propos du sac de couchage, mais elle finit par décider de ne pas le prendre ; il était vieux et volumineux, et elle ne voyait pas comment le porter sans qu'il ne la gêne. Faisant un pas en-dehors de la tente, elle remonta la fermeture de la moustiquaire, la laissant de la même façon qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

La piste qui l'avait conduite jusqu'au camp semblait continuer plus loin. Elle passa le sac sur ses épaules et se mit en route, jetant un dernier regard à la clairière d'un vert vif contrastant avec les ombres plus naturelles autour.

_Merci, qui que vous soyez._

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Pendant un moment, il crut que quelqu'un avait parlé, mais sa chambre était silencieuse, illuminée par la douce lumière de l'aube. Il s'assit.

« Jarvis, quelle heure est-il ?

— Il est six heures deux du matin. Le temps est…

— Oublie le temps. Quand est-ce que les équipes de recherche et de secours y retournent ?

— Approximativement dans vingt-huit minutes à partir de maintenant. Colonel Rhodes souhaite vous parler dès que cela vous arrangera.

— Je l'aurais parié ». Tony se glissa hors du lit et frotta son épaule endolorie. Partir faire une recherche aérienne n'était pas aussi exigeant physiquement qu'un vol normal, mais cela signifiait de longues heures à se tenir essentiellement dans la même position. Ne prendre que quelques heures de sommeil n'aidait pas ; après leur retour à la demeure, il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à s'efforcer de mettre au point un meilleur algorithme de recherche ; sans succès.

Tony ne prit pas la peine de se raser et enfila seulement un jeans et un sweatshirt ; il allait bientôt se changer dans une combinaison de toute façon. Mais la maison était silencieuse alors qu'il rejoignit la cuisine.

Rhodey était en train de préparer une énorme poêle de huevos rancheros (petit-déjeuner mexicain) sur le gaz, pieds-nus et seulement vêtu de son boxer. Tony brossa ses cheveux de sa main. « Alors comme ça on s'exhibe devant les fédéraux ?

— Ils sont partis » annonça Rhodey, scrutant sa poêle. Ses yeux étaient cernés ; il avait eu un peu plus de sommeil que Tony ces derniers jours. « Ils ont tout remballé et sont partis après que tu te sois échoué »

Cela semblait logique. L'enlèvement de Pepper avait été réglé ; sa situation relevait d'un autre domaine. Rhodey poussa le contenu de la poêle avec une spatule. « L'équipe de Donovan conduit toujours la recherche, cependant. Apparemment, ils ont déjà fait ça avant.

— Est-ce que ces gens font en réalité ce qui est dans la description de leur travail ? ». Tony se dirigea vers la machine à café. Il voulait pouvoir se mettre à l'œuvre dès que possible, mais son ventre criait famine et il savait qu'il devait manger quelque chose. « Jarvis, je veux installer de la nourriture à la disposition des équipes de recherche. Fais appel à quiconque approvisionne les conférences de Stark Industries et ne lésine pas.

_—_ Comme vous voulez ». Jarvis fit une pause. « Dois-je passer par Cédric ? »

Tony ferma les yeux un moment. « Ouais, fais ça »

Jarvis était très flexible, mais certaines choses le dépassaient, soit en termes de programmation, soit en termes de légalité. Normalement, la tâche était juste le genre de choses dont Pepper s'occupait, et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le faire ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais si son assistant Cédric n'était pas habitué à interagir avec Jarvis, il était presque aussi efficace que Pepper en personne, et réussirait sans aucun doute.

« Peut-être que je devrais embaucher plus de personnes pour les recherches » se demanda Tony, à moitié pour lui-même, et il serra la tasse dans ses mains, appréciant la chaleur.

« J'pense pas ; Donovan a dit qu'il en avait un bon nombre maintenant ». Rhodey éteignit le gaz. « Prends des assiettes s'il te plait »

Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence ; Rhodey préparait de bons petits-déjeuners, mais aucun des deux n'avait le temps de savourer la nourriture. Dès qu'ils eurent terminé, ils se levèrent tous les deux pour se changer, laissant les assiettes là où elles étaient.

Tony était à mi-chemin de la zone de recherche ; le paysage défilait sous son armure et Rhodey avait été distancé depuis un moment, lorsque Jarvis prit la parole : « Monsieur, il y a un rapport selon lequel des armes de Stark Industries sont utilisées par des terroristes près de Farkar »

C'était la première fois que Tony recevait une telle nouvelle et ne voulait _pas_ s'en occuper. L'Afghanistan était à une bonne distance de vol et il ne voulait pas partir avant que Pepper ait été trouvée.

« Je ne pensais pas que je dirais un jour ça, mais est-ce que ça peut attendre ? Marmonna-t-il.

— Regrettablement non, répondit Jarvis. Il semble que les terroristes utilisent des boucliers humains »

Tony expira longuement, son coeur plus douloureux que le reste de son corps. « Qui t'a appris à utiliser le vocabulaire militaire ? Très bien, passe-moi Rhodey.

— Quoi de neuf ? Demanda le colonel dès que Jarvis eut établi la connexion. Je t'ai perdu de vue il y a cinq minutes, mais…

— Il y a un problème en Afghanistan » l'interrompu Tony, ralentissant sa progression pour un vol stationnaire bien au-dessus du sol. « Ils ont des otages.

— Merde ». Tony ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Rhodey, mais il pouvait imaginer la sympathie cachée derrière ce mot explosif. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, alors »

Il savait cela, mais… « Je ne veux pas, admit Tony lentement. Pas avant qu'elle soit en sécurité.

— Elle comprendra » répondit Rhodey, sa voix toute autant faible. « On parle de Pepper, mec. S'il y a des otages… elle serait énervée que tu n'y ailles pas »

Rhodey avait raison. Pepper avait peut-être été d'abord contrariée qu'il se mette autant en danger, mais elle avait rapidement compris ses motivations, et alors que Tony suspectait qu'elle n'avait jamais totalement accepté qu'il prenne des risques, les gens qu'il sauvait avaient de l'importance à ses yeux.

Et elle demanderait sans aucun doute qu'il fasse passer les otages en premier.

Tony inspira. « Ne les laisse pas arrêter de chercher.

— Jamais, répondit Rhodey. Maintenant, vas-y »

La connexion se coupa, et Tony serra la mâchoire. « Allons-y, Jarvis »

Cela ressemblait à une trahison.

* * *

Virginia s'attendait à moitié à ce que le chemin s'arrête de nouveau, mais à la place, il continua ; une piste étroite qui montait et descendait et qui allait et venait en serpentant. Elle ne savait pas tout le temps _pourquoi_ elle décrivait des boucles, mais il était toujours plus simple de la suivre plutôt que de se frayer un chemin à travers la végétation ; alors elle resta dessus. _Tôt ou tard, cela doit déboucher sur une route ou autre._

_J'espère._

Elle grignota ses denrées volées alors qu'elle marchait, essayant progressivement de compenser la journée passée sans manger. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans nourriture trop tôt, mais c'était un compromis ; elle devait se nourrir si elle voulait continuer à avancer à un rythme suffisant.

« Je regrette de ne pas savoir où je suis » marmonna-t-elle en direction d'un geai bleu qui examinait son en-cas. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m' _éloigne_ de la civilisation ». Mais elle avait la piste, et c'était déjà quelque chose.

Le grondement d'un avion la fit s'arrêter aux environs de midi et lever la tête pour essayer de voir à travers les feuilles au-dessus d'elle. Elle réussit juste à apercevoir un avion étinceler très haut ; une croix d'argent dont le grondement s'éloignait. Elle se surprit à sourire bêtement à ce signe d'humanité, aussi éloigné qu'il pouvait être. Elle continua à marcher dans un meilleur état d'esprit qu'elle ne l'avait fait en trois jours.

La nourriture et de meilleures chaussures, ainsi qu'un chemin à suivre, donnait à Virginia plus de temps pour penser à ce qui n'était pas immédiat. Sa bonne humeur diminua un peu au souvenir que plusieurs personnes devaient maintenant être affolées par sa disparition.

_Sans mentionner le bazar que je vais trouver en rentrant. Je doute que Tony soit allé à un **seul** de ses rendez-vous… et je n'ai même plus mon BlackBerry…_

Enfin, dès qu'elle allait pouvoir mettre la main sur un téléphone, elle appellerait. « Happy, vous avez intérêt à aller bien » soupira-t-elle, essayant de coiffer ses cheveux irréguliers hors de ses yeux. « Si Tony ne s'est pas occupé de vous... »

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer son patron _ne pas_ le faire. Tony était inconscient une bonne partie du temps, mais lorsqu'une situation se présentait à lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il était incroyablement généreux, et Virginia savait que si Happy avait survécu sa rencontre avec ses kidnappeurs, Tony prendrait soin de lui.

_Tony._ Elle pouvait qu'imaginer comment il se sentait avec ce fiasco géant. Furieux ; sans aucun doute. Mais elle était prête à ajouter _effrayé_ à cela. Après tout, elle connaissait la première motivation qui avait poussé Tony à se lancer aux trousses de Stane avec un arc reactor inapproprié et zéro temps de repos. Rhodey s'en était assuré.

Tony _était_ protecteur. Il y avait eu une harceleuse quelques années de ça, une pauvre femme qui avait développé une obsession pour lui, et qui avait menacé Virginia, la percevant comme quelque chose de plus qu'une employée. Tony avait engagé deux gardes du corps pour elle et il ne toléra aucune protestation jusqu'à ce que la femme soit enfermée.

_Sans parler qu'il vérifiait si j'allais bien quelque chose comme six fois par jour._ Irritant, mais attachant.

Elle se demanda soudainement comment est-ce qu'il se débrouillerait si elle devait ne pas revenir. Pas qu'elle s'attendait à ne pas rentrer, mais… _Je ne suis pas encore sortie de la forêt_ , pensa-t-elle.

Mais l'image de lui, seul dans sa grande maison, lui serra la gorge.

Les assistantes personnelles excellentes n'étaient pas faciles à trouver, mais ce n'était pas impossible non plus, pas avec le salaire que Tony pouvait proposer. Mais une nouvelle AP ne connaitrait pas toutes ses manies, le fait qu'il était allergique aux bananes, la veillée qu'il attendait le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, les raisons pour lesquelles Obadiah Stane était un sujet tabou.

Elles ne sauraient pas quand le contraindre à manger et quand le laisser seul, même si Virginia supposait qu'elles pouvaient apprendre. Elles ne connaitraient pas _Tony…_ pas de la façon dont il devait être connu.

Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas vrai – il y avait toujours Rhodey – mais elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. La loyauté de Jim Rhodes allait à son pays avant d'aller à son ami ; c'était la nature du serment qu'il avait prêté. La loyauté de Virginia allait seulement à Tony.

On pouvait rétorquer qu'elle était payée pour cela, mais elle savait – et savait que Tony l'avait réalisé lui aussi – que cela allait plus loin que ça.

_Lorsque j'ai pris ce poste, je n'avais pas prévu que cela se terminerait de cette manière_. Elle n'avait pas de mots pour qualifier leur relation ; ce n'était pas juste un travail, mais une sorte d'amitié non formulée, emmêlée avec ces regards qu'il lui réservait parfois et qui la faisait rougir de la façon que ses sous-entendus ne le faisaient jamais. C'était quelque chose de vivant, délicat et parfois, pensa-t-elle, dangereux.

Et changeant, de certaines façons qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus définir, mais qui l'inquiétaient parfois.

Virginia regrettait de ne pas avoir de montre pour contrôler sa lente progression plus précisément. Elle devait s'arrêter et se reposer de temps à autre ; son endurance était faible après le stress récent, et de toute façon, elle n'était pas habituée à marcher toute la journée à un rythme constant. _Je me contenterais bien d'un podomètre. Au moins je saurais ce que j'ai parcouru._

Dans l'après-midi, elle réalisa aussi que ses nouvelles chaussures lui causaient des ampoules. Elle soupira, ajusta ses chaussettes épaisses et continua à avancer, rappelant à ses pieds douloureux que les baskets étaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ mieux que ses chaussures précédentes.

C'est lorsqu'elle regard ses pieds qu'elle réalisa que la piste s'était élargie. Elle leva les yeux, et s'arrêta surprise.

Quelque dix mètres plus loin, les arbres s'amincissaient et s'écartaient pour laisser apparaître un parking.

Il était petit et vide, mais cela ne diminua pas son élan de joie. _Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de voir du bitume dans toute ma vie._ Elle se rua en avant, passant en revue les abords du parking à la recherche d'un signe de son emplacement.

A part quelques panneaux handicapé, il n'y avait pas de signe. Déçue mais pas découragée, elle se dirigea tout droit vers l'entrée.

C'était une simple route à deux voies, avec une double bande jaune au centre, et Virginia se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle se demandait de quel côté aller. La vue était la même dans les deux directions ; de légers virages disparaissant dans les pins, avec rien d'autre qu'un panneau de limitation de vitesse en vue.

Mais la route sur sa droite descendait. Elle remonta son sac un peu plus haut et prit cette direction, sur la seule raison infondée que Malibu, ou au moins la côte, devait être quelque par _en bas_. _Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais rester ici, après tout._ Il pouvait s'écouler des jours avant que quelqu'un ne passe.

La route lisse était un peu plus clémente avec ses pieds douloureux. Elle resta sur le côté, sachant combien les gens tendaient à rouler vite sur les routes isolées, et elle adopta un pas régulier.

Le soleil couchant commençait à l'éblouir le temps qu'elle trouve l'aire de piquenique. Elle considéra l'éblouissement comme un signe encourageant malgré le fait que cela soit gênant ; cela voulait dire qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle devait garder la tête basse, et elle manqua presque de remarquer la sortie de gravier de l'autre côté de la route.

Ses jambes étaient trop douloureuses pour courir de l'autre côté, et elle boitait presque à cause des ampoules, mais Virginia marcha plus rapidement alors qu'elle traversait. Pas une seule voiture n'était passée depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la route, mais néanmoins, elle espérait terriblement qu'il y avait quelqu'un – n'importe qui – là.

Mais les quelques tables de piquenique étaient toutes désertes, leur grille de barbecue rudimentaire demeurant vide et froide. Elle soupira et s'assit à une des tables, retirant son sac des épaules et le posant dessus. Elle fit rouler ses épaules pour défaire les nœuds de ses muscles, dû au poids du sac. _Merde._

Elle but encore l'eau qu'elle avait précieusement gardée et regarda les environs de son siège. Il n'y avait pas juste des tables de piquenique ; il y avait aussi un petit bâtiment en briques pas loin, clairement des toilettes. _Bien, heureusement que je peux avoir plus d'eau… et me laver._ Elle se sentait crasseuse et puante malgré ses nouveaux vêtements, et la discrète odeur de rivière venant de sa peau n'aidait pas.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit un peu plus reposée, Virginia se leva, prit son sac et partit explorer. Les toilettes étaient à peu près ce qu'elle attendait : fonctionnelles et sentant le désinfectant, et aussi propre que quelqu'un pouvait raisonnablement espérer. Elle les utilisa avec soulagement.

L'image que le miroir lui renvoya au-dessus du lavabo la fit grimacer. Son visage était rouge à cause des coups de soleil et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et irréguliers ; le t-shirt trop grand donnait l'impression qu'elle jouait à se travestir. Elle tira la langue à son reflet et nettoya son visage et ses mains. Puis, elle prit de l'eau dans ses mains encore et encore, buvant jusqu'à ce que sa soif soit complètement étanchée.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle était aussi rouge que le soleil couchant. _Il va bientôt faire nuit._

La décision était facile à prendre, et heureusement les toilettes étaient éclairées. Virginia retourna du côté des femmes et retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, frissonnant lorsque le sol entre en contact avec ses pieds abimés. Elle sortit la blouse de son sac et l'utilisa comme une éponge pour nettoyer ses pieds, grimaçant à cause des ampoules. Puis, elle regarda le lavabo, incertaine.

C'était une chose, après tout, de s'asseoir à moitié nue sur un rocher au beau milieu d'une rivière sauvage. Cela en était une autre de se laver dans un bâtiment public où tout le monde pouvait rentrer. _Et j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un le fasse._

Au bout du compte, cependant, l'envie d'être propre l'emporta sur l'envie d'être prudente. Elle utilisa la blouse pour se laver, décidant qu'elle entendrait le moteur d'une voiture à l'extérieur si une devait arriver, et elle abandonna à regret l'idée de laver les chaussettes étant donné qu'elles étaient trop épaisses pour sécher avant le matin.

« Et maintenant ? ». Elle remit ses vêtements et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. « Je pourrais céder maintenant une des scandaleuses primes de Tony pour une brosse à dents »

Elle mangea un morceau, et repartit regarder dehors. La nuit était tombée pendant qu'elle se lavait, et Virginia ne se sentait pas de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Les toilettes manquaient de quelque chose d'aussi solide qu'une porte, mais il y avait au moins un toit.

_Espérons que la faune reste à l'extérieur._

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix dans les toilettes, mais elle finit par choisir ce qui semblait être le coin le plus propre et s'y installa. Le sol était dur et froid, et même avec les bouteilles retirées, son sac faisait un oreiller médiocre.

_Mais c'est toujours mieux qu'un trou plein de feuilles._

Virginia enroula le pantalon médical autour de ses épaules en remplacement d'une couverture, essaya de trouver la position la plus confortable, et elle ferma les yeux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci à Cincoflex et Laura27md, dont j'apprécie les conseils, même si je ne les suis pas toujours.

 

Il était minuit passé le temps qu'il rentre à la maison. Tony laissa les robots détacher son armure et se traina vers la douche de son garage, profondément exténué et pleinement conscient que personne ne l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Pepper avait été retrouvée.

Il aurait préféré voler directement jusqu'à la base du camp des recherches, mais il n'y aurait personne à chercher dans le noir, et la longue entaille dans le haut du dos de son armure – ainsi que les conséquences qui allaient avec concernant la stabilité – devaient être réglées avant qu'il ne puisse sortir de nouveau.

_Tu as à peine réussi à rentrer en un seul morceau et tu le sais_ , se dit-il alors qu'il tournait l'eau aussi chaude qu'il pouvait le supporter. _Faut que je fasse quelque chose concernant le point de rupture sur les parties de la jambe..._

Cela avait été un accident complètement dingue : une barre de fer l'avait percuté dans une explosion, pile dans le bon angle, et elle avait fait un peu plus qu'érafler la peinture. Mais le fait était qu'il y avait probablement plusieurs heures de travail devant lui, sans parler des modifications à faire.

_Les améliorations peuvent attendre._ Tony tapota le petit écran tactile qu'il avait installé dans la douche et utilisa le clavier virtuel pour donner des instructions de réparations à Jarvis.

Au moins la mission avait été plutôt un succès. Il y avait eu un nombre minimal de pertes humaines, et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient des enfants. Il y avait même eu quelques adultes assez efficaces pour prendre en charge leurs compagnons otages, ce qui évita à Tony d'avoir à essayer de communiquer avec eux lui-même ou de trouver un représentant de l'autorité pour s'en occuper. Jarvis faisait de son mieux pour traduire, mais les dialectes et les expressions pouvaient se révéler complexes.

Lorsqu'il fut propre, Tony se sécha avec sa serviette et s'habilla avec un vieux short et un de ces t-shirts sans manche qu'il gardait sous la main pour ce genre d'occasions. Puis, il boita jusqu'en haut.

Le léger ronflement provenant du canapé lui indiqua que son meilleur ami était étendu sur les coussins, profondément assoupi. Tony le regarda à travers l'obscurité avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'affection. Finalement, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la couverture sur le dossier du long canapé et la déposer sur la forme immobile de Rhodey.

_Il doit être aussi inquiet que je le suis._ Pepper était aussi l'amie de Rhodey ; Tony avait toujours aimé les regarder se taquiner et rire aux blagues qu'ils partageaient, même lorsque ladite blague portait sur _lui_.

_Je suis putain de chanceux de les avoir tous les deux._

Tony s'éloigna silencieusement et parti chercher quelque chose à manger.

Pour finir, il dut prendre une bouteille avec lui au lit pour être capable de dormir. Tony but à petites gorgées, regardant les yeux dans le vide les fenêtres de l'autre côté de la pièce, complètement noires dans la nuit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le coeur à réveiller Rhodey, et de toute façon Tony savait que la nouvelle qu'il désirait le plus ne s'était pas encore réalisée. Alors il but le Scotch et attendit que son corps s'abandonne au sommeil, et il se demanda sombrement quelle sorte de lit Pepper avait dehors dans l'obscurité.

Si elle en a un.

Son sommeil était agité, et Tony la cherchait aussi dans ses rêves, errant dans une forêt où il y avait, pour une raison inexplicable, un monde fou. Puis il retournait au camp pour apprendre finalement que Pepper était rentrée des heures de ça, et qu'elle venait de repartir. Comme cela en était souvent le cas dans les rêves, Tony poursuivait son but sans jamais vraiment la rattraper, constamment distrait par des interruptions et des problèmes.

La main de Rhodey sur son épaule, qui le secouait pour le réveiller, fut finalement un soulagement. Le ciel était à peine éclairé, mais Tony n'avait pas éteint les lampes de la nuit, et la pièce était inondée de lumière.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais commencer tôt » annonça Rhodey alors que Tony s'assit et se frotta le visage avec les deux mains. « Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ?

— Sais pas. Deux heures ? Bailla Tony. Tu as quelque chose contre mes chambres d'amis ? »

Rhodey bailla lui aussi en réponse. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— Tu dors toujours sur le canapé ». Tony sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers son dressing. « J'ai beaucoup de chambres dans cet endroit, et toi tu choisis le salon à la place...

— J'attendais que tu rentres » répondit Rhodey qui avait l'air inhabituellement broussailleux et qui avait clairement besoin de se raser. « En parlant de ça, faut que je fasse un saut à la maison et que je me change. Est-ce que tu peux rester là jusqu'à mon retour ?

— Jarvis, combien de temps avant que les réparations ne soient terminées ?

— Temps estimé de traitement de la demande : quatre-vingt-treize minutes » répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle, et Tony enfila une chemise et sortit la tête de son dressing.

« Et voilà. Dès que l'armure est réparée, je suis reparti »

Rhodey plissa les yeux. « Je reposerai la question plus tard, dit-il. Le petit-déjeuner est ton problème aujourd'hui.

— Ouais, ouais ». Tony enfila un jean propre et le ferma. Le temps qu'il ressorte du dressing, Rhodey était parti, et Tony se lança à la recherche de quelque chose pour faire le petit-déjeuner.

Des sandwiches d'œufs frits étaient assez simples à réaliser, et cela pouvait être mangé en conduisant, ce qui était parfait pour Rhodey. Tony mangea le sien sur le champ cependant, prenant des bouchées entre chaque gorgée de café, et essayant de convaincre son corps qu'il _voulait_ être debout.

_Pepper..._

Il laissa la part de Rhodey dans la cuisine et descendit commencer à travailler sur les améliorations. Cela permettrait au moins de garder son esprit occupé jusqu'à ce que le colonel soit de retour.

Cette journée était presque une répétition de la précédente ; les chercheurs se dispersaient depuis la base, marchant plus rapidement alors qu'ils passaient sur le terrain déjà couvert, puis ralentissant. La progression était plus lente du fait de la plus grande zone à couvrir.

Tony se déploya au-dessus d'eux, laissant Jarvis faire la majeure partie du travail de balayage. Il était surpris de découvrir toute la faune qu'il y avait ; la signature thermique des cerfs était presque la même que celle des humains, et plus d'une fois il plongea pour vérifier, seulement pour voir une grande tache brune jaillir de la cachette qu'elle avait trouvée, et s'éloigner frénétiquement en faisant des bonds.

Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de prédateurs plus gros que les lynx.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi cependant, les chercheurs furent rappelés sur la fréquence de radio qui leur était réservée. Lorsque qu'aucune raison ne fut fournie, Tony fronça les sourcils dans son casque. « Jarvis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Un groupe de jeunes adolescents qui campaient sont reportés disparus dans la région sauvage du Sespe. Tous les chercheurs qui ne sont pas des volontaires sont réassignés là-bas »

La colère raidit les muscles de Tony, et il inspira pour jurer... et se figea lorsque le visage de Pepper apparut dans son esprit, les mains sur les hanches et son regard le plus sévère directement pointé sur lui. « _Anthony Stark, ne vous **avisez** pas de les ignorer. Ce sont des **enfants**. Ils ont plus besoin d'aide que moi_ »

Elle était juste le fruit de son imagination, mais elle avait raison. Tony serra ses paupières fermées, ravala le gros mot et éteignit le scanneur thermique.

Il se donna vingt secondes pour faire la tête, puis il se racla la gorge : « Retournons à la base, Jarvis ». Il était difficile de parler assez fort pour que le microphone le comprenne.

L'Intelligence Artificielle ne dit rien, ce qui était une bénédiction. Tony laissa le monde défiler sous lui, et il sentait son coeur se serrer un peu plus avec chaque kilomètre.

_Tu as fait ton choix._ Sa conscience – étouffée jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux – était sévère. _Tu as choisi d'être un super héros, et de le dire au monde entier_.

Et un super héros, autant qu'il pouvait se rebeller contre les faits, était tenu par l'honneur d'aller aider à la nouvelle recherche.

_Pepper, je vais revenir, je le promets._

_Dès que je peux._

Le seul réconfort était l'image d'elle avec un sourire approbateur.

* * *

Le putois réveilla Virginia juste avant le lever du soleil. Elle n'était pas sûre comment, puisqu'il ne semblait pas faire de bruit. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir la forme noire et blanche hésiter devant l'entrée des toilettes.

Pendant un moment, Virginia resta immobile. Tous les avertissements concernant les putois défilèrent dans sa tête, mais elle s'assit lentement. _Je ne veux pas être bloqué ici à cause de cette chose._

Le putois la sentait, aucun doute là-dessus. La créature leva la tête, reniflant l'air activement, et elle réalisa qu'il devait avoir senti la nourriture qu'elle avait mangée pour le souper ; elle avait jeté un emballage de bonbon dans la poubelle.

« Il n'y en a plus », dit-elle au putois, et elle se leva, ses muscles noués mécontents du sol dur.

Le putois se voûta, la fixant du regard pendant un moment, et puis il repassa la porte sans hâte. Virginia expira longuement, soulagée par sa décision, et elle s'étira.

Le temps qu'elle utilise les toilettes et qu'elle remplisse ses bouteilles, il y avait assez de lumière pour distinguer les formes. Elle observa ses ampoules attentivement. _Elles vont mieux ce matin, mais je parie qu'elle vous réapparaitre dans seulement une heure ou deux._

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour cela. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de coton pour les protéger et elle enfila de nouveau ses chaussettes, laçant ses chaussures serrées. Passant son sac sur ses épaules, elle sortit des toilettes avec précaution, mais le putois semblait vraiment être parti.

Virginia hésita alors qu'elle regardait en direction de la route, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas rester où elle était après tout. _Mais il pourrait s'écouler des jours avant que quelqu'un ne s'arrête ici. Au moins sur la route, j'ai plus de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un._

Tant que ce n'était pas ses kidnappeurs. De toute façon, ses vêtements volés lui donnaient l'air d'une randonneuse ; peut-être que cela serait suffisant pour la faire passer inaperçu. Elle ouvrit un paquet d'ananas confit et se remit en route en grignotant.

La matinée s'écoula lentement, au rythme de ses pas et de quelques pauses. Par deux fois, Virginia pensa qu'elle avait entendu quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la forêt bordant la route. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait et écoutait, elle ne distinguait rien. A midi néanmoins, elle entendit le vrombissement reconnaissable entre tous d'un moteur de voiture.

Il provenait de derrière elle. Elle se tourna, scrutant la route en courbe, l'adrénaline accélérant son pouls. La voiture apparut rapidement, roulant à une vitesse qui prouvait qu'elle avait raison de marcher sur le bas-côté.

Virginia agita ses bras frénétiquement, et elle se surprit même à crier, mais la voiture – un vieux modèle de berline – passa devant elle sans même ralentir. Elle eut un aperçu de l'intérieur, mais juste assez pour savoir qu'il y avait seulement un conducteur. Alors qu'elle regardait, faisant encore des signes, le véhicule disparu dans la courbe suivante.

Elle fixa d'un air incrédule l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu, bouche bée. Elle avait été si concentrée sur le fait de trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, que cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'elle pouvait être _ignorée_.

« Eh bien, merde ». Virginia leva ses mains et lança un regard furieux dans la direction de la voiture. « Juste _parfait_ ! »

Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre que de continuer à marcher. C'est ce qu'elle fit, pestant contre le chauffeur, même si elle savait que son apparence inspirait difficilement la confiance.

_J'essaye de sortir de là depuis **deux jours** , et il me passe juste devant comme si je n'étais même pas là..._

Ce n'était rien, elle le savait. Tôt ou tard, une autre voiture passerait. Mais c'était dur à avaler.

C'était dans le début de l'après-midi qu'elle atteignit une autre sortie en gravier. Virginia hésita, puis décida qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de rater la chance qu'il y ait quelqu'un à celle-ci. Alors qu'elle marchait péniblement sur la courte allée, elle aperçut de la couleur à travers les arbres, et elle sentit son coeur se soulever de nouveau.

C'était un SUV, rouge vif, et derrière il y avait deux tentes en dômes et du matériel éparpillé. Elle se rua en avant, mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait, il devenait clair que les personnes qui campaient ici étaient absentes.

_Tout de même..._ Elle tapota le SUV en passant devant. _Celui-ci n'est pas abandonné._ Le matériel était poussiéreux, mais c'était de la saleté liée à l'usure.

Il semblait un peu malpoli de s'asseoir à la table de piquenique qui faisait partie du terrain de camping – une intrusion dans l'espace personnel des campeurs – mais il n'y avait rien d'autre de disponible et elle ne se sentait pas de s'asseoir sur le sol. Virginia posa son sac sur le banc à côté d'elle et utilisa une poignée d'eau pour éclabousser son visage bouillant. Puis elle s'assit pour attendre.

Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. En dépit de l'exercice, elle se sentit rapidement ennuyée, et en même temps, elle se sentait nerveuse, attendant que les campeurs – qui qu'ils soient – reviennent.

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait irrationnelle en ayant peur qu'ils aient abandonné le site, mais elle ne pouvait s'ôter cette idée de la tête. _Tony se moquerait de toi_ , se sermonna-t-elle.

Dans son imagination, il était allongé sur le banc en face d'elle, un bras sous sa tête et une jambe croisée sur l'autre genou alors qu'il regardait les arbres et le ciel au-dessus de lui, avec un sourire narquois. _Quoi, vous pensez que le Yéti les a mangé, Potts ? Ils vont revenir._

Cela la fit rire, parce que s'il y avait une personne _pire_ qu'elle pour composer avec l'ennui, c'était Tony Stark. _S'il était vraiment là, je devrais le ligoter pour l'empêcher de démarrer le SUV avec les fils, ou quelque chose d'encore pire._

En soupirant, elle pivota pour pouvoir se reposer contre la table, et leva les yeux elle aussi. Les branches et les feuilles au dessus de sa tête dessinaient un motif en dentelle en contraste avec le ciel lumineux, changeant subtilement alors qu'une brise jouait à chat avec les arbres. Virginia sentit une partie de son impatience s'évanouir alors qu'elle observait ce spectacle ; c'était hypnotique.

Son Tony imaginaire était toujours derrière elle, plus confortable en plein air qu'il ne le serait probablement dans la vraie vie, pris dans un moment de contemplation. Ses yeux suivaient les feuilles, mais dans sa tête, il parla de nouveau ; des mots qu'elle n'avait pas mis dans sa bouche.

_Vous me manquez, Pepper._

Cela la fit cligner des yeux et secouer la tête, et la vision disparue. Virginia inspira lentement, et dit à son subconscient qu'il avait besoin de se trouver un hobby.

Elle était toujours en train de regarder les feuilles lorsque des voix atteignirent ses oreilles, le son aigu d'enfants qui criaient entre eux. Elle expira longuement et se redressa, regardant autour d'elle avec impatience.

De l'autre côté du camp, deux petites filles surgirent de la forêt, courant devant un couple d'adultes. Les mains de Virginia se posèrent sur ses cuisses, mais sans BlackBerry, elles s'agrippèrent l’une à l’autre.

Les enfants l'aperçurent en même temps, mais si la plus jeune s'arrêta, la plus grande s'avança. « Salut ! Qui es-tu ? C'est notre zone de campement ! »

« Dinah ! » l'appela son père, mais la petite fille était trop excitée pour y prêter attention. A la place, elle s'arrêta au bout de la table avec un grand sourire.

« Est-ce que tu fais du camping toi aussi ? Nous, on a fait de la randonnée _toute la journée_ »

Virginia donnait huit ans à Dinah. Elle répondit au sourire de la petite fille, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier face à cet accueil sans réserve. C'était le premier contact humain amical qu'elle avait eu depuis des jours. « Je vais du camping aussi, en quelque sorte »

« Dinah ». Les adultes accélérèrent, la plus jeune derrière eux. Leurs regards détaillèrent Virginia avec suspicion. « Qu'est-ce que l'on a dit à propos de parler aux étrangers ? » la sermonna son père.

« Vous êtes juste _là_ , répondit Dinah. Elle a l'air sympa »

Les parents étaient de son âge, supposa Virginia, tous les deux très fins, si ce n'est excessivement grand. Elle leur sourit à eux aussi. « Je suis désolée de, hum, vous déranger. Je me suis... en quelque sorte perdue »

Le visage de la femme d’adoucit à mesure qu’elle prenait conscience de l’apparence de Virginia, même si elle ne lâcha pas la main de sa plus jeune fille pour autant. « Vous avez l’air perdue » reconnue-t-elle, de manière polie.

L’homme s’avança pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dinah. « Vous êtes là toute seule ? ». Son expression était partagée entre la suspicion et l’inquiétude.

Virginia baissa son regard sur ses mains, qui étaient crasseuses et gercées ; elle était arrivée à court de crème la veille. « Oui. Je… je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter un téléphone pour passer un appel.

— Nous n’avons pas amené nos téléphones, répondit la femme, souriant légèrement. Lorsque nous allons en vacances, nous voulons vraiment nous couper de tout le reste.

— On est là depuis _cinq jours_ , annonça Dinah fièrement. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est notre dernier jour.

— Vous rentrez demain ? » Lui demanda Virginia de manière absente. Elle essayait de cacher sa déception face à l’absence de moyens de communication.

« Ce soir en fait » répondit l’homme, lâchant les épaules de Dinah et ébouriffant ses cheveux tendrement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa femme qui gardait ses lèvres serrées pensivement et puis haussa les sourcils. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous perdue ?

— Trois jours » Soupira Virginia. En regardant leurs expressions, toujours légèrement méfiante, elle prit la décision instinctive de garder les détails de sa situation pour elle-même. Son enlèvement avait peut-être fait la une des informations, selon la manière dont Happy et Tony avaient réagi, mais ces gens l’ignoraient clairement, et des années d’expérience à lire les gens lui disaient que le fait d’affirmer être l’assistante personnelle d’Iron Man, qui avait été kidnappée, ne passerait pas très bien. « Je me suis perdue en faisant de la randonnée ». Ce qui était proche de la vérité, après tout.

« Eh bien, nous étions sur le point de commencer à faire nos sacs ». L’homme jeta de nouveau un regard à sa femme. « Nous pourrions vous déposer chez les gardes forestiers sur le chemin »

Les mains de Virginia tremblaient malgré les poings qu’elles formaient, et elle dut reprendre ses esprits. « Ce serait… génial. Merci »

L’homme sourit soudainement, et lui tendit une main. « Je m’appelle Mike, et voici ma femme Trish ». Virginia lui serra la main ; il avait une poignée ferme, sans être rude. « Vous avez rencontré Dinah, et la petite, c’est Helena.

— Je m’appelle Virginia ». Elle serra la main avec une Dinah très impatiente. Le soulagement lui donnait le vertige. « Et je suis très heureuse de tous vous rencontrer »

* * *

Elle essaya d’aider les Franklin à défaire le camp, mais Trish l’examina de la tête aux pieds et puis la fit s’asseoir de nouveau. Elle sortit une bouteille de boisson sportive de leurs provisions et la plaça devant Virginia. « Prenez ça. Vous avez l’air un peu pâle »

Le soulagement avait laissé Virginia épuisée, et elle ne contesta pas. Elle sirota le liquide chaud lentement et observa la famille alors qu’ils portaient les paquets et les sacs dans le SUV et démontaient les tentes. Même la petite Helena, qui avait – comme elle l’avait dit timidement à Virginia – quatre ans, faisait des allers-retours entre le camp et le véhicule, tendant des objets à sa mère.

Dinah et son père luttèrent pour soumettre les tentes, Dinah discutant non-stop. Virginia ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire devant l’énergie des filles, qui n’avait pas faibli même après une matinée sur les chemins. _Je parie que Tony était vraiment comme ça lorsqu’il était petit._

Elle se demanda brièvement comme est-ce que ses parents avaient été à la maison, et comment ils se débrouillaient avec leur rôle de parent. Elle n’avait rencontré Tony que plusieurs années après leur mort, et il parlait rarement d’eux, alors elle n’en savait pas plus que ce qui était de l’histoire publique.

Mais elle avait le sentiment que sa vie avec eux avait été heureuse, bien qu’elle ne saurait expliquer _comment_ elle le savait. Peut-être que c’était seulement le fait d’être dans la même situation, car si Virginia n’avait plus de famille, elle avait grandi en sachant qu’elle était aimée.

« D’où est-ce que vous venez ? » demanda-t-elle à Mike alors qu’il prit une pause et une bouteille.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège en face. « Santa Monica. On essaye de venir ici au moins deux fois par an ». Mike prit une gorgée d’eau. « Et vous ?

— Malibu, répondit Virginia. Je travaille comme assistante personnelle »

Mike hocha la tête pensivement. « Le PDG là où je travaille en a un. Il a deux fois plus de cervelle que son patron, et il en a bien besoin »

Elle ria. « J’ai des jours comme ça, moi aussi. Où est-ce que vous travaillez ? »

Elle le poussa à parler un peu, afin d’éviter les questions sur son propre employeur, et peu de temps après, Mike était de nouveau sur ses pieds, démontant les arceaux des tentes. Trish descendit du SUV et commença à distribuer des sandwiches, réussissant à inclure Virginia dans sa distribution sans donner l’impression qu’elle pouvait être l’hôte non-invité qu’elle était.

Les sandwiches n’avaient rien de particulier – beurre de cacahuète et confiture sur du pain de mie – mais pour Virginia, ils étaient _délicieux_.

_De la vraie nourriture. Je n’insulterai plus jamais le beurre de cacahuète._

Lorsque ce que le dernier morceau fut avalé, Mike attacha Helena dans son rehausseur, puis grimpa à côté d’elle, avec Dinah de l’autre côté, laissant le siège avant à Virginia. Le coussin semblait étrangement doux après des jours de saleté et de cailloux – et de pépins – mais elle n’allait pas protester.

Alors que le SUV quittait la zone, Trish jeta un coup d’œil à Virginia. « Les gardes forestiers sont à l’entrée du parc ; à quelque huit kilomètres »

Virginia hésita, puis dit : « Je voudrais m’arrêter là-bas et passer un coup de fil, mais après… serait-il possible pour moi de continuer jusqu’à Santa Monica avec vous ? Je peux payer l’essence ». Elle ajouta ces derniers mots avec hésitation. Santa Monica était beaucoup plus proche de chez elle que… Virginia réalisa qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de là où elle _était_.

Tris fronça les sourcils. « Et pour vos affaires ? Je suis sûre que les gardes forestiers peuvent vous aider à les retrouver »

Virginia se mordit la lèvre. « En ce moment, tout ce que je veux, c’est rentrer à la maison » confit-elle, et Trish sourit avec sympathie.

« Je peux comprendre ça ». Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur, et apparemment son mari approuva, car elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, on peut faire ça. Y a-t-il quelqu’un qui peut vous conduire jusqu’à Malibu ?

— Oui ». Virginia expira, de nouveau soulagée. « Merci »

Trish se pencha et lui donna une tape sur le bras. « Pas de problème »

Mike activa le lecteur DVD au dessus de leur tête, et le générique de _Mon voisin Totoro_ résonna dans le véhicule, obtenant l’attention des enfants. Virginia reposa sa tête contre l’appui-tête, et si c’était d’épuisement, de stress, ou simplement de soulagement, elle s’endormit.

* * *

Normalement, Tony aurait apprécié la mission de recherche. La publicité pour Iron Man était toujours précieuse, et il ne pouvait nier que cela le bottait d’ _être_ en réalité un héros, que cela soit dans un pays déchiré par la guerre, ou dans son propre jardin.

Et contrairement aux derniers jours assez frustrants, la recherche dans le Sespe s’avéra ridiculement facile. Bien sûr, il était plus simple de chercher un groupe de neuf personnes qu’une seule, mais cela prit si peu de temps que Tony demanda à Jarvis de créer un dossier pour le projet de convertir les capteurs thermiques de l’armure pour une utilisation par les avions. Le premier groupe de signatures thermiques que Tony localisa était un groupe de campeurs qui n’était _pas_ perdus, même s’ils étaient plutôt enclins à pardonner le dérangement une fois qu’il eût expliqué pourquoi il était tombé du ciel au milieu de leur groupe.

Le second groupe se révéla être une bande de vautours qui s’acharnaient sur une carcasse de cerf, et Tony n’eut même pas à atterrir. La troisième signature fut la bonne – sept jeunes randonneurs et deux animateurs, un avec une jambe cassée – et cela fit presque sourire Tony lorsqu’il vit la joie dans les yeux des enfants quand il apparut.

Après ça, ce fut quelque chose de facile que d’alerter les autres chercheurs et de guider quelques hélicoptères de sauvetage vers une clairière pas très loin. Tony porta l’homme blessé dans l’appareil lui-même, lançant des réponses vaguement polies aux exclamations et aux questions de tout le monde. Mais avant qu’il soit en mesure de laisser la situation derrière lui, il était déjà tard.

Il y avait toujours quelques personnes à la base pour la recherche de Pepper ; deux reporters et un petit nombre de personnes qui s’étaient proposées de soutenir les chercheurs qui étaient toujours dehors. Tony fut à la fois surpris et touché lorsqu’un nombre assez important d’employés de Stark Industries arrivèrent pour participer aux recherches. Même Happy les avaient rejoint.

L’équipe de Donovan était toujours sur l’affaire elle aussi, mais Tony n’en vit aucun alors qu’il arrivait pour atterrir. Il releva sa visière, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal. Il voulait parler à Rhodey avait d’y retourner, et Jarvis lui avait dit que le colonel était justement à la base.

« Quelque chose ? » demanda Tony alors que Rhodey arrivait en courant.

Rhodey secoua la tête. Ses lèvres étaient serrées de manière lugubre. « C’est comme si elle s’était évaporée dans les airs. J’ai même entendu quelqu’un parler d’enlèvement par des extra-terrestres, si tu veux y croire »

Tony grogna : « ça ne me surprend pas »

Rhodey soupira. « Peut-être qu’elle a réussi à atteindre la route finalement, et qu’elle a fait du stop.

— Elle aurait pu appeler, répliqua Tony. Tu sais qu’elle aurait appelé dès qu’elle aurait pu »

Rhodey tiqua, et Tony sut ce qu’il était en train de penser. _Et si elle était montée dans la mauvaise voiture ?_

Il rejeta cette pensée. « Elle est vivante, Rhodey. Je sais qu’elle l’est.

— Je veux y croire moi aussi, mais Tony… ». Rhodey passa sa main sur son crâne. « Tu dois commencer à te préparer à la possibilité qu’elle ne sera pas retrouvée »

L’élan de colère fut énorme, et Tony le réprima, leva son menton et croisa le regard de son vieil ami directement. « J’étais parti _trois mois_ , Rhodey. Elle ne m’a pas abandonné, et _toi_ non plus ». Son regard était furieux. « Ne lui tourne pas le dos »

Rhodey leva les deux mains. « Je ne vais pas le faire, Tony. Vraiment ». Son regard était sérieux, et Tony savait qu’il disait la vérité. « Mais tout le monde ne va pas voir les choses de la même façon. On ne va pas réussir à garder autant de chercheurs pour très longtemps »

Tony expira longuement, la colère s’affaiblissant quelque peu. « Ouais, j’imagine. Je vais voir pour embaucher des chercheurs professionnels demain.

— Fais ça ». Rhodey grimaça. « Pour le moment, il commence à faire nuit, et ils vont rentrer »

Tony regarda le ciel, qui était toujours bleu clair malgré l’obscurité qui commençait à se former sous les arbres. « Je vais faire un dernier tour »

Si Rhodey contesta, Tony ne l’entendit pas. Il fit descendre sa visière et marcha assez loin pour mettre Rhodey à bonne distance de ses propulseurs, et il décolla.

Il fit trois tours. Les chiens n’avaient pas trouvé trace de Pepper nulle part près de la route, et Tony ne pensait pas qu’elle y était retournée. Non, elle était allée jusqu’à la rivière, et elle avait disparu.

Tony se demanda, pas pour la première fois, si les kidnappeurs avaient réussi à toucher Pepper finalement. Son corps pouvait avoir dérivé le long du courant...

Et puis il se rappela que les chercheurs avaient vérifié depuis longtemps les berges de la rivière en quête d’un corps. Le cours d’eau était trop peu profond pour cacher complètement une dépouille, ou pour la porter sur une longue distance sans qu’elle ne se coince quelque part.

_Elle est vivante. Elle doit l’être._

Finalement, c’est Jarvis qui le fit s’arrêter, en le sermonnant froidement jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre à la maison. Rhodey le suivit fidèlement dans son camion, mais Tony lui fit signe de partir lorsqu’ils atteignirent la maison. « Rentre chez toi » dit-il à son ami par radio. « Dors dans ton lit au lieu de dormir sur mon canapé. On se voit demain.

— Je suis trop fatigué pour contester, admit Rhodey. Très bien, mais ne décolles pas avant que j’y sois, tu m’entends ?

— Je vais faire de mon mieux » répondit Tony, en prenant soin de ne rien promettre. Il dit au revoir et descendit en volant dans son atelier pour permettre à ses robots de le débarrasser de l’armure.

Sa tête était douloureuse à cause de la fatigue et de l’anxiété, et la douche chaude ne permit pas de soulager la douleur. Tony monta, se jeta dans son lit et essaya de dormir.

Mais Pepper apparut, remplissant sa tête avec des souvenirs. De la première fois qu’il avait vu son sourire avec des fossettes jusqu’à leur dernière dispute, il ne pouvait penser qu’à elle.

Il recréa tous les moments les plus précieux : sa main sur son front lorsqu’il avait eu une fièvre, son insistance à voix basse lorsqu’il était en retard pour quelque chose, son sourire tremblant lorsqu’il était descendu de l’avion à la fin de sa captivité. Pepper endormit dans un coin de la limousine, épuisée par une longue journée ; Pepper dans la cuisine, dansant au rythme de la musique qui s’échappait des haut-parleurs et ignorant qu’il regardait ; Pepper riant alors qu’elle discutait avec un membre du conseil d’administration assez vieux pour être son père.

Pepper se penchant vers lui, à seulement quelques centimètres, un baiser planant entre eux, qu’il savait d’une certaine façon qu’il serait plus sucré que tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais goûté.

Le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.

Finalement, Tony s’assit, contemplant la bouteille de Scotch, toujours à moitié remplie sur sa table de nuit.

_Ça ne va pas aider._

L’idée qui apparut dans sa tête était ridicule, ressemblant bien de trop à ses anciennes acrobaties, quelque chose qui allait assurément déranger si quelqu’un le découvrait. Mais Tony n’en avait rien à faire. Méthodiquement, il se leva et s’habilla, et retourna dans le garage.

Les clés étaient exactement là où il les avait laissées, jetées dans un enchevêtrement de fils sur un de ses établis. Tony parvint à les extraire.

« Jarvis, dit-il dans le vide, dirige tous les appels concernant Pepper vers mon téléphone. Bloque le reste.

— Je le ferai, monsieur » répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle tranquillement, alors que Tony sautait dans la Tesla.

Le trajet fut court. Tony se gara dans le garage – Jarvis dut faire ouvrir la porte pour lui – et prit l’ascenseur jusqu’au sixième étage. Le couloir devant lui était frais et possédait un beau tapis, il était même silencieux, mais Tony n’était pas d’humeur à apprécier cela. A la place, il marcha jusqu’à la porte numéro 614, et l’ouvrit.

Il avait été dans l’appartement de Pepper une fois, au cours de sa dernière alerte à la harceleuse ; il avait insisté pour le voir, afin de concevoir un meilleur système de sécurité. Le bon côté, c’est que Tony connaissait le code principal pour contourner l’alarme, et c’est ce qu’il fit, fermant et verrouillant sa porte derrière lui.

Le couloir était éclairé, mais les pièces étaient sombres ; l’air était un peu renfermé, puisqu’il n’avait pas été dérangé depuis trop longtemps, mais il y avait toujours une trace de son parfum, sucré et séduisant. Tony marcha lentement le long du couloir, déployant ses sens pour saisir toutes les traces d’elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine d’allumer la lumière dans sa chambre. Tony se débarrassa de ses sneakers et les jeta sur le côté. Puis, il s’étendit sur le lit tiré à quatre épingles. La couette était froide au premier contact, mais elle se réchauffa rapidement contre sa peau. Tony en fourragea le dessus jusqu’à ce qu’il l’ait assez repoussée pour libérer un oreiller.

L’oreiller sentait sans aucun doute Pepper, un parfum intense et berçant. Tony le plaça sous sa tête et resta immobile, allongé sur le côté.

Les larmes qui mouillèrent le coton étaient silencieuses, et il s’endormit avant qu’elles ne sèchent.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincoflex et Laura27md font de cette histoire quelque chose de mieux que je ne pourrais le faire seule !

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Virginia se frotta les yeux, essayant de comprendre où est-ce qu’ils étaient, mais la rue n’était pas éclairée. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que la forme obscure sur le côté était l’océan.

« Hey, la marmotte, dit doucement Trish. Vous deviez vraiment être fatiguée »

Virginia regarda derrière elle. Il était difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais à en juger par l’absence de bruit provenant des sièges arrière, tout le monde était aussi endormi. « Je pensais que nous allions nous arrêter chez les gardes forestiers » dit-elle, gardant sa voix basse.

Trish ria doucement. « Nous l’avons fait. Leur ligne téléphonique était à plat, et vous étiez déjà en train de dormir, alors on n’a pas pris la peine de vous réveiller »

Virginia s’étira un peu et fronça les sourcils, se sentant coupable. _Merde, je suis désolée, Tony._ Elle jeta un autre coup d’œil par la fenêtre. « Est-ce que c’est la route 1 ?

— Ouaip. On est à peu près à dix minutes de Malibu.

— Oh… ». Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Je pensais…

— Mike et moi avons décidé qu’on pouvait facilement vous déposer chez vous, et vous épargner l’attente pour faire le trajet. Les filles dorment à poings fermés et ce n’est pas très loin de chez nous »

C’était un trajet d’une heure, dans le noir, et Virginia réalisa que ce n’était pas quelque chose de facile, même si Trish en parlait avec légèreté. « Je… Merci ». Elle secoua la tête. « Vous n’étiez pas obligés »

Tris haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il vous est arrivé là-bas, et il est évident que vous ne voulez pas en parler, mais ceci n’est pas un problème »

Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Virginia, puis se concentra de nouveau sur la route devant elle. « C’est une sorte de tentative pour effacer une dette que j’avais »

Virginia déglutit, malgré le nœud dans sa gorge qui s’était formé suite à cette démonstration d’une gentillesse simple, et gênante. « Merci » répéta-t-elle, et elle reposa sa tête en arrière de nouveau.

L’horloge du tableau de bord affichait dix heures trente-deux le temps que le SUV se gare devant l’appartement de Virginia. Ils avaient effectué le reste du trajet dans un silence paisible, seulement rompu par Trish qui demanda l’adresse de Virginia. Et alors qu’elle glissa de son siège, Virginia sortit trente dollars de son argent séché au soleil.

Trish fit le tour du SUV alors que Mike, réveillé, passait par-dessus sa plus jeune fille pour sortir ; ils échangeaient de conducteur. Virginia tendit l’argent à Trish. « Pour l’essence »

Pendant un instant, Virginia pensa que Trish allait refuser, mais elle prit l’argent. « Je devrais protester, mais la vie est chère ces jours-ci » murmura-t-elle avec amusement, et Virginia sourit.

« Mercie encore, dit-elle. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie »

_Peut-être littéralement._

Mike haussa les épaules gaiement, essayant de dissimuler un bâillement. « C’est notre bonne action du mois. Prenez soin de vous, d’accord ? Ça va aller ?

— ça ira ». Elle était à quelques minutes de sa douche, de son _lit_. Sans parler d’un _téléphone._ _Je dois appeler Tony…_

« Bien »

Il serra la main de Virginia une fois de plus. Tris ne tendit pas sa main, mais elle sourit à Virginia et se hissa dans le siège arrière.

Virginia fit un signe de la main, et se tourna vers la porte du bâtiment, sortant sa clé magnétique et déverrouilla l’entrée pour rentrer. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, les portes du SUV étaient fermées, mais il était toujours là ; probablement pour s’assurer qu’elle soit bien rentrée.

Elle agita de nouveau la main, et le véhicule s’éloigna. Souriante, elle se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. _Je parie qu’ils pensent qu’ils ne vont jamais savoir qui je suis ni ce que je faisais dans la forêt._

_Eh bien, ils vont avoir un choc._

Elle connaissait leurs noms, et avec les ressources de Jarvis, les retrouver serait un jeu d’enfant. Même s’ils avaient une dette à effacer, Virginia avait l’intention de témoigner de sa gratitude d’une façon plus tangible.

_Cela peut attendre demain. Je dois vraiment appeler Tony._ Elle sortit de l’ascenseur à son étage et franchit le couloir, se demandant ce que cela pouvait dire d’elle le fait que la première personne qu’elle ait besoin de rassurer soit son patron.

_Il n’est pas juste mon patron, plus maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qu’il est d’autre, mais…_

Elle aurait pu pleurer à la vue de son appartement, silencieux et sombre comme il était. A la place, elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et laissa échapper un énorme soupir. Puis elle déposa son sac sur le sol et elle se pencha pour retirer les chaussettes et les chaussures qu’elle avait dérobées.

_J’ai tellement besoin d’une douche. Mais… téléphone en premier._

Heureuse d’être pieds-nus, Virginia prit son téléphone là où elle l’avait laissé, sur le bureau de son salon, pour finalement se rendre compte qu’il n’avait plus de batterie après cinq jours loin de sa base. En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle trouverait l’autre partie du téléphone.

Ses pieds douloureux appréciaient la douceur du tapis. Virginia tâtonna jusqu’à sa table de nuit et alluma la lampe qui y était posée, diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce. Elle tendit la main pour se saisir du téléphone… et se figea.

La prise de conscience qu’il y avait quelqu’un dans son lit, et le fait de reconnaitre Tony, furent presque simultanés. Elle se redressa et baissa les yeux pour le regarder, partagée entre l’amusement, l’exaspération, la perplexité et le sentiment de victoire.

Elle avait l’habitude qu’il fasse l’inattendu, si cela était possible ; et alors qu’il pouvait toujours fournir une explication pour ses actions s’il était d’humeur à le faire, ses motivations étaient le plus souvent ce qu’une personne _normale_ considèrerait comme, disons, farfelues. Ou exagérées. Ou juste complètement _étranges_.

Elle fut submergée par la tendresse à mesure qu’elle le regardait. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait **là** ? Il a l’air tellement mal…_

Et c’était le cas. Son visage n’était pas rasé, et marqué par l’inquiétude malgré son inconscience ; Virginia reconnu les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil et d’alimentation.

Secouant sa tête tendrement, elle s’assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour lui secouer l’épaule. « Tony ? Tony, réveillez-vous »

Il renifla et ouvrit les yeux, la regardant. Ils passèrent de presque fermé à grands ouverts, puis encore plus grands, jusqu’à ce que cela devienne douloureux ; c’était le regard d’une personne qui ne croyait pas ce qu’elle voyait. Elle lui sourit, un peu désabusée. « Je demanderais bien ce que vous faites ici, mais… »

Tony tendit le bras lentement et toucha sa cuisse comme s’il s’attendait à ce que ses doigts passent au travers d’elle. Sa paume lissa le jeans, rencontrant de la chaleur…

Il bougea avec une rapidité qui arrivait encore parfois à étonner Pepper. En un clin d’œil, elle fut enveloppée dans une étreinte si serrée qu’elle pouvait à peine respirer, soudainement regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Tony alors que son poids pressait son dos contre la tête de lit, et il enfouit son visage dans _son_ épaule. « _Pepper_ … » Hoqueta-t-il.

Après un moment d’étonnement, Virginia l’enlaça en retour, car il était évident, qu’importe ce qui n’allait pas chez lui, que Tony en avait besoin. Alors que les mains de Virginia atteignirent sa colonne vertébrale, il resserra son étreinte, et un étrange bruit étouffé arriva à ses oreilles et son cœur se serra lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il pleurait.

« Tout va bien » murmura-t-elle inutilement. « Tony, ça va ». Son étreinte était presque douloureuse et son arc creusait un trou dans sa poitrine, mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour se libérer. En fait, son étreinte était étonnamment réconfortante, et elle frissonna, sa gorge se resserrant devant cette preuve qu’elle avait manqué à quelqu’un.

Ses cheveux étaient doux contre sa joue et contre son cou. Virginia frotta le dos de Tony en cercles lents, essayant de délier les muscles tendus qui la tenaient si fermement. Petit à petit, ils se relâchèrent un peu, assez pour qu’elle puisse prendre une grande inspiration, et elle sourit par-dessus son épaule. « Vous allez bien ? »

Tony leva la tête. Ses cils formaient des paquets et étaient humides, ses lèvres rougies, et ses yeux trouvèrent les siens avec un air de désespoir qu’elle n’avait jamais vu avant, pas chez lui.

Et puis il se pencha de nouveau, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser qui était aussi désespéré que son regard. Elle eut un petit bruit de surprise, mais elle n’avait aucune prise, ni d’espace pour s’échapper.

Ceci ne ressemblait pas au baiser qu’ils avaient presque échangé sur le toit ; il y avait eu de l’ardeur, de la sensualité et une sorte de curiosité impatiente. Celui-ci avait de l’angoisse, de la passion et paraissait comme une supplication et de la possession à la fois ; les lèvres de Tony glissèrent sur les siennes comme s’il essayait de lui donner quelque chose, et alors que son odeur emplissait son nez, les oreilles de Virginia commencèrent à bourdonner.

Une vague d’émotions étranges la submergea, quelque chose d’effroyablement chaleureux et puissant qui le réclamait. Elle gémit, ses doigts s’accrochant au tissu de son t-shirt, et Tony lui répondit, une main passant dans ses cheveux dans une caresse qui était presque aussi effrénée qui son baiser.

_Mais qu’est-ce que l’on est en train de faire ?_ Ses pensées étaient presque incohérentes, mais Virginia bougea et parvint à reculer suffisamment pour les séparer. « Tony… »

Sa respiration soufflait sur ses lèvres, et puis il baissa la tête, pressant son visage contre sa gorge, comme s'il _devait_ toucher sa peau. Son bras continuait de la serrer fort, son autre main faisant des allers-retours entre ses cheveux et sa nuque. Et elle se contenta de le tenir, sentant sa moustache frotter son cou et ses muscles trembler.

Ils restèrent assis de cette manière pendant un long moment. Lentement, Tony se détendit, et Virginia laissa une de ses mains monter caresser ses cheveux, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'importance pour Tony ; elle le savait depuis des mois.

_Mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fort._

Elle se sentit perdue, en quête de stabilité. Le Tony qu'elle connaissait était sûr de lui presqu'à tous les coups et jamais, non jamais, n'était-il vulnérable. Il pouvait plaisanter et flirter, et même éprouver de la honte ; mais son coeur était toujours barricadé, si ce n'était caché.

Et alors qu'elle savait qu'il la trouvait attirante – _cela_ n'avait jamais été questionné – et même s'il avait à un moment envisagé une relation...

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Virginia ne savait juste pas quoi penser. Ou même quoi _ressentir_.

Finalement, Tony laissa échapper un long, long soupir, qui fit frissonner sa peau et lui donna la chair de poule jusqu'à l'oreille, et il releva la tête. « Potts, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je ne vous laisserai _plus jamais_ hors de ma vue »

_Ça_ , elle pouvait faire avec. Virginia libéra une main pour balayer ses cheveux sur son front, et elle sourit. « Ça va rendre la vie un peu compliquée si vous devez vous envoler pour une mission »

Il ferma ses yeux brièvement, et fit semblant d'être vexé, mais son sens de l'humour disparu rapidement. « Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ou... quelque chose d'autre ? »

La façon dont sa mâchoire se crispa la poussa à vite le rassurer. « Je vais bien. Quelques bleus et mes pieds sont à l'agonie, mais... je vais bien »

Tony la relâcha et s'assit sur ses talons. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle laissa son autre bras tomber, se sentant étrangement perdue. Mais il attrapa rapidement son visage dans ses deux mains. « Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que si...

— Je vais _bien_ ». Virginia essaya d'être ferme, mais la caresse de ses pouces sur ses joues rougies faisait frissonner sa peau. « Tony... est-ce que Happy va bien ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent. « Ouais... ouais, il va bien. Il a mal au crâne, mais il va bien. Merde, il faut que je l'appelle. Il faut que j'appelle _Rhodey_. Et Jarvis...

— Vous bafouillez » dit-elle tendrement, de retour sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait. « Je vais les appeler »

Tony la laissa, et Virginia se pencha pour attraper le téléphone, essayant de ne pas réagir lorsqu'il resta là où il était, accroupi si proche d'elle que ses genoux appuyaient contre sa cuisse. Le numéro de Rhodey avait pour raccourci la touche quatre, et elle entendit deux sonneries et demie avant qu'il ne décroche.

« H'lo ? » demanda une voix endormie, et elle sourit.

« Salut, Jimmy »

« _Pepper ?_ ». Un bruit sourd atteignit ses oreilles, puis un juron étouffé, et Virginia pouffa de rire. Après ça, la voix de Rhodey était de nouveau distincte. « Pepper, est-ce que c'est toi ?

— Tu as fait tomber le téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant.

De l'autre côté de la ligne, Rhodey commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. « Merde. C'est toi ! Pepper, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

— Je me suis enfuie ». Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de déterminer comment expliquer. « C'est... plutôt une longue histoire.

— J'imagine ». Virginia pouvait parfaitement l'imaginer, secouant sa tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Sérieusement, tu vas bien ?

— Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle. Un peu amochée, mais rien de grave, je te promets »

Le téléphone lui fut arraché des mains, et Tony le porta à son oreille, levant les sourcils devant son regard mécontent. « Elle va bien, je confirme ». Il se tut pendant quelques secondes. « Non, je ne l’ai pas entendu non plus … il y a seulement quelques minutes ». Ses lèvres s’étirèrent pour former un sourire. « Oui, je t’entends »

Elle croisa les bras, mais Tony ignora l’avertissement. « Ok. Demain, ouais. D’accord ». Il pressa le bouton pour raccrocher.

« J’étais au plein milieu d’une conversation, Tony » dit-elle sèchement.

Il l’ignora, composant rapidement un autre numéro et il leva le téléphone de nouveau. « Hogan, dit-il après quelques secondes, il y a quelqu’un ici qui voudrait vous parler »

Il tendit le combiné à Virginia.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le prit. « Happy, vous allez bien ? »

Sa conversation avec lui fut aussi courte, et elle pouvait entendre la rudesse dans la voix de Hogan qui laissait paraitre le même soulagement dont faisait preuve Tony. Elle promit de le voir dès que possible, et elle sourit légèrement alors qu’il lâchait un ‘au revoir’ hâtif et rauque. _Je crois qu’il pleure…_

En soupirant, elle reposa le téléphone sur son chargeur. « Qui d’autre est au courant ? »

Tony leva les épaules. « C’est partout dans les médias » dit-il, sa propre voix toujours basse. « Y a-t-il quelqu’un d’autre que vous devez appeler ? »

Elle y réfléchit, mais la seule personne qui serait affolée était Jacquie, et son ancienne colocataire d’université vivait sur la côte Est. « Il est deux heures du matin à Boston, décida-t-elle. Je l’appellerai dans la matinée »

Tony approuva ; son regard ne quittait jamais son visage. « Êtes-vous _sûre_ que vous n’avez pas besoin d’aller à hôpital ou quelque chose d’autre ? »

L’intensité de son regard la vida de tout agacement. « Je vais bien, lui répéta-t-elle. J’ai mal partout, je sens mauvais et mes pieds sont dans un sal état, mais la grande partie de mes problèmes peut être résolue avec une douche »

Tony tiqua légèrement, et se laissa glisser du lit pour s’accroupir à côté. Elle tressaillit lorsqu’il prit son pied gauche, mais il ne le lâcha pas et le leva avec précaution pour le regarder de plus près.

« Effectivement, ça a l’air douloureux » lâcha-t-il après un moment, une trace de son humour habituel refaisant son apparition. Un de ses doigts hésita au dessus d’une blessure mais il ne la toucha pas. « Je ne pense pas que vous porterez vos chaussures habituelles pendant quelques jours »

« Des tongues, je pense » accepta Virginia. Elle dégagea son pied. « Tony, ce n’est pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir, mais qu’est-ce que vous faites dans mon appartement ? »

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à elle, et se leva lentement, plongeant les mains dans ses poches et il réussit à ressembler à un écolier fautif malgré sa barbe. « Je, euh, je n’arrivais pas à dormir à la maison »

_Oh._ Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette déclaration, pas plus que de son baiser, parce qu’il était effectivement en train de dormir lorsqu’elle est arrivée. Et qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? _Peut-être que je ne suis pas la seule Boucle d’Or ici._

« Pepper… ». Son expression était solennelle. « J’ai compris pas mal de choses pendant que vous étiez absente, et… »

Virginia leva les deux mains. « Tony, je…, je ne… je viens de rentrer » dit-elle très vite, alors que ses yeux trahissaient combien il était blessé. « J’ai besoin de récupérer un peu avant… avant que vous me viriez ou quoi »

La légère plaisanterie sembla l’apaiser, et Tony cligna des yeux, un coin de sa bouche s’étira. « Vous avez raison ». Il tendit une main, et Virginia y mit la sienne et le laissa la relever. Cela semblait naturel, et c’était étrange, car ils ne se touchaient que très rarement, et encore moins de peau à peau. Sa main était chaude et forte et elle résista à l’envie de s’y agripper. « Est-ce que vous voulez que je parte ? »

_Non._ La réponse fut si rapide qu’elle refusa d’y penser, ou à la douleur qui était retourné sur son visage.

« _Tony_ ». Elle le poussa légèrement. « Je veux une douche. Je veux une salade. Je veux de la _vraie nourriture_. Je veux savoir que je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter pour vous pour au moins quelques heures »

Elle leva un sourcil, comme pour le mettre au défi de contester. « Vous restez hors de mon chemin et allez me chercher la nourriture, et après ça, on pourra discuter des mesures de sécurité pour votre limousine »

Son sourire fut lent, mais sincère, et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur étincelle. « Tout ce que madame voudra »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse esquiver, il se pencha l’embrassa sur la joue, puis se redressa et s’éloigna. « Vous avez faim comment ?

— Je meurs de faim »

Virginia marcha jusqu’à sa commode pour récupérer des affaires propres. « Mais j’ai l’intention de passer au moins quarante-cinq minutes dans la douche en premier »

Tony hocha la tête et marcha en direction de la porte, puis s’arrêta avec une main sur l’encadrement. « Pepper… »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, et ce regard intense était de retour, rendant flou tout ce qui était autour d’elle. « Je suis content que vous soyez de retour saine et sauve »

Virginia inspira. « Moi aussi » réussit-elle à dire.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et partit.

Elle rassembla une pile de vêtements et rejoignit la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de l’embuer. Et elle mit de côté, autant qu’elle le put, le puzzle qu’était Tony Stark.

Juste pour un court moment.

* * *

Tony attendit derrière la porte de la salle de bain jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit l’eau s’allumer, puis il se laissa glisser maladroitement pour s’asseoir un moment sur le sol. Son esprit était toujours sens dessus dessous, essayant d’accepter le fait que Pepper ait surgi de nulle part. Cela lui avait demandé un véritable effort pour la laisser prendre une douche par elle-même.

Il ne savait toujours pas comment elle était parvenue à s’enfuir, ni ce qui lui était arrivé entre-temps, ni où est-ce qu’elle avait déniché les vêtements qui lui donnaient l’air d’avoir voulu se faire passer pour un épouvantail, mais Tony voulait bien attendre un peu pour ces réponses.

_Elle est de retour. Elle est de retour. Elle est de **retour**._

Ces mots défilaient dans sa tête en boucle, comme une sorte de prière, de stupéfaction, de soulagement et d’une joie perplexe, montant en flèche. _Pepper, Pepper…_

Il posa une main à plat sur la porte qui les séparait. Une part de lui savait qu’elle était tout aussi perplexe face à sa réaction, mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Pas alors qu’il était toujours sous le choc.

_De la nourriture. Elle veut de la nourriture._ Finalement, il s’écarta de la porte et se leva pour aller vérifier ce que Pepper avait dans son frigo. Normalement, il aurait commandé quelque chose de l’extérieur, c’était plus facile, mais il était plus de onze heures et il n’y avait plus grand-chose d’ouvert à cette heure.

Tony n’arrivait pas à trouver assez d’ingrédients encore comestibles pour faire une salade, mais il y avait un beau bouquet de brocoli dans le tiroir à légumes de Pepper, et un steak dans son congélateur. Il alluma le grill et mit le steak à décongeler dans le micro-onde, puis il commença à reproduire la marinade spéciale de Rhodey. Contrairement à l’idée commune, Tony savait cuisiner, et plutôt bien ; seulement la plupart du temps, il ne s’en donnait pas la peine.

L’accompagnement traditionnel pour le steak était des pommes de terre, mais Pepper ne semblait pas en avoir, alors il se contenta de pâtes, avec un peu de beurre, et de l’ail. Préparer le repas le gardait occupé, et le prévenait de se tracasser de trop à propos de ce qu’il ne savait pas encore.

Il était toujours épuisé, mais la joie était un bon remède, et il était hors de question que Tony franchisse la porte de Pepper maintenant, qu’importe combien il était fatigué. _La nourriture va aider._

Une fois que le steak fut sous le grill, il sortit son téléphone de la poche et composa le numéro que Donovan lui avait donné. La voix qui lui répondit était celle d’un homme qu’il ne reconnut pas, mais les bégaiements du fanboy furent rapidement interrompus et remplacés par la voix de l’agent. « Ici Donovan, M. Stark.

— Hey ». Le mécontentement habituel de Tony vis-à-vis de l’agent était tempéré par la joie qu’il ressentait. « Pepper vient de rentrer à son appartement, saine et sauve »

Il y eut un moment de silence, et puis Tony entendit Donovan soupirer de soulagement, ce qui le fit éprouver un peu plus de sympathie envers l’agent. « Ceci est une e _xcellente_ nouvelle.

— En effet »

Tony se frotta le front, conscient encore une fois de combien il avait été tendu. « Je ne sais pas comment elle est arrivée ici, mais elle semble être ok.

— Je vous fais confiance pour vous assurer qu’elle _l’est_ »

Donovan dit quelque chose que Tony ne put entendre, apparemment à quelqu’un derrière lui, puis il reprit le téléphone. « Nous aimerions la voir dès que possible, tout particulièrement parce qu’un de ses agresseurs est toujours dans la nature.

— Demain. Si elle se sent de le faire, répondit fermement Tony. Nous vous appellerons.

— M. St… » Commença Donovan, mais Tony coupa la connexion et composa le numéro de la maison. Lorsque la voix chaude de Jarvis répondit, Tony ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Pepper vient de rentrer, Jarvis. Annule la recherche de pisteurs et averti Cédric dans la matinée.

— Très bien »

Jarvis n’était pas exactement programmé pour exprimer de l’émotion, mis à part un léger sarcasme, mais il parvint de quelque manière à avoir l’air content. « Je suis heureux d’entendre que Mlle Potts a été retrouvée.

— Moi de même, Jarvis. Moi de même »

Tony ferma le portable et commença à rincer le brocoli.

Il n’entendit pas la douche s’arrêter, mais le son de la porte de la salle de bain qui s’ouvrait atteignit ses oreilles, et Tony se retint d’aller voir comment allait Pepper. A la place, il mit la table. Il y avait du jus d’orange dans le frigo, et alors qu’il avait l’habitude de le boire avec de l’alcool, Tony servit deux verres sans accompagnement sans hésitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pepper entra dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Elle portait de gros chaussons duveteux et son peignoir était négligemment enfilé par-dessus un t-shirt et un short. Tony prit conscience de ses blessures sur ses tibias en grimaçant, mais alors que son regard remontait, ce fut ses cheveux qui, d’une certaine manière, le frappèrent le plus ; leur coupe irrégulière dénotait sur cette femme dont l’organisation était pratiquement légendaire.

Ses yeux picotèrent, et Tony fit trois pas en avant, puis leva la main pour toucher doucement les mèches mutilées. « Vos cheveux… »

Pepper soupira d’un air contrit, son expression mélangeant l’outrage et l’humour. « Oui, ce n’était… pas génial »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça aurait pu être pire, cependant »

Tony sentit un muscle de sa mâchoire se crisper à cette idée, et il recula. « Le dîner est prêt »

Pepper survola du regard la table. Tony avait un peu fouillé pendant que la nourriture chauffait, et il avait réussi à trouver une nappe et un grand vase. En m’absence de vraies fleurs, il en avait fabriqué une en pliant un filtre à café et en utilisant un spaghetti comme tige. Elle se penchait à l’extérieur du vase comme une œuvre d’art moderne.

A la vue des fossettes de Pepper, Tony sentit son cœur s’alléger. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour toujours trouver ce que vous voulez » fut tout ce que dit Pepper, mais elle se glissa sur un banc avec empressement. « Ça sent bon »

La regarder manger ce qu’il avait préparé rendait Tony… satisfait. C’était une nouvelle sensation, mais une agréable ; elle avait clairement faim.

Cela ne passa pas inaperçu, cependant. Au bout d’un moment, Pepper agita une fourchette de brocoli devant lui. « Vous me rendez nerveuse, Tony. Mangez.

— Désolé » répondit-il, même s’il ne l’était pas du tout. Tony coupa son steak et essaya de garder ses coups d’œil discrets.

« Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ça ? »

Elle toucha délicatement la fleur en papier. « Je ne savais pas que vous saviez faire des origamis.

— J’ai appris quelques trucs »

Il les avait principalement utilisés pour attirer l’attention des filles durant les cours les plus ennuyants à l’université, en fait. « Mais le gars qui m’a appris à faire ça… je n’ai jamais entendu son nom »

Pepper haussa un sourcil, et entortilla ses pâtes autour de sa fourchette. « Ça a l’air d’être une sacrée histoire »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. On était à la même table de blackjack à quelque chose comme cinq heures du mat’, et l’endroit était quasiment désert… je pense que c’était Noël. Bref, on a commencé à discuter, et on est allé prendre un café ensuite dans un petit restaurant. On était tous les deux très énervés à cause du manque de sommeil »

Le souvenir le fit sourire. « Il a convaincu la serveuse de lui donner un filtre à café et il a fait une démonstration »

Pepper ria. « Vous savez, une des choses que j’admire chez vous est que vous n’êtes jamais snobe.

— Seulement lorsque les gens sont ennuyants »

Tony prit une gorgée de son jus d’orange. Pepper avait meilleure mine que lorsqu’il s’était réveillé. Elle était plus détendue, et même si elle n’avait pas été vraiment pâle, la nourriture ajoutait un peu de vitalité à son visage qui en avait manqué auparavant. « Allez-vous me dire ce qui s’est passé ?

– Oui… vous ne les avez pas payés, non ? »

Pepper posa sa fourchette et se redressa.

Tony cligna des yeux. « Non. Ils… Pepper, ils vous ont enlevé par erreur »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Quoi ?

— Ils pensaient avoir kidnappé Sylvia Pointreaux. Elle a des cheveux roux et prend la même route pour aller travailler, et elle a presque la même limousine »

Pepper le fixa, puis elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. « C’était une _erreur_ ? dit-elle, d’une voix étouffée. Tout ça pour une _erreur_?

— ça ressemble à ça »

Tony remua sur son siège, inquiet. « Pepper, croyez moi, j’aurais payé tout ce qu’ils demandaient pour vous libérer, mais je n’en ai jamais eu la _possibilité_ »

Elle secoua la tête, et commença à rire. Le son avait plus qu’une simple note d’hystérie, et Tony glissa hors de son siège pour s’asseoir à ses côtés, posant une main sur sa jambe. « Pepper ? »

Elle continuait à rire, ses épaules tremblantes. « Je ne peux pas y croire, hoqueta-t-elle. La rivière, la cellule… mes _cheveux_ …

— Ils vont repousser » dit Tony, tâtonnant à la recherche d’un moyen de l’apaiser. Il leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux et sentit les mèches glissantes et humides sous ses doigts. « Ça va…

— Non, ça ne va _pas_ ! »

Pepper laissa tomber ses mains ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son visage rougit derrière ses coups de soleil. « Ils m’ont fait traverser tout ça pour _quoi_ , pour… Ils ne pouvaient même pas faire ça _bien_? »

La rougeur était due à de la colère, réalisa Tony. « Je pensais qu’ils allaient me _tuer_. Tout ce temps, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer lorsque la porte s’ouvrait, et… oh merde… »

Elle donna un coup dans la table, la poussant en arrière, et Tony s’écarta alors que Pepper se leva et courut presque pour s’éloigner du salon. Sautant sur ses pieds, il la suivit, de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle ne s’enfuit pas ; à la place, elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, jurant avec l’éloquence qu’elle ne démontrait qu’à de rares occasions. Tony s’adossa contre le mur et la regarda bouger ; il voulait aider, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire. _La laisser extérioriser est probablement la meilleure chose à faire…_

Finalement, Pepper arriva à court d’injures. « S’il vous plait, dites moi au moins que vous les avez _attrapés_ »

Ses poings étaient serrés et sa respiration rapide.

« L’un d’entre eux. Un autre s’est enfui. Et l’autre était mort lorsque nous sommes arrivés.

— Oh »

Cela sembla la faire redescendre. « Qu’est-ce que…

— On lui a tiré dans la tête. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux autres l’a fait »

Pepper grimaça. « A quoi est-ce qu’il ressemblait ? »

Tony réfléchit un moment ; il n’avait pas fait beaucoup attention à ce moment là. « Grand, mince… des bottes de motard, il me semble »

— Oh » répéta-t-elle.

Ses épaules tombèrent et sa colère s’évanouit. « Cela ressemble… Je l’ai appelé Numéro Deux dans ma tête. Ils ne me laissaient pas voir leur visage »

Tony essaya de contrôler sa voix. « Est-ce qu’il vous a fait du mal ?

— Non »

Pepper sourit faiblement. « Il était… il était plutôt sympa avec moi, en fait »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pour un kidnappeur, de toute façon »

Elle se saisit des extrémités de son peignoir et les serra autour d’elle comme si elle avait froid. « Maudit soient-ils.

— Je suis d’accord »

Tony s’éloigna du mur. « Allez, Potts. Finissez votre repas »

Il la guida jusqu’à la table, et lorsqu’elle se contenta de fixer son assiette, il prit sa fourchette et entortilla des pâtes avant de la lui rendre. « Vous allez me faire croire que vous n’aimez pas ma cuisine »

Pepper retroussa les lèvres, les yeux plissés, et elle prit la fourchette. « Je peux sentir l’influence de votre mère »

Elle enfila la nourriture dans sa bouche, et Tony s’enfonça dans son siège, satisfait.

« C’est vrai. Lorsque je la suppliais de faire des cookies, elle me forçait à l’aider, et rapidement j’ai pris le coup. Je ne l’ai pas fait souvent depuis qu’elle est morte, cependant ».

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n’est pas très amusant de cuisiner pour moi-même. Et ces jours-ci, je n’ai pas le temps de toute façon »

Pepper hocha la tête, elle piqua un morceau de viande et chassa un reste de sauce avec. « Eh bien, vous êtes bon à ça. Cuisiner, je veux dire.

— Si je dois faire quelque chose, j’aime le réussir »

Tony lui sourit d’un air suffisant, et Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, essayant clairement de réprimer un sourire face à la chanson familière.

Il l’observa alors qu’elle mangeait ce qu’il restait dans son assiette, enroulant une à une les pâtes restantes autour de sa fourchette d’une manière absente. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé, Pepper reposa sa serviette avec un soupir. « Je me sens mieux.

— Bien »

Tony tendit le bras pour prendre son assiette, mais elle lui donna une tape sur la main.

« Vous ne faites plus rien. Vous avez cuisiné, je nettoie. Laissez-moi juste me brosser les dents en premier »

Tony la regarda de travers alors qu’elle se levait. « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez aussi militante pour ce qui est de l’hygiène dentaire, Potts »

Pepper pouffa de rire. « Tony, j’ai passé _trois_ jours sans brosse à dents. Je vais savourer la possibilité de me brosser les dents pendant un moment »

Elle quitta la pièce avec un mouvement de peignoir, et Tony sourit de nouveau, puis commença à débarrasser la table malgré ses ordres. Il lui fallut seulement deux minutes pour remplir le lave vaisselle, et le temps que Pepper revienne, il avait de l’eau savonneuse jusqu’aux avant-bras, et frottait la plaque du grill.

Pepper soupira de manière théâtrale. « Ne me dites rien : votre mère vous forçait à nettoyer derrière vous aussi »

Elle décrocha un torchon de son crochet et saisit la casserole sur le séchoir.

« Elle essayait, mais généralement, Dolores faisait briller la maison avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de se retourner »

Voyant le regard inquisiteur de Pepper, il expliqua : « Elle était notre femme de ménage. Elle prenait son travail très au sérieux.

— Ah »

Pepper hocha la tête, et essuya la casserole avant de la mettre de côté. Tony rinça la plaque du grill et la laissa sécher sur l’égouttoir, puis il lui prit le torchon.

« Je dois savoir ce qui est arrivé, Pepper »

Elle récupéra le torchon avec un regard exaspéré, mais elle se contenta de l’accrocher de nouveau. « Oui, eh bien, moi aussi »

Tony soupira. « Venez alors, et je vais vous le dire »

Ils s’installèrent dans le salon, chacun sur un côté du canapé de Pepper. Tony était un peu inquiet à propos de ses changements d’humeur, mais il n’allait pas en parler. _Etant donnée la situation, elle est dans son droit._

« Voulez-vous commencer, ou est-ce moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors que Pepper ramenait ses jambes sous elle et qu’elle se recroquevillait sous son peignoir.

Elle haussa les épaules maussadement. « Je ferais mieux de commencer »

Tony étendit un bras sur le dossier du canapé et s’installa contre l’accoudoir, prêt à écouter.

« Qu’est-ce que Happy vous a dit ?

— Qu’il avait été arrêté par quelqu’un déguisé en policier, et qu’il a sauté sur le gars dès qu’il eut jeté une grenade à gaz, commença Tony. Il a pris un coup dans la figure et c’était terminé »

Pepper hocha la tête. « Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup plus que ça, dit-elle d’une voix si basse qu’il dû tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre. Je me suis réveillée dans… dans une pièce, il me semble, je ne l’ai jamais vu. Ils m’avaient couvert les yeux »

Elle frissonna, enroula ses bras autour d’elle et Tony dû bloquer ses muscles pour s’empêcher de glisser vers elle et de la serrer. « L’un d’entre eux – je l’ai appelé Numéro Deux – m’a dit que si je ne coopérais pas, ils allaient me faire du mal. Et finalement, ils m’ont déplacé dans une autre pièce avec un lit, une table et une chaise.

— Je l’ai vu, reconnu Tony d’une voix légèrement rauque.

— Alors vous savez »

Un peu de la tension s’effaça du visage de Pepper. « Ce n’était pas si terrible, vraiment… ils m’ont nourrie et ils m’ont donné ce que je demandais, comme des vêtements propres. C’était juste vraiment, vraiment _ennuyant_ »

Le ton léger qu’elle essayait d’adopter n’était pas très convaincant, et Tony pouvait combler les vides que trop facilement. Ennuyant, oui, enfermée dans une cellule sans rien à faire, mais aussi terrifiant. « Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas devenue folle sans votre BlackBerry » réussit-il à articuler, en faisant la moue.

Pepper sourit. « Ne commencez pas. Flûte, je vais devoir le remplacer.

— En fait, je l’ai retrouvé, la police l’a en ce moment. Pour les empreintes »

Tony fit un geste de la main. « Je peux vous en obtenir un autre si vous voulez. Quelque soit le nouveau modèle.

— Le mien fera très bien l’affaire, dit-elle. Aïe, ma boîte mail a dû lâcher et brûler depuis….

— Inquiétez-vous-en demain »

_Ou peut-être la semaine prochaine._ Tony se demanda si elle allait le laisser la mettre en congé maladie.

« Bien. Evidemment, je n’avais pas mon téléphone. Ils ont pris mes chaussures, aussi, et mon sac. Même si finalement ils m’ont laissé l’avoir »

Pepper ria et secoua la tête. « Une bonne chose aussi.

— Ah bon ? demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil.

— Oui, j’ai fini par le cannibaliser pour en faire des chaussures »

Pepper changea de position, croisa les jambes et se redressa. « Le plus effrayant, c’est lorsqu’ils ont pris mes cheveux, je pense »

Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de cette bobine de cheveux dorés. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

— Ils m’ont fait mettre le bandeau, ils m’ont attaché les mains, et ils m’ont emmené dans l’autre pièce. J’ai dû dire quelque chose pour un enregistrement, et Numéro Trois a coupé ma queue de cheval »

Sa voix était monotone, et cachait en fait de manière évidente une plus grande émotion.

La colère était de nouveau là, et Tony ne voulait qu’une chose : trouver l’homme au couteau et le pulvériser, avec ou sans armure. « Pointreaux l’a. Et l’enregistrement aussi »

Pepper secoua la tête. « Je ne peux toujours pas y croire, murmura-t-elle.

— Ajoutez-le à la liste des personnes à appeler demain » soupira Tony.

Pepper resta silencieuse un moment. « Enfin, dit-elle toujours sans émotion, après ça, je les ai entendu se disputer, et j’ai su qu’il y avait quelque chose… qui ne tournait pas rond »

Ses mains s’emmêlèrent. « Alors j’ai rassemblé mes affaires, et lorsque Numéro Deux est entré, je l’ai frappé et j’ai couru.

— Bien »

Tony repensa au corps longiligne sans regret.

Pepper grimaça. « La seule porte dont j’avais la connaissance était à l’arrière, enfin j’imagine… ça ressemblait à ça, de toute façon. J’ai couru… Ils m’ont poursuivie, mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés très près de moi, ou alors ce sont vraiment de mauvais tireurs »

Tony hocha la tête fermement. « On a suivi votre trace jusqu’à la colline, et puis vous avez tout simplement… disparu »

Pepper ria, un son si inattendu qu’il sursauta presque. Elle recouvrit sa bouche d’une main. « Désolée. C’est juste que… j’étais en train de nager à travers la rivière, et puis il m’est venu à l’esprit, pourquoi ne pas suivre tout simplement le courant ? »

Tony sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Vous voulez dire, vous avez juste nagé… »

Il mima, remuant la main comme un poisson, et Pepper laissa tomber son bras et fit un large sourire.

« Exactement. Je savais qu’il allait probablement m’attraper si je la traversais, sachant en plus que j’étais pieds nus. Mais en descendant le courant, je pouvais nager sous l’eau pendant un moment, et m’éloigner plus rapidement »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Cela aurait été plus simple de traverser les rapides avec un tuba ou quelque chose d’autre, mais j’y suis parvenue »

Il secoua la tête. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’on n’y ait pas _pensé_. On avait des gens qui vous cherchaient partout de l’autre côté, et on n’arrivait pas à trouver une piste »

Pepper retrouva son sérieux. « Je suis désolée… j’ai dû descendre sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de sortir de l’eau ; c’était l’après-midi »

Tony se pencha en avant et serra son genou brièvement. « _Ne vous excusez pas._ Vous êtes en v _ie_ »

Il n’en avait rien à faire si elle avait développé des _branchies_. L’eau l’avait mise hors de portée de ses agresseurs, et si le prix devait en être les trois jours de recherche, cela en valait toujours le coup, parce qu’elle était saine et sauve devant lui.

Pepper lui sourit timidement. Tony se rassit, bien qu’il n’en ait très envie, et essaya de prendre un air encourageant. « Alors vous avez descendu le courant, déconcertant ainsi vos poursuivants, plusieurs pisteurs professionnels, et votre génie de patron, et puis quoi ?

— J’ai transformé mon sac en chaussures, en quelque sorte »

Pepper laissa échapper un soupir. « Cela n’a pas vraiment marché, mais cela m’a permis d’arriver à un campement abandonné le lendemain matin. Hier ? J’ai l’impression que c’était l’année dernière »

Elle se frotta un pied de manière absente. « Je ne savais pas où est-ce que j’étais, mais je continuais d’avancer au cas où ils étaient toujours derrière moi. Il y avait un campement… il était désert depuis des semaines, il semblait, mais il y avait de la nourriture »

Pepper secoua la tête. « Cela m’a sauvé, Tony. Je n’avais rien mangé depuis un jour à ce moment là, et je savais que je ne pourrais pas avancer beaucoup plus. Il y avait de la nourriture, des vêtements, et de vraies chaussures. Et je n’ai aucune idée à qui était cet endroit.

— On peut peut-être chercher, si vous voulez, proposa doucement Tony.

— Ce serait bien »

Pepper fit une pause de nouveau, l’air songeur. « Il y avait un sentier, alors je l’ai suivit jusqu’à ce que je rejoigne la route, et puis j’ai continué jusqu’à une aire de repos. J’y ai passé la nuit, et le lendemain, j’ai trouvé un autre campement »

Elle sourit de nouveau. « C’était une famille, et ils allaient m’emmener à la cabane des gardes forestiers, mais à la place, ils m’ont déposé à la maison »

Tony décida instantanément qu’il allait devoir les retrouver _eux_ aussi. Pour avoir aidé Pepper, ils méritaient n’importe quelle récompense qui était en son pouvoir.

Pepper haussa les épaules. « C’est tout. Je suis rentrée, et j’allais vous appeler, mais vous étiez endormi sur mon lit. J’imagine que vous avez pris les clés de mon bureau.

— C’est ça, oui »

Tony la regarda. Elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d’elle de nouveau et semblait avoir froid. « Vous allez bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules de nouveau. « Je pourrais vous demander la même chose »

Tony haussa un sourcil. Elle regardait ses mains, et il réalisa que ses poings étaient serrés, posés sur ses cuisses, les jointures de ses doigts blanches sous l’effet de la pression.

« Ça ne va pas, commença-t-il, surpris par sa propre honnêteté. Ça a été un _enfer_ sans vous. Ne pas savoir où vous étiez ou si vous alliez bien »

Il força sa main gauche à s’ouvrir, paume sur le dessus. « C’est juste que… Pepper, je ne peux pas… »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment s’exprimer pour ne pas qu’elle s’éloigne. Il était vraiment fatigué, et toujours en colère, et effrayé parce qu’elle avait l’air si fragile… Et il voulait désespérément la _tenir_ jusqu’à ce que la peur s’évanouisse…

Une de ses mains aux longs doigts recouvrit la sienne, la paume glissant contre l’autre. « Vous êtes épuisé » dit Pepper d’un ton professionnel.

« Est-ce que vous avez pu dormir ? »

Tony leva la tête et croisa son regard. Et derrière le sourire en coin, il y avait une véritable inquiétude, ce qui souleva son cœur. « Quelque chose comme six heures au total »

Pepper soupira. « Allez » dit-elle, et elle se leva sans lâcher sa main. Tony fit de même et la suivit avec obéissance, déterminé à faire n’importe quoi tant qu’il ne s’agissait pas de la quitter.

Le lit était dans le même état qu’ils l’avaient laissé, toujours fait, mais avec un oreiller de tiré. Pepper lâcha sa main et le poussa vers le bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis sur le matelas. Puis, elle fit le tour et grimpa elle aussi sur le lit.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je laisse la lumière allumée ? » demanda-t-elle, en sortant l’autre oreiller.

Tony secoua la tête, toujours sans voix alors qu’il la regardait s’allonger sur le côté, son peignoir enroulé autour d’elle. Pepper plaça l’oreiller sous sa tête et tendit sa main de nouveau. Tony s’allongea face à elle, glissa sa main dans la sienne et sentit un peu de sa tension disparaitre sous le contact de ses doigts.

Pepper lui sourit, et ferma les yeux. « Dormez un peu » lui dit-elle doucement, toujours d’un ton raisonnable.

« Oui m’dame » murmura-t-il en retour.

Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir l’observer, mais de nouveau, le sommeil l’emporta.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme toujours, merci à Cincoflex et à Laura27md. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui laissent un commentaire. Votre enthousiasme m’aide à avancer.

C’était une sensation étrange, mais pas désagréable, de se réveiller avec un poids sur son estomac. Virginia ouvrit les yeux sur la lumière du matin faisant la compétition avec sa lampe de chevet, et un bras enroulé autour de ses hanches. Tony était allongé en travers du lit, sa tête pressée sur le haut de son abdomen, juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il respirait silencieusement, au rythme lent du sommeil. Cela formait une tache sur son t-shirt – son peignoir avait dû se défaire au bout d’un moment – mais, d’une certaine manière, elle n’arrivait pas à être dérangée par cela.

Pendant un certain temps, elle ne bougea pas, essayant de digérer la journée et la nuit précédente. Elle n’avait pas dormi d’un sommeil profond ; de temps à autre, elle s’était réveillée, comme si son cerveau essayait de s’assurer qu’elle était bien rentrée à la maison.

A chaque fois, elle avait trouvé Tony au même endroit, sa main attachée à la sienne, l’air endormit dans la faible lueur de la lampe, la bouche relâchée et les poches sous ses yeux disparaissants.

Mais apparemment, entre la dernière fois qu’elle s’était réveillée et maintenant, il avait bougé. Son esprit plus clair après cette nouvelle journée, Virginia trouva la situation curieuse, car Tony Stark ne _dormait_ jamais avec personne en réalité ; elle le savait. Il épuisait ses partenaires, puis il s’esquivait. Elle avait plusieurs théories pour expliquer pourquoi, mais aucune certitude. _De toute façon, ce n’est vraiment pas mes affaires._

Elle n’était même pas sûre des raisons pour lesquelles elle l’avait laissé venir dans son lit la nuit dernière, à part qu’il avait été si affecté, et qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment voulu être toute seule. Cela semblait être une décision – ou plutôt une nuit – loin de l’ordinaire, éloignée de leurs paramètres habituels.

Et alors qu’il serait plus simple de r _etourner_ à ces paramètres maintenant, elle ne pensait pas que cela soit possible. _Pour une bonne raison, il va y avoir une énorme quantité de conséquences à gérer… est-ce que la police sait au moins que je vais bien ?_

Penser au travail qui l’attendait redonna de l’énergie à Virginia. Bien sûr, elle était toujours fatiguée, et souffrante, et ses pieds étaient douloureux, mais elle aimait son travail, et cela lui ferait du bien de se remettre à la tâche. _J’ai besoin d’au moins une journée de repos pour reprendre mes esprits, mais après ça…_

Se déplaçant avec précaution, elle souleva lentement le bras de Tony et recula, laissant sa tête se poser sur le matelas. Il soupira, mais ne se réveilla pas, et elle se glissa hors du lit pour chercher des vêtements propres.

Habillée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le café lui sembla être une bénédiction – le bon café, pas le pipi de chat qu’ils lui avaient donné en captivité – et cela ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps de faire une tasse. Virginia ajouta de la crème et du sucre, et le sirota avec un sourire béat. Il était presque six heures trente, et normalement elle devrait être prête à franchir la porte, mais aujourd’hui n’était évidemment pas un jour normal.

_Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas laisser Tony endormit dans ma chambre._

Alors qu’elle buvait, elle essaya de donner du sens à la nuit dernière. L’étreinte enthousiaste de Tony, elle pouvait comprendre ; bien qu’ils n’en aient presque jamais parlé, Virginia savait que Tony et elle étaient plus proches que leur relation professionnelle l’exigeait.

_Mais ce baiser…_

Il n’avait pas été question de désir, ou de se laisser emporter par la surprise. C’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais vu chez Tony Stark, ou dont elle l’aurait cru capable.

En fait, elle se demandait si elle ne l’avait pas imaginé, ou au moins, si elle n’avait pas imaginé le désespoir qu’il y avait eu derrière. _Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités, Virginia ?_

« _Pepper ?_ »

L’appel venait de sa chambre, et Tony avait l’air… affolé. Elle s’éloigna du comptoir contre lequel elle était appuyée et ouvrit la bouche, mais avait qu’elle ne puisse parler, Tony apparut, les yeux grands ouverts et ses cheveux désordonnés.

« Pepper… oh, vous êtes là »

Il lécha ses lèvres et lui donna un sourire penaud. « Je, euh, vous étiez partie.

— Je me suis réveillée »

Elle sourit en retour, et le laissa se renfermer et prétendre qu’il n’avait pas été paniqué. « Il y a du café si vous voulez »

Mais il ne se renferma pas ; le masque ne refit pas son apparition. Tony franchit la cuisine à grands pas et prit sa tasse des mains, la posa sur le comptoir derrière elle, puis il la serra dans ses bras.

Considérablement étonnée, elle le serra néanmoins à son tour, plus par instinct qu’autre chose. C’était agréable ; _il_ était agréable, fort, et plus qu’un peu tiède, et même la dure pression de l’arc reactor semblait avoir sa place d’une certaine manière.

Tony soupira profondément, se relâchant quelque peu, et son menton se posa sur l’épaule de Virginia.

« Pepper » murmura-t-il dans son oreille, la voix basse.

Elle laissa échapper une respiration amusée, touchée par combien il semblait rassuré. « Votre nouvelle habitude est plutôt inquiétante, Tony. Je veux dire, j’aime les câlins, mais ça va être compliqué de travailler comme ça »

Il grogna en réponse à sa boutade. « Rien à foutre du travail »

Soupirant de nouveau, il leva la tête assez haut pour croiser son regard, et sans prévenir, il l’embrassa de nouveau, cette fois une simple pression sur ses lèvres. Léger et rapide, c’était terminé avant que Virginia ait réalisé ce qui se passait.

« Il faut que je vous parle de ça » l’informa Tony, son regard croisant le sien sans ciller.

« Mais je vous laisse choisir quand, tant que c’est bientôt »

Ses bras se resserrèrent, puis la lâchèrent, et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez une brosse à dents en rabe ?

— Armoire à linge » réussit-elle à formuler. Il hocha la tête et partit, la laissant le regard figé sur lui, sous le choc.

_Hm. C’était… inattendu._

Ils _devaient_ effectivement discuter. Ce qui aurait été plus rassurant si Virginia avait une quelconque idée de quoi _dire_.

Secouant la tête, elle se tourna pour reprendre sa tasse et commencer son petit-déjeuner. Et elle essaya d’ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui se demandait comment Tony l’aurait embrassé s’il s’était déjà brossé les dents.

Il réapparut alors qu’elle versait la première gaufre dans le gaufrier. Sans hésitation, Tony commença à mettre la tale, et elle réalisa qu’il avait mémorisé l’arrangement de sa cuisine la nuit d’avant. Virginia l’observa du coin de l’œil, essayant d’assimiler le fait que son boss était en train de s’affairer dans son appartement, paraissant… domestiqué.

Ça aussi, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’elle aurait attendu de lui. Même le Tony qui était retourné d’Afghanistan, brûlant d’un nouveau but, n’avait montré les signes d’une telle altération.

Elle était douée pour s’adapter aux changements abrupts, mais celui-ci allait être délicat.

Alors que Tony était en train de noyer ses gaufres sous du sirop d’érable, il dit : « Je sais que vous avez besoin de temps pour récupérer, mais j’ai besoin que vous le passiez chez moi. Un de vos kidnappeurs est toujours dans la nature, et il y a une petite chance qu’il soit après vous.

— Ce ne sont pas _mes_ kidnappeurs » murmura Virginia, mais la simple idée de croiser le chemin de l’un d’entre eux la rendait malade. « Ça me va. J’avais l’intention de rentrer avec vous de toute façon. Je vais prendre deux jours de repos, mais j’ai besoin d’appeler Cédric cet après-midi et de commencer à faire le tri, pour m’occuper de ce qui ne peut pas attendre. Vous n’avez pas eu d’urgence pendant que j’étais absente, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony posa la bouteille de sirop et fixa Pepper. « _Deux jours ?_ Pepper, vous devriez prendre un _mois_ »

Elle frissonna à l’idée. « J’étais absente presqu’une semaine. Les dossiers doivent probablement approcher un niveau critique… »

Sa mine renfrognée la coupa court. « Pepper. Vous avez été enlevée et confrontée à Dieu sait quoi, et vous voulez revenir au travail immédiatement comme si de rien n’était ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Oubliez »

Piquée au vif, elle fronça les sourcils. « Tony, retourner au travail est ce que j’ai besoin de faire. Sans parler du fait que votre vie ne s’arrête pas de tourner simplement parce que je ne suis pas là pour m’en occuper.

— C’est presque ce qui s’est passé, répliqua Tony. Ceci n’est pas négociable. Vous allez prendre deux semaines minimum ; plus si le docteur l’estime nécessaire.

— Je n’ai pas besoin d’un docteur » protesta Pepper, mais l’expression implacable sur le visage de Tony lui indiqua que débattre était inutile.

« Vous allez voir un docteur, aujourd’hui. Chez moi si vous ne préférez pas sortir, mais aujourd’hui »

Il planta sa fourchette dans la plus proche gaufre mais avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. « Ne discutez pas avec moi, Mlle Potts. Vous savez que j’ai raison »

Elle _voulait_ protester, tellement que cela l’effraya un peu. Virginia se mordit la langue et baissa le regard sur son assiette, la colère étant en contradiction avec l’amère réalisation qu’il _avait_ raison. Elle n’était pas grièvement blessée, mais entre les coupures sur ses pieds et l’eau de la rivière, une visite médicale n’était pas de trop.

Néanmoins, le besoin de retourner à sa routine familière était presque tout aussi fort, et elle dessina dans une tache de beurre fondu avec sa fourchette sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. « Je vais prendre une semaine, Tony, et on verra »

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il proteste de nouveau, ou qu’il commence à bouder, mais les doigts tièdes qui s’enroulèrent à la place autour de son poignet libre étaient franchement étonnants. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, et elle fut frappée par le mélange d’inquiétude et de colère, ainsi que quelque chose de plus profond encore, quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer.

Ce fut un long moment, suspendu dans le temps. Avant qu’elle ne puisse reprendre assez ses esprits pour détourner les yeux, Tony leva sa main à son visage et pressa un autre de ses rapides et légers baisers à l’endroit où se trouvait son pouls, puis il la laissa se dégager. « Mangez » lui dit-il d’une voix basse.

Troublée, désorientée, complètement confuse, elle s’exécuta.

* * *

Happy arriva dans l’heure pour les conduire tous les deux à la maison de Tony. Il descendit comme d’habitude pour ouvrir la porte de la limousine, et lorsqu’elle l’aperçu – l’œil au beurre noir s’estompant mais un énorme sourire fendant son visage d’ordinaire sévère – Virginia avala les quelques marches pour jeter ses bras autour de lui.

Son étreinte était prudente, comme s’il pensait qu’elle pouvait se briser, mais elle entendit les battements de son cœur tambouriner rapidement, et elle le serra fort pendant un moment. « Je suis tellement contente que vous alliez bien » dit-elle.

Hogan se racla la gorge. « Je suis désolé, réussit-il à formuler. Je n’ai pas réussi à… »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir, et Virginia recula assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux ; il était beaucoup plus grand lorsqu’elle ne portait pas de talon. « Ne commencez pas, dit-elle fermement. J’ai vu ce qu’ils vous ont fait, Happy. Ne vous _avisez_ pas de vous considérer comme responsable.

— Je vous l’avais dit » claironna Tony derrière elle, de nouveau joyeux. Il portait le petit sac qui contenait ses affaires, pour un jour ou deux.

Hogan soupira, et ses bras se raidirent un instant. Virginia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, puis elle le laissa.

Rhodey les attendait à l’extérieur de la maison de Tony. Son sourire rivalisait avec celui de Hogan, et il l’attira dans un câlin plus généreux. « Putain, tu nous as fait peur » dit-il dans ses cheveux. Elle éclata de rire et elle essaya de trouver le sol avec ses pieds douloureux.

« J’ai eu peur moi aussi, Jimmy »

Elle savoura son câlin, son amitié sans complication. Une des meilleures choses qui venaient avec le fait de travailler pour Tony, c’était de connaitre Jim Rhodes. « Ça fait du bien d’être de retour »

Il la posa doucement sur le sol et, presque de la même manière que l’avait fait Tony la nuit dernière, il prit son visage dans ses mains. « Tu vas bien ? »

Virginia lui retourna son regard calmement. « Je vais bien. Quelques bleus et égratignures, mais je vais bien.

— Et elle va aller voir un docteur plus tard » ajouta Tony, les regardant tous les deux avec une expression qu’elle ne pouvait pas vraiment déchiffrer. « Juste pour être sûr »

Virginia ne dit rien. _Un certificat de santé devrait l’empêcher de me restreindre._

Rhodey hocha lentement la tête et la relâcha. « Est-ce que vous avez au moins informé les Fédéraux ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Tony, qui sourit d’un air suffisant. « La nuit dernière, dit-il. J’ai dû les appeler de nouveau ce matin. Ils devraient être là dans… »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Vingt minutes »

Elle soupira. « Je ferais mieux de me préparer, alors »

Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Les Fédéraux ? »

Rhodey haussa les épaules. « Une faveur que j’ai demandée »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse penser à ça, Tony les poussait à l’intérieur, et elle dû choisir une chambre pour installer ses affaires. Il ne fallut pas moins de trente minutes pour que Virginia ne s’assoie sur le long canapé du salon, avec un agent fédéral assis à deux cousins d’elle. Ce n’était pas qu’elle ne voulait pas parler à la police, mais elle savait que l’interview allait être fastidieuse. Tony et Rhodey planaient tous les deux autour d’elle, le dernier d’une manière plus discrète assis au piano, tandis que Tony était perché sur le bout du canapé le plus proche d’elle. Elle pensa un bref instant à les renvoyer tous les deux.

_Non. Moins j’aurais à raconter ça, le mieux ça sera._

L’agent spécial Donovan en imposait par sa taille, il était terriblement beau, et parfaitement professionnel. Virginia le trouva bizarrement rassurant, même s’il était évident que ce n’était pas le grand amour entre lui et Tony, et elle se demanda avec ironie ce que l’un pouvait avoir fait pour se mettre à dos l’autre. _Je demanderai à Jimmy plus tard._

L’agent était patient, prenant note de son récit avec peu de commentaires, mais l’arrêtant de temps à autre pour lui demander de clarifier quelque chose. Elle lui donna tous les détails dont elle pouvait se souvenir de Numéro Un et Trois, bien qu’il n’y en ait peu ; le rapide coup d’œil en arrière qu’elle avait jeté alors que les deux hommes lui tiraient dessus n’avait pas apporté beaucoup de détails. Mais sa propre mémoire aiguisée lui rendait bien service, et elle put estimer leur taille et leur âge au mieux, dessinant même leurs deux visages pour le détective.

Néanmoins, l’interrogatoire était épuisant. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans les derniers jours dont Virginia ne voulait pas vraiment se souvenir, et la présence des deux hommes autour d’elle ne rendait pas le récit plus facile à faire ; aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, mais elle pouvait sentir leur tension et leur colère, et cela lui portait sur les nerfs.

Finalement, Donovan décida qu’il avait assez d’informations, et il rassembla ses notes. « S’il vous plait, contactez nous si jamais vous vous rappelez de quelque chose d’autre, Mlle Potts, dit-il en lui tendant sa carte. Avec le dernier homme toujours dans la nature, n’importe quelle information pourrait contribuer à son arrestation »

Elle réprima un frisson à l’idée que le malveillant Numéro Trois pouvait être à sa recherche. La police, et les agents, avaient décidé que c’était lui qui n’avait pas encore été arrêté puisque l’enregistrement sur le CD ne correspondait pas à la voix de leur prisonnier ; alors que Numéro Un ne parlait pas beaucoup pour le moment, la police était presque sûre que l’homme abattu était en fait Numéro Deux.

Elle aurait presque pu se sentir désolée pour Numéro Deux, s’il n’était pas presque évident qu’il était venu pour la tuer, ou au moins pour l’escorter à sa propre exécution.

Rhodey raccompagna Donovan. Virginia se leva, et serra ses bras autour d’elle, l’air frigorifiée. A sa grande surprise, des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules et descendirent sur ses bras en les frictionnant doucement. « Vous allez bien ? demanda la voix de Tony derrière elle.

— Je pense »

Elle se tourna, et les mains de Tony glissèrent pour se placer sur ses coudes, plutôt que de la laisser comme elle l’avait attendu. Le visage de Tony était si sérieux que cela la déconcerta, mais plutôt que de la rendre nerveuse, sa proximité lui apporta un étrange sentiment de confort. « Mais je voudrais…

— Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, levant les sourcils. « Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Potts, est à vous »

Le sourire suffisant était de retour, enfin, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il était sérieux. Virginia lui sourit, détournant délibérément ses pensées des derniers jours. « Je voudrais faire un brin de toilette, et ensuite, je veux du thé »

Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment l’air déçu ? « Du thé, d’accord. Je suis sûr que je peux en trouver quelque part ici » commença Tony, mais elle le coupa gentiment.

« J’ai juste besoin de quelques minutes. Branchez la bouilloire pour moi, d’accord ? »

Ses mains se resserrèrent, puis la lâchèrent. « Considérez ça comme déjà fait. Le docteur arrivera bientôt, juste pour info »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle-de-bain la plus proche, se demandant combien de temps cette nouvelle version de Tony allait perdurer, et elle essaya de ne pas se remémorer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Rhodey était dans la cuisine lorsque Tony y entra, assit à la table, les mains autour d’une tasse de café. « Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il. Elle a l’air plutôt stressée.

— Elle l’est » répondit Tony, et il ouvrit les placards au hasard à la recherche de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du thé.

« Mais je pense qu’elle s’en remettra.

— Tu devrais lui faire voir un psy, lui fit remarquer Rhodey.

— Ouais, et tu penses vraiment que j’ai une chance avec ça ? »

Tony tendit le bras pour attraper une boîte sur une étagère en hauteur, seulement pour découvrir que c’était du cacao en poudre. « C’est de Pepper que l’on parle.

— C’est vrai »

Rhodey s’esclaffa. « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?

— Elle veut du thé, répondit Tony en ouvrant un autre tiroir. J’arrive pas à en trouver.

— C’est dans le garde-manger »

Lorsque Tony se retourna pour le regarder, Rhodey haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Je cherchais le poivre la dernière fois »

Il avait raison. Tony trouva plusieurs petites boîtes noires de différentes sortes de thés, et il les prit toutes avec lui pour les laisser tomber sur la table. Puis, il remplit la bouilloire et la brancha.

L’eau commençait tout juste à bouillir lorsque Pepper arriva, ses yeux un peu rougis, mais son visage calme. Elle leur sourit à tous les deux. « Est-ce Dr. Phair qui vient, Tony ?

—Ouaip »

Il souleva une chaise et s’assit dessus à l’envers, les bras reposant sur le dossier. Le docteur de Pepper travaillait à l’hôpital Queen of the Valley, et alors que Tony avait proposé à la personne une importante prime pour se déplacer et faire une consultation à domicile, il suspectait que Dr. Phair avait accepté plus par inquiétude au sujet de Pepper.

Elle hocha la tête et atteignit la bouilloire, dont les remous cessèrent aussitôt. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla alors que Pepper choisissait une boîte, puis une tasse et déposa le sachet de thé dedans. Lorsqu’elle versa l’eau chaude, elle esquissa un sourire. « J’apprécie le souci que vous vous faites pour moi, les gars, mais je ne vais pas exploser »

Tony et Rhodey échangèrent des regards, tous les deux un peu penauds à l’idée de s’être fait prendre en train de l’observer. « Ouais, eh bien, donne-nous un moment, Pepper, répondit Rhodey d’un ton léger. On s’assure juste que tu sois vraiment là »

Pepper posa la bouilloire et choisit un siège. Une odeur de framboise s’échappait de sa tasse humide et grimpait dans les airs. « J’ai du mal à y croire moi-même »

De manière absente, Tony se leva de nouveau et reprit la boîte de chocolat en poudre pour se préparer quelque chose à boire lui aussi. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi – il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’il avait bu du chocolat chaud – mais il ressentait le besoin de faire quelque chose avec de ses mains, et cela ferait bien l’affaire.

« Je discutais justement avec Tony, continua Rhodey. Tu devrais probablement voir un conseiller, tu sais, Pepper »

Tony, en versant de l’eau chaude, parvint à peine à contenir un ricanement face au manque d’assurance dans la voix de Rhodey. _Le grand méchant colonel de l’Air Force a peur qu’elle lui arrache la tête._ Et il dut admettre que c’était justifié.

« Je sais » répondit Pepper d’une voix fatiguée, et Tony sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. « Mais en ce moment, ça fait partie de toutes ces choses de trop auxquelles je n’ai pas envie de réfléchir, Jimmy »

Il leva les yeux. Les épaules de Pepper étaient baissées, et l’épuisement qu’il lisait sur son visage lui donnait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la déposer dans sa chambre pour dormir une semaine entière. De préférence dans ses bras, mais il se contenterait du sommeil en lui-même s’il pensait qu’elle accepterait.

_Tu parles ! Tu as déjà de la chance qu’elle t’ait laissé faire autant._ Et Tony savait qu’il devrait en répondre bientôt ; il avait très bien compris que faire face à ses soudaines avances était un élément de plus sur sa liste *des choses de trop*, proche du top.

Il n’avait pas l’intention d’arrêter, cependant. Pousser le bouchon marchait très bien pour lui, et il avait la nuit dernière comme exemple pour fonder des espoirs. _Après tout, elle ne m’a pas encore frappé_. Ou demandé d’arrêter. Il croisa virtuellement les doigts dans l’espoir qu’elle ne le ferait pas, parce qu’il honorerait cette requête ; mais il ne _voulait_ juste pas le faire.

« Vous prenez toujours deux semaines de repos » dit-il, faisant la note mentale de cacher son BlackBerry dès que la police le rendrait. « Au minimum.

— On a déjà eu cette discussion »

Pepper pointa un doigt en direction de Rhodey, qui venait juste d’ouvrir la bouche. « Ne fais pas équipe contre moi. Retourner au travail est ce dont j’ai besoin, Tony »

Rhodey se relâcha, même si son visage montrait qu’il n’approuvait pas. Tony garda son expression calme. « On va laisser le docteur en décider.

— ça parait sensé, Pepper » ajouta Rhodey timidement.

Pepper soupira, et puis sourit à Rhodes, de nouveau sereine. Tony essaya de comprendre pourquoi il était soudainement nerveux.

« Je vais y aller doucement, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Ouais, ça serait la nouvelle du jour » grogna Rhodey, mais il tendit le bras à travers la table pour lui toucher la main, et Pepper tourna la sienne vers le haut pour serrer ses doigts brièvement.

L’élan soudain de jalousie qui frappa Tony le conduit à boire une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud pour masquer sa surprise. _Oh, c’est pour ça_. Le sourire de Pepper était le même qu’elle avait donné à Rhodey quelques minutes plus tôt à l’extérieur, lorsqu’il avait pris son visage dans ses mains.

_Attention._ Tony grimaça dans sa tasse, seulement en partie parce qu’il s’était brûlé la langue. Il savait avec certitude que Pepper était loin d’être le genre de Rhodey, et à en juger par le peu qu’il avait vu des goûts de Pepper, Rhodey ne remplissait pas les siens non plus. Ses réflexes faisaient la grande roue depuis que Pepper était rentrée, et Tony savait qu’il devait faire attention à ne pas insulter l’un ou l’autre de ses amis par une réaction inappropriée.

La jalousie n’était pas un sentiment nouveau ; il l’avait déjà expérimenté sous certaines formes ces dernières années, chaque fois qu’il savait que Pepper allait en rendez-vous. Au début, ce n’était que le simple regret de savoir qu’un autre homme allait accompagner _son_ assistante personnelle extrêmement attirante ; plus tard, c’est devenu plus aiguisé et plus irritant, mais à ce moment-là, Pepper était une de ces rares femmes *hors-limites* dans le monde de Tony, et il a fallu attendre l’Afghanistan pour que cela change.

Il avait trainé, réalisa Tony ; il avait eu peur d’essayer de nouveau après que Pepper l’ait repoussé avant sa première conférence de presse en tant qu’Iron Man. _Ce ne fut pas un de mes moments les plus subtils de toute façon._ Il avait fait des avances, parfaitement à l’aise, à une centaine de femmes avec plus de grâce, et la question de Pepper, qui avait été loin d’être innocente, avait souligné combien ses mots avaient été maladroits. Il avait remis à plus tard une autre tentative de peur qu’elle ne le rejette une bonne fois pour toutes, en se disant que chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus pour lui montrer qu’il avait vraiment changé.

Cela faisait très cliché, mais l’enlèvement de Pepper lui avait montré le peu de temps il avait vraiment.

Pepper sirotait son thé, et Tony réalisa que son propre regard s’était de nouveau posé sur ses cheveux abimés. Elle les avait démêlés ce matin, et apparemment elle les avait aussi lissés lorsqu’elle est allée se rafraichir un moment plus tôt, mais cela ne masquait pas les irrégularités de sa coupe.

« Voulez-vous que je vous réserve un styliste ? demanda Tony. Je peux en faire venir un ici si vous voulez… cela vous évitera de devoir traverser la foule de journalistes »

Pepper toucha nerveusement ses cheveux, et passa une mèche derrière son oreille. « Je suppose que c’est une bonne idée. Cela me fait penser à quelque chose, je dois préparer un communiqué de presse… »

Elle fit le geste de se lever, et Tony fronça les sourcils. « Finissez votre thé. Le docteur arrive bientôt, et Cédric peut s’occuper de la presse »

Pepper hésita, puis soupira. « J’imagine que vous avez raison. De plus, si je dois passer devant une caméra…. »

Elle toucha ses cheveux de nouveau, un geste d’anxiété.

« Ne vouliez-vous pas appeler votre amie de Boston ? » fit remarquer Tony. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. « Vous devriez avoir assez de temps avant que Dr. Phair arrive ici »

Le regard de Pepper s’illumina. « C’est vrai, je devrais. Jacquie doit être devenue folle »

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu’elle se leva, Tony ne fit rien pour l’empêcher, et elle prit sa tasse et partit. Tony laissa échapper un soupir et se frotta le front. « Jarvis, rends-moi service et fais venir son styliste ici, ou le mien. La prime habituelle.

— J’appelle tout de suite » répondit Jarvis.

Tony se rassit, posa sa tasse sur la table et regretta de ne pas avoir ajouté un shot de whiskey à son chocolat chaud.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que qui s’est putain de _passé_ ? demanda Rhodey en essayant de refroidir son café. Est-ce que Pepper t’a appelé la nuit dernière ou quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu ne m’as pas appelé _moi_ ? »

Il avait l’air amusé, et légèrement blessé à la fois, et Tony se frotta la mâchoire, en se demandant combien est-ce qu’il pouvait omettre. _Pas beaucoup_.

« Elle m’a réveillé, dit-il sans mentir. Et au début, je n’arrivais pas à croire que c’était elle »

Il avait réellement pensé qu’il rêvait. Ce n’est qu’après qu’il l’ait _touché_ , solide et bien plus réelle qu’aucune imagination, qu’il avait réalisé qu’elle était bien _là_ , surpassant tous ses espoirs et toutes ses attentes. Il avait dû alors la toucher, la serrer fort, pour se convaincre qu’elle était saine et sauve et de retour _avec_ lui.

« Et ? »

La lueur dans les yeux de Rhodey indiquait qu’il savait qu’il y avait bien plus dans cette histoire, et Tony soupira.

« J’étais dans son appartement à ce moment »

Il regarda son ami passer en revu différents types de réponses possibles, mais à la place de la raillerie qu’il attendait, le regard de Rhodey s’adoucit. « Hm »

Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse. « Et elle ne t’a pas encore tué ? Je suis impressionné »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et Rhodey s’éclaffa. « Tu as toujours été bon avec le timing. Mais si tu continus de planer au-dessus d’elle comme tu le fais, elle va finir par t’assommer avec son BlackBerry.

— Je prends le risque »

Tony aspira la dernière goute de chocolat chaud dans sa tasse, se demandant innocemment si son garde-manger abritait des marshmallows. « Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais quelque chose en ce moment qui ne peut pas être remis à plus tard »

Rhodey s’esclaffa de nouveau. « C’est vrai jusqu’à ce qu’elle remette la main sur ton emploi du temps »

Tony se leva, essayant de se rappeler ce qu’il avait vu sur les étagères du garde-manger. « Ouais-ouais »

Il fit un pas dans l’espace de rangement, et sourit à la vue du paquet de petits cylindres blancs posé au niveau des yeux. « Hey, rallume la bouilloire, l’ornithorynque »

Lorsqu’il sortit, Rhodey s’exécutait, l’air acerbe. « Ne m’appelle pas comme ça » dit-il automatiquement, puis il leva les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Tony jeta le sac sur la table. « Du sucre transformé, globalement »

Rhodey y jeta un coup d’œil, puis sourit. « Hey, tu as des cure-dents ? »

* * *

Lorsque Jarvis lui annonça que Dr. Phair était en train de passer le portail, Virginia dit au revoir à Jacquie et raccrocha le téléphone. Elle se sentait mieux après avoir parlé avec son amie, même si elle était toujours stressée. Jacquie était une personne intelligente, et elle ne l’avait pas poussée à parler de quoique dont elle n’avait pas envie. Mais Virginia pouvait percevoir l’inquiétude de son amie, et elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait aller dans les détails.

Elle soupira. _La journée n’est pas à moitié terminée et je suis déjà tellement **fatiguée**_. Une partie de cet épuisement était psychologique, elle le savait ; ses réserves émotionnelles étaient particulièrement basses, et être le centre d’attention de tout le monde était épuisant. Mais il était sérieusement ennuyant de se sentir si usée lorsqu’elle gérait normalement dix fois cette dose de stress sans fléchir.

Elle se leva et étira ses muscles endoloris. Puis, elle sortit de son bureau pour aller faire rentrer son docteur, soupçonnant les deux hommes d’être descendu au garage. Mais des rires masculins parvinrent à ses oreilles lorsqu’elle passa devant la cuisine, et elle s’arrêta pour regarder.

La scène était un véritable carnage. La table était jonchée de paquet de cacao en poudre vide et recouverte de ce que Virginia _espérait_ être de la farine ; deux hommes, assis de chaque côté, avaient de larges sourires idiots et les mains pleines de marshmallows, ce qui indiquait une hyperglycémie de haut niveau. Partout sur la table, il y avait des sculptures faites de marshmallows plantés sur des cure-dents, représentant différents types d’animaux et de personnes. Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya d’être contente qu’ils n’aient pas pensé à décorer leurs créations avec quoi que ce soit de collant.

« Laissez-moi deviner… c’est l’hiver à Candyland ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu vois, je savais qu’elle reconnaitrait » s’exclama Tony.

Rhodey gloussa ; un son parfaitement déconcertant pour quelqu’un de sa taille et de son âge. « Hey, j’ai voté pour le Pôle Nord, mais on n’arrivait pas à trouver de fraise »

Virginia réfléchit à ça pendant un moment, et puis elle décida qu’elle ne voulait pas savoir où cela conduisait, en partant du principe que cela ne menait à rien du tout. « Je vais aller ouvrir au Dr. Phair. Je vous suggère de prendre des protéines pour équilibrer tout ça, parce que je ne vais pas être très compréhensible une fois que vous serez retombés »

Cela les fit glousser tous les deux, et elle les laissa ainsi, en essayant de déterminer si elle devait les forcer à nettoyer la cuisine ou gagner du temps et le faire elle-même. _Cela pourrait être pire… ils n’ont encore rien jeté._

_Pour le moment._

Dr. Phair avait été le médecin traitant de Virginia depuis aussi longtemps qu’elle avait travaillé pour Tony, et Virginia sourit à la vue de cette femme, contente de la voir. « Par ici, et ignorez les bruits » dit-elle en désignant la direction de sa chambre.

Dr. Phair resta imperturbable face aux cris qui venaient de la cuisine. Atteignant à peine l’épaule de Virginia, elle dégageait un air solide de sérénité, et elle ne semblait jamais troublée par rien. « Je suis contente de voir que vous vous remettez bien » dit-elle, en suivant Virginia dans une des chambres d’amis.

« A peu près » accorda Virginia, en s’asseyant sur le lit. Dr. Phair ferma la porte derrière elles et posa à terre le sac qu’elle portait. Elle avait un stéthoscope autour du cou, et ses cheveux étaient dissimulés derrière un voile. Virginia avait vu des chirurgiens hautains courber le dos devant sa force tranquille.

« Vous n’êtes clairement pas dans le besoin d’un traitement médical d’urgence, continua le docteur Phair en posant son regard sur Virginia. Mais j’ai reçu l’instruction de vous faire passer un contrôle médical complet, néanmoins »

Virginia se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « J’en suis certaine »

Le docteur ria, et s’assit sur un des confortables fauteuils de la chambre. « Tout d’abord, pourquoi ne me raconteriez-vous pas un peu ce que vous avez fait ces derniers jours ? »

Contrairement à l’agent spécial, Dr. Phair ne l’interrompit pas, et Virginia n’était pas surprise de se voir plus enclin à parler de son enlèvement qu’elle ne l’avait été auparavant. Une des raisons était l’absence d’implication émotionnelle du Dr. Phair ; une autre était l’absence de jugement. Alors que Virginia lui fournissait une version raccourcie des derniers jours, elle eut le sentiment que ce qui intéressait Dr. Phair était de savoir comment les évènements avaient pu impacter la santé de Virginia.

« Hm, très intelligent votre idée de la rivière » fut son seul commentaire lorsque Virginia eut terminé, et Dr. Phair leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, calmes et claires. « Pas d’agression sexuelle ? »

Virginia inspira, parce que cela avait été une de ses peurs tout du long, et elle le sentiment qu’au moins un de ces ravisseurs aurait pu emprunter cette route si les choses avaient été juste un peu différentes. « Non »

Dr. Phair hocha la tête. « Bien »

Elle se leva. « Commençons par votre poitrine, alors. Bien que, si vous deviez avoir des problèmes suite au sédatif qu’ils ont utilisé, vous le sauriez déjà »

Elle écouta la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de Virginia, vérifia ses yeux et ses oreilles, et elle inspecta ses pieds meurtris, en s’asseyant sur le tapis sans se sentir embarrassée pour examiner les orteils de Virginia. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez quelque chose à craindre de l’eau de la rivière » dit-elle en réponse au questionnement de Virginia. « Encore une fois, vous l’auriez déjà su. Il était probablement avisé de garder la consommation à son minimum, mais beaucoup de ces cours d’eau de montagne sont étonnamment propres. Leur pollution est plus un problème »

Virginia soupira de soulagement, et Dr. Phair lui sourit brièvement. « Vous avez, cependant, une petite infection en cours à votre deuxième orteil ici. Je vais la nettoyer pour vous, et vous laisser quelques pommades antibiotiques, et tant que vous gardez un œil dessus, cela devrait être guéri dans peu de jours »

Virginia lui sourit. « Je me doutais que j’allais bien, mais c’est toujours mieux de le voir confirmé »

Dr. Phair répondit à son sourire et tendit le bras pour attraper son sac, qu’elle avait posé au sol avec elle. « On va voir si vous continuez à sourire dans cinq minutes. Ça va faire mal »

Effectivement, ce fut douloureux mais pas insupportable. Virginia serra les dents et supporta l’alcool et le bandage, en ressentant lorsque Dr. Phair eut terminé une sorte de fierté, comme lorsque qu’elle était enfant et qu’elle ne bougeait pas alors que sa mère lui retirait une épine. La récompense de sa mère avait été un câlin et un chocolat ; le docteur Phair ne lui donna aucun des deux, mais elle fit à Virginia un autre sourire chaleureux lorsqu’elle eut terminé. « Et voilà, c’est bon pour vous »

Dr. Phair se leva et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Virginia attendit que la douleur disparaisse, puis elle glissa avec précaution ses pieds dans ses chaussons de nouveau. « Consulter un psychiatre serait probablement une bonne idée » lui dit gentiment le docteur Phair alors qu’elle fermait son sac. « Je peux vous donner le nom de certains services d’aide aux victimes »

Virginia ravala un sursaut d’irritation face au terme de _victime_. « Cela a déjà été discuté, répondit-elle à la place. Disons que je garde l’idée en tête »

Dr. Phair hocha la tête, encore une fois sans porter de jugement. « Très bien. C’est votre choix. Mais vous pouvez probablement vous attendre à des sauts d’humeur et une certaine irritabilité au cours des jours qui arrivent »

Elle s’assit sur le bord du fauteuil. « Vous avez un poids légèrement insuffisant, plus que d’habitude, alors je veux que vous mangiez suffisamment cette semaine »

Pepper hocha la tête, son humeur s’apaisant ; se faire sermonner par Dr. Phair était quelque chose de normal. Le docteur poursuivit. « Vous avez peut-être évité de sérieuses blessures, mais vous avez néanmoins vécu une expérience traumatisante, et cela a des répercussions sur votre corps. Ne vous surmenez pas et laissez du temps à votre corps pour se remettre »

Virginia soupira. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire… « J’ai compris » dit-elle, en sachant parfaitement que le docteur Phair voyait clair dans sa réponse.

Le docteur leva les sourcils. « Essayez de vous en souvenir, alors »

En se levant, elle prit sa sacoche. « Pour maintenant, je prescris une sieste. Ne vous levez pas, je connais le chemin »

Souriant sereinement, elle quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. Virginia avait envie de rire, mais le conseil était pertinent, et le lit semblait l’appeler.

_Eh bien, Tony m’a dit de me reposer…_

Au bout du compte, elle n’était pas sûre si c’était l’épuisement qui la fit s’allonger, ou l’envie d’éviter deux adultes devenus idiots à cause du sucre, mais dans les deux cas, elle s’étira et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Une main tiède caressant ses cheveux hors de son visage la réveilla lentement. Pendant un moment, elle resta simplement allongée à apprécier la sensation ; un plaisir simple et innocent qui ne nécessitait aucune réponse de son corps endormit. Et puis Tony prit la parole, et Virginia prit conscience du creux dans le matelas dû à son poids assis sur le lit. « Pepper, je déteste vous réveiller, mais le styliste vient d’arriver, et vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose »

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur la vue d’une jambe revêtue d’un jean, et elle roula lentement sur le dos. La main de Tony retomba, et elle cligna des yeux face au plafond, toujours à moitié endormie. « D’accord » murmura-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu’elle venait d’accepter.

Tony rit. « Êtes-vous vraiment réveillée, ou faites-vous semblant ? »

Il se pencha et lui tapa gentiment sur le bout du nez, et elle cligna des yeux de nouveau, puis essaya de lui donner une tape, mais elle le loupa d’un kilomètre. « Un peu des deux, je suppose.

— Fermez-là »

Elle se frotta les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses esprits, puis elle lui jeta un coup d’œil suspicieux. « Est-ce que votre hyperglycémie est terminée ?

— Ouaip »

Tony lui sourit d’un air suffisant. Elle prit finalement conscience de la direction des rayons du soleil traversant les fenêtres derrière lui, et elle se releva d’un coup. « Combien de temps est-ce que j’ai _dormi_ ? »

Tony pencha la tête. « Presque trois heures. Détendez-vous, Potts, c’était les consignes du docteur.

— Mince, je ne vais jamais pouvoir dormir cette _nuit_ »

Virginia voulut toucher ses cheveux, et elle fut rappelée une fois de plus des dommages qu’ils avaient subis.

« Je pourrais vous aider avec ça » proposa Tony d’un air taquin, un sous-entendu si familier qu’elle pouvait le laisser glisser sans faire de commentaire. « Tenez »

Il prit l’assiette qui était posée sur la table de nuit, et la lui tendit. Le sandwich pita ressemblait à quelque chose qu’elle aurait pu faire elle-même ; choux de Bruxelles, dinde, un peu de la mayonnaise qu’elle préférait, avec quelques tranches de tomate. Virginia prit l’assiette immédiatement ; elle pouvait sentir l’odeur de la dinde, et cela lui mit l’eau à la bouche. « Vous m’avez fait un sandwich ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Dr. Phair a dit que je devais vous alimenter. Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire que je dois vous donner du soda normal, plutôt que du light, mais croyez-le ou non, il semble que je n’aie pas de mayonnaise normale… »

Son discours décousu était rassurant, soit parce que cela ressemblait à d’habitude, soit parce que cela voulait dire qu’ _il_ était un peu nerveux, elle ne savait pas. Elle lui sourit. « Merci, Tony »

Il expira, et le coin de sa bouche s’étira, laissant place à ce regard dévastateur, très personnel. « Finissez votre assiette »

Elle avait faim, maintenant qu’elle y pensait. Virginia grignota le coin du sandwich, puis prit une vraie bouchée. Il était très bon.

Tony se leva, les mains dans les poches de nouveau, et commença à marcher dans la pièce. « Rhodey a dû partir » l’informa-t-il, en s’adossant contre le bureau placé contre le mur. « Il avait une sorte de réunion d’urgence. Il a brûlé ses congés ses derniers jours pour aider aux recherches »

Elle avala sa bouchée, se sentant un peu coupable, mais si elle savait que cela n’était pas de sa faute. « Il ne va pas avoir de problème, j’espère ? »

Tony secoua la tête. « Nan, l’Air Force ne pensait qu’à la bonne publicité en fait. Ce qui l’a énervé, mais bon… »

Virginia mordit de nouveau dans le sandwich, pensant aux efforts qui avaient dû être mis en place pour la retrouver. Cela était rassurant, même après les évènements. Lorsqu’elle eut fini de mâcher, elle dit : « J’en avais aucune idée. Je veux dire, je savais que vous seriez inquiet pour moi, mais je ne savais pas que vous lanceriez toute une recherche.

— _Inquiet ?_ »

Les sourcils de Tony se rejoignirent, signe qu’il était énervé. « Pepper, j’étais bien plus qu’ _inquiet_. J’étais putain de _terrifié_ »

Elle posa son assiette, non préparée pour cette soudaine intensité. « Tony, je… »

Il avait franchi la pièce avec cette vitesse déconcertante, les mains sur les draps de chaque côté d’elle, alors qu’il se penchait vers elle. « Vous aviez _disparu_ , Potts » grogna-t-il dans son oreille, alors que Pepper restait immobile. Son souffle lui donnait des frissons tout le long de ce côté de son cou. « Je n’arrivais pas à vous _trouver_ »

Ce n’était pas sa férocité qui la gardait en place ; c’était la dévastation dans ses mots, le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Virginia voulait se redresser et le pendre dans ses bras, mais l’envie était si déconcertante qu’elle resta parfaitement immobile, ses doigts emmêlés entre eux sur ses genoux.

« Vous sentez tellement bon » dit Tony sur un ton complètement différent, celui-ci plus étourdi et plus doux. Son visage pressait contre ses cheveux, et elle frissonna à la sensation de sa joue contre sa tête.

« Tony… » Essaya-t-elle, et il se redressa.

« Désolé »

Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. « Je vais… euh… finissez votre sandwich. Le styliste est en train de s’installer dans votre bureau »

Il avait franchi la porte avant qu’elle ne puisse formuler quelque chose. Virginia fixa l’endroit où il avait disparu, sans savoir si elle était plus énervée de la façon qu’il avait de la toucher sans cesse, ou… ou… _flattée_ n’était pas le mot, _contente_ non plus, mais c’était une émotion positive.

Elle ferma les yeux, expira rapidement, ordonna à ses hormones de bien se comporter, et elle reprit le sandwich.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux étaient doux et réguliers de nouveau. Avoir un carré était une sensation étrange, après tant d’années à avoir eu les cheveux en dessous des épaules, mais Virginia était satisfaite. Cela ferait l’affaire jusqu’à ce qu’ils repoussent de nouveau, et entre-temps, elle se sentait plus en contrôle de la situation maintenant que sa coupe irrégulière avait disparu. Elle n’était pas aussi heureuse des spéculations qui allaient sans aucun doute circuler à propos de sa nouvelle apparence, mais…  _Je ne peux rien faire contre ça._

Tony la croisa alors que son rendez-vous avec le styliste venait de se terminer, et lorsqu’elle s’arrêta, il leva une main pour toucher. « Ça vous va bien » lui dit-il, ses doigts délicats alors qu’ils passaient une mèche derrière ses oreilles, mais ses yeux étrangement intenses.

Elle déglutit ; elle avait l’impression que chaque centimètre de sa peau était conscient de son touché. « Merci » réussit-elle à formuler, restant immobile jusqu’à ce qu’il laisse tomber sa main. « Tony, j’ai vraiment besoin d’appeler Cédric.

— Vous pouvez lui dire que vous allez bien, répondit Tony en se mettant sur le côté pour la laisser passer. Mais je vous coupe la communication après trois minutes, Potts »

Il avait l’air amusé, mais elle pouvait dire par le positionnement de sa mâchoire qu’il allait probablement mettre à exécution sa menace. Elle soupira silencieusement, et se demanda s’il était possible de le distraire avant qu’il ne le fasse.

Lorsqu’il lui tendit le téléphone et s’éloigna, Virginia se dit que c’était bon, mais quelques minutes après le début de sa conversation avec son assistant très soulagé, la voix de Jarvis interrompit la ligne. « Mes excuses, Mlle Potts, M. Toffle, mais j’ai reçu l’instruction de terminer cette connexion dans trente secondes »

Elle soupira de nouveau. « Envoie-moi un email, Ceddie, mon ordinateur portable est dans mon bureau ici. Tu peux toujours passer, aussi »

Un son nerveux atteignit ses oreilles, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu : Cédric était complètement impressionné par Tony. « Je le ferai » répondit son assistant, clairement en train de mentir, et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. Garde-moi au courant »

Elle raccrocha avant que Jarvis ne puisse couper la connexion, et elle envisagea d’expliquer à Tony en détails combien ses restrictions allaient à l’encontre de ses propres intérêts. Et comme d’habitude, elle laissa tomber.

_Il faudrait beaucoup trop d’efforts, et aucun de nous deux n’est assez alcoolisé._

* * *

Il avait essayé de lui laisser de l’espace comme Rhodey lui avait recommandé, mais quand Pepper entra dans son atelier, Tony sentit ses épaules se relâcher. Il pouvait garder un œil sur elle dans presque chaque recoin de sa maison, mais ce n’était pas la même chose que de la voir en chair et en os, et de  _savoir_ qu’elle allait bien.

Il la laissa s’approcher de là où il était en train de travailler pour passer le temps sur un vieux projet de codage. Elle avait l’air très informel dans son pantalon ample, son sweat et ses chaussons épais. Et ses cheveux courts étaient encore légèrement un choc ; il l’observa du coin de l’œil alors qu’elle grimaçait et s’assit sur un espace dégagé sur un de ses établis.

« Mal aux pieds ?» demanda Tony sur un ton naturel, et Pepper étira ses jambes pour regarder les membres en question.

« Un peu, oui. Mais ça va encore »

Il retint sa langue. Dr. Phair avait refusé de briser le secret professionnel, mais elle avait accepté d’informer Tony que son assistante personnelle n’avait pas besoin de plus de surveillance médicale, et il savait que Pepper connaissait le contenu de l’armoire à pharmacie si elle en avait besoin. Le fait qu’il souhaitait concevoir une sorte de fauteuil roulant pour qu’elle n’ait pas à marcher jusqu’à ce que ses pieds soient soignés était… injustifié.

Pepper soupira. « Je ne vais pas tarder à commander à manger. Et j’ai besoin que vous demandiez à Jarvis de débloquer mon ordinateur »

Tony fit pivoter sa chaise pour lui faire face et se pencha en arrière. « Hm-hm, pas question, Potts. J’ai parlé à Dr. Phair et elle est d’accord avec moi. Deux semaines, au minimum »

Pepper ferma les yeux un bref instant, clairement énervée. « Ce n’est pas pour le travail, Tony. C’est personnel. Je veux retrouver les personnes qui m’ont reconduit à la maison pour les remercier »

Deux claps dans les mains permirent de nettoyer l’écran sur lequel il travaillait et de faire apparaitre les données qu’il avait récupérées plus tôt. « Michael et Patricia Franklin, parents de Dinah et Helena. Santa Monica »

Lorsqu’elle l’interrogea du regard, il haussa les épaules. « La caméra de sécurité à l’extérieur de votre appartement a identifié leur plaque d’immatriculation. Jarvis a fait le reste »

Pepper réprima un rire. « J’aurais dû savoir »

Tony se pencha en arrière de nouveau, nouant ses doigts derrière sa tête. « Vous savez, j’ai offert une récompense plutôt significative pour toutes les informations disponibles concernant votre enlèvement. Il me semble qu’ils la méritent pour vous avoir ramenée.

— Je ne vais pas protester contre ça »

Le visage de Pepper était grave. « Mais je voudrais les voir de nouveau… leur dire merci en personne. Ils ne savaient pas qui j’étais, vous savez. Ils m’ont juste raccompagnée parce qu’ils étaient sympas.

— Pas de problème »

Tony avait déjà prévu de s’inviter à ses côtés. Maintenant que Pepper était de retour saine et sauve, il voulait présenter ses remerciements en personne lui aussi. Sans les Franklins, il aurait fallu des heures à Pepper pour rentrer… ou elle pourrait toujours être en train d’errer dans le parc, essayant de trouver une sortie. « On pourrait y aller demain, si vous voulez.

— Ce serait bien »

Elle balança ses pieds, apparaissant soudainement dix ans plus jeune. « Mais j’ai toujours besoin de mon ordinateur. Les Franklins… ce ne sont pas les seules personnes à qui je dois quelque chose.

— Votre campeur disparu ? demanda Tony avec douceur, et Pepper hocha la tête.

— Je ne pense pas que j’aurais pu sortir de la forêt, sinon. J’aimerais voir si je peux trouver ce qui lui est arrivé.

— Demandez à Jarvis de vous aider »

Tony tapa sur quelques touches, demandant à l’Intelligence Artificielle de débloquer l’ordinateur de Pepper, mais de maintenir une barrière sur tout ce qui était en lien avec Stark Industries. « Il peut probablement pirater le Service de Forêt National si vous en avez besoin »

Pepper hocha la tête, un léger sourire se formant, et puis elle inspira. Le rire qu’elle laissa échapper était amer. « Vous savez, je ne sais toujours pas où j’étais »

Tony la fixa du regard, et elle haussa les épaules. « J’ai oublié de demander aux Franklins »

Malgré sa tentative d’humour, Pepper avait l’air plus fragile que jamais en se blottissant dans son sweat, et la gorge de Tony se resserra lorsqu’il réalisa de nouveau combien elle avait été isolée. Le besoin de la prendre dans une autre embrassade était puissant, mais il résista. « Forêt National Angeles, dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Juste sur le bord »

Les sourcils de Pepper se levèrent. « Woua. C’est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas allé vers le haut, alors »

Sans expliquer son ton sec, elle descendit de l’établi et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en avançant d’un pas tranquille plutôt qu’à son allure vive usuelle.

« Mon ordinateur ferait mieux de fonctionner le temps que je mette la main dessus, Tony » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule – une affirmation sur un ton léger, comme le sont généralement ses fausses menaces en aparté – et Tony fit une grimace dans son dos, d’une certaine manière rassuré.

« Prenez l’ascenseur » jeta-t-il derrière elle, et lorsqu’elle balaya sa proposition d’un signe de la main sans se retourner, il verrouilla à distance la porte qui donnait sur l’escalier. Le _clac_ des verrous fut parfaitement audible pour eux deux.

Pepper s’arrêta, clairement énervée, puis changea de direction pour rejoindre la petite alcôve qui abritait l’ascenseur. « Juste pour ça, je ne commanderai pas de dessert » dit-elle, toujours sans se retourner, et elle laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle.

Satisfait, Tony retourna à sa programmation.

Lorsqu’il remonta quelques heures plus tard, il découvrit derrière les fenêtres que le coucher de soleil tintait déjà l’océan, et qu’il n’y avait pas de dîner de livré. Pepper était allongée en boule sur le long canapé, son ordinateur portable posé sur la longue table, changeant d’écran de veille patiemment et ignorant ses longues et lentes respirations. Tony resta debout et observa, retenant presque sa respiration de peur de la réveiller, mais elle ne bougea pas.

_Moi qui pensais que vous ne deviez pas réussir à dormir ce soir, chérie._

Il débattit entre le mérite de la nourriture et celui du sommeil, et il décida finalement qu’elle avait plus besoin de se reposer. Tony se versa un verre de whiskey au bar et s’assit à côté de Pepper, utilisant la table basse pour faire apparaitre les dernières nouvelles le concernant sur la surface. La lumière diminua alors qu’il buvait son verre, un bras sur le dossier du canapé ; les images passaient silencieusement en accéléré, et les sous-titres apparaissaient et disparaissaient. Le retour de Pepper était le sujet le plus fréquent, bien sûr, avec quelques références au sauvetage de la Sespe, à sa mission à Fakar, et aux cours des actions de Stark industries qui se battaient pour la seconde place.

Il n’y avait pas un mot concernant la fuite du kidnappeur. Tony espérait que l’homme courait pour sa vie.

_S’il s’approche de Pepper de nouveau, je le tue._

_A_ rmure, ou pas armure.

Au bout d’un moment, les informations commençaient à se répéter. Le soleil et son whiskey avaient disparu depuis longtemps, et Pepper dormait toujours. Tony éteignit l’écran, se leva et la prit avec précaution dans ses bras. Lorsqu’elle ne bougea pas, il la porta dans la chambre d’amis qu’elle avait choisie, et sans hésitation, il s’allongea avec elle sur le matelas.

Il fut aisé de l’installer contre la courbe de son corps. _Elle va être fâchée_ traversa son esprit, mais Tony n’y prêta pas attention. Il laissa son bras trouver sa place le long de sa taille – la position paraissant si naturelle, comme s’ils l’avaient fait pendant des années – et il frotta sa joue contre ses cheveux, savourant son parfum, et son existence même.

_Pepper_ , pensa-t-il, avec satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci, Cincoflex, pour ta patience ; merci, Laura27md, pour ton coup d’œil pour les détails. Les filles, vous êtes les meilleures.

 

Elle rêvait. Elle errait à travers de longs rayons, à l’extérieur, avec de l’herbe au sol, essayant d’attirer l’attention de Tony alors qu’il choisissait une pastèque sur les étagères. Il devait être à une réunion à l’instant même, mais il ignorait Pepper et continuait d’expliquer qu’ils devaient trouver un sympathique endroit à l’ombre et faire un pique-nique. La pastèque qu’il portait continuait de grossir dans ses bras, et elle était partagée entre l’urgence d’assister à la réunion et l’inquiétude de savoir comment est-ce qu’elle allait manger sa part du fruit. Mais qu’importe la distance qu’ils parcouraient, les rayons ne semblaient jamais s’arrêter…

Lorsque Virginia ouvrit les yeux, elle se demanda si elle rêvait toujours. Mais alors qu’elle aurait pu confondre le coton noir avec quelque chose d’autre, l’arc reactor qui brillait derrière le tissu était sans équivoque. La lueur était à quelques centimètres de son nez, et alors qu’elle émergeait, elle réalisa que sa main reposait sur le haut des hanches de Tony, et que les doigts qui entouraient sa nuque étaient par conséquent les siens aussi.

C’était une position extrêmement perturbante dans laquelle se réveiller, sachant qu’aussi loin qu’elle pouvait se rappeler, Virginia s’était endormie sur le canapé, toute seule. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle n’était pas responsable de la situation actuelle. Elle essaya d’être offensée, mais elle n’y arrivait pas ; à la place, elle ressentit cet étrange plaisir de nouveau, mélangé à un élan de compassion. Qu’importe combien Tony essayait d’être joyeux, le fait qu’il ait reproduit leur dernière nuit lui indiqua qu’il était toujours au beau milieu de… eh bien… du _besoin_ était le seul mot qui semblait correspondre. Le besoin d’être proche d’elle.

Et alors qu’elle supposait que le fait qu’il dorme avec elle était une invasion de son intimité, c’était elle qui avait lancé l’invitation en premier. Il n’y avait rien d’offensant dans la manière qu’il l’enlaçait ; son étreinte était plus protective qu’autre chose.

En soupirant, Pepper leva son bras et roula pour se dégager. La main de Tony retomba, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la vue de son patron non rasé et détendu. De tous les innombrables états dans lequel elle l’avait vu ces dernières années, e _ndormi_ était en réalité une rareté.

Elle se sentait raide et endolorie, mais une douche et une cession avec sa brosse à dents lui permirent d’une certaine manière de se sentir mieux. Virginia sécha ses cheveux et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain d’un œil amer. « Je ressemble toujours à rien » se murmura-t-elle.

Ses cheveux la dérangeaient toujours, et elle avait l’air fatiguée et stressée bien qu’elle ait l’impression de ne rien avoir fait d’autre que dormir depuis son retour.

Elle se mit un peu de fard à paupières et de gloss à lèvres. D’habitude, elle ne prenait pas la peine de mettre de maquillage lorsqu’elle était malade, mais elle ressentait le besoin de mettre des couleurs, et s’habiller avec des habits de travail semblait inutile tant qu’elle n’était pas autorisée à _travailler_. « Jarvis, dit-elle à voix haute en posant le tube de gloss, peux-tu commencer le café s’il te plait ?

— Bien sûr, répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle. Puis-je ajouter, Mlle Potts, qu’il est bon de vous avoir de retour saine et sauve ? »

La voix feutrée n’était pas plus chaleureuse que d’habitude, mais Virginia ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de se sentir touchée quand même. « Jarvis, ça fait du bien _d’être_ rentrée »

Lorsqu’elle sortit de la salle de bain, Tony s’asseyait sur le bord du lit, en baillant et en se grattant la tête. Il leva les yeux, et son sourire fut lent et satisfait. « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Endolorie » répondit brièvement Virginia, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Tony leva les deux mains, son sourire disparaissant. « Je gardais juste un œil sur vous. C’est tout, promis.

— Je sais, soupira Virginia. Tony… j’apprécie que vous me rameniez dans mon lit, mais me _rejoindre_ , c’est terminé »

Elle s’attendait presque à une répartie, à un sous-entendu, mais il se contenta d’hocher la tête. « Okay. Vous pouvez vous baigner dans la Jacuzzi, vous savez, ou faire venir une masseuse. Ou les deux.

— Je vais y penser »

L’idée du Jacuzzi ne lui disait trop rien après avoir pris sa douche, mais Virginia imaginait qu’elle penserait autrement dans l’après-midi.

Tony se leva d’un mouvement souple, et son visage se détendit pour laisser place à son sourire familier arrogant. « Très bien. Mais en premier, vous avez besoin de petit-déjeuner.

— Manger, dormir… vous savez, je _suis_ capable de faire d’autres choses » grogna Virginia, et Tony s’esclaffa.

« Vous avez le droit à un petit inversement des rôles. Vivez avec ça »

Il gratta distraitement le t-shirt qui recouvrait son abdomen. « Je me charge du petit-déjeuner, dès que j’aurais pris une douche »

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait d’elle à grands pas, se pencha, et planta un baiser, rapide et sonore. « Il faut toujours que l’on parle » dit-il avec décontraction, et il disparut derrière la porte, la laissant bouche bée.

Virginia ferma les lèvres, et leva les yeux au plafond. Elle savait que Tony arrêterait de franchir cette ligne si elle le lui demandait. Mais sous sa réaction de surprise face à son comportement autoritaire, il y avait toujours cet étrange plaisir. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie seule ; réaliser qu’elle avait manqué à Tony bien plus qu’une simple relation de travail pouvait l’expliquer était quelque chose qui la laissait à la fois confuse et curieuse.

_Je ne pensais pas qu’il était sérieux. Mais… peut-être que si…_

Elle était en train de verser la première omelette dans la poêle lorsqu’elle entendit des pieds nus sur le carrelage. « J’ai _dit_ que je le ferai, Pepper » protesta Tony, l’air exaspéré.

Virginia ne se retourna pas, concentrée sur la cuisson. « J’ai faim. Vous voulez un toast, ou vous préfèrerez prendre des céréales ? »

Son soupire fut parfaitement audible. « Toast. Je vais le faire »

Etait-ce un heureux hasard ou son sens du timing, les derniers morceaux de toasts furent prêts au moment où elle servit la deuxième omelette. Lorsqu’elle se retourna de la cuisinière, une assiette dans chaque main, Virginia fut un peu surprise de voir que Tony avait mis la table, et même servit du jus d’orange ainsi que du café. Quelque chose d’hors normes pour quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude d’utiliser une serviette en papier pour nappe. Mais elle ne dit rien ; à la place, elle servit les assiettes et prit un siège.

Tony lui passa le beurre en silence, et elle en déduit qu’il était toujours énervé. Elle avait l’habitude de ses sauts d’humeur, et elle décida de l’ignorer plutôt que d’essayer de le dérider. En gardant une expression agréable, elle commença son petit-déjeuner ; Tony pouvait bouder mieux que quiconque, mais il ne pouvait rester silencieux bien longtemps.

Elle avait mangé la moitié de son omelette lorsqu’il commença à gigoter. Pour finir, Tony soupira de nouveau, et chiffonna sa serviette, avant de la jeter au milieu de la petite table de la cuisine. « Est-ce que vous voulez voir les Franklins aujourd’hui ? »

Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle attendait, et Virginia s’arrêta, la tasse de café à mis chemin vers ses lèvres. Elle regarda son patron de l’autre côté de la table et réalisa, une fois de plus, combien il paraissait désespérément _fatigué_. Deux nuits de sommeil n’avaient pas été assez, à en juger par la fatigue sur son visage ; et d’un coup, elle réalisa que les légères lignes qui partaient de ses yeux étaient plus profondes qu’elles ne l’avaient été la semaine dernière.

« Ce serait bien » dit-elle finalement, levant la tasse le reste du chemin à parcourir pour prendre une gorgée. « Ils ont sûrement compris maintenant »

Il hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre. « Donnez moi deux heures, j’ai une téléconférence bientôt »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et il sourit. « Je ne suis pas complètement perdu, Potts. En plus, elle a été programmé il y a un mois »

Avec ça, il se leva et partit, en sifflant faux.

Virginia secoua la tête, et termina son petit-déjeuner. Tony avait peut-être mis la table, nota-t-elle avec ironie, mais il ne l’avait certainement pas débarrassée.

Mais nettoyer derrière lui avait quelque chose de familier, donc d’apaisant, et elle prit le temps d’effectuer la tâche, ironiquement consciente qu’une fois que cela était terminé, elle n’avait rien d’autre à faire avant que Tony soit prêt à partir. Le temps libre non prévu était tellement une rareté qu’elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

 _Je pourrais lire, mais tous mes livres sont à la maison_. Et alors que Tony avait bien une bibliothèque dans une des ailes de la maison, la plupart des livres n’étaient pas à son goût ; elle n’avait jamais été une fan de l’histoire militaire.

Virginia ferma la porte du lave-vaisselle et se redressa. « Je pourrais dessiner » dit-elle à voix haute, plus pour se garder compagnie qu’autre chose. « Ou avancer sur la liste des choses à faire »

Elle avait un petit fichier des petites tâches qu’elle ne trouvait jamais le temps de faire, étant donné son agenda surbooké ; classer des vieux papiers et d’autres choses de ce genre. Mais elle avait un pressentiment…

« Jarvis, qu’est-ce qui se passe si je rentre dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-elle.

— J’ai reçu l’instruction de vous surveiller, et de rapporter à M. Stark si vous essayez de faire quoi que ce soit en lien avec votre emploi » répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle.

Elle grimaça. Elle était tentée de le faire de toute manière, en comptant sur le fait que Tony ne prendrait pas un appel non-urgent de Jarvis au beau milieu d’une vidéoconférence. _Merde, je suis quand même tentée de mettre du scotch sur les caméras._

Son sourire s’étira à cette idée ; _est-ce que_ Jarvis rapporterait cela si elle lui demandait de ne pas le faire ? Les limites de l’Intelligence Artificielle étaient plutôt difficiles à déterminer, et Pepper ne pouvait pas toujours prédire ce qu’il pouvait faire. Mais si Tony travaillait, elle ne voulait pas perturber une telle attitude.

« Et puis zut, dit-elle à moitié pour Jarvis et à moitié pour elle-même. Je vais me baigner »

Elle n’avait pas pris de maillot de bain avec elle, mais Virginia en gardait un chez Tony. Il n’était pas beaucoup utilisé, mais de temps à autre, elle trouvait le temps de faire un rapide plongeon, soit dans la piscine de Tony, soit dans l’océan ; des pauses qu’il encourageait, et elle ne pensait pas que c’était seulement pour avoir un aperçu d’elle en maillot une pièce.

_Donne-lui du mérite. Il t’épuise peut-être, mais il fait de son mieux pour se faire pardonner._

Elle se changea pour mettre son maillot, et mit de la crème solaire, puis elle sortit par une porte sur le côté qui donnait sur la piscine. Elle préférait vraiment l’océan, mais les croûtes sur ses pieds allaient à coup sûr se ramollir dans l’eau, et elle ne voulait pas de sable dedans. _Sans compter que le sel ferait un mal de chien._

Mais l’eau de la piscine était fraîche et douce contre sa peau, stérile comparée à l’eau de rivière qui l’avait sauvé, mais claire et apaisante. Et elle découvrit que si sa nouvelle coupe était trop courte pour faire une tresse, elle pouvait dégager son visage bien plus facilement que lorsqu’elle avait des mèches qui sortaient de n’importe quelle coiffure qu’elle avait fait avant d’aller nager.

Elle nagea le crawl paresseusement, sur de lentes longueurs, en profitant de l’apesanteur que l’eau permettait et de la possibilité de s’étirer sans avoir à prendre l’équilibre en considération. Ses pieds en particulier appréciaient la piscine ; ses blessures à moitié guéries furent douloureuses pendant un moment, mais pas plus, et elle laissa son esprit dériver au gré des mouvements irréfléchis de la nage. Le soleil illuminait la surface de l’eau, faisait briller les carreaux de carrelage ; l’odeur du chlore monopolisait son odorat, et les seuls sons qu’elle entendait provenaient des vagues qu’elle faisait, et d’une mouette loin au-dessus d’elle.

Elle se laissa finalement dériver et s’arrêta. L’idée de prendre un verre dehors sur un des matelas gonflables que Tony gardait pour ses invités était tentante, et elle ne doutait pas qu’il serait content qu’elle le fasse, mais pour Virginia, l’idée semblait juste un peu trop familière. _Je ne suis pas une invité… pas exactement._

Il n’y avait pas de définition précise de ce qu’elle était à ce moment, si ce n’est _en congé_. Elle ferma les yeux et flotta, avec le soleil chaud sur son visage et l’eau qui la berçait doucement, et elle décida de ne pas débattre sur le sujet pour le moment.

Elle était presque sur le point de commencer à rêver lorsque Jarvis l’interpella : « Mlle Potts, M. Stark vient de conclure sa vidéoconférence et voudrait savoir quand est-ce que vous seriez prête à partir »

Il était étrangement difficile de quitter sa somnolence, mais Virginia se redressa dans l’eau et ouvrit les yeux de nouveau. « Dix minutes, Jarvis.

— Très bien »

Alors que la dernière syllabe venait de tomber, elle entendit un vrombissement, et elle vit Le Débile faire le tour de la terrasse. Le robot portait un énorme peignoir duveteux qui était un autre de ces accessoires de piscine de Tony, et elle soupira lorsqu’elle se mit à nager pour rejoindre les escaliers, essayant de savoir si cela avait été son idée, ou celle de Jarvis.

Alors qu’elle enfilait ses sandales de nouveau et qu’elle essayait son visage avec une serviette, Virginia leva la tête pour refuser le peignoir qu’il tenait ouvert devant elle. Mais pour quelque chose sans visage, le robot était passé maître dans l’art d’avoir l’air suppliant. Alors elle soupira, se tourna, et laissa les pinces habiles lui passer l’épais tissu blanc sur ses épaules avant de le fermer elle-même. Le logo Stark Industries était brodé sur un côté de la poitrine, fil blanc sur tissu blanc, et elle se demanda comme toujours si ce détail avait été l’idée de Tony, ou celle de son père.

_Ou celle d’Obadiah. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose comme ça._

Elle était passée experte dans l’art de se préparer rapidement. En moins de dix minutes, elle s’était douchée, habillée, remaquillée, en remarquant en passant que ses cheveux plus courts avaient aussi séché plus vite. Elle glissa ses pieds dans des chaussures plates et partit à la recherche de Tony.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu’à la maison des Franklin fut aussi silencieux que le petit-déjeuner l’avait été. Tony ne savait quoi dire, ce qui était une nouveauté et très inconfortable ; et Pepper, assise de l’autre côté de la limousine, regardant de manière absente à travers la fenêtre, ne semblait pas avoir envie de commencer une conversation.

Alors il l’observa, prenant note de chaque détail, la manière dont sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux avait tendance à cacher son visage de profil, la tension dans son corps, la couleur rose des coups de soleil restants sur ses pommettes. Elle était habillée à mi-chemin entre la formalité de ses habits de travail et la tenue décontractée qu’elle portait la veille : un pantalon blanc et une blouse vert-bleu en soie qui lui allait très bien, et Tony était content d’avoir gardé la chemise à col boutonné et le pantalon qu’il avait porté pour la vidéoconférence. De cette manière, ils allaient bien ensemble.

Lorsque Happy gara la limousine devant la maison de Franklins, Tony aperçut une petite fille faisant de la corde à sauter sur le trottoir. Elle portait un tutu rose brillant, un t-shirt miteux et des bottes de cowboy, mais le moment où elle vit Pepper sortir de la voiture, elle laissa tomber la corde et se précipita en avant. « Mlle Virginia ! »

L’utilisation de son prénom étonna Tony, même s’il avait entendu le prénom de naissance de Pepper assez souvent. La vue de Pepper qui se baissait pour serrer la main de la petite fille l’ébranla d’une certaine manière, et il hésita à avancer jusqu’à ce qu’elle se redresse. « Dinah, voici mon ami, M. Stark.

— Je _sais_ ! »

L’excitation de Dinah s’exprimait par une voix aigüe, mais pas non plus assez stridente pour être insupportable, et le sourire rayonnant qu’elle lui adressa le poussa à le retourner et à lui tendre la main lui aussi.

« On vous a vu à la télé ! Vous avez été _kidnappé !_ »

Pepper tiqua si légèrement que Tony le rata presque. « Oui, c’est vrai, mais heureusement pour moi, vous m’avez sauvée.

— Est-ce qu’ils ont attrapé les méchants ? Est-ce que vous avez eu peur ? Maman dit que vous avez été courageuse. Je pense que je serais courageuse si quelqu’un me kidnappait… »

Dinah ne laissait pas assez de temps pour répondre, mais alors qu’elle parlait, elle prit la main de Pepper et l’entraina vers la maison. Le regard que Pepper adressa à Tony était éloquent, amusement et nervosité mélangés, et il hocha la tête pour montrer qu’il avait compris.

A la porte, Pepper s’arrêta et rompit le flot de paroles. « Dinah, ma belle, on va attendre dehors jusqu’à ce que tu aies dit à tes parents qu’on est là, d’accord ? »

Le regard impatient que Dinah pointa sur elle fit s’esclaffer Tony, mais la petite fille obéit, ouvrit la porte et déboula à l’intérieur sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière elle. « Hey ! Tout le monde ! Mlle Virginia est ici !

— Il y en a une autre comme ça ? » demanda Tony, en ramassant la corde à sauter abandonnée, puis il l’enroula correctement. « Si oui, je les plains »

Pepper sourit. « Non, Helena est beaucoup plus calme, mais c’est la plus jeune »

Son sourire s’élargit. « Honnêtement, je suis surprise que Dinah ne vous semble pas familière.

— Hey, je n’ai jamais été aussi… » commença Tony, légèrement insulté, mais avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, une femme apparue dans l’entrée de la porte, l’étonnement et la politesse se mélangeant sur son visage. Il bascula immédiatement en mode public, et lui adressa un sourire désarmant alors que Pepper faisait un pas en avant.

« Bonjour, Trish… je suis désolée de venir vous voir sans être invitée, mais je voulais passer et vous remercier.

— _Nous_ voudrions vous remercier » corrigea Tony, en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, et il tendit la main. « Tony Stark »

La poignée de main de Mme Franklin était automatique, et il pouvait voir l’expression ébahie dans ses yeux. Ça, il y était habitué : être une célébrité signifiait que les soi-disant personnes ordinaires ne savaient pas bien souvent comment réagir devant lui. Mais elle avait assez de sang froid pour les inviter à rentrer. « Euh, Mike est sorti, mais je peux l’appeler pour qu’il rentre… voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Je ne sais pas… »

Pepper fit un pas en avant pour rattraper Mme Franklin alors qu’elle les conduisait dans un salon encombré qui laissait deviner qu’il y avait beaucoup de vie par ici. « C’est parfait. Trish, ne vous inquiétez pas… » dit-elle alors que la jeune femme se penchait pour balayer rapidement de la main les jouets et les papiers éparpillés sur la table basse.

Dinah refit son apparition, tirant derrière elle une plus jeune fille. « C’est M. Stark » annonça-t-elle fièrement à sa sœur, et désignant d’un large geste. « Qu’on voit à la TV, tu te souviens ? C’est le patron de Mlle Virginia, et le mec d’Iron Man, et d’autres trucs »

La petite de quatre ans avait son pouce dans la bouche et le regardait avec de grands yeux méfiants. Tony s’accroupit et agita sa main. « Salut »

Helena l’observa avec attention, puis retira son pouce. « Salut » répondit-elle à voix basse.

Avec l’air de quelqu’un qui vient d’accomplir sa mission, Dinah lâcha sa sœur et partie comme une flèche dans un nuage de tutu et de claquement de botte, malgré le tapis. Helena recula immédiatement et s’agrippa à la jambe de sa mère. Amusé, Tony se releva.

Pepper semblait avoir apaisé le début de crise de nerfs de Mme Franklin avec ses compétences habituelles, même si Trish paraissait toujours mal à l’aise. « … ce n’était rien du tout, expliqua-t-elle à Pepper. Vous n’aviez pas à… »

Pepper sourit, ses qualités professionnelles se mélangeant à une sincère gentillesse. « Si, je le devais. On le devait » corrigea-t-elle, en jetant un coup d’œil à Tony. « Considérez cela comme la démonstration d’un exemple à suivre pour vos filles, si vous préférez »

Mme Franklin se mit à rire, un son surprenant. « Vous marquez un point. Allez, asseyez-vous, je vais chercher de la limonade »

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine, et Helena trotta derrière elle. Avant que l’un d’entre eux n’ait le temps de choisir un siège, un homme mince entra dans la pièce, en se frottant le visage avec un chiffon. « Waw. Dinah avait raison, waw. Euh, salut, moi c’est Mike… »

Il y eut une nouvelle tournée de poignées de main. Tony et Pepper finirent tous les deux par s’asseoir sur le canapé, alors que Mike se perchait sur un rocking-chair qui semblait être un meuble de famille avec du vécu. « Désolé, ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on reçoit des célébrités » dit-il en riant.

Pepper leva les deux mains. « Oh, je ne suis pas…

— Clairement, elle n’a pas vu les dernières infos » la coupa gentiment Tony, en lui jetant un regard amusé. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potts, tout ça va retomber rapidement et vous pourrez retourner à votre simple existence de meilleure Assistante Personnelle de l’hémisphère Nord »

Le regard silencieux qu’il obtint en retour lui rappela qu’il ne l’avait pas encore laissé faire un communiqué de presse, mais cela permit de détendre un peu Mike, et celui-ci rit de nouveau. « Ainsi vous méritez votre salaire ? » demanda-t-il à Pepper, mais la phrase avait le ton de la blague privée, et à la surprise de Tony, elle répondit à son sourire.

« Toujours »

Ils échangèrent pendant quelques minutes sur des sujets anodins, et Tony prit le temps d’observer la pièce. L’intérieur était légèrement en mauvais état, mais accueillant néanmoins, et les diverses photos encadrées des filles à différents âges ne laissaient aucun doute qu’une famille vivait ici. Tony se rappela soudainement de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi ; elle avait été plus grande, et toujours entretenue impitoyablement propre par une équipe d’au moins quatre personnes, mais il y avait eu des photos, des jouets, et le même esprit de famille. Le souvenir lui serra le ventre, mais il repoussa la sensation, ne voulant pas être distrait à cet instant.

Puis, Dinah et Trish revinrent, la dernière portant un plateau avec des verres, et Dinah tenant fièrement un large pichet de limonade. Trish servit les verres, et Dinah les distribua, mais avant que la petite fille ait le temps de s’asseoir, Trish posa une main sur son épaule. « Chérie, la tasse de Helena est dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tu peux la lui donner et garder un œil sur elle pendant que l’on parle ? »

Dinah fit la moue. « Mais je veux rester et voir Mlle Virginia ! »

Tony ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas, mais il n’allait pas intervenir. Pepper sourit à Dinah. « Je vais venir, et on va discuter un peu, d’accord ? »

Dinah lâcha un soupir mélodramatique. « D’accoooord »

Prenant son verre, elle sortit de la pièce en jetant un regard accusateur derrière elle.

Mike s’esclaffa. « Désolé. Elle tend à, disons, dominer la conversation.

— Je peux comprendre ça » dit Pepper avec un large sourire, et Tony lui tapa le genou avec le sien en guise de représailles, ce qui fit rire les Franklins.

« On ne veut pas prendre votre temps, dit-il en se disant que la famille avait quelques plans pour le samedi. Mais Pepper et moi vous sommes redevables »

Trish leva les deux mains dans un geste d’exaspération. « On n’a pas fait grand-chose. Et de toute façon, c’était ce qu’il fallait faire.

— Trish, avant que je vous trouve, quelqu’un m’a ignoré sur la route, dit Pepper gentiment. Il, ou peut-être était-ce elle, n’a même pas ralenti lorsque je lui ai fais signe. Si vous n’aviez pas été là pour moi, j’aurais pu rester perdue un jour de plus. Ou plus »

Trish rougit, et serra les lèvres. Mike se pencha pour toucher le genou de sa femme. « On est heureux d’avoir pu faire quelque chose » dit-il.

Tony hocha la tête. « Je pourrais faire un joli discours à propos des bons choix qui devraient être récompensés, et ainsi de suite, mais vous n’êtes pas la presse »

Il chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste le chèque qu’il avait rempli plus tôt. « J’avais mis en place une récompense pour toute information concernant l’enlèvement. Vous avez ramené Pepper à la maison ; vous la méritez »

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table basse pour donner le chèque à Mike, qui le prit lentement, comme s’il voulait le refuser. Mais Tony le regarda sans ciller, en mettant toute sa force dans le regard, et le papier passa de ses doigts à ceux de Mike.

En vérité, il ne pouvait pas vraiment les remercier d’avoir sauvé Pepper. Il n’y avait pas de prix pour quelque chose comme ça. Mais il pouvait montrer sa gratitude.

Comme s’il était étourdi, Mike déplia le chèque, et ses yeux s’agrandirent. Trish se pencha pour regarder, et eut un hoquet de surprise ; ses mains couvrirent sa bouche comme pour retenir une exclamation. « Je… nous… » commença Mike.

Pepper secoua la tête. « N’essayez pas. Il faut des années d’expérience pour gagner une discussion avec Tony Stark, et même dans ce cas, vous termineriez épuisés »

Son sourire était légèrement diabolique. « Vous pouvez aussi bien abandonner maintenant, et vous épargner la peine »

Les yeux de Trish s’humidifiaient au-dessus de ses doigts serrés, et Tony lui sourit. « Je l’écouterais si j’étais vous. Mlle Potts donne d’excellents conseils »

Le couple partagea un long regard communicatif, et ils semblèrent arriver à un accord, car Mike se retourna vers eux. « … Merci » dit-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

Tony secoua la tête. « Merci à v… » commença-t-il, mais un bruit sourd et des plaintes le coupèrent.

« _Maman !_ » appela Dinah, sur un ton plus impatient qu’alarmant, et Trish sauta sur ses pieds.

« Excusez-moi » dit-elle, la voix légèrement inégale, et elle se précipita vers les cris. Mike s’esclaffa de manière gênée.

« La paix n’est jamais vécue bien longtemps ici »

Il tenait toujours le chèque dans ses mains avec précaution, comme si c’était quelque chose de fragile.

« Regardez du bon côté, lui dit Pepper joyeusement. Elle ne fait rien exploser »

Mike éclata de rire immédiatement, et Tony lui donna un coup de la même manière que le précédent, feignant l’irritation, mais content qu’elle détende l’atmosphère.

« Maman a dit que j’avais le droit de revenir, annonça Dinah en refaisant son apparition dans le salon. Helena a besoin de faire une _sieste_ »

La prononciation, chargée de dégoût, amusa Tony. Alors que Dinah avançait vers le canapé, Pepper se décala rapidement vers le milieu, afin de laisser de la place pour la petite fille sur le côté. Tony savait que Pepper venait de se rapprocher seulement pour le protéger d’un éventuel dérangement, sa responsabilité professionnelle, mais il prit plaisir dans la proximité de son corps avec le sien.

Il n’y avait pas de pause gênante dans la conversation avec Dinah qui y participait. Mike parvint à la réfréner une ou deux fois, mais il était évident qu’ils étaient le type de parents qui encourageaient les interactions de la part de leurs enfants, et Tony se trouva plus amusé et moins ennuyé qu’il ne le pensait par les questions de Dinah, et ses changements de sujets. Après quelques minutes, Trish revint avec sa plus jeune fille dans les bras et retourna s’asseoir dans son fauteuil, Helena serrée fort dans ses bras et suçant son pouce.

Pepper réussit à entrainer Dinah dans une conversation séparée, et Tony échangea quelque temps avec Trish à propos de programmation, avant que Pepper ne jette un coup d’œil à sa montre et annonce qu’ils doivent partir. Tous les Franklins les raccompagnèrent ; alors que Mike échangeait une poignée de main avec Tony, ce dernier vit Pepper dire quelque chose à Trish qui lui fit dire non de la tête, mais Pepper insista, et finalement Trish accepta.

« De quoi était-il question ? demanda-t-il alors que la limousine était maintenant hors de vue du dernier au-revoir de Dinah. Vous et Trish »

Pepper sourit, frottant désespérément une tache que Dinah avait laissée sur son pantalon. « C’était mon remerciement, j’ai réglé ça avec mon avocat hier soir.

— Et ? la poussa-t-il, curieux.

— J’ai mis en place des fonds d’étude pour les deux petites. Avec dix ans au minimum de maturation, cela devrait couvrir quelque chose comme un doctorat »

Pepper abandonna la tache et s’assit dans le fond de son siège, l’air satisfait.

« Excellent choix »

Il l’imita, raisonnablement satisfait avec le travail de la journée. Un demi-million de dollars pouvait disparaitre étonnamment rapidement, même si les Franklins ne lui semblaient pas irréfléchis ; mais les fonds d’étude étaient quelque chose d’extrêmement pratique. Un peu comme Pepper elle-même, en fait.

Ils étaient presque à mi-chemin de la maison lorsqu’il réalisa que son expression était devenue très blême, et Tony ne pensait pas que la vue qu’elle fixait à travers la fenêtre était ce qui la mettait dans cet état. « Quel est le problème ? »

Pepper sursauta, hésita, et puis leva légèrement les épaules. « Je me demandais juste ce qu’il me serait arrivé s’ils ne m’avaient pas accepté » dit-elle à voix basse.

La simple pensée lui serra la poitrine. Tony chercha ses mots, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir d’adaptés. C’était à son tour d’hésiter, mais il glissa finalement sur le siège et mit un bras prudent autour de ses épaules.

Pepper soupira, et se relâcha lentement contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, jusqu’à ce que la limousine ne s’arrête.

* * *

Ils avaient à peine franchi le pas de la porte que la voix de Jarvis raisonna. « M. Iemochi appelle, monsieur. Il semble que le problème soit urgent »

Tony jura sous sa barbe. « Je vais prendre l’appel dans l’antre, Jarvis. Mets-le en vidéo »

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle noire, dont le mobilier était fait pour impressionner, mais Virginia se posta adroitement devant lui, et arrangea son col. « Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je prenne des notes ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

— Bien essayé, Potts, mais non » s’esclaffa Tony, en essayant de rester immobile alors qu’elle tirait sur son col.

« Jarvis peut le faire. Allez déjeuner ou faire autre chose »

Elle se retint de soupirer, prévoyant encore plus de moments d’ennui. « Il y a au moins trois vestes dans le placard du hall qui vont avec cette chemise. Ou… »

Elle hésita, après avoir réalisé que les choses pouvaient avoir changées lorsqu’elle n’était pas là pour garder un œil dessus. « Du moins, elles étaient là, la semaine dernière »

Si Tony perçu son hésitation, il ne laissa rien paraitre. « Bien, merci » dit-il distraitement, et il continua sa route, son attention déjà portée sur l’appel. Elle le regarda s’éloigner, en se demandant quelle crise Stark Industries Japon traversait, et elle décida qu’elle pouvait au moins préparer des sandwiches. _Et demandant au Débile de les apporter, si j’ai besoin. Les Japonais vont adorer ça._ Elle ne savait pas si c’était quelque chose de culturel ou seulement quelque chose de geek ingénieur, mais le conseil d’administration de Tokyo était fasciné par les robots.

Elle coupait du pain lorsqu’une idée lui traversa l’esprit. « Jarvis » appela-t-elle, sachant que l’Intelligence Artificielle pouvait gérer plusieurs conversations simultanées sans problème. « Peux-tu diffuser leur conversation ici ? »

L’hésitation de Jarvis était due à son programme, elle le savait, mais l’effet était plutôt efficace. « Cette action ne fait pas partie des proscriptions de M. Stark, mais j’imagine que cela revient à enfreindre l’esprit de la loi »

Virginia sourit amèrement, en disposant les tranches de pain dans deux assiettes. « Peut-être. Mais j’ai besoin de rester au courant du statut de l’entreprise pour être en mesure de faire efficacement mon travail lorsque j’y retournerai »

Il _était_ possible de tacler Jarvis sur la logique de temps à autre, probablement parce que son créateur n’était lui-même pas toujours logique. « Je n’ai pas l’intention de faire quoi que ce soit, Jarvis. Je veux juste les informations »

L’Intelligence Artificielle ne répondit pas, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les haut-parleurs diffusèrent la téléconférence en cours. Elle continua de faire le repas, écoutant avec attention et retenant les détails, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre lorsqu’elle entendait une tourne de phrase qui ne lui était pas familière. L’accent rapide de Tony était plus simple pour elle à suivre que les inflexions plus lisses de M. Iemochi et de ses hommes, mais c’était parce que Virginia était habituée au rythme de son patron. Comme d’habitude, elle se dit qu’elle avait bien besoin d’une mise à niveau, et comme d’habitude, elle se rappela qu’elle n’avait pas le _temps_.

 _Enfin, maintenant si._ C’était déconcertant, mais elle rangea cette idée de côté de peur de manquer le fil de la conversation, et elle s’empara de la moutarde.

Elle venait juste de terminer le dressage des sandwiches lorsque la conversation en cours arriva sur la question de savoir dans combien Tony pouvait arriver au plus tôt à Tokyo.

Sans perdre un instant, elle mit les sandwiches sous un dôme et se précipita hors de la cuisine, en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Tony. Il gardait toujours un sac de voyage prêt en cas d’urgence, mais il aurait besoin de deux-trois trucs en plus. _Et il est plus simple de demander pardon que de demander la permission._ Même si elle n’avait pas l’intention en réalité de _demander_ …

La téléconférence se termina quelques minutes plus tard, avec Tony qui promit de décoller dès que possible. Entre temps, elle avait déjà appelé le pilote de Tony, elle avait appris de Happy que l’autoroute était bouchonnée, et elle avait arrangé un vol dans un des hélicoptères de Stark Industries ; elle était en train d’ajouter un maillot de corps en plus dans le sac de Tony lorsqu’il entra.

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, vous attacher ? demanda-t-il, l’air plus amusé qu’énervé. Parce que ça ne me _dérangerait_ pas, mais c’est un peu indécent pour un arrêt maladie »

Virginia ignora sa remarque et zippa la fermeture de sa valise. « Vous devriez avoir l’autorisation de décoller le temps que vous arriviez à l’aéroport, lui dit-elle.

— Et toi »

Tony s’adressait au plafond en déboutonnant sa chemise. « Je t’ai spécifiquement demandé…

— La logique de Mlle Potts était redoutable » commença Jarvis, mais Tony grogna.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Rappelle-le-moi »

Il retira sa chemise et glissa automatiquement ses bras dans la nouvelle que Virginia tenait ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont fait au réacteur de leur industrie pour le faire se conduire de cette _manière_ , mais j’espère que cela ne va pas prendre trop de temps à y remédier.

— Espérons »

Elle s’éloigna pour lui choisir une cravate pendant qu’il boutonnait sa chemise. Ils avaient perfectionné cela en art depuis le temps, une danse souple autour de l’un et l’autre, et en quelques minutes, il était prêt à partir. Elle le laissa porter son propre sac et se dépêcha de retourner dans la cuisine, en boitant seulement légèrement. « Vous pouvez manger en chemin » lui dit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

L’héliport de la demeure était à une extrémité de la propriété de Tony, à une distance suffisante pour éviter le bruit. Tony insista pour conduire les cinq cents mètres, et elle ne discuta pas ; que ce soit pour gagner du temps ou pour épargner ses pieds, cela ne fut mentionné, mais elle était silencieusement reconnaissante de pouvoir préserver à la fois sa dignité et ses orteils. Tony abaissa la toile de la décapotable pour qu’ils puissent voir le ciel, et il démarra la voiture.

Virginia ne pouvait pas encore entendre le bruit des hélices. Elle regarda Tony, dont le visage était déterminé.

« Ecoutez, commença son patron plus sombre que d’habitude. Je veux que vous restiez chez moi pendant que je suis parti. Happy va vivre avec vous jusqu’à ce que je revienne, et…

— Attendez une minute » l’interrompit-elle, énervée face à ses libertés.

« Tony, je peux comprendre que vous vouliez que je reste chez vous, j’ai déjà accepté, mais je n’ai pas besoin que l’on me babysit »

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle se prépara à une dispute, mais il soupira. « Ce n’est pas pour vous, Pepper, c’est pour moi »

Il tendit les bras au-dessus du levier de vitesses et prit ses deux mains, ses doigts autour de ceux de Virginia la serraient presque de trop. « Je sais que les chances que le connard qui vous a enlevé revienne, et qu’il réussisse à entrer dans ma maison sont presque nulles, mais je vais m’inquiéter quand même »

Le regard qu’il avait était plus qu’en colère ; il était menaçant et il la traversa comme une lance.

« S’il vous plait, Pepper, pour ma tranquillité d’esprit, _s’il vous plait_ »

Elle ne pouvait jamais lui dire non. Pas quand il lui demandait d’espionner pour lui, et pas non plus maintenant. « … d’accord »

Tony relâcha sa respiration, même si sa tension ne disparut pas. « Bien. Merci »

Par-dessus l’épaule de Tony, Virginia aperçut du mouvement ; la vue du petit hélicoptère apparaissant derrière une crête arriva en même temps que le bruit des hélices. « Les voilà »

Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture lorsque l’hélicoptère atterrit, Tony en faisant le tour pour prendre son sac dans le coffre, et Virginia attrapant le déjeuner qu’elle avait enveloppé pour lui. Il y aurait de la nourriture dans l’avion, bien sûr, mais les sandwiches étaient déjà faits.

Les bourrasques de vent générées par l’hélico agitèrent ses cheveux et donnèrent l’impression que la cravate de Tony voulait s’échapper. Alors que l’engin se stabilisait, Tony se tourna vers elle, une main posée sur son épaule. « Ça ira ? cria-t-il au-dessus du bruit.

— ça ira très bien, le rassura-t-elle. Prenez soin de vous, Tony »

Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire face à sa recommandation, mais il ne dit rien de plus, et il se contenta de serrer son épaule avant de s’éloigner rapidement vers l’hélico pour y jeter sa valise avant d’y monter. Virginia retourna près de la voiture pour dégager la zone, et elle observa l’hélicoptère s’éloigner, gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage qui l’observait depuis le cockpit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop loin pour le distinguer.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour conduire jusqu’à la maison, mais lorsqu’elle remonta du garage, elle entendit du mouvement dans le couloir de l’aile Est, et elle trouva Happy justement en train de fermer la porte de la chambre qu’il avait choisie en face de la sienne. Il la salua de la tête de manière solennelle. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez »

Virginia était touchée par son attention, mais elle n’avait pas l’intention de permettre à Happy de la traiter comme une invalide. _Avec cette concussion, je suis probablement en meilleure forme que lui._ Bien qu’elle n’ait pas l’intention de le lui dire.

« D’accord, dit-elle sèchement tout en souriant. Vous pouvez apporter le popcorn pour le film ce soir »

Happy s’esclaffa, sa gravité disparaissant un peu, même si elle savait qu’il allait prendre son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux. « S’il vous plait, ne me dites pas que vous allez choisir quelque chose dans la collection personnelle du patron.

— Oh, s’il vous plait »

Elle fronça le nez. « Jarvis, tu peux accéder à mon compte Netflix, n’est-ce pas ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle. Souhaitez-vous regarder quelque chose maintenant ?

— Attendons au moins le coucher du soleil » dit Virginia, en sentant une pointe de culpabilité. _Pourtant, qu’est-ce que je suis supposée faire, autre que du travail…_ Elle regarda Happy, se sentant perdue.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Est-ce que vous avez déjà mangé ? »

Ils réussirent à faire le durer le repas presqu’une heure, mais le débarrassage fut désespérément rapide, et une fois cela terminé, ils se regardèrent avec une certaine impuissance. Virginia n’avait pas l’habitude de rester à ne rien faire ; et alors que Happy avait parfois des périodes de creux, il les passait généralement dans son petit logement près du portail. Finalement, elle baissa les bras.

« C’est ridicule. Que font les gens normaux lorsqu’ils ont du temps libre ? »

Happy se gratta la tête. « Et bien, d’habitude, lorsqu’il n’est pas là, je nettoie les voitures, mais… »

Il fit un geste maladroit dans sa direction, sans qu’elle ne sache s’il pensait à ses pieds blessés, ou juste s’il était inconfortable avec l’idée que l’assistante du patron, tirée à quatre épingles, l’assiste à une tâche aussi salissante.

Mais l’idée était intéressante. Virginia avait peut-être passé deux jours dans la nature, mais avant ça, elle en avait passé trois, cloîtrée dans une petite pièce humide, et prendre l’air semblait une excellente idée. « Parfait »

Elle se tourna vers la terrasse. « Je vais chercher une chaise et je vais vous tenir compagnie »

Happy insista pour porter la chaise lui-même, ainsi que les deux grands thermos de thé glacé, mais elle s’accrocha à son carnet à dessin et à son chapeau. Il l’installa à côté de l’allée pour faire demi-tour et amena la limousine pour commencer. Il semblait étrange aux yeux de Virginia de le voir en short et en t-shirt alors qu’il apportait le savon, la cire et le tuyau. Mais il était amusant à dessiner, et ils discutèrent facilement, évoluant entre différents sujets comme l’entretien des voitures et la philosophie grecque.

Elle avait toujours été confortable avec Happy, pensa Virginia alors qu’elle dessinait. Ils avaient commencé leur relation avec un respect mutuel lorsqu’elle avait été engagée comme assistante personnelle pour Tony, et cela s’était transformé en la sorte d’amitié que les collègues partageaient, mêlée à une tendance à la conspiration lorsqu’il était question de contrecarrer les travers les plus rocambolesques de Tony… ou juste lui laisser le repos qu’il avait bien souvent besoin.

Lorsque Tony avait été kidnappé, ils avaient attendu ensemble. Obie avait disparu, trop occupé à diriger l’entreprise, et Rhodey cherchait Tony, mais Happy et elle avaient été laissés derrière pour garder la maison. Et c’est ce qu’ils avaient fait, en échangeant la même sympathie silencieuse, le même refus obtus d’abandonner tout espoir.

Et lorsqu’il avait été trouvé… elle sourit au souvenir. _Un plaisir partagé est un plaisir double, dit-on_. Le leur avait été plus exponentiel que cela : ce fut une explosion de sourires, d’embrassades et de larmes, triomphants pour leur patron – impossible, emmerdeur, mais qui leur avait quand même profondément manqué – qui rentrait enfin.

Happy n’avait exprimé aucune opinion sur Iron Man ; Virginia soupçonnait que le garde du corps n’approuvait pas, mais qu’il s’était silencieusement pris de sympathie pour l’armure. Bien sûr, si elle n’était pas aussi inquiète que Tony risque sa peau chaque fois qu’il s’envolait, elle pourrait admettre qu’elle avait aussi de l’admiration ; après tout, elle avait toujours été une fan des bolides en métal.

Mais le prix qui allait avec l’armure était beaucoup trop lourd, et elle ne pouvait que pincer les lèvres et s’inquiéter.

Elle laissa son crayon se disperser ; il dessina le contour d’un des gantelets de l’armure, des doigts lisses articulés qui englobaient une énergie destructrice. Et puis elle fixa son œuvre, et se demanda lorsqu’elle avait pu avoir remarqué tous ces détails.

« Vos bras deviennent rouges » observa Happy, en s’arrêtant dans sa tâche de lustrer la voiture. Elle émergea de sa rêverie et se pencha pour attraper la crème solaire.

Ils finirent par commander une énorme pizza débordante de garniture, et regardèrent deux Western d’affilé dans la bibliothèque, qui avait un écran de TV accroché à un mur ; il paraissait trop étrange d’être dans le salon sans que Tony soit là lui aussi. Après ça, Happy se retira dans la chambre qu’il avait choisie, non sans lui rappeler qu’il restait à sa disposition si elle avait besoin de lui, et Virginia lui sourit en retour. A sa connaissance, il n’y avait aucun moyen d’entrer dans la maison de Tony sans attirer l’attention de Jarvis ; la présence de Happy était vraiment juste pour la tranquillité de Tony. Et il lui apparut avec un peu de retard, cela pouvait aussi être pour celle de Happy.

Malgré l’exercice, le soleil, et l’heure tardive de la journée, Virginia se rendit compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle resta allongée en boule dans son grand lit, les yeux ouverts dans le noir, la maison silencieuse autour d’elle ; elle semblait bien trop vide sans son propriétaire, comme si quelque chose d’essentiel n’était pas là. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se demanda pourquoi cela avait de l’importance ; elle avait déjà passé du temps seule dans la maison avant, lorsqu’il était parti en mission, mais elle ne s’était jamais sentie si seule. Même le fait de savoir que Happy était de l’autre côté du couloir n’était pas suffisant pour faire disparaitre cette sensation.

Finalement, elle abandonna. Elle s’extirpa du lit, s’empara de la couverture et traversa le tapis pour ouvrir la fenêtre de balcon. Elle avait choisi la chambre au-dessus de celle de Tony, celle qui surplombait l’océan ; la brise qu’elle rencontra souleva ses cheveux et remplit la chambre de l’odeur du sel.

Il y avait une paire de chaises sur le balcon, placé là pour la vue, et alors que ses yeux s’ajustaient, elle pouvait distinguer l’obscurité de l’océan et étendue étoilée du ciel, même si sans la lune, il y avait peu de détails. Elle s’assit sur une chaise, s’enroula dans la couverture et prit note de l’odeur légèrement renfermée de l’objet. Les chambres n’étaient pas utilisées très souvent, et apparemment elle devait être plus stricte concernant la planification du ménage.

Les étoiles étaient splendides. Un des avantages à la location de la maison de Tony était l’absence de pollution lumineuse ; d’un côté de la demeure, on pouvait apercevoir les lueurs de Malibu, mais de l’autre, elles étaient imperceptibles. Virginia pencha sa tête en arrière et observa les étoiles.

Quelque part dans le coin de sa tête, il y avait l’odeur renfermée d’une pièce fermée, et le murmure de voix à travers le conduit en métal. Il y avait le passage cruel d’un poignard dans ses cheveux, et la sensation d’avoir une gueule de bois due aux médicaments. Il y avait une complète vulnérabilité, une terreur, et une colère brulante.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Virginia laissa son esprit dériver loin de ses souvenirs, et elle concentra ses pensées sur des mondanités comme le cousin de son siège, la garde-robe de Tony, et le cycle de facturation trimestriel.

Lorsque le sommeil arriva, il fut agité et léger, mais au moins, les mauvais souvenirs furent bannis pendant un laps de temps.

* * *

Le réacteur de Tokyo n’était pas, dans les termes que la mère de Tony aurait utilisés, en « bon état », mais sa cause n’était pas perdue. Tony parti directement pour l’usine dès que l’avion se posa au sol, malgré l’heure très tôt de la journée ; il était très difficile de conduire un arc réacteur à l’explosion, à moins que quelqu’un sache exactement quoi faire, mais il lui fallait une énorme quantité d’énergie pour redémarrer, et Tony ne voulait pas que l’engin s’arrête si cela pouvait être évité.  _Sans compter la coupure prolongée d’électricité pour les usines…_

Ils avaient des générateurs de secours, évidemment, mais ils étaient coûteux à faire fonctionner, et ils n’étaient pas aussi propres énergétiquement que le réacteur. Tony et les ingénieurs de l’usine se mirent au travail immédiatement au milieu des plans et des rapports de mesure, alors qu’il essayait de déterminer ce qui avait pu conduire le réacteur à se conduire si étrangement.

Mais sous les équations et le jargon d’ingénieur, il y avait toujours Pepper. Tony la gardait dans un coin de ses pensées. Elle semblait bien récupérer, mais il y avait une tension en elle qui ne s’était pas dissipé, et il se demandait combien de temps encore elle allait prétendre que son enlèvement ne l’avait pas affecté.

 _C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité_ , pensa-t-il de manière distraite, alors qu’il débattait sur les fluctuations d’énergie avec deux ingénieurs et un technicien. _Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais allé parler à un psy juste après être rentré non plus._ Et il avait traversé bien plus qu’il suspectait que Pepper avait vécu de son côté, même si cela ne rendait pas son expérience moins atroce pour autant.

Mais il avait trouvé sa propre forme de thérapie, d’une certaine manière, et il n’avait _jamais_ ignoré ces trois mois. La volonté de Pepper de se replonger dans le travail immédiatement comme si de rien n’était le rendait profondément inquiet.

Finalement, il réussit à stabiliser le réacteur. Tony demanda à son chauffeur de le ramener à son appartement, et il observa le soleil se coucher au-dessus de la ville, en sirotant un whiskey et en se demandant ce que Pepper faisait.

 _Probablement en train de se plaindre qu’elle s’ennuie._ Un sourire fatigué s’étira sur son visage. Il avait rencontré d’autres personnes qui adoraient travailler de la même manière qu’elle, mais c’était généralement des scientifiques cloîtrés dans leur laboratoire, trop occupés par leurs recherches pour sortir la tête. Pepper travaillait autant qu’eux et réussissait à maintenir une vie en parallèle, ou au moins en apparence.

Tony se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et il croisa les jambes, savourant le passage de l’alcool sur sa langue, et il essaya de se détendre assez pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait passé un rapide coup de fil après la vidéoconférence ce matin, et le souvenir de la voix de Hogan s’imposa dans son esprit. _Monsieur, je ne suis pas… j’ai… j’ai échoué._

Il n’avait jamais associé la noblesse avec Happy, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. _On en a déjà discuté. Perdre face à une force plus importance, ce n’est pas un échec, et j’ai besoin que vous gardiez un œil sur elle._ Pour qu’il ne devienne pas fou, mais cela, il ne le dit pas.

Pendant un long moment, la communication avait été silencieuse, et puis il entendit deux mots prononcés à voix basse. _Très bien._

Mais il y avait dans ces mots une force qui avait disparu jusque là de la voix de Happy depuis que Pepper avait été enlevée, et cela avait été suffisant pour satisfaire Tony.

Il voulait l’appeler, juste pour écouter le son de sa voix. Mais s’il y avait bien eu quelques fois où il avait demandé une histoire pour s’endormir – et quelques unes où elle avait dit oui – Tony ne voulait pas la déranger à cet instant. Il avait le pressentiment que son attitude vis-à-vis de Pepper depuis son retour était un facteur de stress supplémentaire ; elle pourrait apprécier un jour ou deux sans avoir à composer avec lui.

 _Je ne peux rien y faire._ L’appétit mélancolique qu’il avait retenu si longtemps s’était renforcé avec la possibilité de la perdre ; quelque chose en lui avait _besoin_ de la toucher de temps à autre, d’entendre sa voix et de savoir qu’elle était en sécurité.

Que ses intentions soient bien venues ou non était une question sans réponse ; elle ne lui avait pas demandé de garder ses distances, de toute façon, et Tony avait de l’espoir grâce à ça. Si elle lui demandait d’arrêter, il le ferait, bien que cela soit douloureux.

_S’il vous plait, n’en faites rien, Pepper._

Finalement, il retrouva un vieux message sur sa messagerie ; Pepper lisait calmement à voix haute une liste d’instructions et de rappels, et il le mit en boucle à faible volume. Il s’endormit au son d’une sévère leçon sur l’importance des signatures lisibles.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cincoflex et Laura27md, extraordinaires bêta !
> 
> Note : J’ai conscience que le vol entre le Japon et la Californie est plus long que ce qui est décrit, mais allez, on parle de Tony Stark. Il a probablement conçu des réacteurs plus rapides pour ses avions, pendant son _sommeil._
> 
> Et pour ce qui concerne Pepper et Happy… vraiment, les gens, vous n’avez pas _confiance_ en moi ? :D

« J’sais pas »

Happy avait l’air de douter. Virginia soupira en signe de légère exaspération.

« Je suis en train de devenir claustrophobe, Happy. Je comprends pourquoi Tony veut que vous gardiez un œil sur moi, mais vraiment, le troisième homme a probablement franchi la frontière du Mexique avant que je ne sois arrivé à la maison »

Elle garda sa voix calme ; deux jours à ne rien faire dans la maison de Tony l’avaient presque rendue folle, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l’air irrationnel. En fait, Happy n’avait aucun moyen de la garder à l’intérieur, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser en le lui disant, ou lui causer des ennuis par rapport à Tony.

« En plus, j’ai vraiment besoin d’aller chercher deux-trois trucs chez moi »

Happy hésita, puis il la surprit en souriant. « Ça pourrait me faire du bien de prendre l’air »

Il insista pour prendre la berline, mais Virginia insista pour s’asseoir devant, et ils discutèrent avec facilité sur le chemin de son appartement. C’était une belle journée, ensoleillée mais avec une légère brise, et elle ouvrit les baies vitrées de son balcon lorsqu’elle arriva chez elle pour laisser entrer un peu d’air.

Happy s’assit sur son canapé et regarda du sport pendant qu’elle arrosait ses plantes et faisait quelques tâches. Elle mit dans un sac d’autres vêtements pour emmener chez Tony, et elle vida le lave-vaisselle, en arrêtant son regard sur le gril alors qu’elle le rangeait à sa place.

_Il te manque._

Ce n’était pas vraiment une surprise.

« C’est moi qui offre le déjeuner » dit-elle fermement à Happy lorsqu’il sortit la berline du garage, et il s’esclaffa.

« Je ne discute jamais quand une jolie fille m’offre à manger, dit-il. Tant que ce n’est pas de la salade.

— Seulement de la viande rouge, promis solennellement. El Rosales, ça vous va ?

— Très bien »

Happy inséra la berline dans le trafic avec expérience ; le restaurant n’était pas loin, et en quelques minutes ils étaient assis à une table près de la fenêtre. Virginia envisagea de commander une Margarita, principalement par dépit. Normalement, elle ne buvait pas d’alcool avant le soir, mais puisqu’elle n’avait rien à faire…

Pour finir, elle arrêta son choix sur un Hibiscus Agua Fresca, et Happy prit un thé glacé, ce qui en la surprit pas : il était en service, repas ou non.

Ils passèrent leur commande, et elle patienta en grignotant les chips et la salsa qui étaient déjà sur la table. Elle venait juste de commencer à pousser la corbeille de chips en direction d’Happy lorsqu’elle vit son sourire se changer en froncement de sourcils alors qu’il regardait derrière l’épaule de Virginia, en direction de la fenêtre.

En moins de temps qu’il ne lui en fallait pour prendre une respiration, il avait basculé la table sur le côté, envoyant voler la salsa, les couverts et le vase, et il se précipita sur l’espace laissé vide. Virginia entendit un _crac_ terrifiant et le son musical de verre brisé, et elle ne résista pas lorsqu’il la plaqua au sol, en les envoyant tous les deux rouler, sans considération pour les chaises et les autres clients. Il la maintenait à plat au sol avec son propre corps. Des exclamations, mêlés à des cris résonnaient au-dessus de leur tête ; il y eut un crépitement aigu, comme de la pluie, puis un crissement de pneu.

Les cris continuèrent. Virginia sentit et entendit à la fois le soupire de Happy, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle resta immobile malgré la gêne de son poids et le coin de son sac qui pressait contre sa hanche. Ce genre de chose était déjà arrivé une fois avant ; quelqu’un au Sri Lanka avait visé Tony, et le plus sûr était de rester immobile.

_Sauf que Tony n’est pas là._

Les secondes avant que Happy ne bouge semblaient interminables. Puis, il se leva avec précaution sur ses mains, mais il resta au-dessus d’elle pour la protéger et Virginia ne fit rien de plus que de se retourner à moitié pour pouvoir le regarder. Il scannait les environs, le visage déterminé et renfrogné ; le cri, celui d’une femme, s’évanouissait, mais les bavardages excités ne s’arrêtèrent pas.

Happy lui fit signe de la tête. « Pistolet » dit-il à voix basse, et Virginia s’étira pour extirper l’arme du holster de son épaule, et retira la sécurité. Elle n’était pas la meilleure tireuse au monde, mais elle savait comment manier une arme à point ; et Happy était tout seul pour la protéger. Il la voulait armée.

Avec une rapide impulsion, il se retourna pour se mettre accroupis et il retomba presque immédiatement sur le postérieur dans un gémissement. Virginia scanna la foule autour d’eux, mais elle n’apercevait aucune menace immédiate. La fenêtre à côté de laquelle ils s’étaient assis avait _disparu_ , et il y avait des éclats de verre dispersés partout, comme s’il y avait eu une cascade de glace ; le restaurant était rempli de personnes debout ou assises, et d’autres personnes encore s’accumulaient sur le trottoir. Au loin, une sirène retentit.

Elle regarda derrière elle Hogan, et la tache rouge au sol fit sursauter son cœur. « _Happy !_ »

Il lui retourna son regard, grimaçant, et Virginia ignora le protocole, la sécurité, et tout sens commun ; elle se précipita vers lui, à genoux, plaçant l’arme dans les mains de Happy, avec les yeux fixés sur la flaque de sang grossissante sous sa jambe. « Merde ! »

Happy toussa en riant, et regardant rapidement autour. « Rentrée et sortie »

Il se détendit légèrement. « Ils sont partis… »

Son pantalon était imbibé de la taille jusqu’au genou. Elle leva les yeux vers les personnes qui se rassemblaient autour d’eux, ignorant les regards fixes et les murmures d’excitation. « On a besoin d’une ambulance _maintenant_ !

— Les flics arrivent » annonça quelqu’un, mais son attention s’était reportée sur le trou dans la jambe de Happy. Virginia attrapa quelques serviettes sur la table la plus proche et les pressa au-dessus de la blessure ; Happy grogna, mais elle mit tout son poids dessus, parce que même si son sang ne jaillissait pas, cela coulait bien trop rapidement.

« Allongez-vous » lui dit-elle d’un ton brusque. Happy la regardait sans bouger, ce qui était effrayant – il n’était _jamais_ lent à réagir – mais après quelques secondes, il replaça son arme dans le holster et s’allongea lentement.

Le son des sirènes se faisait plus proche, et Virginia entendit encore plus de crissement de pneus, mais son attention était entièrement sur les serviettes sous ses mains qui s’imbibaient rapidement de sang. Des personnes en uniforme l’entourèrent, des ordres tranchants furent distribués, mais ses yeux restaient figés sur la jambe de Happy, essayant de faire en sorte que l’écoulement ralentisse.

« Vous pensez que je vais avoir une prime pour cela ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix basse, et elle s’esclaffa légèrement.

« J’espère bien. J’imiterai sa signature s’il le faut »

L’échange de plaisanteries était automatique, et elle était reconnaissante, parce que cela la prévenait de crier. _Cette balle était pour moi_ était surpassé par la folle inquiétude pour Happy, dont le visage était verdâtre, malgré le changement de position. « Avez-vous entendu combien de tires il y a eu ?

— Deux, ou peut-être trois »

Elle n’en avait entendu seulement qu’un. Les yeux de Happy commençaient à se fermer, mais Virginia appuya brutalement sur sa blessure pour les lui faire ouvrir de nouveau. « Uhgh. Le patron avait raison à votre propos.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

 _Continuez de parler_ , implorait-elle silencieusement. _Restez éveillé…_

« Rude lorsque vous avez peur »

Les mots étaient marmonnés. Virginia sentit sa gorge se serrer, et puis des mains avec des gants la poussèrent sur le côté et deux personnes la tirèrent en arrière.

« On s’en occupe, m’dame, laissez nous faire notre travail »

L’attention des ambulanciers était entièrement sur Happy, et cela prit un moment à Virginia pour rassembler ses esprits suffisamment pour reculer et se relever. Ses mains dégoulinaient de sang, et elle pouvait sentir son pantalon coller à ses genoux là où le tissu avait absorbé plus de sang.

« M’dame ? Mlle Potts ? »

La voix était polie, et Virginia dû cligner des yeux deux fois avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur le flic debout à côté d’elle ; un homme jeune, pas plus grand qu’elle, avec une moustache qui semblait essayer de rattraper son jeune âge. Mais ses yeux étaient calmes, et la main sur son bras était polie. « Venez par ici, s’il vous plait »

Cela ne la surprit pas qu’il connaisse son nom ; elle n’était pas une personnalité publique autant que Tony, mais Virginia savait qu’elle avait fait la une des informations dernièrement. Elle laissa le flic l’entrainer à quelques mètres de là, mais elle voulut se dérober lorsqu’ils s’éloignèrent trop de Happy. « Le tireur…

— Il est parti » répondit le jeune homme, faisant un signe de tête à un autre policier tout près. « On a des patrouilles qui le cherchent en ce moment même, et on en aura encore d’autre une fois que l’on aura une description. Il y avait plein de témoins de toute façon »

Elle eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Elle essaya de regarder derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait presque rien apercevoir de Happy derrière les ambulanciers qui s’affairaient. « Est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre a été blessé ? »

Le flic secoua la tête pour dire non. Virginia sentit quelque chose d’humide toucher ses mains, et elle baissa les yeux, surprise, pour voir un autre policier – une femme – nettoyer le sang avec un tissu jetable. « Etes-vous blessée, Mlle Potts ? » demanda le jeune policier.

Virginia secoua la tête, distraite. « Je… qui était-ce ? »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle posait la question. La menace que Numéro Trois avait formulée semblait flotter dans un coin de son esprit, se rependant comme un poison. _Il essaye de me faire taire._

« Nous ne savons pas encore, m’dame. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions »

La policière termina avec ses mains et sourit gentiment à Virginia. « On peut vous emmener au commissariat, et vous pouvez appeler…

— _Non_ »

Virginia dégagea ses mains, et résista à la poigne qui tirait son bras. « Je ne quitterai pas M. Hogan »

Le nom échappa ses lèvres automatiquement ; elle se sentit passer en mode professionnel, comme si tout cela était lié à Tony et qu’elle était juste le manager derrière la scène. « Je vais répondre à vos questions, mais j’ai besoin d’être à l’hôpital »

L’officier hésita, jetant un coup d’œil aux ambulanciers derrière, puis il hocha la tête. « Je vais vous conduire, m’dame »

Derrière les épaules du policier, elle vit un brancard se faire soulever sur ses roues comme un matelas sur pilotis, avec la forme de Happy apparaissant sous la couverture blanche. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais avant qu’elle ne puisse parler, ils l’emmenèrent rapidement vers l’ambulance qui attendait.

Virginia prit une grande respiration, serra ses mains en poings, et hocha la tête. « Allons-y »

* * *

C’était les cinq heures les plus longues qu’il se souvenait d’avoir vécu. Tony faisait les cent pas dans la cabine de son avion, incapable de rester tranquille, jurant chaque fois qu’ils ne volaient pas assez rapidement et se maudissant pour ne pas avoir répondu à l’appel de Pepper. Il avait été absorbé dans la tâche de recalibrer le réacteur, et il lui avait fallu de _ux heures_ avant de prendre son téléphone pour consulter ses messages.

Quelqu’un avait essayé de la tuer – et il avait presque r _éussi_ – et lui était de l’autre côté du monde.

Il avait entendu de tremblement de peur dans sa voix malgré ses phrases calmes – de la peur pour Happy – et cette peur était un poids additionnel sur son propre cœur. Tony n’avait pas réussi à la joindre depuis ça, et il craignait vraiment que cela veuille dire qu’elle était toujours à l’hôpital, où les téléphones n’étaient pas autorisés. _Est-il toujours en vie ?_

Tony savait que Happy donnerait sa vie pour Pepper, gros salaire ou non, mais il espérait que le sacrifice n’avait pas été nécessaire. L’idée d’une vie sans cette présence silencieuse derrière lui était douloureuse.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir son armure, aussi peu pratique que cela soit. L’enfiler sans les robots devrait être possible, mais cela nécessiterait deux ou trois personnes, avec un assortiment d’outils, ainsi que deux-trois heures de temps libre. _Mais le temps de vol serait inférieur._

Le temps qu’ils atterrissent, il était prêt à sortir et bousculer les choses, mais heureusement pour l’humeur de Tony, ses arrangements étaient en place. Une voiture attendait sur le tarmac lorsqu’il descendit de l’avion, avec un douanier debout à côté, et Tony ne perdit presque pas de temps avec les formalités. Il renvoya le chauffeur et se glissa derrière le volant, et alors qu’il quittait l’aéroport et s’insérait dans le trafic, il se demanda ce que Happy avait pu faire pour atterrir dans le même hôpital, deux fois en si peu de temps.

_Rien. C’est bien le problème._

Pepper avait laissé des instructions à l’accueil de l’hôpital, ainsi personne ne dit rien lorsque Tony demanda la chambre de Happy. Il prit les escaliers, trop impatient pour attendre l’ascenseur, et il grimpa les marches deux à deux pour atteindre la salle d’attente de l’unité des soins intensifs. La pièce était bien meublée ; seule l’odeur d’antiseptique indiquait que c’était un hôpital plutôt qu’un hôtel, mais Tony n’y fit pas attention ; toute son attention était portée sur la personne mince blottie dans une chaise.

Son humeur, déjà précaire à cause de la culpabilité, bascula vers la colère à la vue de l’agent Donovan, assit dans la chaise à côté, sa tête penchée près de la sienne. Le _Pepper_ soulagé sortit plus sévère. « Mlle Potts »

Pepper leva la tête, et le soulagement sur son visage le fit se sentir honteux. Elle se leva avec empressement, et Tony réduit la distance entre eux deux et enroula des bras protecteurs autour d’elle, se réjouissant pendant une seconde coupable du fait qu’elle était venue vers lui. Mais son embrassade serrée fut brève, et elle se retira. « Il est sorti de chirurgie, lui annonça-t-elle. J’ai procuration sur lui ici, alors ils me laissent le voir, mais il est toujours en bas »

La nouvelle, aussi bienvenue qu’elle soit, lui donna brièvement le vertige. Tony laissa sa main s’attarder sur sa taille ; il avait besoin du contact supplémentaire. « Simple blessure par balle, c’est ça ? »

Pepper hocha la tête. « Elle a traversé une artère, mais sans toucher l’os. Ils ont dû lui faire une transfusion »

Elle frissonna. «Il s’est presque vidé de son sang »

Il ravala le sentiment d’horreur qui l’envahit, et il essaya de composer une expression rassurante. « Il va s’en sortir, alors. Je vais probablement être obligé de l’enfermer pour qu’il soit en arrêt maladie »

Tony la regarda en biais. « Comme quelqu’un d’autre que je connais »

Son rire était à peine plus qu’un toussotement, mais il illumina ses yeux pendant un instant, et c’était suffisant. « En fait, hoqueta-t-elle, on est presque sûr que c’est… que c’est Numéro Trois qui a tiré »

Pepper désigna d’un geste Donovan, qui s’était levé de sa chaise et les regardait tous les deux d’un regard professionnel. Sa voix était équilibrée lorsqu’il dit : « M. Stark »

Tony lui retourna un bref hochement de tête. Les hostilités devront attendre ; la sécurité de Pepper était prioritaire. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous n’avez pas encore arrêté ce connard ? »

D’accord, _presque_ toutes les hostilités.

L’agent tiqua, et il était clair qu’au moins la moitié de son énervement était dû à la situation plutôt qu’à l’attitude de Tony. « Etrangement, parce qu’il n’agit pas comme un professionnel »

Ça, Tony comprenait. C’était une des petites bizarreries de la tactique. Un débutant pouvait gagner de l’avantage malgré une pure ignorance, si l’adversaire s’attendait à un coup plus intelligent.

« Il semblerait »

Donovan passa une main sur sa courte barbe, dans un geste de lassitude. « On s’attendait à ce qu’il passe la frontière et essaye de se mettre hors de portée »

Derrière lui, Pepper frissonna, et Tony réalisa qu’elle n’avait pas bougé, et que sa main était toujours dans le bas de son dos. Il laissa tomber le _Je vous l’avais dit_ ; impoli ne recouvrait même pas le sentiment que cela laisserait. « Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez ? »

L’agent grimaça. « Diverses descriptions du véhicule par des témoins, mais aucune photo potable du tireur ou du conducteur. Quelqu’un a vu la moitié de la plaque d’immatriculation, cependant, et mon équipe est en train d’analyser la vidéo surveillance.

— Happy a vu quelque chose » commença Pepper, sa voix trahissant de la nervosité. « Mais moi, non.

— On parlera à M. Hogan dès qu’il sera en condition » répondit Donovan, baissant la tête légèrement lorsque Tony inspira. « On ne le stressera pas, M. Stark. Mon équipe est parfaitement consciente des limites de quelqu’un qui a été blessé »

Tony n’en avait aucun doute, mais il était déterminé à avoir la main sur l’interrogatoire si jamais c’était possible. Happy se surmènerait sûrement dans le but de rassembler le plus d’informations qu’il pouvait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais encore une fois, l’agent prit la parole en premier. « Le plus sûr pour Mlle Potts, là maintenant, c’est une planque. On peut vous fournir une escorte dès qu’elle est prête à…

— Je ne pars _pas_ avant que Happy se réveille, s’exclama Pepper énervée. Et… »

Tony recula d’elle, conscient que rester proche d’elle pourrait entrainer une démonstration plus physique et protectrice de contact, et que personne n’était prêt pour cela. Tony regarda Donovan furieusement. « Ma maison a une sécurité plus étroite que tout ce que le FBI peut fournir.

— Sauf que Mlle Potts a été suivie depuis chez vous, pointa l’agent sans hésitation. Allez-vous la garder prisonnière jusqu’à ce que l’on le trouve ? »

Pepper se redressa. « Je ne vais pas me cacher, répliqua-t-elle. Il ne va pas contrôler ma vie »

Donovan leva un sourcil. « C’est bien beau, mais qu’est ce qui arrivera s’il revient pour vous ? Êtes-vous prête à risquer la vie d’un innocent qui serait sur sa route ? »

 _Coup bas_ , pensa Tony furieusement alors que Pepper devenait pâle, et il essaya de contrôler sa voix. « Je peux faire venir des renforts en moins d’une heure »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non… qui, Tony ? Jorge et Eunice ? Tristan ? Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger non plus…

— Une compagnie privée, alors » répliqua Tony ; il n’y avait personne travaillant à la sécurité de Stark Industries que Pepper ne connaissait pas au moins par le nom. « Des professionnels. Ils auront des gilets pare-balles… »

Un éclair traversa ses yeux. « Un gilet pare-balle n’aurait pas aidé Happy ! »

Pepper porta une main à son front, et Tony pouvait voir l’épuisement l’affaiblir.

« Je pourrais juste aller loin d’ici, quelque part où personne ne me connait… »

Il repoussa la panique que généra l’idée qu’elle le _quitte_ , et il se força à réfléchir. La solution tomba en place, aussi facilement qu’une lettre à la poste. « C’est ça. J’ai ce qu’il nous faut »

Pepper le regarda, et il pouvait voir la protestation se former, alors il se rapprocha et lui prit délicatement les mains, en découvrant pour la première fois les égratignures sur ses bras. « Potts. Faites-moi confiance, d’accord ? Laissez-moi m’occuper de ça.

— Tony, je… »

Elle fronçait les sourcils, de la même manière que lorsqu’elle avait une migraine, et il décida de trouver des analgésiques dès que possible.

« Mlle Potts » commença Donovan, mais avant qu’il ne puisse commencer, quelqu’un se racla la gorge derrière eux, et Tony se tourna avec Pepper pour apercevoir une infirmière dans l’embrasure de la porte.

« Vous êtes la famille de Harold Hogan ? » demanda la femme, les yeux passant sur chacun d’entre eux.

Tony relâcha une des mains de Pepper, mais garda l’autre. « De cœur, mais pas de sang » confirma-t-il, et elle lui sourit brièvement.

« Il est réveillé. Vous pouvez le voir pendant cinq minutes, si vous gardez vos voix basses »

Les épaules de Pepper se raidirent, et elle marcha fermement vers l’infirmière, avec une bonne approximation de sa confiance habituelle. Tony la suivit jusqu’à ce qu’il entendit la voix de Donovan. « Je peux avoir un mot avec vous, M. Stark ? »

Il lâcha la main de Pepper, et lui fit un signe de la tête lorsqu’elle regarda en arrière vers lui, et il attendit qu’elle ne soit plus à portée de voix pour se retourner. « Agent spécial ?

— Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez que je vous ai dit qu’il n’y a pas de place ici pour les amateurs dans ce genre de situation » dit calmement Donovan.

Tony le regarda avec sarcasme. « Il y a eu deux tentatives de meurtre sur mon père avant même que je sois né, réplica-t-il. Une voiture piégée les a presque eu lui et ma mère lorsque j’avais trois ans. J’ai eu des gardes du corps depuis que j’ai appris à marcher. Et l’année dernière, des gens ont essayé de me tuer, oh, cinq ou six fois »

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches. « Et Stark Industries a une division entière spécialisée dans la protection de personnes, pour qui j’ai conçu au moins quarante prototypes d’équipement, sans parler d’Iron Man. Je ne travaille peut-être pas en équipe, agent Donovan, mais je ne suis pas un amateur »

Donovan le jugea du regard pendant un long moment. Ses yeux étaient d’un noir si profond qu’il était impossible de les déchiffrer, mais Tony y vit quelque chose qui lui indiqua qu’il avait passé le test.

« C’est complètement irrégulier, répondit finalement Donovan. Mais je suis enclin à faire un jugement de terrain, et à vous laisser prendre soin de la sécurité de Mlle Potts ; seulement parce qu’un témoin non-coopératif est son pire ennemi »

Tony balaya la fin de sa phrase. « Faites moi confiance, là où nous allons, il ne nous trouvera jamais »

Il leva le menton face à l’agent. « Ce qui me fait penser, une fois que nous quitterons l’hôpital, elle s’évanouie. Je ne la ramène pas avant que ce mec _soit_ arrêté. Alors si vous avez d’autres questions, posez-les rapidement.

— C’est ce que je vais faire »

L’expression sur le visage de Donovan était de la pure ironie, mais Tony n’avait pas de temps pour ça. Happy attendait.

* * *

Happy n’avait pas l’air r _éveillé_ lorsque Virginia franchit le rideau qui avait été tiré autour de son lit. Mais lorsqu’elle passa avec précaution le bout de ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Happy, ses yeux s’ouvrirent, le regard difficilement fixé sur elle. Elle sourit, et ses propres yeux s’humidifièrent. « Salut »

Les lèvres de Happy s’étirèrent sous le masque à oxygène, et il retourna sa main. Virginia la saisit avec ses deux mains. « Z’allez bien ? » articula-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un rire, dans un souffle. « Grâce à vous »

Happy sourit d’un air las, et elle pouvait voir qu’il était amusé. « Je fais juste mon travail »

Cela fit couler les larmes, et Virginia les sécha rapidement. C’était loin d’être la première fois qu’elle était confrontée à de la violence en travaillant pour Tony, et elle avait été protégée par d’autres gardes du corps que Happy dans le passé ; mais aucun d’entre eux n’était presque mort en essayant de la protéger. La pression des doigts de Happy sur les siens, cependant, lui indiqua qu’il comprenait.

« Prime, rétorqua-t-elle. Je peux imiter sa signature parfaitement…

— J’espère bien que vous le pouvez » dit à voix basse Tony, en arrivant derrière elle. Virginia sentit la chaleur de sa main se poser dans le bas de son dos de nouveau. C’était étonnamment réconfortant. « Mais vous n’aurez pas à le faire »

Happy remua, et hoqueta : « Monsieur… »

Tony secoua la tête, et Virginia sentit que quelque chose passait entre eux, inaudible, mais tangible. Qu’importe ce que c’était, Happy se détendit.

Tony se pencha et serra légèrement son épaule. « Le FBI va passer et vous poser quelques questions lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux. Je sais que ce sont des cons, mais… »

Happy sourit légèrement. « Vous prenez soin d’elle, d’accord ? »

Sa voix était pâteuse, et Virginia vit ses paupières commencer à se fermer.

« Promis » répondit Tony, serrant une dernière fois son épaule avant de le laisser.

Happy hocha la tête, une seule fois, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Virginia se pencha et embrassa son front. « Remettez-vous vite » lui dit-elle résolument, et les doigts de Happy se resserrèrent une dernière fois avant de se relâcher.

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de passer devant les autres patients en soins intensifs, mais une fois qu’ils furent sortis, Tony prit la parole : « J’ai besoin d’un téléphone, Potts.

— Il y en a plusieurs dans le hall » répondit-elle automatiquement, mais il secoua négativement la tête.

« Quelque chose de moins proche de la porte d’entrée »

Son pouce caressa sa colonne vertébrale, et Virginia s’écarta de son contact, en réalisant tardivement que cela n’était pas vraiment approprié en ces circonstances.

« Je pense qu’il y a une cabine dans la salle d’attente »

Sa propre main lui semblait vide sans son Blackberry, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours que c’était le cas.

« Bien. J’ai besoin d’appeler Rhodey »

L’agent Donovan était toujours dans la salle d’attente lorsqu’ils y arrivèrent, gribouillant un petit carnet, mais il se leva lorsqu’ils entrèrent. « Comment va M. Hogan ? »

Virginia réussit à sourire devant sa préoccupation. « Bien, merci »

Tony le fusilla du regard et se dirigea vers le petit bureau où était le téléphone. Virginia soupira, mais Donovan ne semblait pas s’offenser de la rudesse de son patron. Son attention était entièrement sur elle, un regard sombre et impénétrable, mais qui comportait néanmoins de la compassion. « J’ai conscience que vous êtes fatiguée, Mlle Potts, mais j’ai encore quelques questions si vous me le permettez »

Elle lâcha un soupire et s’assit, ouvrant ses mains dans un geste résigné. « On est là ; pourquoi s’en priver ? »

Les questions étaient plus ou moins les mêmes : des descriptions de ses ravisseurs, des détails qu’elle aurait pu oublier, quelque chose qu’elle aurait remarqué pendant la fusillade… Donovan s’assit en face d’elle, essayant clairement de ne pas être trop pressant, et elle lui répondit du mieux qu’elle put, mais il n’y avait pas grand-chose qu’elle pouvait dire. « Je ne me souviens vraiment pas d’autre chose » dit-elle finalement, en mordant sa lèvre lorsqu’elle entendit les tremblements dans sa voix. « Je n’ai pas… »

Virginia s’arrêta, frottant son front douloureux, et Donovan soupira. « Je suis désolé, Mlle Potts. Je sais que c’est difficile »

 _Difficile ?_ voulait-elle lui crier à la figure. _J’ai eu une semaine **infernale** et je viens de voir un de mes meilleurs amis se faire tirer dessus, et vous, vous dites que c’est difficile ? _ Mais ce n’était pas juste. Pour lui, c’était probablement la routine. Donovan plissa les yeux, et il se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Si vous préférez ne pas rester sous la protection de M. Stark, nous pouvons toujours vous offrir un lieu sûr, dit-il à voix basse. En dépit de ses affirmations, le FBI a beaucoup de ressources à sa disposition »

Elle était _tellement_ fatiguée. Un lieu sûr, loin de tous ceux qu’elle connaissait, semblait être une bonne idée ; pas d’ami qu’elle mettait en danger, pas de Tony pour la perturber. Mais cela voulait dire se couper des nouvelles concernant l’état de santé de Happy, et probablement pour une longue période. Et…

 _Je ne peux pas lui faire ça_. Tony pouvait jouer en ce moment le rôle de l’homme en charge de la situation, du patron sûr de lui, mais elle n’avait pas oublié – _ne pouvait pas_ oublier – le désespoir qu’elle avait vu en lui lorsqu’elle était rentrée, ou la sensation de sa respiration entrecoupée contre son cou lorsqu’il s’était mis à pleurer. Qu’elle parte se cacher maintenant serait trop pour lui.

« Je… merci, agent Donovan. Mais je deviendrais folle si je n’avais rien à faire »

Ce demi-mensonge était suffisant comme excuse. « Au moins, avec Tony à surveiller, cela va me tenir occupée »

Son regard s’adoucit. « Je suis sûr que cela sera le cas »

Son sourire était austère, mais sincère. « Cependant, vous pourriez essayer de le laisser prendre soin de vous pendant quelque temps ; vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses difficiles »

Virginia hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Donovan se leva, et automatiquement, elle se leva aussi ; il glissa la main dans sa poche et sortit une carte. « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d’autre, ou si vous changez d’avis… cette ligne téléphonique est joignable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

— Merci » répondit-elle pour être polie, et elle la glissa dans son sac. Ses changements d’humeur commençaient à lui faire peur ; elle voulait mettre ça sur le dos de l’adrénaline, mais cela semblait être quelque chose de plus profond, comme si quelque chose de fondamental commençait à s’effondrer. Elle retourna l’au revoir que Donovan avait murmuré, pivota lorsqu’il se glissa souplement derrière elle, et elle fut surprise de voir Tony la regarder depuis la chaise du bureau. Son expression était sombre.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu Rhodey ? » demanda Virginia, plus par politesse que par curiosité. Tony se leva.

« Ouais. Il va venir et garder un œil sur Happy pour nous. Je préfère qu’il y ait quelqu’un à ses côtés lorsque les Fed vont le questionner.

— Il n’est pas un _suspect_ , Tony » protesta-t-elle, énervé. Le sourire de Tony fut rapide, mais sans amusement.

« Il va s’épuiser à la tâche, vous savez qu’il va le faire. Rhodey va s’assurer qu’il ne se pousse pas trop loin lui-même.

— Vous auriez pu le faire en personne » remarqua Virginia.

Tony montra la porte. « Je vais être avec vous »

Elle envisagea de protester, mais elle n’en avait pas l’énergie. « Où est-ce que nous allons ? »

Elle se laissa conduire hors de la pièce ; une véritable prouesse, puisque Tony faisait attention à ne _pas_ la toucher maintenant.

« Une de mes propriétés de l’autre côté de l’océan. Je ne pense pas que nous aurons à y rester trop longtemps ; les agents du FBI peuvent être des connards, mais dans cette affaire, ils ont plus de capacités »

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds, et son visage se durcit. « Vous avez besoin de vêtements de rechange.

— Si on va de l’autre côté de l’océan, j’ai aussi besoin de mon _passeport_ , rétorqua Virginia. Au moins.

— Quelqu’un s’en occupe »

Tony jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, puis il s’arrêta devant un plan de l’hôpital affiché sur le mur du couloir. « Attendez une minute »

Pour aucune raison apparente, Virginia sentit les larmes monter de nouveau, et elle serra les dents pour les retenir. Elle voulait désespérément une douche, pour aller avec les vêtements propres ; le sang de Happy avait séché sur son pantalon, le rendant rigide et étrange contre sa peau. Et sa migraine empirait.

Tony termina de consulter le plan, et la regarda fixement. « Pouvez-vous tenir le coup encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, Potts ? Tout ce que nous avons besoin de faire est d’aller en bas »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, leva le menton, en se souvenant qu’elle avait géré des crises multinationales et des situations où Tony avait insulté des chefs d’Etat sans perdre le contrôle. « Ça ira »

Son sourire fut immédiat. « C’est ça l’esprit. Venez, escaliers »

Ils descendirent trois étages par des escaliers qui n’étaient pas vraiment destinés aux visiteurs, à en juger par le peu d’utilisation dont ils semblaient avoir fait l’objet. En bas les attendait un homme grand, dans un uniforme de garde de sécurité, dont le regard les analysa rapidement. « Votre voiture est arrivée, M. Stark, annonça-t-il.

— Bien. Montrez le chemin »

Tony laissa passer Virginia la porte devant lui, après le garde, et ils arrivèrent à un bureau de livraison, où seulement deux autres gardes les attendaient, dont un assit derrière le bureau. Elle regarda chacun des membres de leur escorte et leur fit un signe de la tête. Puis elle retourna son attention sur l’écran posé sur le bureau, et Virginia devina qu’il était relié à une caméra de surveillance.

Le garde pressa un bouton sur le mur, et le rideau métallique du quai de chargement se leva dans un grincement. L’air frais de la nuit s’engouffra, et Virginia l’inspira profondément ; elle se sentit soudainement étouffée par l’atmosphère de l’hôpital.

Juste derrière le quai attendait une berline dernier modèle, noire et anonyme. Tony descendit rapidement les quelques marches du quai et ouvrit la porte pour Virginia. Elle se glissa dans le somptueux intérieur et reconnu Tristan au volant. L’agent de sécurité de Stark Industries, petit, doux et fin tireur, lui sourit de moitié dans le rétroviseur. « M. Hogan va bien ?

— Il le sera »

Virginia se reposa contre le dossier alors que Tony fermait la porte, et elle s’empara de sa ceinture de sécurité, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres. La porte à côté d’elle s’ouvrit, et Tony s’y engouffra.

« Directement à l’aéroport, ordonna-t-il. Et gardez les yeux ouverts. Si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, n’importe quoi, je veux le savoir.

— Bien monsieur »

Tristan démarra la voiture.

Le trajet jusqu’à l’aéroport fut bref et sans incident. Virginia reposa sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration et priant pour que Tony ne commence pas une conversation. Heureusement, il ne le fit pas ; il se contenta d’échanger quelques mots avec Tristan alors qu’ils se faufilaient dans la circulation.

Elle avait l’impression d’abandonner Happy. Virginia savait que ce n’était pas vrai ; sauf complications, il irait bien, et il sortirait probablement des soins intensifs dans la matinée. _Et tu ne peux pas traîner dans l’hôpital jusqu’à ce qu’il soit prêt à rentrer._ Sans compter qu’elle mettrait les autres en danger, si Numéro Trois venait à la retrouver.

Le visage de Tony était difficile à distinguer dans l’obscurité ; les fenêtres tintées retenaient en grande partie les lumières extérieures. Mais il tendit le bras et posa une main sur la sienne pendant un moment. « Il ira bien. La sécurité de l’hôpital et la police locale savent tous les deux qu’il court un risque, et dès qu’il sera en état de partir, Rhodey l’emmènera dans une maison à Hawaii. Il pourra bronzer pendant qu’il guérira »

Les nouvelles étaient rassurantes ; la propriété de Tony sur Kauai n’était pas un terrain très privé, mais il était au nom de jeune fille de sa mère. Très peu de personnes savaient qu’il avait une propriété là-bas. « Est-ce là où nous allons ?

— Non »

Tony se pencha en avant alors que Tristan prenait la sortie de l’aéroport. « Dirigez-vous vers l’entrée commerciale, s’il vous plait »

En moins de vingt minutes, ils grimpaient les marches d’un avion privé de Stark Industries, les réacteurs déjà en train de vrombir, prêts à partir. Virginia s’assit automatiquement et s’entoura de ses bras, ignorant le regard alarmé du steward lorsqu’elle apparut. Tony échangea brièvement quelques mots avec l’homme, trop bas pour qu’elle puisse saisir quelque chose, puis il partit parler avec le pilote ; le temps qu’il revienne, ils étaient déjà en train de rouler sur la piste.

D’ordinaire, Virginia n’avait rien à faire avec les aménagements privés de l’avion ; elle était connue pour avoir dormi sur le canapé au cours de longs vols ou de ceux de nuit, mais la petite chambre, et la minuscule douche à l’arrière de l’engin étaient strictement le territoire de Tony. Mais lorsqu’ils atteignirent une altitude de croisière, elle accepta de se faire diriger par Tony sans protester, et trouva à l’arrière le sac qui avait été préparé pour elle.

C’était son propre sac qu’elle avait pris à la maison de Tony, contenant deux rechanges et sa trousse de toilette. Elle fut si heureuse de les voir que Virginia ne se demanda même pas qui avait préparé cela pour elle. Elle devait faire en sorte que sa douche soit rapide – la réserve d’eau à bord était limitée – mais c’était un soulagement de pouvoir rincer le sang de Happy qui était resté collé.

Lorsqu’elle émergea de la chambre, Tony leva les yeux vers elle depuis son siège. « Vous semblez aller mieux »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il désigna le canapé, et se leva. « Asseyez-vous. S’il vous plait »

Plus perplexe qu’énervée, Virginia s’exécuta. Tony attrapa quelque chose sur la table derrière lui et il la surprit en se mettant à genoux devant elle, puis il jeta la boite sur le canapé. C’était un kit de premiers secours, et il s’empara de ses poignets avec précaution, tournant ses bras pour examiner les égratignures laissées par le placage de Happy.

Son visage était impassible, et elle se rendit compte qu’elle était fascinée par ce contrôle, par l’absence totale de son humour habituel, tant et si bien qu’elle le laissa appliquer de la crème antiseptique sur la blessure la plus profonde et mettre un bandage par-dessus. Lorsqu’il fut satisfait par ses bras, il s’assit sur ses talons et leva le pied de Virginia sur sa cuisse, puis retira sa chaussette pour examiner les blessures qui cicatrisaient. Elle envisagea de protester, juste par principe, mais elle décida de nouveau que cela demanderait trop d’efforts.

Ce qu’il vit sembla le satisfaire. Tony replaça ses chaussettes, de manière quelque peu gênée, et leva les yeux vers elle. « Est-ce que vous êtes blessées ailleurs ? »

Elle avait une ecchymose sur la hanche, et deux sur les genoux à cause de la chute, mais elle n’avait pas l’intention de les mentionner, et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire de toute façon, alors Virginia secoua la tête.

Tony approuva, et se redressa sur ses pieds. « Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose, dit-il fermement. Je sais que Jacques a de la soupe… »

L’avion plongea soudainement lorsqu’il entra dans une poche d’air, et Tony perdit l’équilibre. Immédiatement, elle attrapa son bras et le força à s’asseoir à côté d’elle, et ils restèrent accrochés l’un à l’autre alors que l’avion tremblait et craquait. Puis, les choses revinrent à la normale.

« Ou peut-être juste des sandwiches »

Les yeux de Tony étaient grands ouverts, fixés sur son visage, et il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Virginia ne savait pas quoi. Puis, il cligna des yeux et détourna le regard. « Merci.

— De rien » répondit-elle par simple habitude.

Les turbulences continuèrent, de temps à autre, et Virginia se força à manger un demi-sandwich, mais laissa le reste de côté malgré les sourcils froncés de Tony et le steward qui s’esclaffait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’elle avait mangé quelque chose, mais elle n’avait simplement pas faim.

« Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda Tony lorsque Jacques eut retiré leurs assiettes. Vous détendre un peu ne serait pas de trop, Potts »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu’elle avait l’impression que ses yeux se croisaient, mais la dernière chose qu’elle voulait était quelque chose qui éroderait ses barrières, ici, là où Tony ne serait qu’à quelques centimètres. « Je vais bien.

— Non, pas du tout, mais laissons ça de côté » rétorqua-t-il, et il fit signe à Jacques de partir. Il était étrange qu’il refuse de l’alcool, mais Virginia était trop épuisée pour y penser.

Les turbulences, bien que non dangereuses, étaient trop fortes et nombreuses pour qu’elle puisse envisager de s’allonger sur le canapé sans ceinture. Elle reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil à la place, et ferma ses yeux douloureux.

Son sommeil était peu profond, et ne lui permettait pas vraiment de se reposer. Les rebonds de l’avion la gardaient éveillée, et il semblait qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se détacher du vrombissement des réacteurs ou de la voix basse de Tony. Mais Virginia n’arrivait pas à rester complètement éveillée non plus ; elle émergeait et replongeait dans un sommeil agité ; rêvant de manière entrecoupée d’acheter des bijoux, d’une rue interminable, ou d’essayer de distinguer des mots au beau milieu d’une cacophonie.

Il n’y eut pas de cauchemars, au moins.

Le temps qu’ils atterrissent, c’était l’aube, et elle sortit péniblement de l’avion, toujours étourdie par la fatigue ; l’air frais du matin semblait juste un autre aspect d’un rêve, et cela ne l’aida pas à se réveiller. Tony l’entraina dans une autre voiture, et elle eut besoin de cinq minutes avant de pouvoir organiser ses pensées suffisamment pour formuler sa question. « Est-ce venir jusqu’au Japon était vraiment nécessaire ? »

Tony ne la regarda pas ; il observait le paysage défiler derrière les vitres de la berline. « J’sais pas. Mais quiconque voulait vous tirer dessus va rencontrer beaucoup de difficultés pour vous retrouver ici.

— Tony… commença-t-elle à protester. Tout ce qu’ils auront à faire, c’est de regarder où est-ce que l’avion allait »

Le coin de sa bouche s’étira, narquois. « Ils peuvent assiéger l’appartement de Tokyo pendant un an s’ils veulent ; on va à Matsue »

* * *

Pepper était endormi avant même qu’ils entrent sur l’autoroute, et Tony était reconnaissant. Elle n’avait pas l’air aussi mal au point lorsqu’elle était endormie ; le désir de la conforter pouvait être surpassé par le besoin de la laisser se reposer. Il déclencha l’air conditionné et resta silencieux, en jetant un coup d’œil de temps à autre sur la forme lovée de l’autre côté de la voiture.  _Matsue est le lieu parfait pour qu’elle se repose._

La ville n’était pas exactement leur destination ; il y avait des propriétés Stark partout à travers le monde, et l’une d’entre elles étaient une plutôt vieille propriété sur le bord du lac Shinji, calme et agréable. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses maisons, celle-ci Tony l’avait acheté lui-même, avec les premiers bénéfices qu’il avait tiré du premier brevet qu’il avait déposé ; il avait quinze ans à l’époque, et il était amoureux du Japon.

Et contrairement encore à ses autres propriétés, il n’avait jamais invité personne dans cette maison au bord du lac, la gardant comme refuge absolument privé. Il n’y allait pas souvent – il avait peu de temps – mais il gardait quand même un petit staff à temps complet, qui gardait la maison prête pour lui lorsqu’il en avait besoin. Pepper y avait été deux fois déjà, et il savait qu’elle admirait l’architecture traditionnelle de la maison, dont le mobilier était dans le plus pur style classique japonais.

Il était déjà le milieu de la matinée lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à la maison, en passant d’abord devant des bois, puis devant des jardins bien entretenus. Le lac était visible juste derrière une autre rangée d’arbres, mais à ce moment, Tony n’avait aucun intérêt pour l’eau.

Yuu, la gouvernante de la maison, attendait à la porte d’entrée de la maison lorsque Tony descendit de la berline. Pepper ne bougea pas ; il demanda au chauffeur d’ouvrir sa porte, et il la réceptionna dans ses bras, en la serrant alors qu’il se tournait vers la maison. Lorsqu’elle les vit, Yuu se tourna légèrement et parla avec quelqu’un à l’intérieur, puis elle s’écarta du chemin alors que Tony s’approchait.

Il hocha la tête en réponse lorsqu’elle se courba, incapable de faire de même, et avec son habituelle rapide compréhension, Yuu oublia les formalités, et se contenta de le conduire vers une des deux chambres les plus proches. Une autre personne du staff déroulait le futon, et Tony se courba pour allonger avec précaution Pepper sur l’épais matelas.

Yuu donna des instructions à l’homme dans la pièce avec quelques mots bas, et elle se tint au pied du lit alors que Tony retirait les chaussures de Pepper et remontait l’édredon sur elle. « Est-elle malade ? » demanda la gouvernante.

Tony se redressa, soudainement conscient de l’état de fatigue dans lequel il était ; cela lui demanda un effort de trouver les bons mots en Japonais. « Non. Juste… blessée »

Il grimaça, ne sachant pas comment expliquer, mais Yuu ne demanda pas. La robuste femme, dont les cheveux gris trahissaient son âge, baissa les yeux sur Pepper pendant un moment. « Nous allons prendre soin d’elle »

Tony sourit légèrement. « C’est pourquoi je l’ai amené »

Une heure plus tard, il était propre, repu de soupe et de fruits, et habillé d’un yukata en coton. Il s’assit, les jambes croisées, contre l’embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Pepper, en sirotant lentement une tasse de saké, et en observant la forme en édredon qu’était son assistante endormie.

Jarvis avait transmis des messages à la fois de Rhodey et de Happy ; le chauffeur se remettait bien et se plaignait déjà de devoir rester au lit, et Rhodey allait s’assurer qu’il arrive bien à Hawaii. Le réacteur de Tokyo marchait parfaitement bien pour le moment, même si Tony souhaitait passer et y jeter un autre coup d’œil bientôt. Toutes ses responsabilités étaient couvertes.

Mais malgré sa fatigue, Tony n’arrivait pas à se décider à bouger. Il savait qu’il devrait aller au lit, et au moins essayer de récupérer un peu du sommeil qu’il avait manqué, mais il avait toujours l’impression que Pepper pouvait disparaitre s’il se retournait. C’était irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en _empêcher_.

Ce qu’il voulait vraiment, c’était grimper sur le futon avec Pepper et la tenir, mais même en oubliant sa réaction à elle, il devait penser à celle du staff. Les employés de Yuu n’avaient pas pour habitude de répandre des ragots, mais il ne voulait pas changer leur perception de Pepper.

Alors il s’assit, écouta les oiseaux chanter dans le jardin de l’autre côté de la fenêtre, et il observa. Et il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque le sommeil l’emporta.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura27md a rendu cela possible ; et remerciement spécial à Cincoflex cette semaine, pour m’avoir écoutée pleurnicher à propos d’intrigues.
> 
> Le chapitre de cette semaine est encore une fois illustré par la fabuleuse Rabid Potato (voir mon site) ! Le lien est dans mon profil.

Il avait chaud, mais il ne se sentait pas à l’aise. Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux, en prenant quelques instants pour comprendre pourquoi il était allongé sur le sol de sa maison à Matsue, recouvert d’un plaid, tout en sentant la dureté du bois en-dessous de lui. En grognant, il se frotta les yeux et essaya de se concentrer.

Le futon avait disparu.

Cela le réveilla d’un seul coup, et Tony s’assit, en ignorant la douleur. La pièce était vide : son sol poli n’était qu’une grande étendue lisse, mais le long du mur, le placard à futon était fermé, et il réalisa que quelqu’un avait dû ranger le lit, comme il l’était de coutume dans la journée.

_Où est Pepper ?_

En jugeant par l’angle des rayons du soleil derrière la fenêtre, c’était l’après-midi. Tony frotta son visage, en regrettant de ne pas s’être bossé les dents avant de dormir, et il sauta sur ses pieds en ignorant le plaid et en se débarrassant du yukata. La maison était silencieuse, comme toujours ; le staff était délibérément non intrusif, car ils savaient que lorsqu’il venait ici, c’était en quête de paix. Mais lorsqu’il s’engagea dans le court couloir, il vit un des plus jeunes membres du staff se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Où est Mlle Potts ? » demanda Tony, élevant la voix pour être entendu, et l’homme s’arrêta, puis se tourna pour se courber.

« Elle est descendue au lac » répondit-il, sur un ton parfaitement calme, et Tony hocha la tête, soulagé.

L’homme disparut, et Tony partit se changer. Il voulait vraiment aller directement la rejoindre, mais le bord du lac était rocheux, et la légère robe de coton n’était pas adaptée.

Lorsqu’il la trouva, Pepper était perchée sur un gros rocher, le regard fixé sur l’étendue du lac Shinji. La vue était une des raisons pour laquelle Tony avait choisi cette propriété traditionnelle ; elle était incroyablement belle. Tout comme la femme qui la regardait, pensa-t-il alors qu’il traversait l’étroite bande de plage caillouteuse. Pepper portait des vêtements occidentaux provenant de sa valise et elle avait placé ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. A en juger par les taches de rousseur sur son nez, elle n’avait pas mis de maquillage ; elle était magnifique à ses yeux, presque translucide dans la lumière du soleil, ses genoux remontés et ses bras serrés autour comme une enfant.

Tony savait qu’elle l’avait entendu arriver, mais elle ne se tourna pas vers lui avant qu’il n’ait atteint le pied du rocher. Et même si son expression était sereine, il savait d’une certaine manière qu’elle ne l’était pas. « Bonjour, Tony »

Il voulait grimper à côté d’elle, mais il n’y avait de la place que pour une seule personne. « Bien dormi, Potts ? »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Vous ronflez, vous savez ? »

Ce n’était tellement pas ce dont à quoi il s’attendait qu’il ouvrit grand les yeux. « Ouais, eh bien, d’ordinaire, je ne dors pas sur le sol »

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches. « Est-ce que vous avez déjeuné ? »

Le sourire de Pepper resta le même. « Oui. Vous avez loupé ça aussi.

— ça a été une longue semaine »

Tony mordit sa lèvre dès qu’il eut terminé sa phrase. _Sa semaine a été encore **pire** , débile._

Mais elle ne sembla pas s’offenser. « Vous n’avez pas à me surveiller, Tony. Je vais bien »

Il leva ses sourcils sceptiquement, et le sourire de Pepper disparu alors qu’elle baissa le regard sur l’eau. « Je suis sûre que vous avez des choses à faire. Comme cette réunion à New York.

— Reportée »

Tout comme la plupart de son agenda depuis qu’elle avait disparu. « Je n’ai rien sur la table pour le moment »

Elle ne répondit pas. Tony la regarda pendant de longues secondes, en se demandant lequel d’entre eux allait réussir à tenir tête à l’autre cette fois-ci. Normalement, il avait une patience infinie dans ce domaine, mais certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être reportées indéfiniment, et d’autres vies que les leurs dépendaient de ses actions. Tôt ou tard, il devrait y retourner et s’occuper de ce qui l’attendait.

_Mais elle est saine et sauve, au moins._

Pepper ne lui retourna pas son regard, et Tony savait qu’il avait perdu. Frustré, il repartit.

* * *

_Tu es injuste._

Virginia regarda le vent caresser l’eau, en se disant vaguement que sa peau n’allait pas tarder à brûler de nouveau si elle ne se retirait pas du soleil. Elle essaya d’ignorer sa conscience, mais il n’y avait rien à faire. _Il essaye d’aider. Il le montre très mal, mais il tient à toi._

_Je le sais_ , répliqua-t-elle en silence. Elle le savait depuis quelque temps, avant même qu’il ne s’envole pour l’Afghanistan et que tout change. Et même si elle en avait douté, les derniers jours auraient été suffisants pour le prouver.

Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer son affection maintenant. Virginia pouvait la _sentir_ , cette pression qui s’enroulait autour d’elle, mais ce n’était qu’un danger supplémentaire à ce niveau-là. Elle pouvait être en sécurité, loin de Numéro Trois, mais son calme ne tenait plus qu’à un fil, et elle avait peur de savoir ce qui se passerait s’il cassait.

_Accroche-toi à quelque chose_ , se dit-elle brusquement. _Rien de grave ne t’est arrivé, contrairement à Happy. Tu n’as même pas été sérieusement blessée. A quel moment est-ce que tu te reprends ?_

C’était rageant de sentir ses émotions devenir hors de contrôle. Un des prérequis pour être l’assistante personnelle de Tony Stark était d’avoir la capacité d’apaiser l’humeur de l’autre, de continuer malgré la fatigue, la frustration, l’ennui, l’exaspération. Et même, parfois, la peur. Et Virginia était passé maître dans l’art ; elle pouvait utiliser les émotions comme outils, mais les sentiments en eux-mêmes n’avaient pas la permission de l’influencer.

_Enfin, la plupart du temps. Pour être honnête._ Il y avait certainement des fois où les évènements prenaient le dessus sur elle, mais ce n’était qu’au cours de rares occasions, et cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

Mais maintenant, il lui semblait qu’elle n’arrivait pas à s’accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Elle passait d’un calme étrange à une colère instantanée, puis à une culpabilité amère, avec un soupçon de panique de temps à autre. Elle sentait qu’elle avait envie de se recroqueviller et de se cacher, de faire disparaitre le monde autour d’elle et de l’empêcher de jouer sur ses nerfs déjà surmenés.

_Tu as des responsabilités_ , se rappela-t-elle. _Elles peuvent être en stand by pour le moment, mais elles vont revenir bien assez tôt._ Et elle voulait vraiment les retrouver, retourner à la normale, lorsque le temps pour penser à elle-même était rare, et qu’elle savait qu’elle était utile.

Et si les choses étaient normales, elle n’aurait pas à affronter le nouveau comportement de Tony. La force de son affection était quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais vu en lui avant. Certainement pas pour une de ses aventures habituelles. Et cela l’effrayait, parce que… parce que…

_Parce que c’est ce que tu veux ?_ Il était facile de résister à Tony, du moins, pour Virginia, parce que malgré tout ce qui l’attirait, il ne lui avait jamais proposé ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Mais ce volte-face était sans précédent, et elle savait que le plus longtemps cela durait, et moins elle avait de raisons d’en douter.

Elle cacha son visage brûlant dans ses bras, et sentit le soleil taper sur la base de son cou, là où ses cheveux courts se séparaient. Et elle ressentit l’envie absurde et stupide de demander à Tony de la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle décida de flâner sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, en prenant le temps d’en apprécier l’architecture, alors qu’elle avançait sur le sentier qui reliait la bâtisse à la plage. Elle était construite selon le style traditionnel japonais, avec un toit débordant, en pente raide, fait de tuiles plutôt que chaume. De larges fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin immaculé, qui débordait d’hortensias japonais ; ils avaient passé leur période de fleuraison, mais ils étaient toujours verts et épais. Virginia savait d’après ses précédentes visites qu’un large étang était caché de l’autre côté de la maison, et qu’il y avait un potager collé contre la cuisine, mais elle choisit de continuer sur l’allée et de rentrer à l’intérieur. Les espaces étaient frais et propres, pour la plupart, grands et vides ; des panneaux amovibles permettaient de les séparer si nécessaire.

Il y avait peu de mobilier, traditionnel lui aussi, bien qu’elle savait que la cuisine était à la pointe de la modernité, et qu’il y avait une petite pièce qui contenait différents appareils électroniques pour l’usage de Tony. Il y avait une salle-de-bain avec un ofuro en bois, mais aussi des douches collées à chaque chambre qui ne manquaient pas de modernité.

Virginia s’arrêta dans le petit hall d’entrée, savourant la fraîche tranquillité après le soleil et le vent. L’existence de la maison l’avait surprise lorsqu’elle l’avait vu pour la première fois, mais plus elle connaissait Tony, et plus cela avait de sens. Elle appréciait le staff, qui réussissait à être efficace et discret, sans faire de manières, et elle trouvait généralement la maison reposante, malgré le fait qu’elle ne se sentait jamais vraiment à sa place en vêtements occidentaux. Ce qui était stupide, se rappela-t-elle ; Yuu et ses employés portaient un uniforme composé d’une chemise blanche et d’un pantalon noir, du moins, lorsque Tony était là.

Virginia marcha lentement vers sa chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. Il y avait des vêtements de disponibles si elle voulait en porter. Elle avait déjà vu Tony en habit traditionnel japonais une fois, et cela l’avait impressionné ; il avait eu l’air ni inconfortable, ni maladroit dans le vêtement élaboré. Mais cela avait été des années auparavant.

Elle avait presque atteint sa chambre lorsqu’elle sentit la présence de quelqu’un d’autre, et elle se retourna pour voir Yuu qui se tenait à côté d’elle. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés au carré, et Virginia ne l’avait jamais vu autrement que calme. « C’est l’heure du soupé » l’informa l’intendante.

Virginia lui sourit en retour. « Merci » dit-elle en faisant attention. Elle savait que son accent était atroce, mais Yuu ne le montrait jamais.

Tony attendait dans la salle-à-manger lorsque Virginia entra, ses mains et son visage encore humides après un rapide passage par la salle-de-bain. Son regard était sombre, malgré le rapide éclat d’un sourire. « Vous avez l’air mieux »

Elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils s’agenouillèrent devant la table pour manger, et se passèrent les plats comme s’ils le faisaient tous les jours. Virginia aimait la nourriture japonaise, mais elle ressentait le besoin d’apaiser une soudaine envie de pizza.

« On pourrait sortir le bateau, si vous voulez » dit finalement Tony, en faisant référence au voilier gardé sous des bâches près de l’eau. « Ou visiter les sources chaudes »

Virginia rassembla un peu de riz sur sa baguette. « Vous n’avez pas à me divertir, Tony »

Il fit un geste de frustration. « Non, je suppose que non, mais honnêtement, Pepper, j’essaye juste d’aider, là »

La culpabilité ressurgit. Elle n’avait pas demandé à aller jusqu’en Asie pour se cacher, mais Tony l’avait fait pour les meilleures raisons possibles, et elle savait qu’elle aurait pu refuser si elle l’avait vraiment voulu. « Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle, en baissant le regard sur son bol, en se demandant pourquoi elle se sentait aussi maussade.

Son soupire fut audible. « Arrêtez ça, Pepper. Je suis désolé moi aussi. Vous avez le droit de… qu’importe »

Virginia posa le bol et elle disposa avec précaution ses baguettes en un X parfait. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me demandez pas tout simplement de prendre sur moi ? C’est probablement ce que j’ai besoin d’entendre »

Elle s’attendait à plus de platitudes, mais son rire lui fit lever les yeux de surprise. « Depuis quand ? Sérieusement, il faut que je vous fasse prendre des vacances plus souvent si c’est comme ça que vous réagissez au temps libre »

Pour certaines raisons, le commentaire la fit sourire, et cette bulle d’amusement allégea le poids sur sa poitrine. « Les sources chaudes semblent être une bonne idée »

Le visage de Tony s’illumina, atténuant les marques de tension, et Virginia réalisa soudainement que lui aussi se sentait coupable. Ce qui était stupide, se dit-elle farouchement ; rien de tout ce bazar n’avait été de _sa_ faute. Elle prit sa tasse de thé. « Peut-être demain, d’accord ? Je voudrais juste, je sais pas, me détendre.

— Bien sûr »

Il ouvrit un bras. « Tout ce que vous voulez, Potts ; dites-le, c’est à vous. A part pour le travail » ajouta-t-il rapidement alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle ria pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis des lustres, inexplicablement amusée par son sourire penaud.

Le problème, réalisa-t-elle après le diner, c’est qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à _faire_ dans cette vieille maison. Toutes les petites tâches étaient la responsabilité du staff, qui serait horrifié si elle proposait son aide ; il n’y avait étrangement aucune télévision, et alors que l’ordinateur dans la salle informatique avait un accès à Internet, Tony y était occupé, et elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

Virginia déambula sans but à travers la maison, mémorisant différents détails et l’apparence de la demeure ; sa sobriété lui plaisait. Il y avait des échos avec le décor de la maison de Tony à Malibu – les lignes propres, les espaces vides – et Virginia suspectait qu’il avait plutôt conscience de cette influence.

_Je me demande combien de temps cela prendrait pour faire livrer des livres ici._ Il y avait sans aucun doute des librairies dans le centre de Matsue, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit en Anglais, et son Japonais n’était pas assez bon pour faire de la lecture un plaisir.

Mais alors qu’elle passait devant la chambre en face de la sienne, celle dans laquelle Tony dormait – _lorsqu’il n’est pas effondré sur le sol de la mienne, cela étant dit_ – elle aperçut quelques vieux volumes dans un des placards au sol, et la curiosité la saisie. Cela n’était pas vraiment une invasion de son espace privé ; elle faisait des allers-retours dans son espace personnel tout le temps, et il lui avait pratiquement donné carte blanche pour tout ce qu’elle voulait. Mais Virginia ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose lorsqu’elle s’accroupit devant les vieux livres de poche. _D’autres livres historiques ? Non…_

C’était des livres plus vieux que ce qu’elle pensait – plus vieux que Tony, en fait – de vieux exemplaires qui dataient de l’époque où on pouvait en acheter pour moins d’un euro. Elle sourit de plus en plus à mesure qu’elle les passait en revue, lisant les titres à voix haute. « _Meet the Tiger, Enter the Saint, The Last Hero_. J’aurais dû m’en douter »

Tony, fan du voleur gentleman, semblait cohérent. _A sa façon, il est romantique._ Même s’il semblait défendre ce secret aussi férocement que son armure.

Elle se leva, et emporta avec elle les livres dans sa propre chambre. _Clairement mieux que des descriptions sans fin de batailles._

* * *

Dans la matinée, le cuisinier leur servit un petit-déjeuner occidental, composé d’œufs, de bacon, et de jus d’orange. Tony l’observa de l’autre côté de la table alors qu’il beurrait un toast. « Je dois aller faire une course ce matin, mais cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus que quelques heures. Vous voulez faire un tour aux sources chaudes lorsque je serai rentré ? »

Virginia sirota son jus. « Je pourrais y aller toute seule » proposa-t-elle, mais Tony arbora un sourire narquois.

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement, Potts. Il se trouve que _j’aime_ l’odeur de soufre.

— Vos rivaux diraient que cette odeur est naturelle chez vous » riposta-t-elle sans conviction, et son sourire s’agrandit.

« J’ai changé, vous vous souvenez ? »

Il prit une large bouchée de toast, et parla la bouche pleine : « Programmez-moi un sauvetage de chiot, ou de quelque chose d’autre si vous pensez que le message n’est pas passé »

Elle renifla et s’empara de la confiture.

Tony partit dès qu’il eut fini. Virginia retourna dans sa chambre finir le livre sur lequel elle s’était endormie la nuit précédente, mais cela lui prit peu de temps. Elle s’allongea sur les cousins, et sentit l’ennui planer au-dessus d’elle de nouveau. _J’espère qu’ils vont attraper Numéro Trois rapidement, sinon je vais devenir **folle**._

Elle se leva finalement, ramena le livre dans la chambre de Tony, et rejoignit la salle informatique. Allumant le grand écran plat, elle prit le téléphone et composa un numéro. En moins de quelques secondes, la voix calme de Jarvis atteignit ses oreilles. « Mlle Potts. C’est bon d’avoir de vos nouvelles »

Virginia sourit ; elle réalisa que l’Intelligence Artificielle lui manquait lorsqu’elle était partie plus de quelques jours. « C’est bon de te parler aussi, Jarvis. Comment va Happy ?

— Il se remet très bien. Le voyage à Hawaii était contre l’avis médical, mais il est plutôt bien installé ici »

Elle s’assit dans une des chaises que comportait la pièce. « Est-il réveillé ? Met le en vidéoconférence s’il veut bien »

Il y eut une pause, et puis l’écran s’illumina, dévoilant Happy allongé sur une chaise longue, positionnée sur une terrasse à l’ombre. Sa jambe était posée sur des cousins ; il arborait une expression relaxée et une horrible chemise à fleurs. Le sourire que Virginia lui retourna parut figé ; il avait l’air mieux que la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, mais en même temps, il paraissait étrangement diminué. La précision de la caméra laissait voir de légères lignes de douleur sur sa mâchoire. « Happy… comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais mieux, répondit-il en toute honnêteté. Ça fait mal de bouger, mais j’ai connu bien pire lorsque je faisais encore de la boxe. Pas d’os cassé cette fois »

Son sourire était sincère, mais Virginia sentit son estomac se tordre. « Est-ce que le FBI vous a parlé ? »

Happy haussa les épaules. « Ouais. J’ai pas pu leur dire grand-chose : tout ce que j’ai vu, c’est le flingue »

Elle se retint de tressaillir. « Est-ce que je vous ai remercié de m’avoir sauvé la vie ? »

Elle garda la voix basse, à deux doigts de la plaisanterie.

Le sourire de Happy s’adoucit. « Deux fois, au moins »

Il se frotta le menton d’une main. « Comment va le patron ?

— Il est parti faire une course, selon ses propres mots. J’en tremble »

Les mots étaient faciles, joyeux, familiers ; Happy s’éclaircit la gorge, imaginant que trop bien les histoires dans lesquelles Tony pouvait se mettre. Ou ramener à la maison.

« J’espère que cela n’implique pas un calamar cette fois-ci »

Happy remua avec précaution sur sa chaise, et Virginia frissonna au souvenir des évènements auxquels Happy faisait référence.

« Les invertébrés de toutes sortes ne sont désormais plus les bienvenus, approuva-t-elle. C’est au même niveau que l’affaire des pâtes.

— N’en parlez pas »

Happy changea d’expression, et soutint son regard à des kilomètres de distance. « Et vous, vous allez bien ? »

La question la traversa comme une dague. _Comment pouvez-vous me demander ça, vous qui êtes presque **mort** à cause de moi…_

Virginia verrouilla l’élan d’émotion qui la traversa. « Je vais bien, dit-elle à voix basse. Peut-être encore sous l’effet du décalage horaire.

— Alors, continuez à vous reposer, répondit Happy. Vous le méritez.

— Bien sûr »

Virginia agita une main. « A bientôt.

— Mm-hmm »

Happy la salua gaiement, mais la vidéo ne s’éteignit pas immédiatement, et elle vit ses épaules s’affaisser de fatigue, et sa bouche se tordre de douleur.

La culpabilité était écrasante. Elle donna un coup dans le bouton de l’écran et s’extirpa de la chaise, en se souvenant à peine de poser le téléphone avant de jaillir hors de la pièce.

Il n’y avait personne dans le jardin à ce moment là ; le soleil illuminait les étroits chemins de ses rayons, et Virginia se précipita dans les allées feuillues d’hortensias, sans savoir où elle allait jusqu’à ce qu’elle atteigne sa destination : un banc sous un énorme et vieux sapin Evergreen, invisible depuis la maison. Ses genoux la lâchèrent et elle s’assit, fixant du regard le grand mur en brique qui entourait la propriété.

_Ressaisi-toi_ , se dit-elle, et puis à haute voix : « Ressaisi-toi… »

Les tremblements dans sa voix l’horrifiaient, et elle serra ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne perdait pas le contrôle de cette façon ; ça _n’arrivait_ jamais. Son travail dépendait de sa capacité à avoir le contrôle en permanence, à garder son calme plus longtemps que tous les autres, et ceci était juste _inacceptable_.

Mais le nœud qui se formait en elle ne voulait pas se défaire, et Virginia se voûta, la gorge serrée, et les joues enfoncées dans ses mains. _Tu as traversé tout ça sans t’effondrer, tu ne peux pas le faire **maintenant** …_

Elle avait mal partout : son estomac, sa poitrine, ses yeux. La culpabilité et la colère la submergeaient, et elle s’arrivait pas à se redresser, ni à se calmer. Tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était continuer de hoqueter, tandis que son esprit rejouait la scène de Happy sur le sol, entouré de sang, la poigne de Numéro Trois sur ses cheveux, la peur qu’elle avait ressentie au cours de sa première nuit dans les bois… les images se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme des lames glacées qui la transperçaient encore et encore.

La forte pression sur son bras la fit sursauter, mais elle dut faire un effort pour se concentrer sur la voix de Tony, et cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour le discerner, accroupis devant elle, avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. « _Pepper…_ »

Elle voulait se dégager, lui demander de partir pour qu’il ne la voie pas s’effondrer. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas parler.

« Prenez une grande inspiration, allez Pepper »

Il ne la quitta pas du regard, l’inquiétude se transformant en peur. « Pepper ? »

Le premier sanglot sembla lui déchirer la poitrine, et elle ne reconnut même pas sa voix dans le faible gémissement. La poignée sur ses bras disparut soudainement, et fut remplacée par une étreinte tout aussi forte. Et elle lâcha prise…

Il n’y avait rien d’élégant là-dedans. Virginia hoqueta, toussa et s’étouffa, la poitrine et la gorge serrées ; elle n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il y avait juste une douleur, une colère et une culpabilité ; comme une avalanche sans fin qui s’échappait d’elle, une blessure laissée par ce qu’elle avait subi, mais aussi Happy, et même Tony. Elle voulait demander justice, mais la justice ne pouvait pas effacer ce qui avait été fait, ne pouvait pas refermer la blessure de Happy, ni lui rendre le temps qui lui avait été volé. Elle voulait s’enfuir là où personne ne la connaissait ; de cette manière, les gens qu’elle aimait ne serraient plus jamais blessé par sa faute.

Elle voulait ne plus avoir peur.

Tony essaya de dire quelque chose au début, mais elle ne distingua pas les mots, et après un moment, il arrêta. A la place, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui ; une main glissa dans ses cheveux et lui massa le crâne. Virginia appuya son front contre son épaule, laissant le tissu tiède et les muscles fermes absorber ses larmes, et elle réalisa que cela était incroyablement bon d’être soutenue. Elle détestait être vulnérable, mais d’une certaine manière, elle savait que Tony, celui qui était revenu de son propre enfer, ne l’utiliserait pas contre elle plus tard.

Il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer. Le temps que sa respiration s’apaise, les yeux de Virginia étaient secs et son nez encombré, mais Tony n’avait pas bougé, et n’avait même pas arrêté le doux mouvement de sa main dans ses cheveux. Il réussit à lui faire sentir qu’il se préoccupait d’elle.

C’était un sentiment étrange, et une part d’elle-même voulait s’en débarrasser, mais le reste d’elle était juste trop fatigué. Alors elle se laissa se reposer contre lui, et essaya de ne pas se demander quel prix elle allait payer plus tard pour son indulgence.

* * *

Etre accroupi sur les graviers était une position étrange, mais Tony ne bougea pas, même si ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal. La femme dans ses bras lui faisait peur, car Tony ne se rappelait pas une fois où il avait vu Pepper aussi déboussolée. Même après sa première semaine à travailler pour lui, même après la folle agitation après la conférence de presse où il révélait qu’il était Iron Man, elle avait fait preuve d’une constitution de fer, et d’un calme déconcertant. Sa sérénité avait eu des défauts de temps à autre, et elle avait même perdu son calme à quelques occasions, mais il ne l’avait jamais vue s _’effondrer_ avant.

_Mais si quelqu’un a le droit de le faire, c’est bien elle._

Et derrière la franche satisfaction de l’avoir dans ses bras, il y avait le début d’une fierté ; celle de savoir que Pepper le laissait faire, qu’elle trouvait en lui un refuge. C’était une des choses sur une longue liste que Tony avait découvert qu’il voulait de son assistante personnelle, et il n’avait pas l’intention de prendre cet honneur à la légère.

Il avait déjà passé assez de temps dans sa vie à prendre les choses à la légère.

Et par-dessus tout, il était inquiet. Il avait essayé de lui demander ce qui n’allait pas, mais il n’était pas sûr qu’elle l’ait entendu. Il savait que ce n’était pas Happy ; Jarvis l’aurait contacté immédiatement si Hogan avait pris un mauvais chemin. Au bout du compte, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était attendre qu’elle se calme.

Après que Pepper ait versé toutes ses larmes, elle resta immobile si longtemps qu’il aurait pu penser qu’elle avait commencé à somnoler, s’il n’y avait pas un tremblement occasionnel qui traversait son corps. Mais finalement, elle remua, inspira une fois et se raidit. Au premier signe qu’elle se dégageait, Tony serra ses bras plus fort, peu disposé à la laisser maintenant.

« Tony… »

Sa voix était trop rauque pour être reconnaissable.

« D’accord »

Il la lâcha suffisamment longtemps pour se mettre sur ses pieds, mais il s’assit ensuite sur le banc et l’attira sur ses genoux.

Elle lâcha un petit bruit. Tony pressa sa joue contre ses cheveux et chercha ses mots. « S’il vous plait, Pepper. S’il vous plait, laissez-moi juste faire ça au moins, d’accord ? Laissez-moi vous tenir. Vous avez le droit de vous laisser aller de temps à autre, vous savez »

Pepper secoua la tête pendant une fraction de seconde, soit en signe de négation, soit en lien avec une réflexion personnelle qu’il ignorait, mais elle se détendit lentement contre lui. Et, incroyable, ses bras se glissèrent timidement autour de son cou, comme si elle avait peur qu’il fuie son contact. La sensation était étrangement agréable, et Tony laissa passer plusieurs minutes avant de parler de nouveau.

« Je demanderais bien comment vous allez, mais cela semble être une question plutôt stupide »

Elle se racla la gorge. « Ça ne va pas, murmura-t-elle. Désolée »

Elle leva la tête et croisa son regard. Les yeux de Pepper étaient gonflés et son nez rouge, et tout ce qu’il voulait faire, c’était apaiser son visage rougi avec ses lèvres. Il lui retourna un regard sévère à la place. « Si vous essayez de vous excuser, je vais devoir vous frapper »

Elle fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un toussotement et un rire, puis elle se frotta les yeux avec une main libre, et se redressa. « C’est ma faute »

Cela n’avait pas de sens aux yeux de Tony, et il pencha la tête. « Qu’est-ce qui est de votre faute ? »

Pepper haussa les épaules, un geste presque invisible qui sembla traduire son désespoir. « Tout. Happy »

Elle détourna le regard. « Il a été blessé à cause de moi »

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler ses mots, et puis Tony essaya de garder le contrôle sur son humeur, car il ne pensait pas que s’énerver sur Pepper alors qu’elle était aussi mal allait aider. « Laissez-moi clarifier cela. Vous vous sentez coupable parce que Happy a été blessé »

Elle hocha la tête de manière saccadée, et elle essuya son nez avec le dos de sa main. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Tony plongea la main dans sa poche et lui tendit son mouchoir, en essayant de contrôler sa voix. « Vous savez, j’aimerais que Happy soit là, parce que lui pourrait vous faire comprendre combien c’est _stupide_ »

Pepper, essuyant son visage, tiqua, et Tony prit une grande inspiration. « Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être votre faute que ces trois idiots n’aient même pas été capables de kidnapper la bonne personne ?

— Non… Mais si j’étais resté à la maison, plutôt que de sortir… »

Tony céda à la tentation et balaya les cheveux ébouriffés devant les yeux de Pepper. « Il surveillait probablement la maison. Vous deviez bien sortir au bout d’un moment, et il devait attendre »

Pepper ouvrit la bouche, mais il continua. « Secundo, dois-je vous rappeler que vous protéger fait partie de son travail ? Je ne veux pas qu’il soit blessé autant que vous, mais il a en fait signé pour prendre ce risque »

Tony reprit le mouchoir et le replaça dans sa poche. « Et il pourra vous dire la même chose, la prochaine fois que vous le verrez »

Pepper cligna des yeux, son regard parcourant son visage, bien qu’il ne sache pas ce qu’elle y cherchait. Tony ne savait pas si ses mots avaient atteint sa cible ; il se maudit mentalement pour ne pas avoir réalisé qu’elle pourrait se sentir coupable de la blessure de Happy. _Elle prend toutes les responsabilités qu’elle peut trouver ; qu’est-ce qui t’a fait penser qu’elle allait louper celle-là ?_

Mais elle soupira, et avec une lenteur qui le poussa à retenir sa respiration, elle se reposa contre lui, la tête nichée entre son cou et son épaule. « J’ai l’impression d’être une mauviette » dit-elle finalement.

Tony manqua de s’étrangler. « _Vous ?_ »

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais l’air qu’il sentit contre sa gorge pouvait être le début d’un rire. « Je viens de m’effondrer dans votre jardin, vous vous souvenez ?

— Pepper, s’il vous plait. Vous avez survécu trois criminels et deux nuits dans la nature sauvage, vous êtes rentrée par vos propres moyens, et m’avez laissé sans rien à faire ; vous vous êtes si bien cachée que je n’arrivais même pas à vous _trouver_. Vous avez laissé le FBI nettoyer derrière vous. Vous êtes _terrifiante_ »

Il voulait la serrer si fort, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus respirer. « Vous avez plus que le droit de pleurer.

— Pas sur mon patron » marmonna-t-elle.

Ce fut presque assez bas pour qu’il ne l’entende pas. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour discuter les termes, puis il la referma. _Ce n’est pas le moment, idiot_. A la place, il resserra ses bras un peu. « N’importe quand, Pepper, et je suis sincère »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un long moment, et il considéra chaque minute précieuse.

* * *

Les années avaient rendu les carpes Koï du vieil étang moussu énormes, tachetées de paillettes, et dotées d’yeux moqueurs. Elles se tapissaient – il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour cela, selon Tony – sous les plantes d’eau, faisant lentement surface de temps à autre dans l’espoir que de la nourriture serait jetée.

Il s’assit sur le rebord en ardoise autour du bassin et leur donna ce qu’ils attendaient, laissant tomber des petites paillettes de quelque chose probablement mauvais ; c’était supposé être de la nourriture pour poisson de bonne qualité, et les carpes Koï l’aimaient certainement, puisqu’elles se jetaient dessus pour les avaler, en se heurtant de temps à autre. Ils avaient été vendus en même temps que la maison, et mettaient l’accent sur l’étang bien dessiné, entouré d’arbres et d’hortensias ; le tout avait pour but d’imiter la nature, et c’était une des raisons pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de l’endroit au tout début.

Tony s’amusa à essayer de distinguer les poissons les uns des autres ; la plupart d’entre eux étaient d’un blanc et d’un orange brillant, mais il y en avait aussi avec une robe rose claire, deux noirs argentés et deux autres encore avec une combinaison de rouge et d’or si parfaite qu’il ne put s’empêcher de les comparer à son armure.

Il jeta d’autres paillettes et se demanda vaguement s’il serait possible d’obtenir par croisement une carpe Koï avec une tache bleue sur l’abdomen, mais l’idée ne resta pas longtemps. Pepper recommençait à flotter sur la surface de ses pensées sans relâche.

Ils avaient passé presqu’une heure sur le vieux banc en pierre, assis simplement en silence, Pepper toujours perchée sur ses genoux. La longueur de ses jambes avait rendu la position un peu inconfortable, mais cela n’avait pas semblé la déranger.

Et puis son téléphone avait sonné.

S’il avait été son ancien lui, il aurait jeté l’appareil par-dessus son épaule, dans les buissons. Mais il fallait prendre en compte Happy, et Iron Man, et même si l’appel avait été en fait à propos de l’arc reactor de Tokyo, il aurait quand même dû y aller. Le léger sourire de Pepper et le fait qu’elle se leva ne furent pas vraiment des consolations.

Il avait laissé de fermes instructions pour qu’elle soit nourrie dès qu’elle rentrerait à l’intérieur. Et lorsqu’il rentra des heures plus tard, on l’informa que Mlle Potts avait mangé, qu’elle s’était baignée dans l’ofuro pendant un moment, et qu’elle était allée se reposer. Ce qui, Tony dut l’admettre, était satisfaisant.

Maintenant, dans la douce lumière de la soirée, il se demandait ce qu’il pouvait bien faire. Ou même s’il y avait bien quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire.

« Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des poissons ici »

Tony sursauta lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Pepper derrière lui, et il se retourna pour la découvrir avec un sourire désolé.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur »

Il ne put que sourire. Elle avait l’air radieuse dans la lumière dorée, avec ses cheveux flamboyants ; elle avait toujours l’air fatiguée, mais au moins la tension avait disparu. « Ils ne se pointent que s’ils pensent qu’ils peuvent vous convaincre de leur donner à manger. Vous voulez essayer ? »

Il lui tendit le pot de nourriture à poisson, et Pepper le prit, en s’asseyant avec grâce à côté de lui, et en posant un genou sur le rebord. « Combien sont-ils ? »

Tony hésita. « Vous savez, je ne sais pas vraiment »

Il regarda attentivement les formes mouvantes et brillantes en compétition pour attraper ce que Pepper leur jetait. « Au moins un, je suppose »

Elle garda son regard fixé sur les poissons, et ses longues mains continuaient de faire tomber quelques paillettes sur l’eau. « Tony, je tiens à m’excuser… »

Il serra la mâchoire. « Vous vous souvenez de ce que j’ai dit ? »

Elle leva la tête et posa son regard sur lui, mais Tony ne céda pas. « Arrêtez, ce n’est pas _nécessaire_ »

Pepper leva le menton. « Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi j’essaye de m’excuser !

— ça n’a pas d’importance, je ne veux pas l’entendre »

Son regard devint plus grave, et puis une étincelle s’alluma. « Comment vous savez ? J’ai peut-être… percé un trou dans l’ofuro, ou fait quelque chose d’autre »

Tony éclata de rire, et les lèvres de Pepper s’étirèrent pour former un sourire. Sous l’impulsion, il se pencha et saisit la main qui n’était pas encombrée par le pot de nourriture pour poissons. « Allez, Pepper. Est-ce que vous me faites _confiance_? »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et semblait réfléchir, mais il enchaina en hésitant : « Je… Ecoutez, je sais que c’est complètement bizarre, mais… depuis que je suis rentré, les choses ont commencé à changer. _J’ai_ changé. Et pendant que vous étiez absente, je… je n’arrivais pas… »

Il reprit sa respiration. « Je n’arrive plus à faire _semblant_.

— Tony… »

Elle ne s’était pas dégagée. Il resserra ses doigts, comme pour montrer sa sincérité. « Vous n’avez pas à… ce que je veux dire, c’est que… »

Quelque chose le pinça soudainement les fesses. Tony sursauta brusquement, perdit son équilibre, sentit les doigts de Pepper glisser de sa main, et – en battant des bras – il tombant de dos dans l’eau, dans un plongeon digne d’un dessin-animé.

Pendant un instant, l’eau qui se referma sur sa tête lui parut glacée, et il crut sentir des mains lui empoigner les épaules. Mais il avait passé des heures, des jours, à s’immerger dans l’eau de la baignoire, centimètres par centimètres, pour reprendre le contrôle, et les fantômes disparurent aussi rapidement qu’ils étaient venus. L’eau était tiède, verte et peuplée, et ses pieds touchèrent le fond de l’étang en moins d’une seconde. Tony donna une impulsion, sa tête et ses épaules fendirent la surface facilement, et il dut ôter des algues de son visage ; il cracha de l’eau et resta surpris quelques secondes, mais ce fut tout.

La première chose qu’il vit, ce fut Pepper, courbée, les bras enroulés de la taille alors qu’elle se tordait de rire.

Il ressentit de l’irritation et de l’orgueil avant de ressentir de la joie. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu’elle avait rit aussi fort, et s’il devait faire un plongeon pour cela, il était prêt à faire le sacrifice de ses vêtements et de sa dignité.

Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait beaucoup le choix.

Pepper agita faiblement une main, essayant de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui put franchir ses lèvres, c’était un rire encore plus fort. Il lui sourit, en ignorant la sensation légèrement visqueuse de l’eau. « Faites attention, Mlle Potts, ou je vais… »

_Vous entrainer dans l’eau avec moi_ était ce qu’il voulait dire, mais au milieu de la phrase, Pepper vacilla, s’accrocha au rebord du bassin, et arrêta de rire pour pousser un cri alors qu’elle basculait de l’autre côté.

Son plongeon n’était pas aussi impressionnant que le sien, mais il était toujours suffisant pour remouiller sa tête déjà trempée. Tony essaya ses yeux alors qu’elle refaisait surface en suffoquant, et il commença à rire à son tour en voyant l’indignation stupéfaite sur son visage.

Pepper leva brusquement les yeux sur lui, et Tony leva une main. « Hey, je ne vous ai même pas touché ! C’est seulement de _votre_ faute !

— Vous… Vous… gah ! »

D’un geste rapide du bras, elle lui envoya une gerbe d’eau dans le visage. Tony laissa échapper un cri de protestation et l’éclaboussa en retour, et pendant quelques minutes, l’étang fut animé par des cris, des esquives, et des gouttes d’eau brillantes sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Ils finirent par s’asseoir essoufflés, mais toujours en train de rire, et l’eau retrouva son calme. Les cheveux de Pepper, qui ne brillaient plus, formaient des paquets de mèches ; sa chemise était maculée d’algue, et elle avait une branche d’herbe aquatique derrière l’oreille. Tony savait qu’il n’était pas mieux, mais il était toujours sous son charme ; naturelle, perdue, vulnérable et… c’était tout ce qu’il voulait. Son rire s’évanouit alors qu’il la regardait, et Tony sentit son cœur vibrer avec le besoin de la rapprocher de lui. Pas juste pour un baiser, ou plus ; mais pour sentit sa peau et savoir qu’elle le voulait elle-aussi.

Pepper soupira, toujours en souriant, et puis elle baissa les yeux. « Vos animaux de compagnie sont devenus quelque peu provocateurs »

Tony prit conscience de la présence de larges formes qui nageaient devant lui avec espoir. « Saleté de poissons. Tout ça est de leur faute »

Après un moment de réflexion, il avait réalisé qu’une des énormes carpes Koï lui avait mordu les fesses pour obtenir plus de nourriture.

Pepper rit de nouveau. « Est-ce un poisson qui est dans votre poche, ou êtes-vous juste content ? »

Tony la fixa des yeux. « Est-ce que vous venez juste de faire une remarque salace ? Vous ? »

Elle leva les sourcils, l’air incroyablement professionnel pour quelqu’un qui était trempé. « Moi, M. Stark ? Je pense que vous devez avoir des hallucinations.

— Je vais tous vous transformer en sushi » marmonna Tony en direction de l’eau, mais la menace ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d’effets.

« En carpe farcie, plutôt »

Pepper soupira de nouveau, frissonna et le regarda avec hésitation pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle le surprit en glissant vers lui et en déposant un long baiser sur sa joue humide.

« Je… J’ai compris ce que vous voulez dire, Tony, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Mais j’ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir »

Avant qu’il ne puisse trouver ses mots, elle se leva en soulevant de l’eau. Elle s’assit sur le bord de l’étang et passa ses jambes de l’autre côté. « Vous avez besoin d’un coup de main ? »

Tony détacha ses yeux du jean trempé qui était collé à ses jambes et à ses cuisses, et il leva la tête. « Non… euh, non merci. Je vous rejoins dans une minute »

Pepper hocha la tête, ignorant apparemment son regard, et prit la direction de la maison, en faisant des bruits de ventouse. « Ne restez pas trop longtemps » jeta-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, et Tony lui tira la langue, après quoi elle lui répondit par un rire.

L’eau commençait à devenir glacée, mais pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de rester assis et de sourire.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Cincoflex et Laura27md !
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je me suis dit que quelque chose de court, mais à l’heure, valait mieux que quelque chose d’un peu plus long, mais en retard.

Virginia ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait supporter cet isolement improductif sans devenir complètement folle. Mais sa crise de nerfs dans le jardin semblait au moins avoir eu un effet ; cela l’avait aidé à se détendre. En fait, elle se glissa avec facilité dans un état d’esprit étonnamment peu exigeant, où elle était capable de s’asseoir pendant des heures et lire la pile de livres qu’elle avait demandés à Jarvis d’envoyer, ou de marcher autour du lac. Ou même de rattraper ce qui semblait soudainement être des heures de sommeil en retard.

Tony ne la poussa pas de nouveau avec sa question qui n’en avait pas été une. Le seul signe qui indiquait qu’il n’avait pas abandonné l’idée – ou qu’elle ne l’avait pas imaginé suite au stress qui avait suivi son retour à la maison – se manifestait lorsqu’elle levait les yeux et le surprenait à la regarder avec une intensité qu’elle constatait habituellement chez lui lorsqu’il parlait d’Iron Man. C’était troublant. Et, si elle devait être honnête, plaisant aussi.

Toutes ses propres règles concernant son patron semblaient d’effriter, se dissoudre lentement. Elle n’avait jamais fait confiance à Tony avec son cœur, parce qu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’être un trophée de plus à son tableau de chasse. Mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu regarder d’autres femmes de la même manière qu’il la regardait. Aucune d’entre elles n’avait vraiment eu de _l’importance_.

 _Parce que toi si ?_ demanda son côté cynique. Mais cette voix-ci s’affaiblissait.

Elle s’était presque attendue à ce que Tony la laisse à la maison et parte s’occuper de ses affaires, Stark Industries, Iron Man, ou les deux. Cela aurait été normal et ce qui avait de mieux à faire. Mais au lieu de cela, il s’attarda sur place, la trainant aux sources chaudes un jour, et sortant le bateau de la remise un autre, l’accompagnant pendant certaines de ses marches, ou disparaissant dans la salle informatique lorsqu’elle voulait être seule. Ils mangeaient ensemble, faisaient un peu de tourisme, et parfois, ils restaient simplement assis sur le bord de l’étang – en faisant attention – et ils parlaient. Ou ils discutaient par téléconférence avec Happy, qui avait pas mal bronzé à Hawaii, et qui marchait déjà avec des béquilles.

« Il a demandé à Jarvis de lui envoyer un ordinateur » annonça Tony, au cours d’une chaude après-midi. Il était allongé sur l’herbe, près de l’étang, les mains jointes sous sa tête. « J’sais pas pourquoi ; l’informatique à Kauai est déjà à la pointe de la modernité. Mais qu’importe.

— Peut-être qu’il veut juste quelque chose qui ne soit pas sous vos radars » suggéra Virginia, en lâchant quelques paillettes de nourriture pour poisson dans l’étang, puis elle essuya ses mains sur l’herbe. « Vous savez combien est-ce qu’il peut être secret »

Tony réprima un rire. « Cela vous fait vous demander ce qu’il pourrait bien vouloir cacher.

— Pas question de hacker pour le découvrir » lui dit-elle fermement, mais Tony libéra une main pour rejeter l’idée d’un geste.

« J’en ai pas l’intention. Mais qu’est-ce que _vous_ pensez que c’est, Potts ?

— Des paris sur internet ? »

L’idée était si absurde que Tony s’esclaffa.

« Quelle image. Peut-être qu’il fait la collection de quelque chose sur Ebay.

— Comme quoi ? »

Virginia serra ses bras autour de ses genoux remontés et sourit, appréciant l’idée et sachant que Happy trouverait cela extrêmement amusant s’il était là. _Ce n’est pas comme s’il nous donnerait des pistes non plus._

Tony s’étira un peu. « Je sais pas, peut-être ces petits personnages en porcelaine qui ressemblent à des bébés mutants ? »

Virginia s’esclaffa. « Lladro ? Non, vous parlez des Precious Momments, n’est-ce pas ?

— Ouais, le genre de truc qui prend vie lorsque vous dormez et qui font des choses affreuses »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je suis d’accord, ces trucs sont horribles, mais moi, je n’ai pas peur qu’ils soient vivants »

Tony souriait toujours. « Maman en avait une collection. Je les ai enfermés lorsqu’elle est décédée, mais lorsqu’ils me donnaient encore des cauchemars, je les emmenais sur la plage, et je leur infligeais de multiples sévices avec un marteau »

Elle réprima une grimace à l’idée de la destruction de ce qui était probablement une collection avec beaucoup de valeur, mais elle apprécia l’image d’un Tony plus jeune, brandissant un marteau avec un sourire féroce. « Est-ce que l’un d’entre eux s’est défendu ?

— Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide, Potts. Je l’ai fait en plein jour »

Il avait l’air content de lui alors qu’elle continuait de rire.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, un silence qui était étonnamment confortable. Si on avait demandé à Virginia deux semaines avant ça si son patron pouvait rester immobile sans quoi que ce soit pour le distraire, elle aurait répondu non. A moins qu’une grande quantité d’alcool soit impliquée. Mais il ne semblait pas qu’il ait bu autre chose que du vin à midi ; et il était maintenant allongé dans l’herbe, comme s’il n’avait jamais entendu parler _d’hyperactivité_.

La question s’imposa lentement, et pour certaines raisons, elle ne la censura pas. « Vous ne vous ennuyiez pas ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils, puis tendit une main pour l’enrouler autour de sa cheville. « Pas en ce moment, non »

Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard. L’air s’épaissit, et il semblait vibrer. Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, Virginia avait conscience que s’il existait une échelle, ils seraient probablement au niveau…

Tony cligna des yeux et s’éclaircit la gorge ; ses doigts s’ouvrirent et s’éloignèrent. « Je, euh… J’avoue qu’il arrive que je devienne impatient. Quand vous êtes occupé avec d’autres choses »

Son sourire fut rapide, tout comme celui qu’elle lui fit en réponse, soulagée et déçue à la fois.

« Vous pouvez y aller, vous savez, Tony. Je serai parfaitement bien ici ; Yuu veillera sur moi »

Yuu, estimait Virginia, serait enchantée de pouvoir s’occuper silencieusement de quelqu’un, même si personne ne pourrait le deviner en la regardant. « Je sais que les dossiers commencent à s’empiler à la maison »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Alors, laissons-les s’empiler. Je suis en vacances »

Il la regardait toujours, et Virginia détourna le regard ; Tony soupira. « Ecoutez : s’ils n’ont pas attrapé le crétin qu’ils recherchent avant la fin de la semaine, je rentrerai et m’occuperai de deux-trois trucs. Mais pour le moment, j’arrive à en faire suffisamment à distance »

Elle connaissait ce ton ; il était inutile de discuter. Et elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu’il s’en aille. Pour une raison : cela serait encore plus ennuyant sans lui, et pour une autre… _S’il est là, je sais qu’il va bien._ Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que Numéro Trois pourrait s’en prendre à Tony, mais les évènements de la semaine précédente l’avaient laissé se sentir beaucoup moins certaine de la sécurité de ceux qui comptaient pour elle.

Elle soupira et relâcha ses genoux. « J’ai hâte qu’ils l’attrapent »

Elle avait peut-être la paix pour le moment, mais Virginia savait qu’elle allait finir par perdre patience, et elle ne pouvait pas rester à Matsue indéfiniment.

Tony hocha la tête, en regardant autour de lui depuis sa position allongée. « Ouais, moi aussi »

Mais sa voix manquait de l’enthousiasme qu’il attendait, et lorsqu’il vit le regard curieux de Pepper, il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas… connard mis à part, c’était plutôt… sympa.

— En dépit de ma crise de nerfs, vous voulez dire ? »

Son sourire narquois s’élargit lorsqu’elle le vit rougir, et elle secoua la tête. « Détendez-vous, Tony, je plaisante. Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. C’est un endroit magnifique »

Il sourit. « Content que vous l’aimiez, Pepper »

Elle voulait en dire plus, lui montrer qu’elle avait conscience qu’il l’avait amené dans ce qui était principalement son sanctuaire privé, mais elle n’arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le dire sans que cela sonne bizarre ou stupide. Alors elle se pencha légèrement et serra ses doigts avec les siens.

Les yeux de Tony s’ouvrirent, et il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Pepper. Elle serra sa main, et la relâcha. « J’ai faim.

— Allons manger alors »

Tony s’assit alors que Virginia se hissait sur ses pieds, et elle tendit une main. Il la prit volontiers, et elle l’aida à se lever d’un seul geste, directement dans son espace personnel.

Elle se figea. Tony avait lui aussi l’air surpris. Il mordait sa lèvre, et de la même manière que s’il avait parlé, Virginia savait qu’il hésitait à l’embrasser de nouveau ; sa main libre planait à côté de ses hanches pendant que l’autre tenait toujours la sienne.

Il fut étonnamment facile de fermer l’espace qui les séparait et de glisser un bras autour des épaules de Tony, transformant le moment en une étreinte qu’il retourna chaleureusement. « Merci » murmura-t-elle, en se demandant pourquoi est-ce que l’arc reactor ne lui faisait pas mal lorsqu’il appuyait contre sa poitrine. « Tout simplement… merci »

Tony pressa son visage dans ses cheveux, et elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps. « Pepper, murmura-t-il. Vous savez que je… je ne peux pas me passer de vous »

Fermant les yeux, Virginia sourit.

* * *

Virginia fut réveillée par sa vessie ; elle rejoignit la petite salle-de-bain dans le fond de sa chambre, encore un peu endormie, et elle plissa les yeux dès que la lumière s’alluma. Elle se soulagea, puis lava ses mains, et alors qu’elle ouvrait l’étroite porte, elle vit la lumière progresser peu à peu à travers la fenêtre, et elle réalisa que c’était l’aube. Elle s’étira et bailla, en sentant le sommeil disparaitre. Lorsque la vie était ce qu’elle appelait avec humour  _normale_ , elle était généralement debout avant le soleil, et apparemment, son corps avait finalement récupéré et était prêt à retourner à sa routine.

Soupirant, elle s’habilla et se glissa hors de sa chambre. Elle envisageait de faire une marche dans le jardin avant le petit-déjeuner, mais alors qu’elle traversait le couloir, elle entendit un murmure. _Tony. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait dans la salle informatique à cette heure ?_

Lorsqu’elle atteignit la porte entre-ouverte, elle vit Tony assit sur une chaise tellement penchée en arrière qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il allait basculer à tout moment, et il fronçait les sourcils devant l’écran noir. Les haut-parleurs ne parvenaient qu’à rendre légèrement moins résonante la voix grave de l’Agent Donovan, et elle pouvait déceler de la frustration dans les mots de l’homme, malgré son ton professionnel. « …se cache, M. Stark. Il y a de nombreux endroits où il pourrait se tapir, et avant qu’il ne se décide à faire quelque chose…

— Vous êtes le _Eff Bee Eye_ » s’exclama Tony d’une voix trainante, chaque syllabe lourde de sarcasme. « Comment est-ce que ça se fait que vous ne pouvez _pas_ trouver ce gars ? »

Il leva les yeux lorsqu’il aperçut Virginia rentrer dans la pièce ; son expression ne s’illumina pas, mais il lui fit signe de la main. « Bonjour, Mlle Potts » ajouta-t-il, clairement à l’intention de Donovan. « On est justement en train d’avoir une petite conversation à propos de la complète incompétence des Fédéraux.

— Agent spécial Donovan » salua-t-elle avec courtoisie, en pointant sur Tony un regard éloquent pour son impolitesse, qu’il ignora.

« Bonjour, Mlle Potts, répondit Donovan. J’espère que vous vous sentez mieux ?

—Vraiment mieux, merci. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Rien, absolument rien, répondit Tony, toujours sarcastique. Votre kidnapper, un certain Charles Yarbro selon son complice, semble s’être évaporé dans la nature.

— C’est incorrect. On sait qu’il est à la recherche de Mlle Potts »

Virginia admirait la patience de Donovan malgré les provocations de Tony. « Mais nous n’avons pas été capables de tracer son emplacement exact. En ce moment il semble préparé à rester caché indéfiniment.

— Indéfiniment ? » demanda Virginia. Elle n’aimait pas la tournure que cela prenait. Oui, elle était venue au Japon pour être en sécurité, mais pas pour l’ _éternité_.

« Il semblerait, répondit Donovan. Bien sûr, il serait possible de le faire sortir »

Virginia eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire. Tony comprit au même moment qu’elle, et il percuta le sol avec les pieds avant de sa chaise et lui jeta un regard incrédule. « Pas question !

— Tony… » commença Virginia, mais Donovan l’interrompit : « Je ne suggère pas ici que l’on fasse de Mlle Potts un appât. Mon équipe est spécialisée dans les opérations sous couverture. L’agent Cross peut parfaitement s’acquitter de la tâche.

— J’en doute » murmura Tony, puis il leva la voix : « Vous pensez que cela va marcher ?

— Cela a plus de chances de fonctionner que de rester à attendre, admit Donovan. Mlle Potts ? »

L’idée la dérangeait, mais cela avait l’air sensé. « De quoi… de quoi est-il question ?

— Pour vous ? Pas grand-chose »

La voix de Donovan était sèche. « J’aimerais envoyer l’agent Cross vous rejoindre ; elle va passer un jour ou deux à vous observer, et elle pourrait avoir besoin d’emprunter quelques-unes de vos affaires.

— Elle est trop petite, interrompit Tony avec irritation. Et…

— Pas tant que ça, répondit Donovan. M. Stark, vous devez nous faire confiance. L’agent Cross est très, très doué dans son travail »

Virginia ferma sa main sur l’épaule de Tony, coupant court n’importe quelle répartie impolie qu’il était sur le point de faire. « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous donner plus de détails, s’il vous plait ? »

Tony fut difficile à convaincre, mais il finit par accepter la proposition. Donovan leur assura que son agent serait dans le prochain vol pour Tokyo ; elle devrait ensuite être récupérée par un des chauffeurs de Tony, et le plan pourrait se mettre en place. Après que le coup de fil ait été terminé, Virginia leva ses sourcils en direction de Tony. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n’aimez pas l’idée ? »

Il soupira, et prit une de ses mains, l’ouvrit paume vers le haut, et traça avec son doigt les lignes. « Ce n’est pas l’idée, admit-il. C’est Donovan. Il m’énerve »

Virginia baissa les yeux sur sa tête, penchée au-dessus de sa main, et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le contact de son doigt était plaisant, mais elle retira sa main quand même. « Deux mâles Alpha essayant de prendre le dessus ? Je n’aurais jamais deviné »

Tony renifla, et se leva en repoussant la chaise en arrière. « Je reconnais que lui et son équipe ont bien trouvé l’endroit où vous étiez retenue, mais pas suffisamment à temps pour qu’on puisse y _arriver_ , alors hey »

Il s’étira. « On va maintenant bien voir s’ils sont plus doués avec les leurres.

– J’espère, répondit Virginia. J’aime beaucoup Matsue, Tony, c’est magnifique comme endroit, mais je suis prête à rentrer à la _maison_ »

Il lui retourna un demi-sourire. « Moi aussi »

* * *

L’agent Cross arriva le jour suivant. Lorsqu’elle posa le pied hors de la voiture, elle avait l’air à moitié Japonaise, à moitié Caucasienne, mais une fois entrée dans la maison, elle retira sa perruque et ajusta sa posture ; elle devint soudainement quelqu’un d’autre, et elle fit à Tony et Virginia un sourire qui les fit penser à un jeune chat. « Je suis Alex Cross »

Elle était bien cinq centimètres plus petite que Virginia, moins fine qu’elle, et ses cheveux étaient coupés court d’une façon assez étrange ; mais Virginia avait le sentiment qu’elle était exactement ce que Donovan avait promis

Virginia montra à Cross la chambre d’ami qui avait été préparée pour elle, laissant Tony passer un coup de fil. « Qu’est ce que vous avez besoin que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle.

Cross se pencha au-dessus de la petite valise qu’elle avait amenée avec elle, déjà en place dans la chambre grâce à un membre du staff, et elle l’ouvrit en pausant la perruque par-dessus ses affaires. « Soyez juste vous-même, principalement. Pour que je puisse vous étudier. Je sais que c’est étrange, mais essayez d’être naturelle »

Elle sourit de nouveau à Virginia, sincèrement chaleureuse. « Je ne serai pas sur votre dos très longtemps, c’est promis »

Virginia sourit elle aussi, et sut qu’elle appréciait déjà cette personne. « Okay. Hum… est-ce que vous allez essayer de vous faire passer pour l’assistante de Tony ? »

Cette éventualité ne l’avait pas lâchée. C’était une chose d’imiter son maniérisme, mais…

Cross secoua la tête rapidement. « Pas du tout. En fait, on préfèrerait laisser M. Stark en dehors de tout ça autant que possible, pour sa sécurité »

Elle hésita à continuer. « Est-ce que Donovan vous a parlé du fait qu’on aimerait emprunter votre appartement ?

— Oui »

Virginia haussa les épaules. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, essayez d’arroser mes plantes lorsque vous serrez là-bas »

Cross rit. « Pas de problème »

C’était un peu étrange, d’avoir pour ombre une étrangère, mais Alex – comme elle avait demandé Virginia de l’appeler – n’était pas intrusive, et elle agissait plus comme une invitée que comme une observatrice. C’était même plutôt agréable, se dit Virginia, d’avoir quelqu’un ici pour parler, et elles passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter, avec pour seule indication du but d’Alex le regard intense qu’elle posait sur Virginia.

Tony était légèrement en retrait en présence d’Alex, même s’il la traitait avec une distante courtoisie ; Virginia attribuait plus cela à un problème épineux qui avait soudainement apparu avec le conseil d’administration de SI, plutôt qu’à son opinion sur le plan de l’appât. Il passa beaucoup de temps dans la salle informatique, et Virginia continua de le presser à rentrer à Malibu et de prendre en charge les choses personnellement, mais il ne céda pas, disant que la situation n’était pas encore critique.

Tout semblait aller parfaitement comme prévu, mais quelque chose dérangeait Virginia. Certes, l’agent Cross gagnait sa vie en réalisant de dangereuses prouesses sous couvertures, et Virginia ne doutait pas que tout ce que Donovan avait dit à propos d’elle soit vrai. Mais les propres mots de Virginia à propos des personnes qui se retrouvaient blessées autour d’elle ne cessaient de revenir. Et bien qu’elle ne connaisse pas vraiment Alex, cela semblait toujours mal.

* * *

Tony reconnut, dans l’intimité de ses pensées, que leurrer l’agresseur de Pepper pour le faire sortir en utilisant Cross était une bonne idée, même si c’était celle de Donovan. Mais il ressentit la présence de Cross comme une intrusion dans la quiétude de Matsue, même si elle était une invitée aussi courtoise qu’il était possible de le souhaiter. C’était en partie à cause du fait qu’il avait gardé si longtemps Matsue comme un refuge où personne, pas même Rhodey, ne venait sans invitation ; et en partie parce qu’elle avait interrompu ce moment intime entre Pepper et lui-même. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le lui faire sentir ; ce n’était pas de sa faute si son patron était un imbécile, après tout.

Le fait que le conseil d’administration commence à paniquer à propos d’un rachat qui était en cours depuis plusieurs mois détourna son attention. Tony leur parlait tous les jours en vidéoconférence pendant des heures, ravalant son impatience et essayant d’être diplomate, mais il arrivait à court de temps. Il savait qu’il avait eu de la chance que rien de plus pressant ne le rappelle plus tôt, mais tôt ou tard, quelque chose arriverait. Sa conscience, submergée pendant un temps par la nécessité de voir Pepper en sécurité, commença à le titiller à propos d’Iron Man ; toute mission qui surgirait serait délayée par presque huit heures, étant donné la distance entre lui et l’armure. Dans ses moments les moins chargés, il commençait à dessiner des idées d’assemblement qui n’auraient pas besoin de l’énorme machine dans son garage. Cela nécessiterait de redessiner l’armure tout entière, mais étant donné qu’il revenait toujours de chaque vol avec au moins deux idées d’amélioration à apporter, cela n’était pas une difficulté énorme.

L’agent Cross vint le trouver le troisième jour, demandant poliment si elle pouvait lui parler quelques minutes. Il cligna des yeux. « Sûr. En privé ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J’aimerais aussi bien inclure Virginia, si cela ne vous dérange pas »

C’était un peu étrange d’entendre le vrai nom de Pepper ; la plupart des personnes dans l’entourage de Tony référaient à elle par « Pepper » ou utilisaient le « Mlle Potts » plus respectueux. Il inclina la tête et désigna d’un geste le salon, qui comportait des cousins pour s’asseoir et qui était ce qu’il y avait de plus proche d’un séjour occidental.

L’agent Cross, remarqua-t-il lorsqu’ils se rassemblèrent, prit un coussin comme si elle avait passé sa vie entière agenouillée. Il s’en souvenait à peine dans le chaos de la recherche de Pepper ; elle avait été un visage de plus dans la foule, mais maintenant, il décelait de la force en elle, et un calme qu’il n’associait pas nécessairement avec les agents fédéraux. « Je suis prête à commencer cette opération » annonça-t-elle simplement, en les regardant tous les deux. « Cela serait mieux si on retournait à Malibu ensemble, M. Stark »

Tony jeta un coup d’œil à Pepper. « Ça semble logique, j’imagine, dit-il avec précaution. Et ensuite ? »

Cross ouvrit les deux mains. « Dans l’idéal, vous me déposerez à l’appartement de Virginia, avec sa permission »

Elle fit un signe de tête à Pepper. « L’agent Donovan aura déjà une équipe de surveillance en place.

— Et vous attendrez qu’il vienne vous descendre ? demanda Tony. C’est un peu… passif, non ?

— On va lâcher un communiqué de presse, répondit fermement Pepper. Quelque chose qui dit que j’étais en congé quelques jours – pour des raisons de santé, probablement – mais que je suis de retour en ville. Pas de retour de congé, mais de retour à la maison »

Elle pointa son regard sur Tony.

« Ça a l’air pas mal, dit-il. Parce que votre appart est plus simple d’accès, contrairement à chez moi… on va devoir faire quelque chose à propos de ça, Potts… »

Cross sourit. « Attrapons-le en premier »

Pepper s’agita et fronça les sourcils. « Et s’il ne vient pas après moi… vous ? Et s’il avait abandonné et qu’il était parti ? On ne peut pas faire ça indéfiniment.

— C’est peu probable, répondit gentiment l’agent. D’après les informations que nous avons, il est déterminé à vous trouver »

Pepper se mordit la lèvre, l’air frustré, et Tony voulait se pencher pour prendre sa main, mais il y avait trop d’espace entre leurs cousins. « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il _fait_ ça ? s’exclama-t-elle. Je ne l’ai même pas _vu_ , pas vraiment ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il essaye de me tuer ? »

Cross secoua la tête. « On ne le saura pas tant que l’on ne lui aura pas posé la question, répondit-elle. Mais même… son profil indique qu’il se considère plus intelligent que les gens autour de lui, et selon son associé, c’était le cerveau derrière le plan de kidnapping. Découvrir qu’ils avaient enlevé la mauvaise cible, et puis votre évasion… »

Elle haussa les épaules, et ses yeux firent un aller-retour vers Tony, légèrement amusée. « Son orgueil en a pris un coup »

Il aurait pu trouver cela amusant, si la cible avait été quelqu’un d’autre, mais tout ce que Tony ressentait, c’était l’élan de colère familier à l’idée que quelqu’un voulait Pepper morte.

Son assistante leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien. Je vais travailler sur le communiqué de presse. Mais je rentre avec vous »

Tony commença à protester, mais Pepper le coupa, et fit signe à l’agent de se taire aussi. « Pas à mon appartement, mais je ne vais _pas_ rester ici à _attendre_. Je resterai dans l’avion jusqu’à ce que vous envoyiez une voiture me chercher. Dans tous les cas, je viens »

Il reconnut son expression, et il savait qu’il allait perdre toute discussion qu’il pourrait tenter. En même temps, cependant, il comprit que si elle rentrait avec eux, il pourrait l’installer en sécurité chez lui, et profiter de l’avantage de l’avoir proche de lui. « Marché conclu »

Cross avait toujours l’air peu convaincu. « Vous comprenez que cette opération repose sur une discrétion la plus complète, Virginia ? »

Pepper hocha la tête, les mains jointes sur ses genoux. « Le personnel de l’avion et le chauffeur verront la différence de toute façon, dit-elle remarquer. Mais ils sont entièrement discrets »

Cross pointa un regard interrogateur sur Tony, et il lui répondit immédiatement par une expression narquoise. « Mes employés se voient offrir d’énormes quantités d’argent de manière régulière pour parler de moi »

Il sourit d’un air suffisant. « Ils ont des contrats en béton qui incluent une clause d’alignement. Combien est-ce que Jacques a eu la dernière fois, Pepper ?

— Le _Sun_ lui a offert dix mille euros pour une exclusivité, murmura Pepper avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je crois que vous avez ajouté un bonus à cela »

Cross n’avait pas l’air convaincu, et Tony se pencha en avant. « Mon père a mis ça en place à l’époque, dit-il. On a eu très précisément trois fuites depuis, et les trois ont été trainées en justice. Je ne suis pas inquiet »

L’agent retroussa les lèvres, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Pouvons-nous partir dans la matinée ? »

* * *

Le vol du retour fut agité ; Tony et Pepper passèrent la grande partie du temps à travailler sur les affaires de SI qui ne pouvaient plus être repoussés, pendant que l’agent Cross s’enfonça dans un fauteuil et lut pendant la moitié du vol. A mi-chemin au-dessus du Pacifique, elle se leva et demanda à pouvoir utiliser la petite chambre dans le fond de l’avion, et elle disparut jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure de s’attacher pour l’atterrissage. Lorsqu’elle émergea, Tony sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Pepper, de l’autre côté de la table, eut le souffle coupé.

A première vue, c’était comme si Pepper s’était clonée. La femme qui sortit de la chambre avait des cheveux roux, courts, quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez et sur les pommettes, et les longues et élégantes lignes de son assistante ; elle portait un tailleur soigné et subtilement sexy, et ses jambes, recouverts de bas, se terminaient par des stilettos.

Après les premières secondes, cependant, Tony pouvait voir les différences. Elle était légèrement plus petite que Pepper, et ses yeux avaient la mauvaise forme, ses pommettes étaient légèrement trop larges. Ces minuscules détails lui donnèrent l’étrange impression que quelque chose n’allait pas, exacerbée lorsque Cross lui fit un sourire innocent avec des lèvres plus pleines que celles de Pepper. Elle s’assit et mit sa ceinture en place.

« Cela fonctionne mieux si nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce ensemble » commenta-t-elle ; même sa voix était différente.

« C’est… extraordinaire » lâcha Pepper, sa voix légèrement serrée.

« C’est putain d’ _effrayant_ » admit Tony. Une partie de son esprit était déjà emportée par des scénarios libertins impliquant les deux femmes, mais il la fit taire sans hésitation ; c’était juste un réflexe, et il n’était plus intéressé par personne d’autre que Pepper, qu’importe ce que disait sa libido à ce sujet.

Cross haussa les épaules avec élégance. Même sa manière de se tenir était différente, réalisa Tony, partant de sa vigilance détendue vers l’imitation du maintien élégant de Pepper. « Ça le fera »

La berline les attendait lorsque le jet se gara, même si c’était toujours Tristan qui attendait à côté de la porte, plutôt que Happy. Cross attendit devant l’ouverture, jouant avec les baguages de Pepper et ses clés, pendant que Tony s’arrêtait devant son assistante.

« Tristan viendra immédiatement vous chercher dès qu’il m’aura déposé » dit-il à voix basse, en prenant doucement ses bras. Même en utilisant Cross comme appât, il se sentait toujours inconfortable à l’idée de ramener Pepper dans le champ d’action d’un tueur.

Elle hocha la tête, l’air inquiet. « Faites attention vous aussi, d’accord Tony ? Je ne pense pas qu’il s’inquiète beaucoup des dommages collatéraux… »

Il ressentit un frisson à l’idée qu’elle soit si inquiète pour lui. « Ça ira, répondit-il. Gardez juste la tête basse jusqu’à ce que vous soyez en sécurité chez moi, d’accord ? »

Il fut surpris lorsqu’elle jeta ses bras autour de lui pour une étreinte chaleureuse, mais pas assez pour oublier de la retourner avec enthousiasme. Elle sentait parfaitement bon, et Tony ne voulait pas la laisser aller, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, les joues un peu rouges. «On se voit dans quelques heures »

Sur cela, elle disparut dans la chambre, et il partit escorter son assistante de substitution de l’escalier jusqu’au sol, enfilant des lunettes de soleil pour masquer son expression, et posa légèrement sa main sur le creux des reins de Cross alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture. Le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas augmenta alors qu’il s’engouffrait dans la voiture après elle, et qu’il la vit sur le siège opposé, assise avec ses pieds collés ensemble, exactement comme Pepper.

« Vous n’avez pas à faire ça maintenant, dit-il, un peu brusquement. « Personne ne peut vous voir à l’intérieur »

Elle pencha la tête et lui fit un sourire d’un seul côté, comme Pepper, ce qui le rendit inconfortable. « Une fois que je suis dans un rôle, je préfère y rester, dit-elle. C’est plus simple »

Il ne trouvait rien à redire à son raisonnement, et cela l’irrita. Tony grogna et se détourna, observant l’avion d’éloigner alors que Tristan les conduisait vers la ville.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, je suis de retour. La vraie vie a décidé que j’avais mieux à faire, comme faire face à des problèmes de santé (rien de vraiment sérieux, juste de gênant). Après avoir attendu aussi longtemps, vous méritez d’avoir l’histoire entière, alors je la termine avec encore trois chapitres et un épilogue. Merci pour votre patience, pour vos encouragements pendant que j’étais absente, et pour vos retours.
> 
> Merci en particulier à Laura27md pour me rassurer jusqu’au dernier moment, à Cincoflex, comme toujours, pour éditer, pour m’encourager et pour me dire que oui, se faire opérer de l’appendicite était prioritaire sur ce chapitre. Je vous aime toutes les deux.
> 
> Et je n’ai même pas relevé le rating après tout ça. Huh.

 

Les jours précédant le retour de Pepper, Jarvis l’informa que son bâtiment avait acquis un nouveau concierge, plutôt imposant, un homme à tout faire qui portait une arme cachée, et de nouveaux locataires en face de son appartement : l’agent Donovan, Shaw et Davis, tous sous couverture. L’Intelligence Artificielle avait piraté la communication de l’équipe du FBI sur les ordres de Tony, et il le tenait au courant des avancements de l’opération. Donovan allait pâlir s’il découvrait cela, mais Tony n’en avait tout simplement rien à faire.

Cross resta dans l’appartement de Pepper, en faisant une excursion occasionnelle pour acheter du lait ou pour aller à la poste, mais toujours accompagnée de la sécurité de Stark Industries détachée par Tony pour la surveiller ; l’idée était de pousser Numéro Trois à entrer directement dans le bâtiment, plutôt que de lui donner l’opportunité de descendre « Pepper » de loin de nouveau.

Pepper s’installa une fois de plus dans la chambre qu’elle avait choisie dans la maison de Tony, et elle s’occupait du maximum de travail qu’elle pouvait sans quitter la maison. Elle avait physiquement récupéré, estimait Tony, et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle de retour au travail, mais il espérait quand même qu’il y ait un moyen de lui faire prendre plus de temps de repos.

C’était une étrange sorte d’incertitude que d’attendre que l’agresseur de Pepper sorte de l’ombre et tente quelque chose. Donovan apporta une photo de police pour la montrer à Pepper – Yarbro avait apparemment passé du temps en prison pour agression et extorsion – mais elle secoua la tête face à l’image, ne reconnaissait rien. Tony réussit à avoir un aperçu, mais ne vit qu’un homme blanc, avec de larges épaules et des cheveux sombres, rasé de près et légèrement méprisant. Il n’y avait rien sur la photo qui indiquait une dangereuse obsession.

Néanmoins, Tony peint mentalement une cible au milieu du front de Yarbro. _Respire près d’elle encore une fois, et tu es à moi._ Il acceptait de laisser le FBI avoir leur coup d’essai en premier, cela éviterait des histoires et des procédures juridiques, mais à la minute où le guet-apens commençait, Iron Man serait dans le ciel au-dessus. Juste au cas où.

Lorsqu’une mission se présenta le soir même de leur retour aux Etats-Unis, son sens de la loyauté fut aussi partagé que pour Farkar, mais il y alla. Et il avait probablement explosé un record de vitesse sur le chemin du retour, mais cela n’avait pas d’importance : rien ne s’était passé.

Rien pendant une semaine.

Rien pendant deux semaines. Pepper mentionnait avec espoir la possibilité que Numéro Trois ait juste abandonné et soit parti loin d’ici, mais Tony savait que ce n’était pas le cas. Il ignorait comment il le savait, mais il en était certain. _Son orgueil en a pris un coup_ , avait dit Cross, et Tony pouvait le comprendre ; comment être dupé et vaincu par une femme mince, aux grands yeux, et à première vue démunie, pouvait former une brûlure qui ne serait apaisée par rien d’autre que la revanche.

Amusant. A une autre époque, il n’aurait pas toléré cela non plus, même si sa quête de la perfection aurait pris une tout autre forme. Maintenant, il se demandait si la défaite n’était pas la meilleure option en fin de compte.

_Je continue d’essayer de me livrer. Mais elle ne veut pas m’entendre._

Pas pour le moment, en tout cas.

Il avait l’impression que Pepper ignorait tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux, son appel, et sa promesse d’y réfléchir ; comme si elle voulait prétendre que cela n’avait jamais eu lieu. Cela lui faisait mal ; et l’énervait. _On vient seulement de rentrer_ , se rappela-t-il. _Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment._

Mais il se sentait… vulnérable. C’était quelque chose de terrifiant que de mettre son cœur entre les mains de Pepper et simplement d’ _attendre_ , sans savoir quand est-ce qu’elle allait lui répondre, ou même si elle allait le faire. _D’un autre côté, elle l’a déjà en quelque sorte fait._

C’était la partie la plus effrayante, le fait qu’il n’est pas vraiment le choix. Dans toutes ses précédentes relations, aussi longues qu’elles aient été, Tony avait été celui qui avait le contrôle. Il avait fait ses choix, et avait décidé quand mettre un terme aux choses. Cette fois-ci, cela ne dépendait pas de lui.

 _Tu sais être patient_ , se rappela-t-il. Il avait appris la patience dans la plus dure des écoles, mais cela avait fini par payer, et il voulait croire que cela paierait de nouveau.

Garder ses mains pour lui-même était aussi difficile. Il continuait de rêver de ce premier baiser, lorsqu’il avait craqué, et de la manière dont elle avait répondu… mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d’autres opportunités pour en demander un autre. Pepper s’arrêtait à peine pour lui parler, encore moins pour autre chose d’autre, et Tony se sentait seul de nouveau. Ce qui était stupide ; elle était juste _là_ , mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

Et sous tout ceci, il y avait la question de ce qu’il allait faire si elle décidait qu’elle ne voulait _pas_ d’une relation avec lui. Est-ce qu’elle s’éloignerait, quitterait son travail et partirait ? Tony se dit qu’il pourrait réussir à vivre avec un statu quo, tant qu’elle serait encore dans les parages, mais l’idée de la perdre le terrifiait complètement, même si elle allait parfaitement bien.

 _C’est injuste_ , se plaint-il à lui-même. Il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il aurait à _attendre_.

Et attendre était encore plus douloureux que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer.

* * *

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la semaine numéro trois, et Tony était en train de travailler sur les dynamiques de vol, vaguement conscient qu’il avait manqué le dîner, lorsque Pepper tapa le code pour rentrer dans son atelier. « Mlle Potts » salua-t-il en notant avec approbation qu’elle ne portait pas de chaussures. « Vous êtes venue me mettre au lit ? »

Pepper mordit sa lèvre, hésita, et puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. A sa surprise, elle prit la bouteille de Scotch et se versa une dose, avec des glaçons, avant de se tourner vers lui. « J’ai besoin que vous me parliez de l’Afghanistan »

Son premier réflexe était de refuser. C’était _ses_ souvenirs, son triomphe et sa honte, et personne n’avait de droits dessus.

Mais les doigts de Pepper étaient un peu trop serrés autour du verre, ses yeux un peu trop grands, et Tony réalisa brutalement que peut-être cela n’était pas à propos de _lui_.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et la relâcha lentement. « Versez-en un à moi aussi » dit-il, et il se tourna.

Ils finirent par s’asseoir sur le vieux canapé, Tony avec son dos contre un accoudoir, et Pepper blottit de l’autre côté. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci avec les émotions sens dessus dessous, et Tony avala la moitié de son verre avant qu’il n’ait les mots assez organisés pour parler. Pepper attendit en silence, paraissant avoir froid malgré la température de l’atelier. Il envisagea absentement d’aller lui chercher une couverture ou quelque chose d’autre, mais le poids des souvenirs était trop important.

« Le pire de tout, c’était de ne pas savoir s’ils avaient tué Rhodey » commença-t-il finalement, à partir du milieu, et Pepper grimaça en sympathie. « Je veux dire, s’ils l’avaient capturé, ils l’auraient utilisé comme moyen de pression contre moi, mais ils ont descendu tous les soldats qui étaient avec moi, je ne savais pas s’ils l’avaient eu lui aussi… »

Il ne lui dit pas tout. Certaines parties étaient encore trop dures pour lui ; et d’autres n’arrivaient pas jusqu’à ses mots décousus. Mais il lui parla de l’obscurité, de la lumière du feu, et de la douleur ; les petits moments de confort, les idées jaillissant comme un feu d’artifice et qui ne disparaissaient pas. Il parla de ses ravisseurs, les idiots et les intelligents, les gestes occasionnels de gentillesse irréfléchie, ou de brutalité délibérée. Il lui parla de Yinsen pour la première fois, sa dignité au milieu du désespoir, son courage silencieux, sa compassion et son humour sarcastique, et comment sa vie était maintenant plus qu’un cadeau, c’était une responsabilité.

Et à la fin, il lui expliqua comment sa voix l’avait retenu de sombrer dans la folie, comment le souvenir d’elle l’avait empêché de retirer l’électro-aimant et de laisser son propre ouvrage faire son travail.

Elle ne dit rien. Mais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues lui indiquèrent qu’elle écoutait ; et lorsqu’elle déplia son corps et se pencha en avant, la main de Tony rencontra la sienne et la serra fort, permettant au nœud autour de son implant de se détendre un peu.

C’était une étrange sensation, de rester assis ensemble, en silence, sans le besoin de faire plus ; juste deux personnes, deux amis, qui s’accrochaient l’un à l’autre.

Et c’était suffisant.

* * *

Virginia resta un peu dans son lit avant de se lever le matin suivant, plus pour se donner le temps de digérer que parce qu’elle était fatiguée. Tony avait lâché des indications ci et là à propos de ce que sa captivité avait été, mais son imagination avait clairement été en dessous de ce qu’il avait vécu. Elle n’était même pas sûre qu’elle trouverait le courage de demander ; elle avait ressenti l’étrange besoin de parité, de reconnaissance que si leur relation allait devenir quelque chose de plus que ce qu’elle était déjà, il devrait avoir plus de confiance entre eux deux.

Et cela avait marché. Il lui avait fait confiance pour lui parler en détail… et elle avait cru en lui pour lui dire.

Cela était _agréable_ de retourner à une routine, aussi chargée qu’elle était. Même si Virginia devait admettre que ses vacances forcées avaient _vraiment_ été une nécessité, au moins pour sa santé mentale, si ce n’était pas pour sa santé physique. Elle s’attendait à ressentir de la gêne pour s’être effondrée dans le jardin, maintenant qu’ils étaient de retour à ce qu’elle appelait avec humour la « normale », mais elle ne ressentit rien de tel ; à la place, elle était timidement reconnaissante à Tony pour avoir simplement été là.

Et, derrière cela, elle avait envie de répéter l’expérience ; pas la fontaine de larmes, mais le confort de se reposer sur lui pendant un moment. C’était étrange ; elle n’avait jamais associé le terme de _réconfortant_ avec Tony Stark avant, et pourtant. Elle avait l’habitude qu’il la surprenne, mais pas de cette manière.

Comme elle lui avait promis, elle réfléchit à ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Il n’avait pas vraiment réussi à lui _demander_ quoi que ce soit, se rappela-t-elle avec amusement ; la carpe Koï avait interrompu cela. Mais ce qu’il voulait était assez évident.

 _Et ce que tu veux toi aussi._ Ceci n’était pas une question. De la folie, peut-être, mais Virginia n’avait jamais vraiment pensé que cela arriverait ; le Tony qu’elle voulait et celui qui existait n’était pas les mêmes. _Jusqu’à maintenant_. C’était un peu inquiétant, de voir ce dont elle avait rêvé s’incarner en lui ; c’était quelque chose qu’elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir croire, et pourtant…

 _Lorsqu’il décide de faire quelque chose, il se donne les moyens._ Il y avait de nombreuses preuves.

Pour finir, elle réalisa que cela lui faisait peur. Vouloir Tony de loin était facile ; elle l’avait fait très longtemps. Faire un pas dans l’inconnu d’une relation avec lui était _difficile_ , parce que presque n’importe quoi pourrait arriver. Et elle ne pouvait pas exactement prédire ce qui arriverait, parce qu’une relation changerait toutes les règles.

Cela pouvait être fantastique. Et cela pouvait être terrible. « Connaissant Tony, murmura Virginia, cela pourrait être les deux en même temps »

Mais elle souriait alors qu’elle le disait.

* * *

Jeudi matin seulement, Jarvis annonça doucement à Virginia alors qu’elle travaillait à son bureau chez Tony : « Mlle Potts, les agents du FBI sont en alerte. Il semble que M. Yarbro soit finalement sorti »

Virginia laissa un frisson la traverser et se redressa. « … Très bien, merci. Que fait Tony ?

— Il change de vêtements. Il a l’intention de suivre le déroulement de l’opération à distance »

Virginia pinça les lèvres. Elle n’approuvait pas qu’il empiète sur l’opération du FBI, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé d’abandonner l’idée. La seule chose qui pouvait la rassurer, c’était de savoir qu’aucune des armes des deux côtés ne pourrait le blesser lorsqu’il portait l’armure. En se levant, elle lissa ses cheveux d’un geste automatique et se dirigea vers les escaliers de l’atelier.

Mais le temps qu’elle arrive en bas, il était déjà parti, et elle réalisa qu’il avait dû préparer l’armure en avance. Soupirant d’inquiétude, elle plia la chemise et le pantalon qu’il avait laissés sur le sol, et les posa sur une chaise. Finalement, elle céda à la tentation ; elle n’approuvait pas vraiment les instruments d’espionnage de Tony, mais ne pas savoir était encore pire. « Jarvis ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

En réponse, il diffusa la conversation radio de l’équipe sous couverture à travers les haut-parleurs. Il était d’abord question d’un fouillis d’ordres concis, mais Virginia se concentra, et se constitua une image mentale ; le suspect entrait dans le bâtiment et prenait l’ascenseur, les membres de l’équipe se mettaient en place derrière lui, Cross attendait calmement – et, Virginia imaginait, armée – derrière la porte de l’appartement.

Elle ne pouvait pas entendre de coup de feu, mais les éclats soudains de voix lui indiquèrent que quelque chose était arrivé, et l’appel en urgence d’une ambulance lui glaça le sang alors que le visage de Cross s’imposa dans son esprit. _Non…_

Mais Cross prit la parole, un peu essoufflée, mais vive et sûre d’elle ; c’était Yarbro qui avait besoin d’une ambulance.

Virginia ferma les yeux et expira, puis elle chercha à tâtons une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Le soulagement l’empêchait presque de bouger. Elle n’avait pas réalisé combien elle avait été tendue, même si elle était en sécurité derrière les murs de Tony ; mais la nouvelle que l’homme qui la traquait était maintenant hors d’état de nuire lui rendu difficile de respirer, et elle pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux. Elle voulait pleurer ; elle voulait éclater de rire.

Elle voulait… un câlin.

Cette pensée était si absurde qu’elle se mit à _rire_ , juste quelques secondes, pour effacer le choc. Et puis elle se leva. Tous les hommes autour d’elle auraient été ravis de lui en donner un, pensa-t-elle, si seulement ils étaient disponibles, mais Happy terminait son congé maladie, et Rhodey était en mission de l’autre côté de l’océan, et Tony…

« Hey, Potts » résonna sa voix à travers les haut-parleurs à ce moment précis. « Vous avez écouté ? »

Virginia sourit, et sentit un élan d’affection pour la pire complication d’elle n’avait jamais rencontré. « Oui. Est-ce qu’il est… »

La voix de Tony était légèrement sombre. « Il est plutôt en mauvais état, de ce que je peux voir. On dirait que Cross ne rate pas sa cible »

Cela la fit frissonner. « J’imagine… j’imagine que c’est terminé alors »

Elle entendit un sifflement d’air, comme un soupir. « J’imagine »

L’envie pressante de rentrer à la maison, de retourner dans son espace privé, était saisissante. _Tu as des choses à faire_ , se rappela Virginia ; à part évènements exceptionnels, c’était un jour de travail, et la vie ne s’arrêtait pas à cause d’un fou. « Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ?

— Pas maintenant » répondit Tony un peu brusquement. « Je, euh, je vais voler du côté du Canada et faire quelques tests. Etant donné que je suis déjà en vol »

Traduction : il était plein d’adrénaline et il avait besoin de la brûler. Légèrement déçue mais pas surprise, Virginia hocha la tête même s’il n’était pas là. « Très bien. Mais pas d’élan, Tony. Rappelez-vous la dernière fois »

Son rire fut court, mais sincère. « Comme si je pouvais l’ _oublier_. On se voit dans quelques heures, Potts.

— Au revoir » murmura-t-elle, sans savoir si la connexion était encore en cours. En frottant ses bras comme si elle avait soudainement froid, elle se leva et essaya de se concentrer sur sa prochaine tâche. « Jarvis, est-ce qu’il va bien ?

— Ses signes vitaux indiquent un niveau de stress moyen, mais rien d’autre, répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle. Les ‘tests’ devraient aider »

Exploser des trucs avec ses propulseurs, et des cascades en vol. Eh bien, c’était moins destructeur que ses anciennes habitudes. Virginia secoua la tête, et se retourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers, en essayant d’estimer avant combien de temps l’agent Donovan l’appellerait pour lui dire que tout était terminé.

* * *

Tony inspectait la forêt à la recherche de vie sauvage lorsque Jarvis le mit en communication avec un appel du FBI. « Agent spécial Donovan » salua-t-il platement, sans laisser percevoir qu’il avait surveillé le bâtiment de Pepper d’en haut au cas où les choses auraient dégénéré. « Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— M. Stark »

Le ton sec de Donovan indiqua à Tony que l’agent n’était pas dupe, mais il s’en fichait. « Le suspect est en garde-à-vue »

Même s’il le savait déjà, Tony lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « Content de l’entendre, dit-il sincèrement. Votre équipe va bien ? »

La voix de Donovan se réchauffa un instant. « Oui, tout va bien.

— Comment est-ce que ça s’est passé? »

Il avait vu des gens entrer et sortir, et il avait écouté les conversations radio, mais les détails lui avaient échappé ; tout ce qu’il savait, c’est que Cross avait tiré sur Yarbro, avec sûrement une bonne raison.

Il n’était pas sûr que Donovan accepterait de partager, mais après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il commença : « Yarbro a frappé à la porte de Mlle Potts, déguisé. Et lorsque l’agent Cross lui a ouvert, il a essayé de rentrer en forçant et de la descendre. Il a agi avant que nos agents n’arrivent sur place, et elle a dû retourner les coups de feu.

— Est-ce qu’il a dit pourquoi est-ce qu’il faisait ça ? »

Tony sentit revenir le sentiment de colère habituelle.

« Malheureusement, il est trop gravement injurié pour parler. Il est toujours en chirurgie »

Cela le calma un peu. « Huh. Rappelez-moi de ne pas provoquer l’agent Cross.

— C’est effectivement conseillé, répondit Donovan avec une trace d’amusement. Dans tous les cas, Mlle Potts est maintenant avisée qu’elle peut retourner chez elle en toute sécurité.

— Je vais rappeler les gardes du corps » répondit Tony, presque tenté de les garder par pure paranoïa, mais il savait que Pepper ne le permettrait jamais. « Et… merci »

Les mots n’étaient pas aussi difficiles à dire qu’il le pensait d’abord.

Le ton de Donovan était plus agréable que Tony ne s’y attendit. « C’est notre travail, M. Stark. Bonne après-midi »

Tony passa les quelques heures suivantes dans un état d’esprit plus pensif que lorsqu’il était arrivé à sa zone d’expérimentation, même s’il fit subir à son armure et aux dernières améliorations du logiciel une séance d’entraînement très approfondie. Alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière l’horizon, Jarvis lui indiqua que Pepper était rentrée chez elle après cette journée, et qu’elle avait laissé une pile de documents pour lui à la maison. Tony leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’il désintégrait un arbre mort. « L’espoir fait vivre, n’est-ce pas, Potts ? » Il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire maintenant que de signer des papiers.

Il explorait les possibilités de son scanner infrarouge lorsque Jarvis mentionna un autre appel. Tony s’arrêta en plein vol, et réalisa qu’il faisait déjà nuit. « Qui c’est ?

— C’est un numéro du FBI » répondit Jarvis, et Tony fronça les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu’ils pouvaient rappeler.

« Okay, passe-les-moi. Allô ? »

La voix qui lui répondit n’était pas celle de Donovan ; c’était Cross, essoufflée et pressée. « M. Stark… ce n’est pas lui.

— Quoi ? »

Pendant quelques secondes il ne comprit pas, et puis…

Non.

« L’homme qui est mort sur la table d’opération. Lorsque le médecin légiste a examiné le corps, on s’est rendu compte que les empreintes ne collaient pas. C’était un leurre »

Son sang se glaça, quelque chose d’horriblement familier. Cross accéléra. « Yarbro est toujours dans la nature, et on n’arrive pas à joindre Virginia »

Tony prit conscience que le paysage en-dessous de lui défilait à une vitesse très élevée ; soit son subconscient était aussi terrifié que le reste de lui, soit Jarvis était encore une fois pro-réactif. « Envoyez quelqu’un là-bas.

— Ils sont en chemin, mais cela pourrait prendre quelques minutes…

Tony coupa la connexion d’un geste du menton. « Jarvis, met moi Pepper en ligne. J’en ai rien à foutre si tu dois pirater toutes les antennes relais entre ici et Baja.

— En cours » répondit d’un ton vif. Tony utilisa toutes les ressources d’énergie à sa disposition, repoussant les limites de capacité de l’armure, et pria désespérément que lui, ou que quelqu’un d’autre arriverait sur place à temps.

« J’ai une connexion, annonça Jarvis.

— Pepper ? Vous êtes là ?

— Tony… »

Sa voix était calme.

Il dépassa tout ce qu’elle s’apprêtait à dire. « Pepper, c’était un leurre, ce n’était pas Yarbro ! Sortez de là, sortez maintenant. Je suis en chemin…

— Tony »

C’était un murmure ferme. « Je sais.

— Vous savez ? »

Il cligna des yeux, l’espoir lui donnant le vertige. Est-ce qu’elle était déjà en sécurité ? Est-ce que le…

« Il est dans mon appartement en ce moment, continua-t-elle d’une voix à peine assez forte pour être entendue. Je dois… »

Avec un pop, la connexion se coupa.


	15. Chapter 15

Elle devrait être en train de paniquer, mais bizarrement, l’esprit de Virginia était clair. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile dans l’obscurité de sa chambre, et elle coupa le téléphone, puis écouta les lents pas évoluer dans son salon. _Je suis désolée, Tony, mais je dois rester silencieuse maintenant._

L’alarme ne sonnait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que Yarbro lui avait fait, et elle ne savait pas plus comment il était rentré à l’intérieur, parce qu’elle l’aurait entendu s’il avait défoncé la porte, et ses voisins aussi. _Ça n’a pas d’importance. Il est **là**._

Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il y avait un long gémissement de rage et de terreur, mais elle l’ignora, de la même manière qu’elle ignorait les détails superflus lorsque son travail demandait l’impossible. Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle laissa de côté les _pourquoi_ et _comment_ pour plus tard, et examina ses options.

Elles n’étaient pas bonnes. La seule sortie à par la porte d’entrée était le balcon, qui était de l’autre côté du salon ; et située à douze étages du sol, elle était un peu trop haut pour s’échapper par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les cachettes de disponibles étaient assez limitées – sous le lit, dans le placard – et aucune ne pourrait fonctionner assez longtemps. Et si elle était sûre que Tony avait pris la direction de Malibu dès qu’elle lui avait raccroché, il n’était pas encore là. _Merde !_

La peur se fit sentir. _Tu es coincée – encore – exactement comme dans cette pièce…_

« Je sais que tu es là »

La voix était dure à cause de la colère, et assez forte pour être entendue à travers son appartement. La gorge de Virginia se serra, parce qu’elle connaissait cette voix.

_Numéro Trois._

« Je t’ai vue rentrer. Je vais te trouver. Sort, et je vais faire en sorte que ça soit rapide »

Elle entendit du mépris et du ressentiment dans sa voix, et elle se demanda vaguement ce que _rapide_ voulait dire pour lui. Est-ce qu’il lui tirerait dessus à vue ? L’exécuterait ? Ou est-ce qu’il ferait durer sa revanche ? _Tony est en chemin_ , lui dit-elle mentalement. _Tu as essayé de me tuer parce que tu avais peur d’Iron Man, eh bien, devine quoi…_

Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher bien longtemps. Mais pouvait-elle se cacher suffisamment longtemps ? Combien de temps Tony avait besoin pour venir du Canada à Malibu ?

Numéro Trois jura. Un son creux atteignit ses oreilles, suivi immédiatement par un _ping_ vif, et elle reconnut le bruit d’un pistolet avec un silencieux. Un nouveau tir, cette fois avec un son plus étouffé, et elle situa les bruits. _Il est en train de tirer dans ma cuisine._

Apparemment, il pensait qu’elle pouvait se cacher dans un des placards. Brusquement, la rage prit le dessus, et Virginia serra ses poings dans le noir. _Comment ose-t-il ?_

Ce sentiment était nouveau, et lui donna de l’énergie. Son esprit cessa de tourner en rond sous l’effet de la panique, et elle se concentra plus facilement. Tony était en chemin, oui, mais il pouvait ne pas arriver à temps. Et Virginia n’allait pas rester blottie dans le noir et prier pour que Numéro Trois ne la trouve pas. _Tu avais l’avantage la dernière fois. Maintenant, c’est mon **terrain**._

Et elle connaissait son terrain. En bougeant aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait sans faire de bruit, Virginia se pencha au-dessus de la pile de draps que Alex avait retiré du lit et laissé soigneusement pliée sur le matelas, prenant le premier et le glissant sous son bras. Puis, elle se faufila rapidement de l’autre côté de sa chambre et attrapa au passage la petite gargouille qui avait un jour été un cadeau de fin de lycée des années de ça, et qui était maintenant posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre à foudroyer du regard les pigeons qui passaient devant. Ce n’était pas de la pierre, mais c’était lourd ; cela devra faire l’affaire.

La seule vraie cachette était sous le lit, mais cela ne convenait pas pour son but. Virginia se positionna derrière la porte entre-ouverte à la place, déplia le drap et le garda prêt, en priant que Numéro Trois ne se rende pas compte qu’elle répétait un plan.

« Où es-tu ? »

La voix étira ces quelques mots, et elle dut serrer sa mâchoire pour empêcher ses dents de claquer ; Numéro Trois descendait le couloir. « Où es-tu, sale pute ? »

Il se lança dans une diatribe que Virginia aurait préféré ne pas entendre, et elle tressaillit lorsqu’elle entendit un claquement soudain, devinant quelques secondes plus tard qu’il venait d’ouvrir la porte de la salle-de-bain. Le bruit du rideau de douche confirma ses soupçons.

Elle inspira profondément, et essaya de calmer ses tremblements. _Quand est-ce que j’ai commencé à trembler ?_ se demanda-t-elle ridiculement, et elle balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Le sentiment de rage resurgit en elle lorsqu’elle entendit encore plus de tirs de balles, et le craquement du bois qui explosait.

Il y eut d’autres clics, et il fallut un moment à Virginia pour reconnaitre le son d’un pistolet que l’on rechargeait. Elle déglutit, se redressa, et attendit en priant pour entendre le bruit des propulseurs d’Iron Man, mais il n’y eut rien.

_Fais avec, Virginia. Sauves-toi._

Elle entendit sa respiration juste à temps pour se coller contre le mur. La porte, ouverte en grand, cogna en réalité contre le bout de ses pieds, mais Numéro Trois était déjà à l’intérieur, et Virginia ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle le contourna dans un mouvement fluide et elle jeta le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

Le geste fut plus efficace qu’elle ne l’espérait. Il leva les bras, et comme si elle avait répété cela des dizaines de fois, Virginia balança la gargouille là où elle pensait que sa tête serait, en mettant autant de force que possible.

Le coup fut moins satisfaisant, et Numéro Trois cria, affolé. Dans le même état, Virginia le frappa encore, et encore, en martelant la vague forme de sa tête. Cela ressemblait à un cauchemar, comme se battre contre un monstre qui refusait tout simplement de _mourir_ …

Numéro Trois tituba, chancela. Virginia le frappa une fois de plus, et le tacla, en jetant tout son poids aussi haut que possible, et à sa grande surprise, ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol. Elle le plaqua à terre tant bien que mal, en serrant ses genoux de chaque coté de son ventre, et en poussant autant qu’elle le pouvait. Il jurait, griffait et donnait des coups, mais elle semblait l’avoir face contre terre, et avec le drap coincé de moitié sous lui, il n’arrivait pas à dégager sa tête.

Elle n’était pas vraiment en train de _réfléchir_ , mais quelque part au milieu de la panique, elle savait que son avantage serait court. Il était plus fort et plus lourd ; il allait la faire tomber à un moment où à un autre, à moins qu’elle ne trouve le moyen de l’arrêter.

La gargouille était tombée sur le tapis à cinquante centimètres de son genou. Virginia l’attrapa et l’utilisa pour frapper la main qui tenait le pistolet.

Le cri qu’il poussa fut surprenant, et satisfaisant. Elle jeta la pauvre gargouille de côté et s’empara d’un coup sec de l’arme, produisant un autre son inarticulé de la part de Numéro Trois. Vérifiant automatiquement si la sécurité était retirée, elle pressa le lourd canon du silencieux contre la forme qui était redressée sous le drap. « _Ne bougez pas_ »

Numéro Trois arrêta de bouger, étendu sous ses genoux serrés. « Tu…

— Fermez-la »

Elle appuya plus fort. « J’ai mon doigt sur la gâchette, et si vous essayez de bouger, je presse la détente »

Sa voix tremblait et était aiguë ; elle espérait qu’il allait la croire. « Que je le veuille ou non »

Elle pouvait sentir la rage grandir en lui, comme une vague brûlante qui lui donnait la nausée, mais il resta immobile. Virginia crispa les muscles de ses bras pour essayer d’empêcher ses mains de trembler, et elle se demanda combien de temps elle pouvait encore tenir. _S’il essaye quoi que ce soit, mon doigt va sursauter, et je vais lui tirer dessus de toute façon._

Ce n’était pas vraiment un réconfort.

Son téléphone était toujours dans sa poche, mais elle ne savait pas comment le sortir sans faire déplacer son poids ou le pistolet. Elle pouvait sentir Numéro Trois bouger légèrement sous elle, et elle appuya avec le lourd canon un peu plus fort. « Ne bougez _pas_ »

La situation était intenable. Il allait essayer quelque chose, Virginia le savait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire…

Elle n’entendit pas les propulseurs. Ce qu’elle entendit, ce fut une explosion de verre en direction de son salon, et un bruit sourd qui fit trembler le sol, et puis la voix modifiée de Tony s’exclama sur un ton aussi affolé que le rythme cardiaque de Virginia. « _Pepper !_ »

Toute la panique qu’elle ressentait s’évanouit. Sous ses genoux, la forme masquée de Numéro Trois se raidit et semblait rétrécir, et Virginia laissa échapper un rire qui était à la fois de l’adrénaline et du soulagement. « Je suis là ! »

Elle dut se répéter deux fois pour être entendue par-dessus ses cris, mais finalement des pas lourds déboulèrent dans son couloir, et Iron Man apparu à la porte de sa chambre, les poings serrés et le réacteur sur sa poitrine qui brillait de manière menaçante. Virginia leva les yeux vers lui, et même si elle ne voulait rien de plus que prendre cette forme énorme dans ses bras, elle se contenta de sourire à la place, en sachant que cela avait l’air un peu plus fou, mais moins attentionné. « Bonsoir, patron »

Son casque s’ouvrit, lui donnant un bon aperçu de son visage, dont l’expression évolua de la terreur, au choc, puis au soulagement dans une rapide succession, et s’arrêta finalement sur un respect amusé et une touche d’exaspération. « Trop tard _de nouveau_. Je vous jure, Pepper, vous allez me donner un complexe »

Elle secoua la tête, et relâcha finalement sa pression sur le pistolet. « Votre ego va survivre. Est-ce que vous pourrez me donner… je ne sais pas, une corde ou quelque chose ? J’ai besoin de l’attacher »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et il appuya sur un bouton sur la jambe de son armure ; un petit compartiment s’ouvrit, et il en tira un rouleau de ruban adhésif, qu’il lui tendit. Elle le prit, et le passa autour de son poignet pour pouvoir remettre la sécurité du pistolet. Puis, elle tendit l’arme à Tony, qui retira immédiatement le chargeur, le jeta sur le lit, et écrasa le pistolet dans son poing d’un geste brutal, son visage sombre.

Virginia décida que prudence était mère de sûreté, et elle pencha la tête pour trouver le début du scotch. Alors qu’elle tirait dessus, un gantelet toucha son épaule, le serrant avec tant de délicatesse que la pression était moins forte que si cela avait été une main de chair et de sang. « Vous allez bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, voyant les dures lignes qui partaient de sa bouche, et une angoisse révélatrice dans ses yeux. « Ça ira. Dès que l’on aura fait sortir cette ordure de chez moi »

Tony accepta sa réponse comme elle l’avait prévu, retroussa ses lèvres et puis hocha rapidement la tête. « Si vous le permettez »

Il relâcha son épaule et tendit le bras, lui offrant une main pour se lever, et Virginia la saisit, vacillant sur ses pieds qui étaient devenus engourdis. Lorsqu’il fut sûr qu’elle tenait debout, Tony se baissa et tira d’un coup sec le drap, retournant Numéro Trois de moitié dans le processus, puis il l’agrippa par la chemise et le souleva.

La malveillance de l’homme avait… disparu, réalisa Virginia. Il était _pathétique_ , se balançant dans les airs, agrippant inutilement le bras en armure qui le tenait cinquante centimètres au-dessus du sol. Le regard que Tony posait sur lui était, elle devait l’admettre, terrifiant : une colère profonde et froide qui allait au-delà du caractère exubérant de Tony. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’aller voler avec moi ? » demanda-t-il ; le ton détaché de sa voix ne trompait personne. « Disons, à dix mille mètres d’altitude ? »

Yarbro bredouilla quelque chose, et Tony le secoua comme un prunier. « Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez Pepper ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. On pourrait s’épargner toute la publicité ? Ça ne prendrait que cinq minutes pour le lâcher au-dessus du plateau continental »

Virginia n’était pas complètement sûre qu’il ne soit pas sérieux, et une partie d’elle pensait que c’était une idée terrifiante. Mais elle secoua la tête. « On doit le garder pour Happy » fit-elle remarquer.

Tony soupira. « Je déteste lorsque vous avez raison »

Elle gratta avec ses doigts l’extrémité du scotch, et tira une grande longueur. Elle posa le regard sur Yarbro et écarquilla les yeux. Un de ses yeux était gonflé, et le côté de sa tête et de son cou étaient rouges de sang ; cela coulait même sur son t-shirt. _J’imagine que je l’ai eu en fin de compte._

Son agresseur était quelques centimètres plus grand qu’elle, proche d’un mètre quatre-vingts, et était musclé, mais pas corpulent ; il avait des cheveux bruns courts et un visage quelconque sous ses blessures, et à part son regard vaguement fixé sur elle sous le signe de la haine, il avait l’air _normal_.

« Mains derrière le dos » lui ordonna Tony, avec une nouvelle secousse, et leur captif s’exécuta à contrecœur. Alors que Virginia se penchait pour scotcher ses poignets, elle remarqua que sa main droite était gonflée elle aussi, trois de ses doigts étaient pliés et un était presque violet. Elle revit dans sa tête les coups de la gargouille pleuvoir, et elle sourit d’un air sinistre.

Lorsque les mains de Yarbro furent sécurisées, elle scotcha ses pieds aussi pour la bonne mesure, allant jusqu’à la moitié de ses mollets. Tony ne prit pas la peine de le poser ; à la place, il ouvrit simplement la main et laissa tomber Yarbro. Et alors que son kidnappeur tombait sur le tapis de ses genoux sur son côté, Virginia n’arrivait pas à trouver de la pitié en elle.

« Vous devriez appeler Donovan » dit-elle à travers ses lèvres qui étaient engourdies elles aussi, et elle tendit le scotch.

« Ils sont déjà en chemin »

Tony prit le rouleau, le replaçant dans l’encoche sur sa cuisse alors qu’il passait le coup de fil depuis la ligne de son casque. Mais il ne la quitta pas des yeux ; Virginia pouvait sentir son regard la suivre alors qu’elle passait de l’autre côté de Yarbro et se laissa tomber assise sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant elle, trop grand dans l’armure, mais sans cérémonie, il retira l’armure de sa main et se baissa pour prendre son visage dans sa main nue. « Potts… »

Elle se laissa aller contre son contact, incapable de s’en empêcher ; elle avait désespérément besoin d’un contact amical, et de savoir qu’il était _là_. Tony fit un petit bruit, comme si elle l’avait blessé, mais le hurlement de différentes sirènes se fit entendre, l’écho répercutant le son dans la rue, et elle se raidit alors que la main de Tony retomba. « Ils sont là »

L’agitation et les questions durèrent des heures ; ils furent confrontés à la fois à la police et au FBI, même si ce dernier avait les rênes. Tony se comporta bien pour une fois, répondant aux questions avec une patience tolérable ; il prenait de la place dans le salon, debout derrière le canapé où était assise Virginia, et elle n’était pas sûre qu’il ne fût pas en train de la surveiller bien que la menace ait été rapidement évacuée avec des menottes aux mains. L’agent Cross fit du café à la demande de Virginia – après tout, elle savait où était la machine – et des photos furent prises de son appartement, de la porte endommagée jusqu’aux impacts de balle, en passant par le verre brisé là où Iron Man était entré en fracassant les portes fenêtres de son balcon. _Vous allez devoir payer la facture pour les remplacer_ , lui avait-elle dit sévèrement au moment où elle les avait vues, et il avait haussé les épaules à la conclusion courue d’avance : _Bien sûr ; vous préférez des barres en titan, Potts, parce que je passe une commande spéciale…_

C’était sans fin et épuisant, après une journée bien remplie, et Virginia sentait sa patience s’épuiser de plus en plus. Mais en dessous cette fatigue, il y avait ce _triomphe_ , surprenant et étourdissant. _Il est vraiment parti._

_Je l’ai fait._

_**Moi.** _

Etre l’assistante personnelle de Tony Stark générait beaucoup de confiance en soi – ce n’était pas un travail pour les personnes qui n’étaient pas sûres de leurs capacités – mais neutraliser Yarbro semblait avoir créé une certaine alchimie en elle. Tout le contrôle qu’il lui avait pris lorsqu’il l’avait kidnappé lui était revenu, triplé.

_J’ai… gagné._

Les personnes présentes ne prirent leurs affaires et ne partirent pas avant minuit. Virginia regarda tout autour de son salon, la fenêtre et les tasses de café, et soupira. « Argh.

— Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ce soir » fit remarquer Tony avec pragmatisme. Il était toujours dans son armure, l’air presque aussi fatigué qu’elle.

« J’imagine que non. Peut-être que je devrais prendre une chambre d’hôtel » dit-elle, juste pour le faire marcher, et il était à deux doigts de protester avant que son sourire suffisant lui indique qu’elle plaisantait.

« Oh, très drôle. Faites votre sac, Potts ; on dirait que vous avez une chambre au Stark Ritz une nuit de plus »

Virginia s’exécuta, irrité à l’idée d’abandonner son territoire une fois de plus, mais trop fatiguée pour se plaindre. La montée d’adrénaline s’était finalement dissipée, la laissant épuisée et endolorie. Elle souhaitait un lit plus qu’elle ne voulait rester chez elle.

Lorsqu’elle retourna dans le salon, son sac polochon dans une main, Tony était en train de replacer le gantelet. « J’ai un garde derrière votre porte, et Tristan attend en bas des escaliers » dit-il.

Virginia regarda son armure. « Vous faites le chemin du retour avec nous ? »

Il renifla. « Je ruinerais la tapisserie. Vous voulez prendre l’ascenseur express ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Le quoi ? »

Son sourire en coin soudain aurait dû l’alarmer, mais Virginia était trop fatiguée pour l’interpréter assez rapidement. Avant qu’elle ne puisse protester, Tony la souleva, un bras dans le dos et l’autre sous ses genoux, et elle s’écria en serrant son sac contre sa poitrine : « Tony ! Qu’est-ce que…

— C’est juste quelques étages » dit-il gaiement, enjambant les baies vitrées cassées, et Virginia cria de nouveau : « Vous n’êtes pas sérieux… vous n’avez pas besoin _d’équilibrer_ ?

— Pas pour descendre tout droit »

Il ria, en la serrant fort, et elle envisagea de protester, mais c’était trop tard : Iron Man décolla de ses pieds et passa par-dessus le balcon, et ils…

… Flottaient. Le début de panique s’éteignit alors que Virginia réalisait qu’ils descendaient à une vitesse qui était probablement l’équivalent de la marche. Heureusement, elle n’avait jamais eu peur de l’altitude ; néanmoins, elle agrippa son sac fermement et resta parfaitement immobile.

Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir étant donné qu’ils étaient bien au-dessus des lampadaires, mais alors qu’ils descendaient, Tony réussit d’une manière ou d’une autre à se tourner, et elle put voir son bâtiment. Des aperçus des autres appartements éclairés défilèrent, ceux des autres personnes encore debout à cette heure ; elle vit même quelqu’un assis dans un fauteuil se lever pour les observer alors qu’ils descendaient, et elle résista à l’envie absurde de faire coucou.

Puis, ils étaient de nouveau tournés vers l’extérieur, et elle baissa les yeux pour regarder la rue devenir de plus en plus proche ; des ilots de lumière montraient des voitures et de l’asphalte, mais – peut-être pour le mieux – pas de piétons. Cela ressemblait à un rêve, c’était presque relaxant ; peut-être que c’était l’obscurité, mais Virginia avait presque l’impression qu’elle pouvait voler toute seule si elle essayait juste…

Tony toucha le sol avec un bruit métallique, et le vrombissement des propulseurs s’éteignit, mettant un terme à sa rêverie. Avec attention, il la reposa sur ses pieds à côté de la limousine ; Tristan, debout à côté du véhicule, n’avait pas l’air surpris, mais il était presque aussi imperturbable que Happy. Il fit un pas en avant pour prendre son sac, et elle se retourna vers son patron.

« Vous allez sûrement nous battre » dit-elle, en levant les yeux ; il était plus grand qu’elle dans l’armure, et cela paraissait étrange.

Il pencha la tête, pour remplacer le haussement d’épaules qu’il ne pouvait pas faire. « Je vais voler lentement. On se voit là-bas, Pepper »

Virginia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa sa main derrière le contour de son casque pour toucher sa joue. « Faites attention, Tony »

De la même manière qu’elle l’avait fait plus tôt, il s’appuya contre sa main, les yeux brillants. Elle alla jusqu’à frotter de son pouce la ligne de ses pommettes, et puis elle se recula.

Tony sourit, et la visière de son casque s’abaissa, cachant son visage. Virginia recula encore plus, pour être hors de portée, et avec un mouvement de poignets et un grondement qui résonna, il s’éleva haut et loin, telle une comète inversée qui se dirigeait vers les étoiles.

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers Tristan pour le laisser l’aider à grimper dans la voiture. Le trajet ne serait pas long ; elle s’installa contre le siège et essaya de décider quand est-ce qu’elle devait demander à Jarvis de la réveiller le lendemain matin.

* * *

Tony vola au-dessus de la voiture tout du long jusqu’à la maison. Cela n’était pas difficile, même à une telle hauteur ; le petit point rouge qu’était la balise GPS brillait sur son écran de navigation, et la partie la plus dure était de voler assez lentement pour rester au-dessus du véhicule. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser hors de son champ de vision.

_C’était presque trop juste, Pepper._

Cela n’avait pas été ce dont à quoi il s’attendait, fracasser sa fenêtre pour la retrouver _assise_ sur son assaillant, armée et en contrôle de la situation ; même si, après réflexion, il se demandait pourquoi il ne s’y était pas attendu. _Etant donné ce qu’elle a déjà fait, qu’est-ce qui t’a fait penser qu’elle ne pouvait pas gérer ça ?_ Néanmoins, même si la princesse n’avait pas été secourue, son super cœur battait toujours trop vite à cause du reste de peur.

_Je ne peux pas vous perdre._

Cela avait été son mot d’ordre tout du long, longtemps avant qu’il ne réalise ce qu’elle signifiait pour lui. Même de retour dans les profondeurs de ses jours égoïstes et imprudents, il avait su qu’elle lui était essentielle, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et alors qu’il l’avait mis au pied du mur lorsqu’il lui avait demandé d’espionner pour lui, il avait prié du début à la fin qu’elle ne le mette pas _lui_ au pied du mur, parce qu’il aurait dû le reconnaitre.

Mais elle ne l’avait pas fait.

La partie égoïste de sa personnalité regrettait presque qu’il ne soit pas celui qui l’avait secourue, même si l’idée de la savoir en danger lui donnait mal au ventre. Pepper le connaissait de long en large, passé et présent, et n’avait aucune illusion sur lui, même ce qui était lié à son job de super héros. Mais cela aurait été bien, pensa Tony avec regret, d’avoir été un héros pour elle, même qu’une seule fois.

Au bout du compte, cependant, cela n’avait pas d’importance. Elle était saine et sauve, et grâce au ciel, il allait tout faire pour la garder en sécurité. Aussi en sécurité que l’avait leur vol pour descendre de son appartement, lorsqu’elle s’était laissée aller dans ses bras avec autant de confiance. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l’avoir étreinte au moins, mais l’armure n’était pas faite pour ça ; clairement un défaut qu’il devra corriger.

Lorsque la limousine se gara devant la maison, Tony descendit du ciel, jusqu’à son atelier, en sachant que Tristan s’assurerait que Pepper rentre bien à l’intérieur. Et elle apparut alors que les robots retiraient l’armure, franchissant la porte de l’escalier avec une bouteille énergisante. Elle la lui tendit alors qu’il sortait de la plateforme d’assemblement. « Puisque vous avez raté le dîner » dit-elle avec ironie.

Tony la salua avec la bouteille, et prit quelques gorgées. « Et pour vous ?

— Je n’ai pas faim ; tout ce que je veux, c’est aller dormir »

Pepper frotta son front et passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts dans un geste qui devenait une habitude. « On va devoir faire un communiqué de presse dans la matinée »

Il fronça les sourcils. « C’est tout ce que vous ferez. Vous allez prendre un jour de repos, Potts, et pas de discussion »

Pepper retroussa els lèvres, plus amusée que contrariée. « Pour une fois, je ne suis pas disposée à protester. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je n’aille me coucher ? »

La question était si professionnelle, si _distante_ , que cela était douloureux. Tony se retint de tressaillir. « Non, je vais aller dormir moi aussi, après la douche »

Elle hocha la tête, et il s’attendait à ce qu’elle parte, mais elle ne le fit pas, et elle s’arrêta avec une étrange expression sur le visage à la place ; mi-introspection, lui semblait-il, et mi-défi. Et puis elle le surprit en s’avançant et en serrant ses bras autour de lui.

Cette sensation, son corps collé contre le sien, était une bénédiction douloureuse. Tony l’enveloppa avec précaution en retour, sans tenir compte de sa combinaison pleine de sueur, et en se souvenant à peine de la bouteille dans sa main. Elle était solide malgré sa gracilité, tiède, réelle et _présente_ , et ah, cela faisait mal, si douce…

« Merci, murmura Pepper dans son épaule. J’étais sur le point de perdre l’avantage lorsque vous êtes arrivé, Tony… je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait, je ne voulais pas lui tirer dessus, mais… »

Il la serra plus fort, tournant sa tête suffisamment pour presser son visage dans ses cheveux, doux contre sa joue. Ses qualités de beau parleur lui firent défaut ; la seule réponse qu’il put formuler était un baiser maladroit sur ses mèches de cheveux, et l’espoir qu’elle ne sente pas le léger tremblement dans ses muscles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, comme si les évènements de la nuit étaient un poison que leur étreinte permettait d’évacuer. Mais les bras de Pepper finirent par se détacher, et Tony se força à la relâcher. Les cheveux de Virginia se prirent dans sa barbe alors qu’il levait la tête, et Pepper lâcha un rire alors qu’elle tendit la main pour les dégager.

« Dormez un peu, d’accord ? lui dit-elle d’une voix douce. Je vous verrai dans la matinée »

Incapable de résister, il prit sa main et l’embrassa. « Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, Pepper »

Le sourire qu’elle lui adressa était tremblant, mais sincère. « Moi aussi »

Il la regarda grimper les escaliers jusqu’à sortir de son champ de vision, puis il se dirigea vers la douche, essayant de ne pas penser à combien cela serait facile de se glisser dans sa chambre et de la regarder dormir.

* * *

Le soleil la réveilla, lorsque ses rayons franchirent le sol pour toucher son visage. Virginia se retourna dans le grand lit et s’étira, se sentant beaucoup plus détendue qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Ses nerfs, mis à rude épreuve par l’attaque de Yarbro, avaient été apaisé par le sommeil, et les cauchemars qu’elle avait anticipés n’étaient pas apparus. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, cette journée présageait quelque chose de bon, et pour une fois, elle n’était pas contrariée par le fait de n’avoir rien à faire.

Lorsqu’elle se sentit assez réveillée, elle sortit du lit et partit à la rechercher d’un petit déjeuner. Le café et les toasts étaient faciles à trouver dans la cuisine ; mordant dans une poire, elle se reposa contre le comptoir de la cuisine. « Jarvis, est-ce que Tony est réveillé ?

— Non, répondit l’Intelligence Artificielle. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je le réveille ?

— Pas la peine »

Virginia prit un nouveau morceau. La quiétude de la maison était une bénédiction le matin, et Tony avait besoin de dormir.

C’était très simple de constituer un communiqué de presse sur les évènements de la veille et d’envoyer un email à son assistant pour le publier. Ils devraient fournir plus de détails plus tard, elle le savait, mais cela ferait l’affaire pour le moment. Elle ajouta une rapide note personnelle – Cédric était très sûrement inquiet – et elle termina son café.

Nourrie et caféinée, toujours en bâillant un peu, Virginia se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche, en faisant un détour par la chambre principale en chemin. C’était une étrange habitude, de voir comment il allait après que certains évènements l’aient ramené à la maison ivre, défoncé, ou accompagné – ou plus tard, abîmé et ensanglanté – même si Jarvis l’alerterait si quelque chose n’allait pas. Cela faisait partie de son travail, de savoir dans quel état il était pour qu’elle puisse ajuster son agenda de manière appropriée.

Mais cela ne semblait pas professionnel, cette fois-ci, de s’adosser au montant de la porte et de l’observer étendu sur son ventre dans son grand lit, une jambe dépassant de sa couette, et sa tête invisible sous son oreiller. Cela semblait personnel, et pas seulement parce qu’elle portait un pyjama.

Et à ce moment-là, elle sut.

Virginia pivota et retourna dans sa chambre, marchant directement dans la salle de bain et retira ses vêtements pour prendre sa douche. Elle n’était pas aussi grande que celle dans la salle de bain de Tony, mais elle faisait bien deux fois la taille de la sienne, et elle resta sous le jet d’eau, les yeux fermés, en réfléchissant. Ce n’était pas que ses doutes avaient disparu, pas exactement, mais ils étaient tout sauf silencieux. L’anticipation l’envahit alors qu’elle se lavait ; une ardeur, calme mais à couper le souffle, qui n’était pas familière, mais néanmoins la bienvenue.

_Oui._

Tony était toujours endormi lorsqu’elle retourna dans sa chambre, l’oreiller poussé sur le côté. Virginia resta un moment à le regarder, vulnérable ; elle avait conscience qu’elle pouvait faire demi-tour et partir.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle fit un pas en avant et se glissa dans le grand lit à côté de lui. C’était la bonne chose à faire ; elle le sentait comme une certitude ; c’était le meilleur moyen de lui montrer qu’elle lui faisait bien confiance.

Elle n’était pas sûre de ce qui allait arriver, mais après quelques minutes, Tony ouvrit les yeux, et ils s’agrandirent lentement sous l’effet de la surprise ; presque de la même manière qu’ils l’avaient fait dans son appartement, dans son lit.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle était au même niveau que lui, lui souriant la tête posée sur l’autre oreiller. Et cette fois-ci, lorsqu’il tendit la main pour la toucher, Virginia alla à sa rencontre avec la sienne, et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. « Bonjour » murmura-t-elle.

Il soutint son regard pendant un long moment, cherchant ses yeux et son âme derrière, mais elle ne flancha pas. Et finalement, sa main se resserra sur la sienne, et il soupira doucement de soulagement.

Son baiser était lent, doux pour commencer, une chaude caresse que Virginia retourna de tout son cœur. Puis, Tony la pressa sur son dos, sa bouche entrainant la sienne dans un baiser beaucoup plus sensuel. Elle frissonna sous son corps, réalisant de nouveau ce qu’elle avait su depuis longtemps : que Tony Stark avait une réputation pour une bonne raison.

Et pourtant, se dit-elle étourdie alors que sa main à lui traçait le contour de son visage et plongea dans ses cheveux, elle pouvait parier qu’il n’avait jamais embrassé personne de cette manière avant. Parce qu’elle pouvait sentir l’amour dans chaque caresse, dans la manière que sa main tremblait, dans l’étincelle dans ses yeux alors qu’il se redressait pour la regarder.

« Pepper » dit-il d’une voix rauque, comme s’il cherchait ses mots, et elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je t’aime » lui dit-elle, et elle l’attira pour un autre baiser.

Tony gronda une fois de plus dans sa bouche, et puis il prit le contrôle des choses avec une tendre détermination. Le haut de Pepper disparu, et les mains de Tony commencèrent à explorer chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau maintenant exposée, et elle frémit, en s’abandonnant au contact.

Il mélangea son surnom avec la pression de ses lèvres contre sa peau, comptant chaque tache de rousseur avec un baiser, souriant lorsque le frottement de sa barbe la faisait se cambrer et gémir. Virginia avait l’impression que chaque contact était une bénédiction, une sorte de vénération, qui la donnait à lui de manière irrévocable ; mais ce n’était qu’équité, parce qu’il était déjà à elle.

Elle s’ouvrit à lui, et lui donna ce qu’il désirait le plus. Tony retira le reste de ses vêtements avec de lents mouvements, les yeux grands ouverts et les mains habiles, et elle se sentit aussi bien aimée que désirée. Il ne portait rien du tout, et elle saisit la possibilité d’explorer, mais il lui rendit la tâche difficile, et il finit par lui attraper les deux mains en souriant. « Est-ce que tu peux juste me laisser faire ça, Pepper ? S’il te plait ?

— Pas juste » murmura-t-elle, en se penchant en avant pour l’embrasser de nouveau, et il ria contre ses lèvres.

« Tu pourras avoir ton tour… plus tard »

Il pressa délicatement ses mains contre les draps sous eux, et elle le laissa faire, les derniers vestiges de timidité en train de se dissoudre sous l’ardeur de son regard. Tony prit son temps, l’attisant avec une mesure qui montrait une joie qu’elle n’avait jamais vue en lui avant. Ce ne fut pas avant qu’elle ne soit sur le point de le supplier qu’il s’insinuât en elle, en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule et en l’étreignant fermement.


End file.
